Y vivieron felices
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Ese primer día del año, apenas el Sol asomó sus cálidos rayos sobre el techo de la mansión Kido, Shun le pidió a June que se convirtiera en su esposa, el futuro parece prometedor, al fin podrán tener una vida normal, pero... hay alguien que no desea que estén juntos, y ese alguien, hará lo que sea para llevarse a la amazona de Camaleón consigo.
1. Año nuevo

**Y vivieron felices…**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Cuando era niño tenía muchos planes, en todos incluía a mi hermano, Ikki es el ser más importante en mi vida, pero ahora que han pasado los años, y que ya soy un hombre, me di cuenta que hay algunos planes, donde por mucho que lo desee, el no puede estar. Después de que Saori lograra una paz transitoria con los dioses, al fin tuvimos la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, ninguno de nosotros se resignó a abandonarla, pero ella nos dio la posibilidad de poder autorealizarnos mientras hubiera tiempo, fue así que impulsado por ella y la Fundación Graude, estudié medicina, y logré graduarme siendo el primero de mi clase, debería ser un hombre feliz por ello, pero él no estuvo ahí para verlo._

 _Mi hermano sencillamente desapareció, de vez en cuando me envía cartas desde muchas direcciones diferentes, creo que ya ha pasado por todos los continentes, y su viaje no se detiene, es imposible ubicarlo, cada vez que recibía una pista de él, dejaba todo de lado y salía corriendo en su busca, quería darle las gracias por todos sus cuidados, y decirle que al fin podríamos vivir juntos como una familia, pero parece que esas no son las intenciones de Ikki, sé que no tiene ningún problema personal conmigo, pero esa actitud suya de alejarse como si yo tuviera la peste me deprime, no quería que las cosas terminaran así, pero ya me cansé de esperar su regreso, y de pronto, me vi convertido en un adulto, con todas las responsabilidades que ello implica, pero me siento muy solo._

 _Cuando era un niño, añoraba tener una familia, los consejos de un padre, la calidez de una madre, tener momentos valiosos dentro de un hogar en compañía de mi hermano, muchas veces, pedía en mi oración que nos adoptaran a los dos, y aunque ese anhelo se cumplió, finalmente terminamos separados de todos modos. Luego encontré a ese padre que tanto deseaba, mi maestro, pero volví a quedarme sin familia cuando fue asesinado, pero desde ahora, he decidido que formaré mi propia familia, la protegeré y le entregaré todo el amor que me fue arrebatado desde que nací, en este año que dará inicio me propongo cumplir mi sueño al lado de la mujer que amo._

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 31 de Diciembre._

 **Año Nuevo.**

La media noche pasó deprisa, como si el tiempo realmente se escurriera en el agua. Atrás quedó la limpieza de toda la mansión, la cena, los fuegos artificiales, los abrazos, las frases de sus amigos haciendo las primeras cosas del año. Shun estaba sentado en el techo de la mansión, solitario, entristecido, pensando en que era otro inicio de un nuevo año sin su hermano, pronto amanecería, hacía mucho frío y la mayoría de los habitantes de la mansión Kido, animados por Seiya se dirigieron al templo más cercano para ver los primeros rayos del sol y pedir un deseo. Pero él no estaba de ánimos para salir a divertirse con el grupo, sólo quería permanecer así, observando el cielo, y esperando el momento apropiado para pedir su propio deseo, tener el valor suficiente para poder decirle a aquella persona especial lo que sentía y que no fuera rechazado por ella.

\- ¡Aquí estás! De verdad eres difícil de encontrar cuando te lo propones- escuchó aquella voz que tenía la fuerza suficiente para sacarlo de ese estado de melancolía.

\- Pensé que irías con Seiya y los demás al templo- contestó volteando a ver la ventanilla abierta de la buhardilla por donde él había logrado trepar hasta el techo, June asomó su rostro y sacó su mano para hacer un ademán de saludo.

\- Lo siento, no quise que te quedaras sólo, al menos no en año nuevo, si no te molesta, traje dos tazas de chocolate, serían las primeras del año- sonrió enseñándole una charola con dos tazas del humeante brebaje.

\- No era necesario, así estoy bien- Shun se movió en dirección a la ventanilla para ayudar a June a subir junto con él.

\- Pero hace mucho frío, y no es bueno que te enfermes, terminadas las vacaciones tendrás que regresar a trabajar a la clínica de la Fundación, y pasar tu tiempo libre con gripe no me suena a un buen panorama- explicó mientras Shun le quitaba ambas tazas de chocolate en un gesto cortés para que pudiera subir con calma.

Con bastante agilidad, y en tan sólo unos minutos, ambos estaban sentados muy cerca el uno del otro en el techo de la mansión, esperando los primeros rayos del sol.

\- Tenías razón, este chocolate está delicioso- sonrió Shun luego de probar un poco, ya que el dulce aroma fue suficiente para tentarlo en medio del frío.

\- Me alegra que te gustara- contestó June bebiendo un poco del suyo para entrar en calor- por cierto, para este año ¿Has hecho algún propósito?-

\- ¿Propósito?- preguntó Shun poniéndose tenso ante aquella pregunta, claro que tenía un propósito, y ella tenía mucho que ver en ello.

\- Sí, se lo escuché a Seiya, dice que es una moda en muchos países que te fijes una meta para el año que recién inicia, yo lo he estado pensando con cuidado y le pedí a la señorita Saori que me permita regresar a Isla Andrómeda para poder continuar con la reconstrucción- June miró hacia el cielo que poco a poco cambiaba de colores, empezando a clarear- dijo que después de las fiestas me daría una respuesta.

\- ¿Eso quieres hacer? Pero June, Saori te dio la oportunidad de que pudieras autorealizarte estudiando lo que quieras- contestó Shun a sabiendas que si ella regresaba a la isla como amazona pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a verse.

\- Sí, lo sé, estos años que estuviste estudiando medicina y que me ordenaste que viniera a vivir a la mansión, logré nivelar mis estudios, pero no soy muy buena en eso, sólo se me dan los deportes, y las tareas domésticas- la joven se rascó la cabeza como si pensara con mucha dificultad otra cualidad que tuviera, sin poder encontrarla.

\- ¿Y qué sucederá con tus estudios de biología? Pensé que cuando terminaras hace trabajarías en el instituto de investigación de la Fundación, cerca de la clínica- Shun impulsivamente sostuvo la mano de June con fuerza.

\- Estudié porque me gusta la botánica, pero las otras cosas no se me dan, reprobé un par de cursos y definitivamente no creo que sea capaz de terminar lo que empecé, así que congelaré mis estudios, es más imperioso que regrese a Isla Andrómeda, allí hay gente que me necesita, después de las doce casas, Athena me ordenó que convirtiera ese lugar en un refugio para las personas que huyen de las guerrillas en África, y aunque dejé a cargo estos últimos años a Spica y Reda, creo que ya es hora que regrese- la joven se ruborizó ante el gesto de Shun, Desde la graduación de su amigo, ella había estado meditando, y llegó a la seria conclusión de que no era lo suficientemente buena para él, por ello, su regreso a la isla era sólo una excusa para poder alejarse del Caballero de Andrómeda antes de que le doliera más la partida. Durante esos años su amistad volvió a florecer de una forma intensa, ella siempre velaba porque él estuviera bien y le fuera lo mejor posible en sus estudios, lo amaba, y el sólo hecho de imaginar que dentro de poco elegiría como novia a una chica normal, quizás alguna compañera de trabajo, le generaba una profunda tristeza, no quería estar en ese momento, lo mejor era desaparecer cuanto antes.

\- Pero June, ellos han hecho bien su trabajo, no hemos recibido quejas y Saori está muy contenta con los resultados de la reconstrucción, no es necesario que tengas que regresar- intentó convencerla Shun de que no se marchara.

\- Ya te dije que es mi propósito para este año, quiero cumplirlo- June parecía decidida, o al menos trataba de fingir de que lo estaba, pero Shun no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, por eso, tomó una rauda decisión en ese momento, antes de pedir su deseo al primer rayo del sol le confesaría a la amazona sus intenciones.

\- No puedes irte, no todavía, June, escúchame con atención, yo…tengo un propósito para este año, pero si tú no estas no podrá cumplirse- dijo con voz grave.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Shun?- June se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras tan repentinas, pero el Caballero de Andrómeda se puso de pie y bajó rápidamente hasta la ventanilla de la buhardilla.

\- Te lo diré en seguida, espérame un poco, no te muevas de aquí- dijo desapareciendo por unos breves instantes.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?- June suspiró angustiada, ¿Qué propósito se había hecho Shun que tuviera relación con ella?

Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo, ya que pronto su acompañante regresó con las mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración se escuchaba bastante agitada.

\- ¿Estás bien? cualquiera pensaría que saliste a hacer ejercicio- comentó June saliendo de su angustia, pero en el preciso momento en que extendió su mano para ayudar a Shun a sentarse junto a ella, este la tomó con firmeza y se negó a soltarla.

\- Yo tengo algo diferente que proponerte, pero sólo si no regresas a Isla Andrómeda, no quiero que pienses que lo digo por el asunto de la máscara, sé que estas obligada a amarme o a matarme, pero yo…- la respiración de Shun continuaba acelerándose al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

\- ¿Tú?- murmuró June quién también estaba agitada por aquella situación, con Shun tan cerca, casi rozando su nariz, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, y sintió que él tomaba su mano izquierda, quitaba el guante de lana que traía puesto y deslizaba algo helado en su dedo anular.

\- Mi propósito para este año es que quiero formar una familia…y tú, June, tú… ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?-

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante, pese a que finalmente los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro de ambos. June no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero al ver un anillo de plata con un zafiro incrustado rodeando el dedo anular de su mano izquierda se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un sueño.

Miró el rostro de Shun, el cual se notaba nervioso, esperando una respuesta, intentó decir algo, las palabras no podían salir de su garganta porque un nudo se formó en ella, respiró para poder esbozar nuevamente una respuesta, pero repentinamente el paisaje a su alrededor se nubló en un mar de lágrimas, él se había fijado en ella, quería que estuvieran juntos para siempre no por la ley de la máscara, sino porque él lo deseaba.

\- Sí- murmuró tratando de que la voz le saliera, aunque le pareció que eso había sonado más a un carraspeo que a una respuesta, pero el rostro de Shun en lugar de permanecer expectante cambió a una enorme sonrisa y la estrechó en un cálido e intenso abrazo, dándole a entender que sí escuchó lo que dijo, y cogiendo el rostro humedecido de June, Shun se atrevió a besarla por primera vez.

 _Tomar la decisión de regresar a Isla Andrómeda me resultó algo demasiado difícil, en el fondo, sabía que era la mejor de mis opciones, lo entendí desde que vine a vivir con Shun a la mansión Kido, Tokio es una ciudad increíble, pero demasiado ajetreada para alguien como yo, que creció en una isla, con la idea de vivir y morir por proteger a una diosa, hay personas que se incorporan rápidamente al sistema, y hay otras que no nos acostumbramos._

 _Creo que la única razón por la que me quedé fue porque Shun me lo ordenó, y también porque su amistad y la de Marín hicieron de mi estancia en Tokio algo más llevadero, aunque debo reconocer que quién más logró ayudar a que me adaptara fue la señorita Saori, cuando mi maestro nos enseñó quién era Athena, jamás pensé que fuera correcto ser amiga de una diosa, porque además de ser una de sus guardianas, yo sólo soy una simple mortal, sin ninguna cualidad especial._

 _Pero la señorita Saori, desde que la conocí, me hizo entender que no podía protegerla si no éramos amigas primero. Por eso, en agradecimiento a su bondad y a la de Shun, nivelé mis estudios e intenté estudiar una carrera, aunque me resultó demasiado difícil. Cuando vi a Shun graduarse, comprendí que a pesar de que lo amo con todo mi ser, no podía ser parte de su mundo, él ahora es un médico y yo, nadie. Es como si nada hubiese cambiado en mi a pesar de los años, no tengo nada que ofrecerle como mujer, no sabría qué hacer en ese ambiente de gente educada y supuse que él buscaría una chica que estuviera a su altura, que pudiera entender y compartir esa nueva vida que eligió._

 _Para evitar el dolor de verlo con otra persona, decidí escapar a Isla Andrómeda, al menos ahí sería útil como amazona, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron vertiginosamente en sólo unos minutos, con tan sólo unas cuantas palabras._

 _¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? Fue lo que me dijo mientras el primer día de este año daba inicio, creí que era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca más, y al sentir el frío de la sortija que puso en mi dedo me convencí de que era parte de la realidad ¿Qué vio en mi? No lo sé, pero me esforzaré por ser una buena esposa para Shun, por formar una familia con él, desde hoy en adelante sé que estaremos siempre juntos._

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 1 de Enero._

* * *

Hola queridas lectoras y lectores que disfrutan del Shun/June, somos pocos, lo sé, pero eso es lo más lindo porque con cada migaja de fic nos alegramos ¿verdad? siento como si fuéramos un clan o una mini familia, esta historia es mi regalo para todos ustedes que me han seguido desde que inicié en esta página en el año 2010 :) agradezco siempre sus comentarios, simpatía y la gran amistad que me han proporcionado durante estos años.

Obviamente sé que hay varias historias que debo actualizar, he llegado a la conclusión que si escribo presionada la cosa no funciona, pero descuiden que no abandonaré ni Paralelamente ni Saint rockers, como he dicho en otras ocasiones, son fics tan complejos que requieren de toda mi concentración. Pero dejando de lado esos detalles, les cuento que esta historia me surgió porque desde hace tiempo he querido escribir un fic con tintes navideños o de festividades de final de año, y no me habían funcionado, luego, conversando con **Lallen** , también agregué a mi cabeza que me gustaría escribir cosas cotidianas de la vida de Shun y June, intentando vivir como personas normales (si es que eso se puede) aunque ya saben, siempre tengo que agregar situaciones truculentas porque mi mente es demasiado inquieta, pero prometo que no habrá guerra santa u.u, sólo dificultades del nivel pareja (a mi estilo muajajaja)

Otra cosa que me gusta añadir a mis historias es parte de la cultura japonesa, ya que si bien los caballeros protegen una diosa griega, su primera infancia la vivieron en Japón, y lo más lógico es que su socialización primaria absorvió mucho de esa cultura a pesar de ser huérfanos. Esta historia toma lo que es el concepto de los diarios de vida (miki), yo no sé si esa cosa de intercambiar diarios de vida entre las parejas es de verdad, o si es un invento del manga y animé, a veces creo que nos tomamos demasiado en serio lo que sale en las series y la verdad no es tan así, pero es una dinámica interesante y quisiera que Shun y June hicieran algo así, me parecen el tipo de personajes que considerarían ese tipo de moda xD

Y bueno, gracias a Lallen por sus gratas conversaciones que me han servido de inspiración para esta historia, este cap y este fic están dedicados para ti. Y para todos ustedes mis amigos y amigas lectores, que este 2016 esté colmado de mucha paz, alegría, éxito y prosperidad.

Mel ;)


	2. El matrimonio es algo serio

Y vivieron felices…

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Si pedirle matrimonio a June fue algo que me quitó el sueño por muchas noches, y que me hizo temblar de los nervios por horas este año nuevo, decirle a mis amigos fue algo totalmente diferente. Claro que no les tenía miedo, de hecho, en todos ellos tengo una gran confianza, por eso, aproveché que Shiryu y Shunrei aún no regresarían a Rozan, y que Hyoga no se marcharía a Siberia hasta febrero para comunicarles la noticia sin saber el nefasto resultado que esto produciría._

 _Esperé un poco a que pasara el ajetreo de las festividades, y cuando me pareció que todo estaba en calma, aproveché el almuerzo de un día domingo, donde todos estábamos reunidos para anunciar que me casaría. Las reacciones de la mayoría fueron positivas, por varios minutos, June y yo escuchamos felicitaciones por parte de todos, pero repentinamente, Saori tosió para llamar la atención, un silencio sobrecogedor se formó alrededor de la mesa, y luego de decirnos que tenía que hablar con nosotros en privado sobre esa decisión, decidió de forma unilateral ser nuestra "organizadora del gran evento"._

 _De más está describir con detalle la cara que pusieron cuando empezó a repartir tareas a diestra y siniestra, y más aún cuando mencionó que Tatsumi sería su supervisor ¿De dónde saca tanta energía para inmiscuirse en la vida personal de todos? No tengo idea, pero debo confesar que bastó con decirle que nos casaríamos para que en tan sólo unos minutos esa astuta cabeza planificara hasta en lo más mínimo cada detalle de la boda, pensé en poner objeción, en especial cuando dijo que correría con todos los gastos, pero preferí callar, después de todo dijo que tenía que conversar con nosotros a solas y no la desautorizaría delante de los demás._

 _Cuando recuerdo lo mal que nos trataba siendo niños, y lo mucho que cambió con cada batalla, no puedo dejar de impresionarme, de tenerle un gran afecto y de creer, en base a su ejemplo, que todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad, aunque esa actitud maternal que ha adoptado estos últimos años llega a asustarme con creces. Ojalá Ikki por un instante se detuviera a pensar en nosotros, y regresara aunque fuera por una sola vez, aún no sé si intentar escribirle a alguna de las muchas direcciones que tiene registradas en la Fundación para anunciarle mi compromiso, o si definitivamente asumir que sólo aparecerá si se desencadena otra batalla._

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 10 de Enero._

 **El matrimonio es algo serio.**

\- ¿Han pensado donde van vivir?- preguntó Saori apenas Shun y June entraron a su despacho. Ambos se miraron aturdidos por la directa pregunta de la diosa y luego de pensarlo un poco, Shun tomó la palabra.

\- Aún no lo hemos decidido, no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar sobre ese tema- dijo con timidez.

\- Ya veo, June, Shun trabaja en la clínica de mi fundación y tú me dijiste que no terminarías la carrera que estas estudiando, e incluso me solicitaste que te enviara de regreso a Isla Andrómeda- esta vez, Saori puso sus manos sobre su escritorio cruzando sus dedos y observó a su amazona con total seriedad.

\- Él aún no me había pedido matrimonio, y jamás imaginé que tendría esos planes en su cabeza- contestó June desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo aceptaste su propuesta de matrimonio así como así? ¿Qué esperas hacer de tu vida después de que se casen?- volvió a preguntar Saori.

\- Ella hará los quehaceres de nuestra casa- intervino Shun.

\- ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres hacer June?-

\- Bueno, yo…sí, es algo que me agrada- intentó contestar la amazona, pero tal excusa no convenció a Saori.

\- Ustedes dos ¿Qué edad creen que tienen?-

\- 27-

-28-

\- ¿Y acaso no pueden tomar decisiones maduras como los adultos? Me parece muy bien que hayan decidido casarse, pero es evidente que ninguno de nosotros debido a las guerras santas ha podido tener una vida normal, incluso sospecho que todos tenemos adolescencia tardía, es por eso que me siento con todo el derecho de decirles que deberían reconsiderar la idea de contraer matrimonio- Saori se veía y escuchaba muy segura de sus palabras, pero Shun, al ser virgo como ella, también era de ideas fijas.

\- Nos amamos Saori, ya lo he decidido y June me apoya-

\- Me parece un discurso muy lindo, pero deben ser realistas también, no se puede vivir sólo de amor para que una relación funcione-

\- Pero yo tengo trabajo, y gano más que suficiente para mantenernos a los dos y a nuestros hijos- contestó Shun sonrojándose ante esa idea.

\- Los veo bien decididos ¿Ya han fijado una fecha para la boda?- preguntó Saori, en vista de que al parecer no los haría cambiar de opinión.

\- 21 de Marzo- contestó June algo atemorizada de la diosa.

\- ¡21 DE MARZO!- dijo esta consternada- ¡eso está a la vuelta de la esquina!

\- A los dos nos gusta la primavera, nos parece lindo que una de las ceremonias sea para el equinoccio, y además, quisiera que ya estuviéramos casados para el cumpleaños de June que es el 17 de abril- Shun esta vez no pudo contener su emoción por la sola idea de que llegara esa fecha, y de forma lo más discreta posible tomó la mano de June y la apretó con firmeza, ante lo cual ella se ruborizó y le regaló una tímida sonrisa de vuelta.

\- ¡Ustedes no tienen la más mínima consideración por nadie! No tienen nada de su vida matrimonial decidida y piensan casarse tan pronto, al menos están de acuerdo en la fecha, estoy contra el tiempo, deberé contactar un buen diseñador, servicio de banquetería, una orquesta, y quizás un hotel con un gran salón de baile…- Saori sacó su i phone para organizar todas las tareas que tenía en mente- despedidas de solteros, luna de miel, un lugar donde vayan a vivir…

\- Lo siento, pero no creo que sea necesaria tanta parafernalia, Saori, es mi boda y quiero algo sencillo- se escuchó la voz de Shun esta vez con firmeza.

\- ¿Qué?- Saori puso mala cara al escucharlo, y June se atrevió a intervenir en lo que parecía, se transformaría en una discusión si no hacía algo.

\- Shun tiene razón, no es necesario que se haga una gran fiesta, después de todo, los invitados serán ustedes, y somos pocas personas…-

\- ¡Jamás! No consentiré una cosa semejante, menos para Shun quién es uno de mis caballeros más leales, y tú que eres como la hermana menor que nunca tuve, aunque tengas un año más que yo, lo siento, pero de esta boda me haré cargo yo porque ustedes no tienen idea de cómo organizar una- Saori puso esa clásica expresión de querer salirse con la suya a como diera lugar.

\- Entiendo lo que sientes, pero es nuestra boda- insistió Shun.

\- Y yo soy la diosa viviente que les dará su eterna bendición en la ceremonia religiosa, no se diga más, el deber de ustedes es ponerse de acuerdo en cómo será su vida de casados, dónde quieren vivir, a qué se dedicaran, en especial tú June, no permitiré que una de mis amazonas termine siendo esclava del hogar, si no logras decidirte por algo te convertiré en mi secretaria personal y trabajarás directo conmigo- Saori dio un suave golpe en el escritorio en señal de que había dado una orden.

\- Sí, señorita, en cuanto decida algo se lo comunicaré- contestó la amazona, pensando en que el trabajo de oficina no era lo suyo, pero que tendría que encontrar algo que convenciera a su diosa para que la dejara tranquila.

\- Así me gusta, ahora, antes que todo, Shun deberás hacerte tiempo en tu horario de trabajo- sonrió Saori satisfecha.

\- ¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?- preguntó el aludido sin comprender qué tramaba.

\- Para que puedan tener una cita-

\- ¿Una cita?- dijeron Shun y June al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Pues claro! No pueden casarse si no tienen un noviazgo decente, aunque sea estas doce semanas aproximadas antes de su boda, no conozco a ninguna pareja que se haya casado sin haber tenido al menos una cita- la diosa realmente pensaba en todo, por ello le preocupaba la repentina decisión de Shun de querer casarse- quiero que se pongan de acuerdo, y tengan una cita, luego me darán un informe sobre eso.

\- ¿Un informe?- volvieron a repetir los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Pero Shiryu y Shunrei jamás han tenido una cita y están juntos- dijo Shun algo tímido, eso de las citas y noviazgo no eran su estilo.

\- Si no se los asigno como una misión, estoy segura de que no lo harán, debería poner de chaperón a Tatsumi para que me mantenga informada, pero creo que estamos demasiado grandes para una cosa así, y no me vengas con lo de Shiryu y Shunrei, no se han casado, y desde hace varios años he insistido para que formalicen su relación, pero no me hacen caso, debe ser por ese machismo rural chino o ese temor de los libra a perder su libertad bajo el yugo de un compromiso, signos de aire, son unos complicados- suspiró Saori apesadumbrada- el matrimonio y la vida de pareja son asuntos muy serios y delicados para tomárselos a la ligera.

Shun y June se sintieron extraños al salir del despacho de Saori, y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al jardín que estaba completamente congelado por la última nevada.

\- No pensé que una boda pudiera ser tan complicada- comentó June limpiando la silla de una las terrazas con la mano para poder sentarse.

\- Creo que Saori exagera, pero de todas formas, me alegra que se preocupe por nosotros- Shun se quedó de pie frente a ella, mirándola con ternura.

\- Sí, es un lindo gesto que quiera organizar todo, pero, me ha dejado mucho en qué pensar, no me seduce la idea de estar pegada tras un escritorio con esos trajes formales- suspiró June apesadumbrada.

\- Saori te apoyará en lo que decidas, quizás estudiar repostería no sería una mala idea, es algo corto y debo confesarte que me gustan los pasteles que preparas- Shun se hincó para quedar a la altura de June, quién, pensativa, había apoyado los codos en sus rodillas, y la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- ¿De verdad?- contestó animada ante sus palabras.

\- Sí, en especial el ichigo shortcake, el que hiciste para Navidad estaba realmente delicioso, no me extraña que Seiya me haya robado la rebanada que guardé en la nevera y que terminara peleándose con Hyoga por ella- de sólo recordarlo, Shun no pudo evitar una carcajada, en especial porque al final quién terminó comiéndose el trozo de pastel fue la misma Saori, haciendo valer su autoridad de diosa.

\- Oye Shun ¿Crees que lo que dice la señorita Saori sea verdad?- preguntó June repentinamente.

\- ¿Cuál de todas las cosas que dijo?-

\- Lo de que nos apresuramos mucho en casarnos y que deberíamos tener un noviazgo antes- explicó June bajando la mirada nuevamente apesadumbrada.

\- Para mí está bien- Shun tomó las manos de June y sonrió para indicarle que decía la verdad- no me arrepiento de haberte pedido matrimonio.

\- Pero ¿Cómo sabes que yo soy la persona indicada para cumplir tu sueño de formar una familia?- preguntó ella.

\- Porque a pesar de que he conocido a muchas chicas, cuando estudié en la universidad y en mi trabajo, la única que viene a mi mente y a mi corazón eres tú, no puedo imaginarme con otra mujer en mi vida- explicó Shun acariciando la mejilla de June.

\- Entiendo, yo también, jamás he podido imaginarme con otro hombre que no seas tú, pensaba quedarme soltera para siempre una vez que regresara a Isla Andrómeda- sonrió ella tomando la mano de su prometido mientras este acercó su rostro para besar con suavidad su frente.

\- Eso de la cita se ve complicado, tengo mucho trabajo en la clínica esta semana, pero Saori ya dio la orden-

\- Jamás he tenido una cita ¿Qué se supone que hace la gente en esa situación?- preguntó June con inquietud- la señorita Saori me ha prestado algunos mangas shojo, pero no sé si eso es fantasía o si sucede de verdad.

\- ¿Mangas shojo? Bueno, no lo sé, no me gusta leer esas cosas, me parecen exageradas y muy alejadas de la realidad, imagino que en una cita uno debe divertirse, yo tampoco he tenido una en mi vida, todo este tiempo me la he pasado luchando y luego estudiando ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos? Mis colegas llevan a sus novias al cine, a cenar, a bailar, de compras, al parque de diversiones, al menos eso es lo que les he escuchado- contestó Shun a sabiendas que June no era del tipo de personas que disfrutara de ese tipo de actividades.

\- Y a ti ¿Qué te gustaría?- preguntó ella.

\- Ir a donde tú vayas, después de las 12 casas escapaste de la clínica de la Fundación Graude, y fue muy difícil retomar el contacto entre tanta guerra santa, de no ser por las cartas que nos enviamos mutuamente, hoy dudo que pudiéramos estar finalmente juntos, no vuelvas a abandonarme ¿lo prometes?- June notó que los ojos de Shun estaban empañados por las lágrimas, y conmovida, lo abrazó.

\- Lo prometo-

 _Él me pidió que no lo volviese a abandonar, al escucharlo sentí que mi corazón se partía de dolor por ello, nunca fue mi intención dejarlo, muchas veces estaba más que lista para partir a pelear a la batalla y reunirme con él, pero Athena me ordenó proteger la isla junto a Spica y Reda, no podía caer en manos enemigas, y aunque logramos evitar el asedio de varios dioses, siempre me he sentido culpable por no poder estar al lado de quien amo para poder protegerlo._

 _Cumpliré mi promesa, y haré todo lo posible para que él siempre esté feliz, porque finalmente tengo una oportunidad para estar a su lado, también debo pensar en lo que me dijo la señorita Saori, no me dejará quedarme en casa -donde sea que elijamos vivir- la idea de estudiar repostería no es mala, me gusta cocinar, y he aprendido mucho gracias a Miho y a Shunrei, me gusta cuando Shun disfruta lo que le preparo, y eso de la cita no suena tan mal, aunque me cuesta mucho hacerme a la idea de que ahora soy su novia y prometida, supongo que es cosa de acostumbrarse, después de todo, en unos cuantos meses ya seré su esposa._

 _La señorita Saori se ha preocupado mucho por nosotros, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella es hacerle caso en sus ocurrencias, aunque Shun no esté de acuerdo del todo, eso pasa cuando pones a dos virgos a discutir sobre sus ideas, cada uno se encasilla en su propio paradigma y cuesta que se pongan de acuerdo, a veces creo que ella abusa de su autoridad de diosa, y él también es un hueso duro de roer, me pregunto si su hermano será igual. Aunque me ha hablado muchas veces sobre Ikki, jamás he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, también sé que sufre profundamente por su ausencia ¿Vendrá a nuestra boda? Imagino que Shun intentará buscarlo para que asista, tendré que esperar pacientemente para conocerlo, espero que me acepte y que no haya problemas, porque Seiya y Hyoga ya me han advertido de que tiene un carácter un tanto complicado, pero esos dos siempre exageran todo, espero que esta vez estén equivocados y todo salga bien._

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 10 de Enero._

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, aquí nuevamente actualizando mientras el tiempo me lo permite y espero pronto poder subir un cap de saint rockers.

Como siempre, espero hayan disfrutado del cap, a esta parejita se le vienen una gran cantidad de problemas, porque aunque los adoro, no puedo hacerles la vida fácil, agradezco sus lecturas, y sus comentarios, especialmente para Iris, Tepucihuatl-Shun, Darckacuario y Lallen :D

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	3. Cita frustrada

**Y vivieron felices…**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

" _Quiero que prepares algo de comer para este domingo porque nos iremos de día de campo". Cuando Shun me comunicó que su próximo día libre tendríamos nuestra primera cita, debo confesar que mi corazón dio un enorme salto y permanecí todo el tiempo muy nerviosa y casi no podía dormir, contando las horas, minutos y segundos que faltaban para que llegara ese momento. No es que fuera un simple paseo o una de esas largas caminatas que tenía con él por Isla Andrómeda o aquí en Tokio, cuando cansado de estudiar, me invitaba a tomar aire, se trataba de una verdadera cita, no sé si las palabras de la señorita Saori me hicieron tomarle gran peso al asunto, pero Marín y ella me dieron recomendaciones sobre ese tema al notar mi estado de ansiedad, las anoté todas en un papel, con la idea de ponerlas en práctica, pero anoche me entretuve cocinando hasta muy tarde y hoy me quedé dormida, así que no repasé nada de lo que me dijeron._

 _Por suerte alcanzamos a llegar a la estación de trenes a tiempo, el viaje fue bastante ajetreado, pero cuando intentaba preguntarle a Shun dónde iríamos, él sencillamente sonreía y me decía "secreto" con un aire de misterio. Al bajar del tren, insistió en taparme los ojos, caminar fue muy torpe y hasta me dio un poco de vergüenza, no sé cuánto tiempo duró, porque sentía que las demás personas nos debían estar mirando extraño, hasta que escuché su voz diciendo "llegamos", quitó sus manos de mi rostro y delante de mi apareció una de las vistas más esplendorosas que jamás pensé en disfrutar en su compañía._

 _El jardín botánico Jindaji fue el lugar que eligió para que tuviéramos nuestra primera cita. Aunque ya conocía el jardín botánico Koishikawa, de la Universidad de Tokio, desde hace mucho que quería visitar ese lugar y caminar con Shun de la mano rodeada de tanta naturaleza, árboles, plantas, y hermosas fuentes de agua, e incluso visitar el templo Jindaji, fue una experiencia única en mi vida, creo que aunque pasen muchos años y algún día sea una viejecita arrugada, no olvidaré esta visita._

 _A pesar del clima frío, aún de invierno, nos divertimos mucho, e incluso conversamos sobre los temas que la señorita Saori nos anotó en una larga lista de "metas matrimoniales" que hizo para nosotros ¿De dónde saca tantas ideas extrañas? Sólo debo suponer que como nuestra diosa, quiere velar siempre por nosotros y por eso hace que hagamos esos ejercicios tan raros. Shun devoró todo lo que preparé para el viaje, es increíble el buen apetito que tiene, no sé cómo lo hace para mantenerse tan delgado todo el tiempo, y luego de hurgar hasta el fondo de la cesta que llevaba, buscando sobras de los daifuku mochi que traje de postre, dijo que quería que probara unas tortillas de arroz mochi asadas a la parrilla._

 _Todo marchaba tan bien, pero…algo malo tenía que suceder, al parecer, cada vez que Shun y yo logramos obtener un poco de paz en nuestras vidas, algo aparece para estropearlo._

 _Diario de June,_ _Tokio, 31 de Enero._

 **Cita frustrada.**

\- Quisiera varias de esas tortillas para llevar por favor, deme unas 12- dijo Shun al dueño del puesto que los estaba atendiendo. Habían disfrutado de la comida, y ya era hora de regresar a la estación de trenes para emprender el retorno a la mansión Kido.

\- ¿Piensas llevar para todos? Llegarán frías- June guardaba en su canasta algunos dulces que compró en una tienda cercana, y también un amuleto que adquirió en el templo Jindaji de regalo para Marín.

\- Seiya me encargó unas tortillas, si no se las llevo se enfadará, y tampoco puedo ser descortés con los demás- el caballero de Andrómeda recibió su paquete y luego de pagar, tomó a June de la mano y caminaron hacia la estación.

\- Pero, puse atención al cocinero, y creo que podría prepararlas por mi cuenta-

\- Lo sé, noté que tenías fija la mirada en la parrilla, pero no quiero que te encierres en la cocina apenas lleguemos a la mansión, mejor calentamos estas tortillas y todos serán felices- Shun decidió ir un poco más lejos esta vez, y aprovechando que el frío iba en aumento, puso su brazo sobre los hombros de June y la atrajo hacia él, para darle algo de calor.

\- ¿No te incomoda? Digo, por tu claustrofobia y ese pánico que tienes por perder tu espacio personal- preguntó algo nervioso, ya que le costaba ser afectivo, no porque se sintiese obligado, sino porque no le gustaba que las demás personas pusieran toda su atención en él. Pero cuando preguntó a sus amigos qué debía hacer en una cita, todos le dijeron que era la oportunidad para intentar ser más afectuoso, y que eso se podía demostrar con palabras o con gestos, y aquel le pareció el más apropiado, en especial, porque en esa posición podía oler el perfume del cabello de su prometida.

\- No, no me incomoda, contigo no tengo ese tipo de problemas- contestó June haciendo lo posible por no tartamudear.

Al subir al tren, ambos se sentaron juntos y sacaron la lista de "metas matrimoniales" que Saori les ordenó que contestaran en su primera cita, revisaron las respuestas que habían escrito en ella, y las preguntas que les faltaba por contestar.

\- ¿De qué color y raza debe ser el perro de nuestra familia?- Shun suspiró pensando en que muchas de las preguntas eran bastante absurdas, incluyendo esa.

\- ¿Es obligación tener un perro?- preguntó June.

\- No lo sé, dudo que tengamos tiempo para cuidar uno si ambos trabajamos, pero Saori asume que lo tendremos, y aunque le digamos que no, nos dará uno de los cachorros de Doberman que Tatsumi cría en la mansión o nos regalará esa poodle insoportable que tiene- contestó el caballero de Andrómeda leyendo a la rápida cuántas páginas les faltaban para terminar la tediosa lista.

\- ¿Qué le responderemos entonces?- June tomó las hojas para anotar la respuesta, pero Shun se las quitó y escribió a la rápida en todas aquellas preguntas que a su parecer eran una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Listo, créeme que con eso será suficiente, a ver ¿Qué otra cosa útil nos pregunta? ¡Ah! Es cierto, no está en este temario pero es importante, June ¿Qué tipo de vivienda quisieras que compráramos?-

\- ¿Vivienda?- pensó ella por unos instantes- No quisiera un departamento, son muy estrechos y no me gustan los lugares así, pero tampoco quisiera una casa demasiado grande, porque cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerlas, y no quisiera tener que contratar a alguien que haga la limpieza, también detesto las paredes y los muros, podríamos vivir en una carpa como los gitanos o en una choza.

\- Creo que eso es muy exagerado, viviremos en la ciudad no en la selva, yo pensaba en un lugar cercano a la clínica, o quizás cercano a un parque- Shun apoyó su rostro en el hombro de June- así no estaría tan lejos de ti, y si tenemos hijos pronto, podríamos sacarlos a pasear más seguido.

\- Eso suena bien, pero ¿Qué haremos con la idea de la señorita Saori de mandar a construir una habitación para nosotros en la mansión? Ayer en la mañana escuché que quería contratar un arquitecto, un ingeniero y albañiles, creo que quiere que sigamos viviendo con ella- comentó la amazona, imaginando que esa sería una nueva discusión entre su prometido y su diosa.

\- Hablaré con ella, quiero que podamos hacer nuestra vida de pareja solos, al menos por un tiempo para estar más tranquilos, creo que Saori tiene buenas intenciones, pero no me agrada que se entrometa tanto, y Seiya y Hyoga nos ven como conejillos de indias, estoy seguro que irán a molestar cada vez que puedan- los ojos de Shun lentamente se fueron cerrando, mientras June terminaba de leer lo que les faltaba por contestar de la lista, y que su compañero no había contestado.

\- ¿Modelo de automóvil? A mí me gusta andar en bicicleta, son más ecológicas ¿Tú qué piensas Shun? ¿Shun?- al no escuchar la voz del caballero de Andrómeda, la amazona volteó su mirada y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en su hombro, mientras que sostenía su mano izquierda.

\- _Ahora que lo pienso, Shun trabaja siempre en exceso, incluso cuando no tiene turno de noche, y por lo general sus días libres se la pasa durmiendo, y a veces salimos a caminar juntos, debe estar muy cansado, aunque… se ve tan lindo adormecido, con su rostro tan cerca puedo darme cuenta que le están apareciendo ojeras, y su cuello está muy descubierto, así podría pescar un resfriado, nunca le he visto una bufanda ¡ya lo sé! Tejeré una para él, estoy segura que le será muy útil, y Miho debe saber cómo se hacen, la obligaré a que me revele su secreto para que queden esponjosas-_ June, embelesada por el rostro sereno de Shun, también se quedó dormida junto a él, no se dieron cuenta, cuando el tren que habían tomado se detuvo en el andén en la estación donde tenían que bajarse.

Shun fue el primero en reaccionar, y al reconocer el lugar, gritó asustado.

\- ¡June, nos quedamos dormidos!-

\- ¿Dormidos?- murmuró la amazona saliendo de su letargo, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, sintió que la jalaban con fuerza del brazo, y salía por la puerta del vagón en el preciso momento en que esta se cerraba.

\- Por suerte desperté a tiempo- comentó Shun respirando agitado por el susto.

\- Pero, siento como si algo importante se nos hubiera olvidado- pensó June en voz alta, y ambos se miraron angustiados.

\- ¡Las tortillas de arroz de Seiya!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el tren iba muy lejos.

\- Tendremos que pasar a comprarlas, o de lo contrario él no me volverá a hablar- dijo Shun mirando la hora en el reloj de la estación- son las nueve, creo que aún tenemos algo de tiempo.

Con tal de darle en el gusto, June aceptó acompañarlo a comprar tortillas a algún lado. Pero el distrito comercial estaba cerrando todas sus tiendas, y sólo quedaban abiertos algunos bares, restaurantes y lugares de diversión.

\- Será mejor que pida un taxi- comentó Shun finalmente dándose por vencido luego de caminar por más de dos horas buscando dónde comprar tortillas similares a las que le traía a Seiya- Ya pasan de las once, y este barrio no me gusta, creo que no sería mala idea sacar permiso de conducir.

\- Pero los automóviles contaminan- protestó June sentándose en la banca de un parque por el que estaban pasando.

\- Lo sé, pero no me puedes negar que son útiles en situaciones como esta- contestó Shun buscando señal en su teléfono móvil sin hallarla- espérame aquí unos minutos, me moveré hacia un lugar donde haya señal.

Apenas Shun le dio la espalda a su prometida, una sombra se deslizó entre los arbustos que rodeaban por detrás la banca donde June estaba sentada, y rápidamente la cogió por el cabello y apuntó con un arma sus sienes.

\- ¡Dame todo el dinero que tienes o la mato!- gritó el delincuente frenético. Al escucharlo, Shun dio la vuelta y al ver que June estaba siendo apuntada por una pistola, mantuvo la calma.

\- No le hagas daño, podemos resolver esto por las buenas, no querrás ir a la cárcel por matar a una mujer indefensa- dijo tratando de distraer al ladrón, para que June pudiera liberarse de él, era una tarea demasiado sencilla para ambos que habían sido entrenados para superar la fuerza de un humano común y corriente.

\- ¡Te dije que quiero que me des todo el dinero que traes!- el hombre presionó el gatillo, listo para liberarlo en cualquier momento. Shun esperaba que June atacara, pero se dio cuenta que ella estaba pálida, y tenía la mirada perdida.

\- Esta bien, te daré todo lo que traigo- contestó sacando su billetera y acercándose al hombre.

\- ¡No te muevas, lánzala por el suelo!- el ladrón quiso imponer sus propias reglas, y Shun tratando de resolver la situación sin violencia, prefirió seguir su juego.

\- ¡June!- gritó apenas el delincuente se agachó a recoger la billetera, pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida. Entonces, el caballero de Andrómeda se movió a una gran velocidad y golpeó al sujeto para dejarlo inconsciente.

June cayó de rodillas, y quedó con la vista fija en el arma que portaba el ladrón, la cual resbaló de sus manos al quedar inconsciente. Shun notó que su rostro estaba humedecido por las lágrimas, y se acercó para darle consuelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no pudiste liberarte de él? Era presa fácil-

June intentó ponerse de pie con torpeza. Shun logró sostenerla entre sus brazos, su cuerpo temblaba y como si aquel gesto se tratara de una señal, las lágrimas se convirtieron en un sollozo desolador.

\- Aléjala de mi, por favor- suplicó la amazona, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla de nuevo, enterrando su rostro en la chaqueta que Shun llevaba puesta.

Apenas logró calmarla un poco, él llamó a la policía, y llevó a June de regreso a la mansión. Pero cada vez que ella recordaba lo sucedido, regresaban las lágrimas a su angustiado rostro.

\- Ya es más de media noche ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí Shun?- preguntó Seiya al verlos entrar a la mansión. Estaba tan ansioso por sus tortillas de arroz que no quiso ir a dormir hasta que Shun apareciera con ellas.

\- ¡Estas no son horas de llegar! Les dije que debían tener una cita, espero que no hayan hecho alguna travesura o algo pervertido antes de tiempo- comentó Saori, quién también los estaba esperando de brazos cruzados.

Pero al notar la expresión de preocupación de Shun, y a June quién venía aferrada a él, con el rostro humedecido, comprendieron que algo malo había sucedido.

\- ¿Qué les pasó?- se atrevió a preguntar Seiya.

\- ¿Acaso se pelearon?- preguntó Saori con voz autoritaria acercándose a June.

\- Es una larga historia, por favor, déjenme llevar a June a su habitación, necesita descansar- contestó Shun con voz cortante ayudando a su prometida a subir las escaleras.

 _La conozco desde que tenía siete años, con y sin máscara, y aunque la he visto llorar en muchas situaciones, nunca se había comportado así, no estaba temerosa, estaba completamente aterrada y estoy seguro que esa arma es la responsable._

 _No quería que nuestra primera cita terminara tan mal. Cuando Saori nos obligó a esto, me incomodó bastante, siempre tengo mi horario y todas las actividades que haré organizadas de antemano, excepto mis días libres en los que suelo hacer lo que se me da la gana, generalmente es recuperar el sueño o salir a caminar, pero al notar que June estaba preocupada porque nos casaríamos sin haber tenido un noviazgo normal, decidí seguirle el juego a Saori, y de pronto me vi preguntándole a medio mundo qué hacían cuando tenían una cita._

 _Mis colegas de la clínica se burlaron de mí, pero debo reconocer que algunos me dieron buenas ideas. A June le gusta mucho la naturaleza, obvio que después de que crecimos en una isla llena de rocas, un volcán siempre activo, arena, lava, los bosques y la flora de los climas templados le sean más atrayentes, por eso estudiaba biología. Quería instarla a que no tirara su carrera por la borda, porque ya tenía avanzados tres años, y alguna vez le escuché que quería visitar el jardín botánico Jindaji ¡Qué mejor oportunidad que esa! Mi idea era que paseáramos juntos, contempláramos la naturaleza que tanto nos gusta, y decirle que debía regresar a la universidad a terminar sus estudios de biología, así Saori no le reclamaría ni la obligaría a trabajar como su asistente._

 _Todo iba de maravilla, aunque ella se negó a continuar estudiando pese a que le insistí con mis mejores argumentos, realmente es obstinada. Pero no me importa mucho si estudia o no, la amo, y de sólo pensar que dentro de poco estaremos viviendo juntos, formando nuestra propia familia, me llena de emoción. Pero parece que siempre que mi vida marcha bien, algo sucede que lo estropea, en este caso, el habernos quedado dormidos arriba del tren, las tortillas de Seiya desaparecidas, y la cereza del pastel, el ladrón de billeteras._

 _Creí que June lo detendría, conozco de sobra su fuerza y destreza en combate, por eso no me preocupé mayormente de que el sujeto le estuviera apuntando la cabeza con un arma, ella sabría salir de ese problema, cuando noté que estaba tardando, imaginé que necesitaba que distrajera al ladrón, e hice lo que pude, pero al notar su rostro tan pálido, y esa mirada extraviada, comprendí que ella no sería capaz de hacerle frente y tuve que actuar. Cuando se aferró a mi cuerpo, temblorosa, y comenzó a sollozar de aquella forma tan desconsolada, llegué a la conclusión de que algo realmente malo le ha pasado para que reaccione de esa manera pero ¿Qué? Lo única pista que tengo es esa arma._

 _Aunque parezca una mujer fuerte, June es muy sensible en algunas ocasiones, incluso me sorprendió cuando hace algunos años descubrí que padece claustrofobia, suena ridículo considerando que por mucho tiempo cubrió su rostro con una máscara, aunque quizás eso no tenga mucho que ver, seguro debió tener otro trauma que gatilló ese problema en ella, también le aterran los hospitales, llegando a escapar de la clínica de la Fundación cuando Tatsumi la dejó ahí, llega a sonar gracioso que haya aceptado casarse con un médico, jamás ha vuelto a entrar a la clínica ni menos a mi consulta ¿Acaso estará todo aquello conectado? tendré que averiguarlo por su bien, pero primero habrá que esperar a que se calme._

 _Diario de Shun,_ _Tokio, 31 de Enero._

* * *

 ** _Queridos lectores, sé que esperaban actualización ayer, de hecho tenía el capítulo terminado y listo para subirlo, pero tuve que atender un asunto excesivamente importante que me quitó toda la atención, y es que este lunes 18 se realizó mi defensa de titulo en la universidad, estoy muy feliz, ya que después de mucho tiempo he cosechado los frutos de mi trabajo, y he aprobado con distinción máxima._**

 ** _¿Qué significa eso? bueno, que por ahora sin empleo, podré dedicarle más tiempo a mis fics xD o al menos eso espero._**

 ** _Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, ya sucumbí ante las situaciones complicadas, no sirvo para escribir cosas 100% dulces y tranquilas, para quienes esperan que aparezca el hermano sobreprotector, está en camino, pero como sabiamente dice Gandalf el gris, no aparecerá ni antes ni después, sólo en el momento preciso, así que paciencia, de momento la fregada es Saori xD_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto, gracias por sus reviews Iris, Alyshaluz, Darckacuario, Lallen, Maya-noodle, ayame, Tepucihuatl-SHun, no pude contestarlos por dedicarme a preparar mi defensa . pero sí los leí todos._**


	4. Pequeño secreto

**Hola mis queridos lectores, ahora sí actualizo casi puntual aunque nunca dije que para este fic actualizaría todos los lunes, pero dado que tengo listo el capítulo aquí se los dejo, debo recomendarles que hay una escena o más bien descripción de una escena que es un poco cruda, ya me estoy poniendo hardcore nuevamente, siempre lo hago u.u así que están advertidos, no estoy muy segura pero creo que a futuro tendré que subir el ranking del fic a M aunque aún no llega el momento.**

 **Ahora sí los dejo, porque debo ponerme a corregir un montón de citas bibliográfica de un informe u.u, es horrible cuando te cambian las reglas del juego a última hora, estilo chicago (donde has citado más de 200 páginas) por estilo APA, ahora a revisarlas todas de una por una.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews especialmente para Darckacuario, Tepucihuatl-SHun, Thaisan e Iris.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto ;)**

* * *

 **Y vivieron felices…**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Han pasado cuatro días del incidente con el hombre que intentó asaltarnos y June no ha asomado ni la punta de la nariz por ningún rincón de la mansión. Saori está preocupada por ella, la puerta de su habitación no se abre, lo sé, está cerrada por dentro y ella sale por la ventana que siempre deja abierta, no importa si es de día, o de noche, si llueve, cae nieve, o rayos, tiene esa costumbre demasiado arraigada para abandonarla. Todos se preguntan dónde pasa el día, porque incluso ha hecho desaparecer su cosmos, pero yo no necesito eso para saber que se ha ido a caminar al bosque detrás de la mansión, que trepó a uno de los abetos y no bajará hasta ver la puesta de sol, y que todos se hayan ido a dormir._

 _He querido hablar con ella, pero no tengo valor suficiente para atreverme a indagar en la razón de su falta de control del otro día, sé que está sufriendo, y temo ser demasiado invasivo, además, esta semana, como nunca, he estado lleno de trabajo, sobre todo emergencias._

 _Extraño su presencia a mi lado, recibir su mensaje de texto cuando tengo turno de día, señalándome que me ha traído el obentou y que me espera en una pequeña plazoleta cerca de la clínica para entregármelo, es lo más cerca que he podido hacerla llegar, a todos mis colegas les extraña esa actitud, más aún sabiendo que es mi prometida. Me han pedido que la presente, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Muchos se sorprendieron al verme en la cafetería esta semana, y he escuchado que las enfermeras rumorean que no nos casaremos ¿Por qué las personas se entrometen en lo que no les importa?_

 _Incluso Saori ha estado inquieta, me insiste una y otra vez que hable con June y creo que ya se está pasando del límite respecto a la forma sobreprotectora en que la trata, hemos tenido un par de rencillas, siempre en voz baja para no llamar la atención de los demás. Pero hay algo en lo que definitivamente tiene razón, debo hablar con ella porque ya no soporto su distanciamiento._

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 4 de Febrero._

 **Pequeño secreto.**

Shun suspiró apesadumbrado mientras escribía en su diario, sentado junto a un enorme ventanal en la cafetería de la clínica de la Fundación Graude. Era la hora del almuerzo, por recomendación de uno de sus colegas fue a tomar un breve descanso, no tenía ganas de comer, así que sólo bebía una taza de café negro mientras escribía para desahogarse de aquella situación tan complicada en la que se encontraba inmerso.

\- Ya es la cuarta vez esta semana que te veo en la cafetería ¿Algo anda mal con la belleza que te trae el obentou?- preguntó un médico de cabello corto y negro, de anteojos cuadrados y piel clara, que puso una silla junto a él para acompañarlo con otra taza de café y le obsequió, además, unas cuantas onigiri.

\- ¿Belleza?- preguntó Shun cerrando el cuaderno que utilizaba de diario para centrar la atención en su colega, un viejo amigo de la universidad que trabajaba en neurología.

\- La chica rubia exótica con la que te reúnes en la plazoleta que está aquí cerca- comentó el médico frotando sus manos en señal de que empezaría a comer.

\- Te agradecería que no te refirieras así de mi prometida Hideki- esta vez Shun habló con un tono grave, y su colega abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Ella es tu famosa prometida? ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste para conseguir a una mujer así, si jamás vas a fiestas o cosas por el estilo? ¿No tendrá una hermana como de mi edad que me puedas presentar?-

\- Es una larga historia, y no tiene hermanas- suspiró nuevamente Shun por aquella conversación, siempre que alguno de sus colegas se enteraba que la rubia que iba a dejarle algo de comer era su prometida le hacían ese tipo de preguntas bobas.

\- Oye, no te enfades, es sólo que para todos nosotros fue una enorme sorpresa saber que te casarías, nunca has traído a tu novia al hospital, y algunos ya creían que no te gustan las mujeres- contestó Hideki rascándose la cabeza.

\- Sí, lamentablemente escuché esos rumores, y no les doy importancia, pero June le tiene pánico a los hospitales, por eso siempre me trae el almuerzo a la plazoleta que está cerca- explicó Shun bebiendo un poco de café que a esas alturas ya estaba helado, pero a él no le importó.

\- ¿Su nombre es June? Creo que te oí mencionarla varias veces cuando estudiábamos en la escuela de medicina, pero si no le gustan los hospitales ¿Por qué se casará contigo que eres un médico?- reflexionó Hideki en voz alta.

\- Nos conocemos de casi toda la vida, ella no me ve como uno-

\- Pero de todas formas tendrá que acostumbrarse a que trabajas aquí ¿Te ha dicho por qué odia los hospitales?- preguntó con curiosidad Hideki, ya que a simple vista la situación le parecía de lo más curiosa.

\- No, la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para preguntarle, también tengo miedo de pasar a llevar su privacidad- contestó Shun con tristeza contemplando su cansado rostro en el fondo oscuro de su taza a la cual aún le quedaba un poco de café.

\- Disculpa que te lo diga, pero si la elegiste como tu futura esposa, lo mínimo es que le tengas la confianza suficiente para poder preguntarle una cosa tan simple, tal vez estás siendo un poco exagerado, quizás no la incomodes, y si eso sucede, ella te lo dirá- aconsejó Hideki, esta vez tratando de ser más amable en lugar de provocar a Shun con sus comentarios desatinados.

\- Me lo han dicho mucho esta semana, pero June es del tipo de chicas que prefiere guardarse sus problemas para ella, estoy seguro que aunque le preguntara no me contestaría y creo que empeoraría las cosas-

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y qué sucedería si le pasó algo malo dentro de un hospital y por eso les tiene miedo? Hace poco leí en el periódico que la policía arrestó a un médico en un hospital público, el muy miserable sedaba a sus pacientes y las violaba sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, lograron descubrirlo porque a una de sus víctimas los sedantes no le hicieron efecto, la mujer escapó del hospital y lo denunció, no digo que a tu prometida le haya pasado algo semejante, pero ya ves que gente loca haciendo daño abunda por todos lados- Hideki tranquilamente se llevó una onigiri a la boca, sin imaginar el impacto que sus palabras provocarían en Shun.

\- ¿Violaba a sus pacientes sedadas?- dijo consternado, mientras su taza con café se daba vuelta sobre la mesa empapando todo a su alrededor incluyendo su diario.

\- No pongas esa cara, ya te dije que no creo que sea el caso de tu prometida- Hideki intentó arreglar las cosas pero su amigo parecía no reaccionar ante sus palabras.

\- _No, no puede ser, June no permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño…pero, si ese alguien es más fuerte que ella…tal vez le pasó algo horrendo cuando Milo atacó la isla, o tal vez cuando se quedó sola con Spica y Reda todos estos años antes de llevarla a vivir a la mansión…incluso, si escapó del hospital de la Fundación Graude tal vez es porque alguien quiso aprovecharse de ella mientras estaba malherida y sin fuerzas…-_ Shun no paraba de imaginar múltiples situaciones que pusieran en riesgo la integridad física de June- _pero el arma ¿Qué tiene que ver el arma?_

\- Oye, Shun, no te aflijas, sólo conversa con ella- escuchó la voz de Hideki en la distancia, y de inmediato se puso de pie, cogió su diario aún empapado con café y salió de la cafetería dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca.

Al llegar a la mansión, no quiso entrar por la puerta principal, sencillamente dio la vuelta por una de las esquinas y se dirigió raudo hacia el bosque de abetos. Aquella incertidumbre estaba destrozando su mente, si June había sido víctima de abuso sexual, jamás podría perdonárselo, porque parte de la razón de su lucha, además de un mundo de paz para poder vivir junto con su hermano, también era luchar por un mundo donde todos especialmente June pudiera vivir sin preocupaciones, pero una violación, aunque haya sido una sola vez, era algo difícil de superar, él lo sabía muy bien por todas aquellas mujeres y niñas a las que había tenido que atender en urgencias.

Luego de buscar el rastro de su prometida cerciorándose de esconder su cosmos para que ella no lo localizara, empezó a trepar con mucha cautela por un enorme abeto de grueso tronco. Era bastante alto, pero Shun sabía que en la cima se hallaba la persona que estaba buscando. Pero al llegar ella no se encontraba, entonces miró en todas direcciones y distinguió en un par de abetos más adelante una silueta que se deslizaba hacia el este.

\- Está escapando de mí otra vez-

Rápidamente empezó a deslizarse por las ramas de los árboles para poder alcanzarla. Aunque el poder de ambos tenía una gran diferencia, June no dejaba de ser una persona muy ágil y veloz, y Shun tuvo un par de problemas para poder atraparla, ya que ella intentaba golpearlo con las ramas para sacar ventaja. Pero a final de cuentas, nada podía hacer contra un Caballero que había alcanzado el poder de un dios en batalla, Shun se movió mucho más rápido que ella, y logró tras un par de intercambios de golpes a puño limpio, hacerla caer de un abeto.

June estaba de espaldas contra el suelo, Shun tenía el rostro apoyado sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba ante el compás acelerado de su respiración, ella intentó moverse para quitárselo de encima, pero él la abrazó con fuerza para impedir que escapara nuevamente.

\- Por favor, no huyas, quiero…necesito hablar contigo- dijo alzando su rostro, y June dejó de forcejear al ver los ojos verdes de su prometido inundados por las lágrimas- Si alguien te hizo daño, si se atrevió a tocarte, dímelo, sé que ya no puedo solucionarlo, pero te juro que le haré pagar por lo que ha hecho.

\- Shun… ¿Eso crees que pasó?- contestó June liberando su mano derecha del agarre de su prometido para limpiar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas- Yo, no sé qué decir, perdona por hacerte imaginar esas cosas, todo este tiempo he querido darte una explicación sobre lo que sucedió el domingo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

El caballero de Andrómeda apoyó nuevamente su rostro en el pecho de June, sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza, cerró sus ojos tratando de serenarse, aunque las lágrimas no lo abandonaban.

\- Sólo dímelo, pronto seré tu esposo, y debemos tenernos confianza, no importa si es doloroso para ambos, lo que sea que te haya sucedido lo entenderé o me esforzaré en entenderlo y te prometo que lo superaremos juntos- dijo con voz temblorosa. Una fuerte brisa sacudió a los abetos, los cuales desprendieron un agradable y fresco aroma, y el sonido que hicieron todos al mismo tiempo lograron tranquilizar por unos momentos la tensión de aquella pareja.

\- Descuida, nadie ha abusado de mí, jamás lo permitiría- June abrazó a Shun quién aún la mantenía recostada en el suelo, estrechándola, buscando sentir el calor de su cuerpo- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nací en Etiopía?

Shun asintió moviendo la cabeza, y June continuó intentando explicar lo que le había sucedido el día de su primera cita.

\- Mis padres no eran etíopes, mamá era mitad japonesa y mitad norteamericana y papá inglés, ambos eran médicos y trabajaban para una organización que prestaba ayuda médica a varias naciones de África, después de que yo nací, regresaron a Japón para que pudiera crecer en una ciudad más tranquila, y cuando cumplí seis años, decidieron que nos mudáramos a Zaire, lo que es actualmente la República Democrática del Congo, la verdad, esos datos están retenidos en mi mente, pero no es que lo recuerde- habló con la voz entristecida, casi como si estuviera murmurando, mientras Shun permanecía escuchándola en el más absoluto silencio.

\- Pero, sí recuerdo a la perfección lo que sucedió después. Al poco tiempo de ingresar a ese país, mis padres habilitaron una choza como nuestra casa en una aldea cercana al río Congo, y también habilitaron otra como un pequeño hospital, allí atendían a todos sus pacientes hasta que un día llegó un grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes militares, portando muchas armas, querían saquear la aldea, pero mis padres les pidieron clemencia y que respetaran a los enfermos, como premio por aquella acción fueron tomados prisioneros y los fusilaron delante de toda la gente de la aldea, poniendo una pistola sobre sus cabezas- la voz de June se quebró en esos momentos, pese a que ella intentaba mantenerse bajo control para poder contar el resto de la historia.

\- Yo estaba escondida entre la gente, y cuando vi a mis padres muertos quise gritar y llorar, pero una anciana tapó mi boca, y con discreción me escondió dentro de una caja de madera para que no me hallaran, pero ellos al saquear todas las chozas me encontraron y decidieron llevarme como esclava junto a otras niñas pequeñas de la aldea-

Shun abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella confesión, alzó el rostro y contempló en June la misma mirada perdida de aquella noche en que intentaron asaltarlos, él temía lo peor, no quería seguir escuchando lo sucedido, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de su prometida y por el de su relación.

\- Aquella noche en que llegamos al campamento donde los esperaba su líder, este me encerró en una jaula junto a otras niñas. Todas las noches sacaba a una diferente para que durmiera con él, yo no entendía el idioma en que ellas se comunicaban, pero por sus gestos intuía que algo malo me sucedería, porque varias regresaban al día siguiente con golpes y heridas en el cuerpo, otras no las volvíamos a ver, y finalmente del grupo que llegó, sólo faltaba mi turno. No había escapatoria. Me sacó de la jaula, y en su habitación me desnudó por completo, apreté mis ojos porque estaba aterrada, no quería ver ni saber lo que sucedería, era algo malo de eso estaba segura, sólo quería ver a mis padres una vez más, empecé a sollozar y a llamarlos, ese hombre me dio una bofetada, sentí que de mi boca salía sangre porque me mordí la lengua al caer contra el suelo y entonces, como si de un milagro se tratara, el campamento empezó a alborotarse, escuché muchos disparos, y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dos hombres entraron en ella, golpearon al que me estaba atacando, uno era un soldado quien me cubrió con una manta y el otro, quien me tomó entre sus brazos para sacarme de ese campamento fue el maestro Albiore-

\- ¿El maestro?- dijo Shun con alivio, el sólo hecho de escuchar su nombre era indicativo de que todo había salido bien, recordó en ese instante que alguna vez le escuchó decir a Albiore que su llegada a isla Andrómeda se había convertido en una especie de cura para June. Siendo un niño pensó que su amiga debía tener el mismo problema que él para poder hacer amigos, en especial si estaba obligada a usar una máscara, ahora, entendía realmente a qué se refería el Caballero de Cefeo.

\- Él y su amigo me salvaron, pero no pude hablar por mucho tiempo, antes de que me convirtiera en amazona estuve interna en un hospital por varios meses, por eso los detesto, por eso tengo claustrofobia, los sitios encerrados, los hospitales, me hacen recordar el horror de aquellos días, alguna vez te dije que no vale la pena arriesgar tu vida por gente malvada e hipócrita, cobardes que esperan que otros lidien sus batallas, mis padres eran buenas personas, pero cuando intentaron ayudar, nadie los apoyó y terminaron sacrificando su vida por gente que no valía la pena, Shun, cuando aquel hombre apuntó con su arma sobre mi cabeza, por unos instantes pude ver el rostro de mis padres pidiendo clemencia, es por eso que…-

\- No sigas- Shun se aferró aún más a June al darse cuenta que lloraría desconsoladamente una vez más- ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, sé que no es fácil contarme todo esto, pero estoy feliz de que a pesar de todo sobreviviste y ahora estás a salvo junto a mí.

June se dio cuenta que Shun también lloraba en silencio junto a ella, y se arrepintió de haberse mantenido distante sin darle explicaciones durante esos cuatro días, en el fondo le había hecho más daño que un bien al mantener oculto ese secreto.

\- Cuando recordé todo esto, tuve mucho miedo Shun, la paz de Athena es transitoria, y todos estamos haciendo nuestras vidas como si nada, algún día la guerra volverá, y si en ese entonces tenemos hijos ¿Podremos protegerlos? ya no quiero ver morir a la gente que amo delante de mí sin poder hacer nada, sucedió con mis padres, con nuestros amigos y nuestro maestro-

\- Eso no se repetirá, voy a protegerte, y también a nuestros hijos, nadie va a hacerles daño, y no volverás a perder a la gente que amas, te lo juro- Shun finalmente liberó a June de su abrazo, apartó varios mechones de cabello que caían por su frente cubriendo su rostro, secó sus lágrimas con sus manos y la besó con ternura, para sellar su juramento.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y ya más calmados limpiaron su ropa para caminar rumbo a la mansión.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿No deberías estar trabajando en la clínica?- preguntó June al notar por el sol sobre su cabeza que apenas debían ser como las cuatro de la tarde.

\- Estaba muy preocupado por ti, no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más, si algo grave sucede, sólo dímelo- comentó Shun mientras tomaba su mano para caminar juntos.

\- Lo haré, espero que no tengas problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa- pensó en voz alta June, impresionada por el hecho de que Shun, con todo lo obseso que era por los horarios, abandonara su trabajo sólo por ella.

\- Tranquila, ya lo arreglaré con Saori, además, extraño tus obentou, mis colegas se asustaron al verme almorzar en la cafetería esta semana, y la comida de ese lugar no es tan buena como la tuya-

\- Tú también cocinas muy bien- contestó June sonrojada por ese comentario- aunque cuesta más que lo hagas porque trabajas mucho.

\- Entonces, en una próxima cita, yo seré quién lleve algo de comer- sonrió Shun ya más tranquilo y alegre.

Al verlos entrar al salón principal de la mansión, Saori corrió tras ellos, y abrazó a June de una manera un tanto sofocante.

\- ¡Qué bueno que ya estás mejor! ¿Shun habló contigo? ¿Era un problema grave?- empezó a preguntar pero June negó con la cabeza- me alegro, entonces ya podemos ir donde el diseñador, conseguí una cita con el mejor de todo Tokio, mira aquí tengo varias revistas con vestidos de novia que quisiera que vieras, también tengo seleccionados unos trajes para Shun, pero primero debes cambiarte de ropa, estas toda sucia, ahora que recuerdo esta semana ya no fuimos con el chef que pienso contratar, ni con la florista, y debemos conseguir una orquesta, hemos perdido muchísimo tiempo valioso.

Ante las quejas de Saori, June se despidió de Shun agitando su mano derecha antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación para cumplir las órdenes que le estaban dando. La diosa aprovechó entonces el momento para llamar la atención de su caballero.

\- ¿Cómo es eso que no necesitan un perro?-

\- ¿Lo dices por lo de tu lista de metas matrimoniales? No todo el mundo quiere tener el sueño americano Saori- contestó Shun imaginando que volverían a discutir por el tema de la boda.

\- Esta bien, puedo transar lo de las mascotas, pero lo de vivir lejos de la mansión no, es decir, June es como mi hermana pequeña, me sentiré sola cuando se vayan, extrañaré que se sorprenda con el mundo moderno y si alguien me ataca- Saori empezó a hablar sin parar.

\- Tienes a Seiya y a Jabu, además no nos mudaremos tan lejos, sólo será dentro de la ciudad- explicó Shun para tranquilizarla.

\- Pero June es la única compañía femenina que me queda, porque Marín y Shaina no me entienden y sólo hablan de entrenar gente todo el tiempo, y ustedes no saben cómo elegir una casa, es mejor que lo dejen todo en mis manos, yo sé lo que es mejor para todos mis caballeros y amazonas-

\- Saori, queremos hacer esto solos y a nuestro gusto- la interrumpió Shun. La diosa al ver en él aquella mirada que le indicaba que hablaba muy en serio decidió ceder un poco.

\- Está bien, al menos veo que ya han podido superar su primer problema de pareja, imagino que no debió ser fácil para June abrirse respecto a la muerte de sus padres-

\- ¿Lo sabías?- Shun quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de Saori.

\- Soy la diosa viviente de la sabiduría, claro que lo sabía, aunque June jamás me lo dijo, descubrí la verdad por mis propios medios- explicó Saori, y repentinamente su rostro se tornó grave- ahora que sabes su más profundo secreto imagino que tendrás el valor para revelarle el tuyo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no tengo nada que ocultarle a June- contestó Shun con incomodidad.

\- No mientas, aún no le dices lo que te sucedió en el inframundo con Hades, nadie además de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y yo lo sabemos, creo que sería justo para ella que le confiases tu mayor secreto- esta vez Saori habló con cierta preocupación.

\- No es necesario, estamos bien así, ella no tiene que saber eso- Shun estaba irritándose por el rumbo de la conversación, y estaba a punto de retirarse de regreso a la clínica, pero Saori tomó su brazo para evitar que se fuera.

\- Imagino que sufriste al ver a June mal y sin saber lo que realmente le pasaba ¿Qué crees que sucedería si llega a enterarse por otras personas que el dios de la muerte tomó posesión de tu cuerpo y usarlo para dominar el mundo?-

\- Sólo ustedes lo saben, tú misma lo dijiste, no creo que me traicionen. June no debe saberlo, es lo mejor para ella- contestó esta vez tironeando su brazo para salir apresurado por la puerta principal.

\- Espera, no hemos terminado de hablar, si será tu esposa no deben tener secretos- insistió Saori, pero el cosmos de Shun se elevó de forma abrupta y una corriente eléctrica formada por él golpeó un cuadro de una de las paredes que cayó a los pies de la diosa.

 _Al sentir el frío metal de la pistola sobre mi sien no pude evitar recordar cosas horribles de mi pasado, mis padres eran huérfanos, y no tenían con quién dejarme en Japón, por eso me llevaron a su nuevo trabajo en Zaire. Allí me entretenía jugando con los niños que estaban sanos, y a veces ayudaba a mamá a hervir el agua que necesitaba para trabajar en la choza-hospital. Era una vida dura, sobre todo cuando moría gente, mis padres se ponían muy tristes, me explicaban de que era como si hubieran perdido una batalla importante, pero también me repetían muchas veces que les alegraba que yo fuera una niña con tan buena salud y que no me contagiara con las enfermedades locales._

 _Creo que lo que más les dolía era ver los cadáveres de niños de mi edad, con sus ojos blancos, sus cuerpos muy delgados y sus vientres hinchados. Papá y mamá hacían lo posible por conseguir comida para ellos, pero no siempre podían ayudarles. Ese día, cuando llegaron esos hombres a saquear la aldea, mis padres suplicaron que no robaran los medicamentos y los víveres de los enfermos, que por favor, al menos les permitieran morir con dignidad, pero se burlaron de ellos, uno dijo en perfecto inglés que eran unos utópicos, que vivían de sueños y que lo mejor para ellos, era seguir soñando._

 _Amarraron sus manos, los pusieron juntos en el centro de la aldea, donde estaba un enorme árbol, y les dispararon en la cabeza. El estridente sonido de aquellas armas, aún resuena en mi mente, al igual que el aleteo de los murciélagos que se refugiaban en las ramas de aquel árbol, quienes huyeron despavoridos en ese momento, mi nariz aún percibe el olor de la sangre que chorreaba por aquellos agujeros que habían quedado en el rostro de mis padres, y en mi retina no desaparece aquella horrorosa imagen de sus cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Luego de fusilarlos, fueron colgados en el árbol para que los aldeanos no se atrevieran a desafiar la autoridad del líder de esos hombres, lo único que esa gente llena de miedo pudo hacer fue tratar de esconderme para que no me vendieran como esclava, aunque eso nunca dio resultado._

 _Tardé mucho tiempo en sepultar esa maraña de imágenes y emociones en lo más profundo de mi ser, jamás pensé que un simple delincuente portando una estúpida arma fuera capaz de hacerme tanto daño, a mí, una guerrera amazona, capaz de superar la barrera del sonido con un solo golpe._

 _Fui tan patética esa noche, que no me sentí digna de ser la esposa de uno de los caballeros más poderosos de la orden de Athena, tuve miedo de mirar a Shun a la cara, de tener que explicarle todo lo sucedido, de decirle, que aunque no fui violada, mi cuerpo estuvo a punto de ser toqueteado por otro hombre que no era él. Todos estos días había pensado en cómo enfrentar esa vergüenza, cómo decirle aquello que me causa tan profundo dolor, sé que él es muy bueno, y es por eso que pensé que no debía provocarle más tristeza en su vida, además de nuestra larga separación, y del distanciamiento de su hermano._

 _Pero al final, igual terminé lastimándolo, porque él, preocupado por mí, llegó a pensar cosas tan horribles como las que me sucedieron. Escucharlo decir que haría que quien me hizo daño pagara por ello, fue como revelarme el lado protector que jamás pensé que vería en el tímido, tierno y bondadoso Shun que conozco, o que creí conocer, eso me hace amarlo mucho más, nunca busqué un hombre que luchara por mí, o que me protegiera, mi dignidad de amazona me lo impide, yo, sólo necesito un compañero con quien pueda compartir mi mundo, mi forma de ser, y también compartir el mundo de él._

 _Pero en medio de los abetos, ante aquella mirada esmeralda llena de lágrimas, me di cuenta que no soy una mujer de hierro como el entrenamiento de amazona me quiso hacer entender, soy tan frágil como el hombre que amo, y es por eso que él quiso venir en mi ayuda, sanar mi dolor o cuando menos entenderlo, aunque hice lo posible por mantenerlo alejado. Shun, lo siento, no volveré a mantenerte alejado de mis problemas, me dijiste que lo que sea, siempre podremos resolverlo juntos, y si tú me das tu palabra de que será así, entonces, yo creeré firmemente en ella, para siempre._

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 4 de febrero._


	5. Discusión

**Y vivieron felices…**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Saori ha tratado de convencerme de que hable con June respecto a lo que me sucedió en el inframundo, comprendo sus buenas intenciones, también la importancia de ese secreto, pero me niego rotundamente a que ella se entere. Todos estos años June ha cargado con un enorme sentimiento de culpa porque cree que me abandonó durante las guerras santas, aunque eso no es así. Yo le pedí a Saori que la mantuviera alejada de las batallas, porque no quería que más gente muriera por mi culpa como le sucedió a nuestro maestro, por eso ella le ordenó proteger Isla Andrómeda de los ataques del enemigo._

 _No fue un mal plan después de todo, porque sin saberlo, de verdad algunos dioses menores intentaron tomar la isla y June junto a Spica y Reda estuvieron ahí para hacer prevalecer las órdenes de Athena. Aunque he intentado que June lo entienda de esa manera, aún así considera que su lugar siempre fue estar a mi lado._

 _Cuando le ordené que viniera a vivir a Japón para que nivelara sus estudios, tuve muchas dificultades ya que ella se negaba a hablar conmigo de frente, Marín fue la encargada de mediar en ese asunto, y cuando June me dio sus razones por un lado me sentí feliz de que no me odiara, sé que en el fondo, ella estuvo preocupada en exceso por mí todos estos años. Cuando leo de nuevo las cartas que me enviaba, puedo darme cuenta que siempre intentaba esconder su preocupación, pero eso no funciona conmigo, siempre la descubro._

 _Por eso, cuando Hideki me mencionó lo del abuso sexual, me sentí pésimo y temí por su integridad, y aunque la historia de su pasado es un tanto diferente no deja de ser menos triste que la mía, e incluso me atrevería a decir que ha sufrido mucho más que yo. Pero después de que me confesó lo sucedido, siento que nuestra relación es muchísimo más estrecha que antes, y hasta su mirada se torna mucho más radiante, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, si le digo lo de Hades nuevamente se convencerá que no debió obedecer a Athena y se sentirá culpable de no haber estado a mi lado._

 _Esta semana, he tenido turnos en la clínica de noche, durante el día Saori aprovecha para obligarnos a preocuparnos de la boda, hemos ido a ver al famoso diseñador todos los días, lo mismo que al servicio de banquetería que contrató, no me impresionó para nada la cantidad de dinero que gastará en nuestra boda, pero lo que sí me sacó de mis casillas fue saber que tiene programada tres ceremonias diferentes; la del registro civil, la religiosa donde ella nos dará su bendición y una tercera ceremonia, donde nos bendecirá un sacerdote Shinto, lo cual implica que ahora buscará algún diseñador de kimonos que le convenza para llevar a cabo su locura, ya que si bien es cierto que en el negocio de los matrimonios en Japón te venden desde las sortijas de matrimonio hasta el alquiler de los trajes, incluyendo sacerdotes occidentales falsos para quienes quieran una boda occidental, Saori quiere hacer las cosas a su manera._

 _Encuentro que es demasiado, pero al preguntarle a June si estaba de acuerdo se encogió de hombros, y luego se fue donde la florista en compañía de Saori a seleccionar los arreglos que querían para las tres ceremonias. Está abusando de su autoridad de diosa y June no sabe decirle que no, porque nuestro maestro nos enseñó que Athena siempre tiene la razón, es desesperante._

 _Y ahora…creo que me dará una fuerte migraña, porque está empezando a presionar a June nuevamente para que le diga qué hará con su vida. Si de mí dependiera, respetaría su decisión de querer quedarse en casa, como no conocí a mi madre, no quisiera que mis hijos tuvieran una madre ausente, pero hay algo cierto, y es que si June no se auto realiza será una mujer frustrada y yo no voy a permitir que eso le suceda, por eso insisto en que termine de estudiar biología._

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 11 de Febrero._

 **Discusión.**

\- Shun…sé que estás cansado y que quieres dormir antes de ir a la clínica, pero hay algo importante que debo decirte- la voz de June se escuchaba tímida, mientras hablaba por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación donde su prometido estaba a punto de tenderse en la cama.

\- Puedes pasar- contestó este un poco somnoliento, pero si su novia tenía algo importante que hablar, prefería postergar su sueño, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

June entró a la habitación, dejó la puerta entreabierta, y con rapidez se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrirla de par en par, Shun sabía que lo hacía por su claustrofobia, y se limitó a observarla tomando mucho aire, y luego dirigir su mirada hacia él.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó ya que notaba que June estaba bastante nerviosa, jugueteando con la cortina.

\- Es sobre…mis estudios de biología-

\- ¿Vas a retomarlos?- preguntó Shun a la expectativa de que ella dijera que sí.

\- No, ya te dije que no volveré a la universidad- contestó June todavía nerviosa esta vez dejando de lado la cortina y tomando mechones de su cabello para trenzarlos.

\- ¿Entonces qué harás? Imagino que Saori ya está al corriente de esta decisión, y déjame decirte que al igual que yo, no está de acuerdo en que dejes todo tirado por la borda- Shun se puso de pie, caminó hasta su novia y acarició su cabeza como cuando regañaba a sus pacientes más pequeños.

\- Lo que sucede es que no puedo regresar aunque quiera…porque…porque…me expulsaron de la universidad-

\- ¡¿Te expulsaron?! ¿Pero…cómo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- el sueño se le espantó de golpe a Shun apenas June mencionó la palabra "expulsaron", esas cosas no pasaban a menos que ella hubiera hecho algo grave, y tanto Saori como él le advirtieron hasta el cansancio que jamás usara sus poderes de amazona, se pusiera la armadura, o se peleara con alguien dentro de la universidad.

\- Nada grave, bueno, nadie salió lastimado, así que debo suponer que…- intentó explicar June, pero Shun era bastante grave y la interrumpió.

\- ¿Nada grave? ¿Nadie salió lastimado? ¿Saori sabe de esto?-

\- Sí, de hecho, ella fue a sacarme de la comisaría-

\- ¿Comisaría? Espera... ¿estuviste en una comisaría detenida? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Por qué Saori no me dijo nada?- Shun estaba tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía.

\- Fue en el mes de noviembre, tú estabas en un congreso en Alemania, la señorita Saori me dijo que no te dijera nada hasta estar seguras de qué medida tomaría la universidad, lo siento- intentó disculparse June, pero esta vez Shun se enfadó y molesto salió de la habitación para hablar con su diosa.

\- Saori ¿cómo es eso de que June estuvo detenida en una comisaría y de que la expulsaron de la universidad?- dijo al entrar sin siquiera tocar la puerta a su despacho.

\- Veo que ya te lo dijo- contestó Saori dejando de lado su taza de té. Con calma, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, abrió una carpeta y sacó de ella un recorte de periódico para que Shun lo viera.

JOVEN UNIVERSITARIA JUNTO A UN GRUPO AMBIENTALISTA SECUESTRA UN BARCO QUE INVESTIGABA DELFINES Y BALLENAS

Shun leyó el encabezado, luego el artículo en el cuál se narraba con lujo de detalles como una estudiante universitaria junto a sus compañeros activistas subió a bordo de un barco de investigación científica, amordazó a la tripulación y luego liberó varias crías de delfín que capturaron para ponerles radares que a futuro permitirían obtener datos sobre los viajes que realizaban por las costas del océano Pacífico.

\- Atraparon a uno de mis compañeros y amenazaron con denunciarnos a todos a la policía, como los delfines ya estaban libres, accedí a cargar con toda la responsabilidad, pero no imaginé que irían a la universidad con el chisme, en especial porque sacamos sin permiso los equipos de buceo de biología marina- June entró en el despacho esta vez más tranquila, y al ver que Shun leía el periódico decidió darle una explicación más clara de lo sucedido- No hacían investigación científica, sólo liberan a uno o dos delfines, el resto los matan para vender su carne y las crías las venden por miles de dólares a los parques acuáticos más importantes del mundo.

\- Por qué no me lo dijiste- la voz de Shun se escuchó totalmente seca.

\- Porque estabas en Alemania, no quería molestarte con mis causas, además, tú me ordenaste que no me metiera en problemas mientras estudiaba en la universidad-

\- Eso te dije e hiciste todo lo contrario- Shun levantó el periódico y lo dejó caer sobre el escritorio de Saori.

\- No iba a dejar que mataran a esos pobres delfines, o que separaran a los bebés de sus madres- se defendió June cruzándose de brazos.

\- Shun, June, creo que podemos conversar esto con más calma- intentó hablar Saori.

\- Tú deja de protegerla, desde que vive en esta mansión la consientes en todo, June ya es una mujer mayor, debería conocer cuáles son sus prioridades-

\- Mi prioridad eran esos delfines- contestó la aludida quien a esas alturas ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia- y no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

\- Tú prioridad es saber qué harás de tu vida en el futuro, y con este antecedente no llegarás muy lejos- dijo Saori tratando de sonar lo más sensata posible, un poco atormentada por las palabras de Shun, en cierto modo, el no mentía.

\- ¿Y qué les hace pensar que yo quiero llegar lejos? ¿Por qué ustedes dos creen que la universidad es la única manera de que una persona pueda llegar a ser feliz? Siempre existen otros caminos y no toda la gente tiene cabeza para los estudios- dijo June esta vez irritada ante las miradas inquisitivas de Shun y Saori.

\- Sólo queremos que estés preparada para tener una vida normal- explicó Shun tratando de serenarse. En realidad lo que le molestaba era que June no hubiera recurrido a él para pedirle ayuda, y se fuera en esa misión tan arriesgada con personas comunes y corrientes.

\- Jamás tendremos una vida normal y ustedes lo saben- June cansada de aquella discusión, salió molesta del despacho de Saori.

\- Otra vez con eso- suspiró Shun preocupado ya que no era la primera vez que escuchaba a June decir algo semejante.

\- Es bastante obstinada cuando se le atraviesa una idea- comentó Saori también preocupada.

\- Quisiera que dejaras de parecer su madre, eres menor, entiendo tu fuerte apego a ella, porque querías compañía femenina a tu lado, yo mismo pensé que sería una buena idea tenerla aquí en la mansión, y hasta le regalaste un brazalete cursi de _"mejores amigas"_ , pero todo tiene un límite, June es una amazona de Isla Andrómeda, yo estoy a cargo de ese lugar, por tanto ella es mi responsabilidad, debiste decirme lo que sucedió y no esconderlo.

\- Yo soy su diosa, así como June es tú responsabilidad, todos ustedes son la mía, además tú también la sobreproteges demasiado- se defendió Saori, pero algo quedó rondando en la cabeza de Shun de aquella conversación.

\- De todas formas ella tiene razón, nos dijiste que la paz sería transitoria, que de momento lo único seguro eran quince años sin guerras santas y ya llevamos catorce, pero eso no es garantía de nada- reflexionó tomando una expresión grave.

\- Por eso no me parecía correcto que se casaran antes de que terminaran los quince años, pero los veo tan decididos que accedí a su petición, debes estar tranquilo, confía en mí, sólo concéntrate en ser feliz con tu futura esposa, el resto lo veremos cuando llegue el momento- Saori se acercó a su caballero y le sonrió para animarlo, pero este no cambió su expresión melancólica.

\- Nunca nos has dicho cómo conseguiste ese acuerdo con los dioses ¿Pidieron algo a cambio?- preguntó con inquietud ya que la diosa sólo descendió del Olimpo señalando que habría un largo período de paz y después de eso, volverían a reunirse para analizar si continuar con las guerras o no, pero antes de que Saori contestara su pregunta, la puerta del despacho sonó y Jabu entró señalando que ya era hora de llevarla a una reunión de negocios de la fundación.

Shun se quedó con las dudas, ya tendría la oportunidad de volver a conversar con Saori de ese tema, así como ella aprovechaba el tiempo para aconsejarle que hablara con June sobre lo que le sucedió con Hades. Cansado, caminó de regreso a su habitación para dormir un poco antes de ir a trabajar, pero al pasar junto a la habitación de su prometida, decidió hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta que siempre permanecía entre abierta, la brisa helada que entraba por la ventana de par en par llegó hasta su rostro, erizando su piel. Vio que June estaba recostada en su cama, un colchón en el suelo rodeado de varias telas que colgaban en las paredes y del techo.

 _\- En realidad esto parece una carpa de gitanos-_ pensó caminado junto a su novia quién le había dado la espalda todavía enfada por aquella tonta discusión- June, lamento haberme enfadado contigo por lo de los delfines, la verdad es que, vi quién era una de las personas que te acompañó en esa actividad, y no se me olvida que te pidió que fueras su novia en la navidad recién pasada, ahora veo por qué lo hizo, y no pude evitar ponerme celoso de tu compañero de clases, en parte por eso me animé a proponerte matrimonio después de oír por boca de Seiya de que lo habías rechazado- explicó sentándose junto a ella.

\- ¿Celos?- dijo June con sorpresa sentándose para poder mirar el rostro sonrojado de su prometido- pero, tú eres demasiado bueno para tener celos de alguien.

\- Eso es lo que todos creen, pero quién no cela no ama, aunque, a mí se me nota menos que a ti- sonrió Shun contento de que June dejara de darle la espalda.

\- Si lo dices por esas compañeras tuyas de la universidad y las enfermeras de tu trabajo que aparecieron hace dos días, no me pareció correcto que vinieran a lanzarme piedras porque me elegiste como tu esposa, sólo las puse en su lugar, a ti nadie te ha arrojado cosas por ser mi prometido- June puso mala cara de sólo recordar el incidente.

\- Cierto, pero amarrarlas con tu látigo y lanzarlas a un río no es una solución muy civilizada-

\- Ellas no son civilizadas, no las defiendas- June comenzó a retorcer uno de los cojines entre sus manos, ella no era celosa, pero si venían a buscar problemas, siempre se defendería- además, saqué del agua a las que se estaban ahogando, si la vida te tira piedras arrójale un ladrillo de vuelta ¿no es eso lo que dice el refrán?

Shun no pudo evitar una carcajada ante las palabras de su novia, pero se detuvo al recordar la razón por la que fue a hablar con ella.

\- June, respecto a lo de tu carrera, puedes tomarlo con calma, quizás ingresar a otra universidad, o estudiar otra cosa, o si lo prefieres buscar un empleo, quiero que tú elijas sin presiones, no importa lo que piense Saori, o yo, aunque nada me haría más feliz de que te quedaras en casa, pero tampoco quiero cortarte las alas- dijo recostándose junto a ella.

\- Ya te dije que no le encuentro sentido a eso de la vida normal-

\- ¿Tanto te cuesta soñar una vida tranquila junto a mí?- preguntó Shun poniendo una expresión de tristeza.

\- No, no es eso, no temo soñar un futuro tranquilo contigo, le temo al despertar- suspiró June recostándose nuevamente en su cama.

\- De vez en cuando tenemos que asumir ciertos riesgos si realmente deseamos algo con todas nuestras fuerzas, yo decidí afrontarlos todos cuando te pedí matrimonio este año nuevo, aunque también consideré una posible guerra santa en el futuro, pero, este tiempo de paz, quiero vivirlo contigo, lo que tenga que durar-

Las palabras de Shun conmovieron profundamente a June, por eso se comprometió a pensar en lo que quería hacer con su vida desde ese momento. Cansado, él se quedó dormido abrazado a ella, al escucharlo emitir pequeños ronquidos, June se levantó con mucho sigilo, y se puso a escribir en su diario.

 _Sé que tanto Shun como la señorita Saori se preocupan por mi futuro, pero de verdad me cuesta creer en una vida sin guerras santas, a veces temo que todo esto no sea más que un sueño y cuando despierte, estaré sola en Isla Andrómeda, como siempre, esperando saber noticias de Shun mientras el enemigo intenta vencernos._

 _Pero ya me siento más tranquila ahora que le he dicho las razones de por qué no puedo seguir estudiando biología, creo que si de nuevo tuviera que elegir entre los delfines y mi carrera, me lanzaría a rescatar a los delfines otra vez. Pero me sorprendió mucho que Shun tuviera celos de Masaru, hasta sabía que me pidió que fuera su novia y que lo rechacé, es un hombre que sabe dar muchas sorpresas, creo que enfrentar el secreto de la muerte de mis padres, me ha permitido ser una mujer más abierta con él y ha fortalecido nuestra relación._

 _Sin embargo, este último tiempo he notado que discute mucho con la señorita Saori, espero que sólo sea por lo de la boda, lo he conversado con Shun muchas veces, a él le incomoda que sea tan dictatorial, pero creo que ella sólo quiere ayudarnos, aunque también me extraña esa actitud tan posesiva y maternal que ha adoptado Athena conmigo, casi como si no quisiera que me alejara de la mansión, de la protección de ella o como si no quisiera que me case con Shun. Espero no sonar como una paranoica, las cosas buenas de vez en cuando pasan, y mi boda con él es algo demasiado bueno, ojalá que mi corazonada de que pronto algo malo sucederá sólo sea una exageración._

 _Ahora debo concentrarme en cosas verdaderamente importantes, como el famoso día de San Valentín que ya será dentro de tres días, Shun lo odia pero tengo mi regalo listo, Miho me enseñó la clave para que la bufanda quedara suave y esponjosa, y Seiya y Hyoga me advirtieron que Shun es alérgico a la lana, así que compre una hipoalergénica, eso no lo sabía, porque en Isla Andrómeda jamás utilizamos lana, ni siquiera en las frías noches, bastaba con prender una buena fogata dentro de la cabaña para que el calor se mantuviera hasta el amanecer. Y si esos dos me mintieron, haré que se arrepientan, y más les vale que se preparen porque será de una forma muy dolorosa, de todas formas, creo que esa fecha sería linda para entregarle su regalo, espero que le guste y no le provoque alergia, pero aunque tenga ronchas en la piel, igual lo seguiré amando._

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 11 de Febrero._

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, ya estamos a Febrero como se vuelan los días, aunque en este fic desde el capítulo anterior que ya entré en este mes. Espero les haya gustado este cap, debo confesar que esta historia avanza lento, ya que intento mesclar situaciones tiernas con situaciones complicadas.

Como dato extra quería contarles que hace poco vi un fascinante documental de cómo son las bodas en Japón y me dejó completamente pasmada, no son glamorosas, tampoco tienen mucho significado, de hecho alrededor del 70% de las parejas niponas optan por matrimonios occidentales con sacerdotes falsos, es todo un mercado de las bodas, quizás no sea muy diferente al común de occidente, pero eso de partir un pastel de bodas de plástico me mató por completo :O ...nop, definitivamente no me gustó, pero bueno, eso es muy personal y depende de cada uno, yo no quisiera casarme así si algún día me animo a dar ese paso, tampoco quisiera que Shun y June se casaran de esa manera, creo que ningún personaje de SS me lo imagino casándose de esa manera, por eso prefiero que Saori sea la que mande xD

Para quienes les interese darle una mirada a ese documental está en youtube :D se llama "Un sí quiero japonés" o "Dis-moi oui ... en japonais"de Maria Nicollier.

Como siempre agradezco sus lecturas, de quienes lo hacen en silencio, como quienes me dejan sus reviews, gracias Darckacuario, Lallen, Maya-noodle, y Tepucihuatl-Shun, también a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y a quienes se animan a seguirla.

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	6. Beso francés

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, esta semana les entrego por adelantado el capítulo de San Valentín, espero lo disfruten :D aquí en Chile le dan una connotación más romántica, pero sé que en otros países como en México también festejan el día de la amistad, me gusta más esa idea porque soy una fiel creyente en que no sólo existe el amor de pareja y este tipo de amor no es el único al que todos debemos aspirar, también creo que en la sociedad en general nos explican muy mal lo que es el amor (independiente de la parte biológica), escribiría un ensayo sobre el tema, pero mejor me dedico a mis fics que tengo un par que aún no actualizo y dos continuaciones de historias que debo escribir también :S**

 **Feliz día para todos y muchas gracias por compartir unos minutitos leyendo mis locuras, especialmente a Iris, Tepucihuatl-Shun, Darckacuario, Maya-Noodle, e Inat-Ziggy Stardust, gracias por sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Y vivieron felices…**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Cuando Shun era niño, me dijo una vez que en el día de San Valentín en el orfanato, siempre les regalaban chocolates a todos los niños, pero a su vez, todos compartían sus chocolates con sus mejores amigos. Como él era tranquilo y siempre trataba de agradarle a los demás, recibía montones de chocolates de parte de todos incluso las maestras, por ser un buen amigo y hasta soportar bromas pesadas sin acusar con los adultos, reunía muchos, pero al mirar a su hermano siempre notaba que su bolsa de chocolates tenía muy pocos, e incluso así, Ikki le daba los suyos a Shun._

 _La razón por la que odia el día de San Valentín, es porque piensa que mientras varias personas festejan haber encontrado el amor, exhibiendo regalos lujosos, otros tantos andan por la vida en la más absoluta soledad y sin ninguna esperanza. Él cree que es un día en que los afortunados se jactan de todo lo que poseen delante de aquellos que no lo tienen, es como contar dinero delante de los pobres, y no hay nada más triste que creer que nadie te quiere, este día, le recuerda la bolsa casi vacía de su hermano y lo solitario que es, y se prometió a sí mismo desde pequeño que jamás permitiría que aquella bolsa estuviera vacía, sólo que sin Ikki junto a él, ese anhelo no podrá realizarse._

 _Como es un hombre atractivo, en esta fecha siempre tiene chocolates de sobra. Sí, eso me pone celosa, no lo negaré, quizás por eso es que no quise hacer un honmei-choco para él, y me animé a tejerle una bufanda, la cual me parece más útil, aunque no sé si sería buena idea decirle que es por este día o sólo porque me pareció que le hacía falta, espero que no se sienta incómodo con mi presente, pero hay algo bueno de todo esto, Shun reúne todos los chocolates, y los reparte entre los pacientes que pueden comerlos y que nadie viene a visitar a la clínica, amo esa generosidad que tiene, porque lo hace desde lo más profundo de su corazón sin esperar nada a cambio, hoy ya no se ve gente así, son como un animal en peligro extinción._

 _Quiero darle una sorpresa, e intentaré entrar a la clínica y dejarle mi regalo en su consulta, será una tarea difícil, pero quiero que vea que estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por él, incluso dispuesta a superar mis traumas empezando por el pánico a los hospitales. Cuando entro a uno o a una clínica, me tiemblan las piernas y apenas puedo mantenerme en pie, y si cierran las puertas comienza a faltarme el aire, y el olor de estos lugares me vuelve loca, viví en uno demasiado tiempo, allí escuchaba gritos, gemidos de gente enferma, niños llorando, y también, veía constantemente gente envuelta en sábanas blancas que trasladaban en camillas por los pasillos, lo sabía, los llevaban a la morgue y pensaba en mis padres, en que habían quedado insepultos y de seguro los buitres se los comieron, si los cobardes aldeanos no se habían atrevido a bajarlos del árbol donde los colgaron._

 _Pero no es momento para pensar en esas cosas, debo perseverar en la meta que me he propuesto, y también, la señorita Saori ha estado regañando porque nos tardamos en entregarle la lista de invitados a la boda, y justo esta mañana apareció con las invitaciones que trajo de la imprenta para entregarlas, así que me pidió que si le llevaba el obento a Shun aprovechara de pasarle las que corresponden a sus colegas de la clínica._

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 14 de Febrero._

 **Beso francés.**

Tras varios intentos fallidos, June aún permanecía de pie frente a la entrada de la clínica de la fundación Graude, apenas asomaba su rostro por la puerta, y sentía el olor a medicamentos que penetraba cada rincón de aquel edificio, se paralizaba por completo. El guardia un par de veces salió a preguntarle si se sentía bien o si buscaba a alguien, pero June perdía el habla y sólo atinaba a decir que esperaba a alguien.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? De verdad esto me resulta demasiado complicado y el obento de Shun se está enfriando ¿Le enviaré un mensaje diciéndole que lo espero aquí abajo? No, mi idea no es esa, no voy a renunciar, debo llegar hasta su consulta en el tercer piso…pero el ascensor es tan sofocante, no puedo subir por ahí, tendría que usar las escaleras, pero no puedo entrar me da pánico, y con las escaleras de emergencia no sería lo mismo- suspiró abrazando la bolsa en la que llevaba el obento y el regalo de su novio.

\- ¡Ya sé! Entraré con los ojos cerrados y me guiaré por su cosmos, pero se vería raro, el único que podría hacer algo semejante sin verse raro es Shiryu- June miró la hora en su teléfono móvil- ya se acabará el tiempo para almorzar…¿Qué haré?

\- ¿Estás buscando al doctor Kido?- escuchó una voz masculina tras ella, al voltear, vio a un hombre de su misma estatura, de cabello negro, gruesos anteojos cuadrados, y piel clara- permíteme presentarme, soy Hideki Namura, amigo de Shun, tú debes ser su prometida ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, mi nombre es June Robinson, encantada de conocerle- intentó saludar inclinándose, aunque ese gesto le pareció bastante ridículo, pero Shun le había enseñado que así tenía que presentarse ante sus colegas.

\- Disculpa que te lo pregunte, pero ¿No se supone que le tienes miedo a los hospitales?- se atrevió a decir Hideki con su natural forma desatinada de ser. June se sonrojó de vergüenza ante su pregunta, pero el médico vio la bolsa en sus manos y comprendió todo con claridad- ¿Quieres dejarle el obento a Shun pero tienes miedo de entrar?

\- Algo parecido- contestó no dispuesta a revelar que tenía miedo.

\- Si quieres yo puedo dejárselo en su consulta- Hideki intentó tomar la bolsa de June, pero esta de inmediato le hizo una llave para inmovilizarlo, tomando su brazo y lanzándolo al suelo.

\- No te atrevas a tocar esa bolsa, es sólo de Shun-

Pero al notar que toda la gente los miraba, se dio cuenta que ese gesto había sido impulsivo y se acababa de meter en problemas, así que soltó a Hideki de inmediato antes de que viniera el guardia de seguridad a sacarla de la clínica.

\- Yo, lo siento, sólo quiero subir hasta su consulta y llevarle el obentou por mi propia cuenta- se excusó.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba, él dijo que eras obstinada, debería dejarte sola y no ayudarte por haberme lastimado, pero creo que a Shun le hace falta una que otra sorpresa de vez en cuando, si quieres, puedo conducirte por el hospital hasta su consulta, sólo toma mi brazo y cierra los ojos- dijo Hideki con inocencia. Aquel día se enteraron de la muerte de un maestro de la universidad por quién Shun sentía un gran aprecio, ante la noticia, el caballero de Andrómeda se deprimió bastante, y él pensó que para animarlo sería buena idea llevar algún amigo hasta su consulta, precisamente estaba pensando en a quién llamar cuando salió a almorzar a una cafetería cercana y se sintió muy afortunado de encontrar a June a su regreso.

\- ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?-

\- ¡Claro! Shun fue buen amigo mío en la escuela de medicina, ven conmigo, te llevaré sana y a salvo al tercer piso- Hideki tomó el brazo de June y caminó rápido hacia la puerta, al entrar, ella apretó los ojos para no ver las instalaciones, y sintió cómo aquel médico la guiaba con mucha fluidez.

\- Subiremos por el ascensor- le escuchó decir.

\- No, ascensor no, sólo guíame hasta las escaleras y de ahí podré seguir sola-

\- Pero ¿sabes cómo llegar a la consulta de Shun con los ojos cerrados?- preguntó Hideki a quién la petición de June le parecía de locos, y evidentemente lo era, ya que ella sólo sabía que la consulta estaba en el tercer piso- por tu silencio lo tomaré como un no, usaremos el ascensor.

Hideki presionó el botón para que el ascensor bajara hasta ellos, pero June abrió los ojos para insistirle que no quería subir por el ascensor. Al verse rodeada de enfermeras, médicos, paredes pintadas de blanco, y ese insoportable olor de hospital, June comenzó a marearse, sus piernas temblaron y repentinamente sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo, en el preciso momento en que la puerta del ascensor se abría y Shun salía de él.

\- ¡June! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo lograste entrar?- dijo sobresaltado al verla casi desvanecerse en los brazos de Hideki, y de inmediato lo hizo a un lado con brusquedad para que no tocara a su novia.

\- Oye, no me trates así, que no tenía pensado quitártela- protestó Hideki un poco asustado de ver aquella reacción en el pacífico Shun.

\- Espero que esto no haya sido idea tuya- dijo Shun molesto mientras aflojaba un poco la ropa de June, y pedía que le trajeran una camilla para trasladarla hasta su consulta.

\- Ya te dije que yo le ofrecí traerla hasta aquí porque estaba plantada como un poste en la entrada de la clínica, no sabía que tenía una claustrofobia tan aguda, ni siquiera me dijiste que tenía claustrofobia, sólo que le tiene pánico a los hospitales-

\- Pues debiste haberme consultado antes de cometer una locura como esa-

\- No te pongas celoso-

\- Yo no estoy celoso-

\- Pues no se te nota-

June escuchó la voz de aquel médico que le ofreció su ayuda entre sueños discutiendo con Shun, lentamente abrió los ojos y frente a ella contempló el cielo cubierto de nubes grises a través de una ventana que estaba completamente abierta.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó tratando de ponerse de pie, cayendo en cuenta que estaba recostada en una camilla- ¿Estoy en una sala de hospital?- su voz se puso temblorosa y Shun de inmediato se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla.

\- Te desmayaste en el ascensor, estás en mi consulta, por eso abrí la ventana para que no te pusieras mal de nuevo- explicó tomando su mano.

\- Pero…mi bolsa, el obento…- June empezó a mirar en todas direcciones buscando el almuerzo de Shun y su regalo temiendo haberlo perdido.

\- No te preocupes, yo lo tengo- comentó Hideki quién tenía la bolsa entre sus manos- sé que no debí tomarlo, espero no me golpees de nuevo, pero si lo dejaba tirado en el primer piso alguien más se quedaría con él.

\- Gracias Hideki, ahora, agradecería si pudieras dejarnos a solas- Shun se sintió incómodo con la presencia de su amigo, no se le escapaba el hecho de que se había referido a June como "belleza exótica" días antes, y mucho menos la larga lista de novias que tuvo en la universidad, que le quitó a varios de sus amigos.

\- Bueno, sólo trataba de ser amable, me retiro, espero nos volvamos a ver pronto- Hideki se despidió inclinándose y luego salió de la consulta.

\- Ese amigo tuyo sólo quería ayudarme, además, salvó tu obento- dijo June confundida con la fría actitud de Shun hacia su colega.

\- Es una buena persona, pero yo no le confiaría a mi prometida ni por si acaso- contestó él de mala gana- ¿Qué preparaste hoy para el obentou?

\- Abre la bolsa- indicó June saliendo de la camilla en dirección hacia la ventana para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Shun hizo caso, y al sacar su comida encontró otro detalle dentro de la bolsa.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- La cocinera de la televisión dijo que se llama Kazari Maki, es un sushi con forma de caritas de oso- contestó June mirando a Shun con inocencia.

\- No me refiero al maki, me refiero a esto- contestó él enseñándole un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

\- ¡Ah! Eso, es tu regalo de San Valentín, sé que no te gusta este día, pero lo terminé esta semana, sólo fue una coincidencia, si quieres tómalo como un presente, el primero que te hago siendo tu prometida- contestó June sonrojándose mientras Shun abría el paquete y sacaba una larga bufanda en tonalidades verdes y azules matizadas.

\- ¿La has tejido tú sola?- preguntó examinándola con cuidado.

\- Sí, Miho me enseñó a hacerla, utilicé sólo mis manos así que no fue tan enredado, parece que se puede tejer sin usar palillos- explicó June mostrándole sus manos a Shun- Seiya y Hyoga me dijeron que eras alérgico a la lana, así que busqué una hipoalergénica, siempre veo que sales con el cuello descubierto y pensé que debía darte mucho frío en las mañanas y por las noches.

Shun permaneció en silencio observando a June mientras hablaba, luego posó su mirada en la bufanda.

\- ¿No te gustó? Puedo regalarte otra cosa si quieres o ¿Acaso es por lo de San Valentín?- preguntó angustiada al ver que Shun no decía ninguna palabra.

\- No, claro que no, me gusta, es sólo que me asombra que seas capaz de aprender a hacer cosas como esta, nunca imaginé que podría algún día lucir una bufanda tejida a mano por una amazona- Shun se acercó a June y la abrazó con fuerza, y no pudo contener unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción, ya que ese pequeño detalle tenía mucho significado para él.

\- Se supone que quería darte una sorpresa entrando a la clínica por mí misma, pero me desmayé en el ascensor-

\- Eso no importa, te esforzaste por venir a mi trabajo pese a que le tienes terror a los hospitales, no me gusta el día de San Valentín, pero, si mi prometida me obsequia algo especial, hecho por ella misma, me llena de felicidad y de orgullo-

Shun se acercó a June y con suavidad la empujó contra la pared del lado de la puerta de su consulta para besarla. Ella trató de mantenerlo un poco a la distancia poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de su prometido, más que nada porque temía que comenzara a faltarle aire en ese lugar tan encerrado, pero él se las quitó estrechándola aún más contra sí mismo, y de forma impetuosa mientras mantenía sus labios unidos a los de June, se animó a meter su lengua dentro de su boca.

June sintió que su rostro ardía con intensidad mientras la cálida lengua de Shun recorría con suavidad su paladar, se enredaba con su propia lengua, jugueteando con ella, luego acariciando sus dientes, aquella sensación era demasiado agradable para la amazona, olvidando con ese acto que le faltaría el aire o que estaba entre cuatro paredes en el tercer piso de una clínica. En el momento en que Shun empezó a morder sus labios, sintió que aquella zona entre sus piernas estaba humedeciéndose, debía detenerlo, pero no quería, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sólo estaba entregado al placer de esa forma de ser besada.

\- ¿Doctor Kido? ¿Está en su consulta?- escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta, y Shun se detuvo como si hubiera salido de un trance al igual que June.

\- Sí- contestó él abriendo la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.

\- El director de la clínica necesita hablar con usted, lo espera en su despacho- dijo una enfermera quien puso mala cara al ver a June junto a Shun dentro de la consulta.

\- Iré en seguida-

\- ¿Quiere que le indique a su prometida la salida de la clínica?- preguntó la enfermera.

\- No, no es necesario, yo la llevaré, retírese por favor- dijo Shun con expresión seria. Se había dado cuenta que la presencia de June molestaba a la enfermera y el intuía la razón, no quería que nuevamente alguien intentara hacerle daño o decirle cosas desagradables sólo porque él no era capaz de corresponder a los sentimientos de las demás mujeres.

La enfermera con mirada sombría, cerró la puerta de golpe y se fue. Mientras Shun tomaba el obento y lo comía con prisa.

\- Por cierto, la señorita Saori me pidió que te entregara esto- June sacó de su bolso un fajo de sobres- son las invitaciones para tus colegas.

\- ¿Ya están listas?-

\- Sí, dijo que quería entregarlas con más de un mes de anticipación para estar segura de quiénes de verdad irían, deben confirmar su asistencia-

Shun leyó todos los nombres escritos en los sobres, y luego los dejó las invitaciones en su escritorio.

\- Las entregaré más tarde, vamos, te sacaré por la escalera de emergencia, está a la vuelta a mano izquierda al salir de mi consulta- Shun condujo a June hasta las escaleras cubriéndole los ojos, luego abrió una puerta que comunicaba con el exterior- ya puedes ver.

Retiró sus manos del rostro de June, y ella notó que estaban en la escalera de emergencia en el exterior del edificio.

\- Cuando quieras visitarme en la hora del almuerzo puedes subir por aquí, sé que memorizaste el camino a pesar de llevar los ojos cubiertos, toma, esto te ayudará a entrar, y recuerda siempre enviarme un mensaje para saber donde estoy- dijo Shun pasándole una copia de las llaves de su consulta a June.

\- ¿De verdad puedo quedarme con esta llave?- preguntó ella dubitativa de si aquello era correcto.

\- Claro que sí, es una copia, pero asegúrate que nadie te vea, ni Hideki ni las enfermeras que no te aceptan como mi prometida, no quiero que vuelvan a molestarte- sonrió Shun tomando a June por los hombros.

\- De acuerdo, aunque no me dan miedo, pero si así estarás tranquilo entonces haré caso de tus palabras- June hizo un gesto de despedida.

\- Espero que vuelvas a tener el valor de venir a mi consulta de día, me ha alegrado verte, y me gusta la bufanda que tejiste, Seiya y Hyoga no te mintieron, la lana me da comezón y me irrita la piel, y cuando me pongo corbatas o algo que cubra mi cuello, me da la sensación de que me ahogo, como a ti te pasa cuando estás en lugares estrechos y completamente cerrados-

\- Entonces, la bufanda no te sirve- dijo June entristecida.

\- Claro que sí, es de lana hipoalergénica, y no es necesario que la enrolle alrededor de mi cuello de forma apretada, basta con que me cubra un poco- Shun acarició la mejilla de June notando en ella una sensación de incomodidad- alegra esa cara, no gastaste tu tiempo en vano, ahora regresa con cuidado a la mansión y no te metas en problemas, nos veremos esta noche, aunque llegaré un poco tarde, tengo mucho trabajo.

\- Lo sé, te esperaré con algo delicioso- June sonrió un poco más tranquila y empezó a bajar por las escaleras pero Shun la detuvo cogiendo su mano con fuerza.

\- Me alegra que quieras vencer tu miedo a los hospitales- dijo nervioso- el beso…el beso que te di… ¿Te gustó?

June asintió sonrojada por aquella pregunta y Shun suspiró aliviado.

\- Entonces, puedes venir cuando quieras a repetirlo, como una especie de terapia-

\- Creo que podría intentarlo doctor Kido ¿No le molesta si vengo todos los días a su consulta para recibir esa terapia?- preguntó June con timidez y Shun alzó su rostro con sus manos para besarla por última vez antes de regresar a su trabajo.

 _Pensaba que este día sería como todos los años, varios hombres y mujeres acechándome para darme sus chocolates, esperando con ansias verme comerlos, lo único que quería era encontrar la forma de evitar salir de la mansión a trabajar, pero luego pensé en mis pacientes, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos sólo por una estupidez así. Al llegar a la clínica lo primero de lo que me entero es la muerte del doctor Miyasawa, era bastante anciano, pero jamás conocí a un hombre que tuviera tanta vocación por la medicina como él, a tal extremo, que jamás se casó ni tuvo hijos, toda su vida se dedicó a estudiar y atender a sus pacientes. Era admirable, pero yo no puedo seguir sus pasos al pie de la letra, de niño siempre soñé con mi propia familia, y aunque tengo a Saori y mis medios hermanos, yo quiero tener una esposa e hijos._

 _Estuve desanimado toda la mañana, ya que me dijeron que lo encontraron muerto en su habitación, completamente sólo, él no merecía un final así. Por otro lado como era de esperarse, recibí muchos chocolates, así que los reuní y se los llevé de obsequio a los pacientes que podían comerlos, creo que a varias enfermeras les desagradó que hiciera eso con sus obsequios, pero no soy partidario de esa estupidez de que las mujeres tengan que dar regalos forzosos a quienes aman. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo me di cuenta que June estaba tardando y me impacienté, tenía muchas ganas de verla, y por eso tomé el ascensor para bajar y pedir un taxi para ir a la mansión, pero al abrirse la puerta en el primer piso me encuentro a Hideki con mi prometida pálida cayendo en sus brazos._

 _Claro que me puse celoso por ello, Hideki es un buen tipo, pero siempre le quitaba las novias a mis compañeros en la universidad, jamás quise presentarle a June por temor a que se atreviera a poner sus dedos sobre ella, y ante la primera oportunidad él no perdió su tiempo, aunque me diga que sólo fue coincidencia, yo no le creo sus buenas intenciones. Mientras intentaba ponerlo en su lugar, observaba a June adormecida en la camilla de mi consulta, se veía muy linda, adormecida, con su rostro sereno, y su larga cabellera rubia cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros atada en una coleta baja, su ropa que solté un poco para que estuviera cómoda enmarcaba su delgada figura, y debo reconocer que me pareció irresistible tenerla en esa posición tan tranquila, tan inocente._

 _Mi cuerpo se acaloró ligeramente, pero Hideki no parecía querer irse de mi consulta hasta ver que June estaba bien, cuando despertó note en su mirada que pronto comenzaría ahogarse al darse cuenta que estaba dentro de la clínica y me acerqué para darle algo de seguridad ¿Por qué se expuso tanto al venir aquí? No tenía idea, sólo me importaba saber si estaba bien, para eso abrí la ventana de manera que pudiera sentir aire fresco y no el penetrante olor de medicamentos y desinfectante al que estoy tan acostumbrado._

 _Por fortuna logré sacar a Hideki de mi consulta, June se veía más calmada, y al pasarme el obento noté que junto al maki con rostros de ositos había un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo con dibujos de pájaros. June sabe que detesto el día de San Valentín, y estoy seguro que por esa razón evitó utilizar detalles aburridos como corazones y mensajes sosos, cuando me dijo que tomara el regalo como el primero que me hacía como mi prometida me arregló mucho el ánimo, es verdad, en navidad ni siquiera era mi novia, debo confesar que cuando lo abrí y vi la bufanda pensé por unos instantes en decirle que no necesitaba algo como eso, pero cuando la vi entristecida preguntándome si era necesario cambiarlo por otra cosa no tuve corazón para hacerlo._

 _Al tocar la bufanda y sentirla tan suave, al imaginar a June intentando hacer los puntos para que le quedara bien, me di cuenta todo el esfuerzo que puso en hacerla, hasta averiguó lo de mi alergia a la lana, y buscó una hipoalergénica para que no me lastimara, ella es admirable, no pude evitar emocionarme con un detalle tan sencillo como ese. Tenía que agradecerle de alguna manera tanta dedicación, y entonces, sólo dejé que mi instinto me guiara y la besé de una forma diferente a la de siempre, el sabor de sus boca me supo mucho mejor que el obento que me preparó, se veía tan linda con las mejillas encendidas, no pude evitar morderla, mi cuerpo por sí sólo estaba expresándose en todo su esplendor, sentí que tenía que hacerla mía, en cuerpo y en alma, pero mi mente me dijo que aún no era tiempo y en ese instante nos interrumpió una de las enfermeras que para mala suerte, era de las que alguna vez se atrevió a esperarme a la salida de mi turno para intentar seducirme._

 _June sabe de esas cosas porque yo mismo se las comenté alguna vez, no me extraña que haya querido marcharse a Isla Andrómeda pensando que yo me casaría con cualquier otra mujer. Por eso me animé a darle la llave de mi consulta, y quizás así, viniendo más seguido le pierda el miedo a los hospitales, aunque en realidad, quisiera repetir ese beso una y mil veces más, y Saori siempre nos vigila cuando estamos en la mansión, sé que no está bien convertir mi trabajo en mi "nidito de amor" pero no tengo otra opción._

 _Luego de que June se marchara a casa, casi al finalizar mi turno, le entregué las invitaciones de matrimonio a mis colegas, incluido a Hideki. Aunque agregué en la lista de invitados a Ikki, aún no sé si enviarle la invitación, ni siquiera sé si querrá venir, alguna vez Saori me dijo que el Ave Fénix era un ser solitario, mi hermano siempre lo fue, desde niños, con la salvedad de que yo estaba a su lado, pero después de la muerte de Esmeralda cambió por completo, creo que está convencido de quedarse solo para siempre ¿Qué harías si te enteraras de mi boda hermano? ¿Vendrías a festejar conmigo? ¿O continuarías con esa vida alejado de los demás, incluso de tu única familia que soy yo?_

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 14 de Febrero._


	7. Un sauce y olor a fresas

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero hayan tenido unas bonitas fiestas del día de la amistad, yo celebré de la mejor forma en que se puede celebrar cualquier cosa en la vida, aunque uno esté solito, comiendo xD preparé arroz frito chino que me quedó bien bueno, soy un desastre cocinando del tipo Usagi Tsukino, pero el arroz siempre me queda bien, debe ser porque lo amo *O***

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic, pensaba subirlo el 17 para que coincidiera con la fecha del diario de los personajes, pero estoy trabajando y llego muy cansada a casa, así que aprovecho de hacerlo ahora que estoy sin ninguna pizca de sueño espero les guste.**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia, también por sus comentarios no he podido contestarlos todos pero tengan seguro que los leo, Iris, Maya-noodle, darckacuario, Lallen y Tepucihuatl-Shun, siempre es agradable saber que les gusta como avanza todo esto, aunque sea lentito.**

 **Un abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

Y vivieron felices…

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Shun me tomó por sorpresa con aquella forma tan pasional de besarme en el día de San Valentín, esa experiencia fue demasiado intensa, al llegar a la mansión sentía que caminaba sobre nubes, y la señorita Saori preguntó por qué mi rostro estaba tan enrojecido poniendo su mano en mi frente con temor a que hubiera pescado algún resfriado, pero no me atreví a decirle lo sucedido, creo que eso es parte de la intimidad de Shun y la mía, hay cosas que por muy amigas, o por muy diosa viviente que sea, no puedo compartir con ella, tampoco con Marín, a decir verdad, creo que no puedo compartirlo con nadie más que con él._

 _Lo hemos vuelto a repetir varias veces en estos últimos tres días, a escondidas en nuestras habitaciones o en el bosque de abetos, lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de la señorita Saori, pero no he ido a su consulta, aún me da algo de pánico entrar en la clínica, aunque sea por la escalera de emergencia, pero Shun tiene una paciencia infinita y dijo que me tomara mi tiempo en acostumbrarme. Al menos, veo que ha salido con la bufanda que le tejí puesta, me alegro que le sea útil._

 _Desde hace algunos días, antes de San Valentín, hemos salido con la excusa de retomar nuestro hábito de caminar para respirar aire puro, aunque en realidad es para buscar un lugar donde vivir. Sé que la señorita Saori quiere que me quede en la mansión, pero me parece que Shun tiene razón cuando le dice que debemos vivir por nuestra cuenta, falta ya casi un mes para nuestra boda y aún hay muchos detalles que tenemos que atender, incluyendo lo de nuestro futuro hogar, hasta decidir qué haré de mi vida en cuanto a lo laboral._

 _Hace unas cuantas horas Shun envió un mensaje a mi teléfono móvil indicándome que vio un anuncio en una página web acerca de una casa antigua que está a la venta y que quiere que vayamos a verla, es por aquí cerca, hemos visitados muchos lugares, y vaya que es difícil encontrar uno adecuado para vivir, desde la infraestructura, hasta el tipo de barrio en el que se encuentra, sin contar que detesto los ambientes estrechos, las puertas, los muros, todo aquello que me evoque encierro, no mentía cuando le dije que prefería vivir en una carpa de gitanos o en una choza, pero parece que aquí en Tokio no se puede. Shun dijo que quizás una casa de estilo tradicional japonés, con correderas en lugar de puertas, sea más conveniente para mí, pero hoy en día es difícil encontrar ese tipo de casas en una ciudad tan sobrepoblada como esta y tan expuesta a constantes terremotos._

 _Cuando pienso en que Shun y yo viviremos juntos, sin alguien que nos interrumpa cuando estamos a solas- como sucede frecuentemente en esta mansión- no puedo evitar sonrojarme, y también sentir un fuerte ardor en mi estómago, en mis mejillas, y un cosquilleo que sube por mis piernas hasta llegar al interior de mi cuerpo, cuando nivelé mis estudios tuve que repasar en varias oportunidades el sistema reproductor humano, claro que sé de sobra qué es lo que sucederá en nuestra noche de bodas, pero a veces creo que una cosa es leerlo, estudiarlo, introducir ese conocimiento como una base de datos dentro de mi cabeza, y otra cosa muy diferente, es vivirlo, después de ese beso que para mí fue totalmente erótico, pude comprender que no todas las situaciones de la vida pueden verse de una lógica fría y analítica._

 _Pero ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Podremos mantenernos sin que "eso" suceda antes de la boda?_

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 17 de Febrero._

 **Un sauce y olor a fresas.**

Era cerca del medio día, June sacaba con discreción su bicicleta de uno de los garajes de la mansión para ir al lugar donde Shun le pidió que se reunieran para visitar la casa que estaba en venta, afortunadamente era temprano para su cita, y pasaría a comprar taiyaki para llevarle de comer antes de que tuviera que regresar a trabajar a la clínica.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado June?- escuchó que le preguntaban y ante la sorpresa de aquella voz, se vio obligada a dar la vuelta para saludar.

\- Hola señorita Saori, voy a visitar a Shun cerca de la clínica- contestó un poco nerviosa, ya que sabía de sobra que la diosa era muy intuitiva y temía que descubriera sus planes, aún no estaba preparada para anunciarle que no vivirían con ella en la mansión Kido.

\- Pero no veo que le lleves el obento- dijo Saori escrutando el canastillo de la bicicleta que estaba vacío.

\- Sí, lo que sucede es que tenía pensado comprar taiyaki por el camino, hoy no andaba de ánimos para cocinar, creo que debe ser por eso de la boda, ya me estoy estresando- contestó la aludida- aún quedan muchos detalles que arreglar.

\- Eso lo sé mejor que tú, y todas las tareas que les asigné a los demás aún están cumplidas a medias, si no estoy presionando nadie se mueve, te recomiendo que no tardes mucho en tu visita, porque a las cinco tenemos que ir a elegir las telas para los trajes de las tres ceremonias, olvidé preguntarle a Shun si podía salir más temprano el día de hoy, ya que irás a verlo ¿podrías darle mi mensaje? No contesta los que le envío a su teléfono móvil-

\- Sí señorita, lo haré- June movió su bicicleta para poder salir pronto de ahí, pero Saori tosió un poco para llamar su atención.

\- Antes de que te vayas quisiera tocar un tema delicado contigo-

\- ¿Un tema delicado? ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó tratando de imaginar qué cosa podría preocupar a su diosa a esas alturas- ¿Es por lo de mi carrera?

\- No, aún tienes tiempo para decidir lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, me basta que me informes de eso antes de tu boda, es sobre lo que Shun y tú hacen a escondidas de mí, en sus habitaciones y en el bosque de abetos, besarse no está mal, me parece una sana actividad, pero de ahí a tener sexo hay un paso y déjame recordarte que como amazona a mi servicio debes hacer votos de castidad y abstinencia hasta que recibas mi bendición el día de la boda- contestó Saori de forma directa y sin más preámbulos.

\- Lo… ¿sabía?- la amazona de Camaleón le hizo honores a su constelación poniéndose de todas las tonalidades de escarlata que podían existir en el mundo entero como si se camuflara en el color rojo, pero la mirada de la diosa era tan seria, que ella no tuvo valor de contestar nada más.

\- Soy la diosa de la sabiduría, lo sé todo y no es necesario que lo vea, June, júrame por tus padres y por tu maestro que no perderás tu virginidad antes de la boda, es muy importante que cumplas con lo que te ordeno- esta vez Saori cogió a June por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Sí, se lo juro- contestó ella atemorizada ya que Saori jamás le había hecho jurar, ni menos en nombre de aquellas personas tan importantes en su vida.

\- Entonces, puedo estar más tranquila, puedes besarte con Shun todo lo que quieras, los hombres siempre se ponen ansiosos días antes de la boda y quieren acelerarlo todo, pero si se atreve a tocarte, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Saori recobrando su buen humor salió del garaje rumbo a la cocina de la mansión, pero regresó repentinamente con unos cuantos billetes que le pasó a June- Lo olvidaba, por favor, también tráeme taiyaki.

\- Sí, señorita Saori- la amazona quedó desconcertada con aquel comportamiento de la diosa, a veces sentía como si los espiara todo el tiempo, o quizás lo que ella dijo era verdad, y al ser la diosa de la sabiduría, sencillamente no podía esconderle nada de información. Montando en su bicicleta salió a toda prisa, ya que aunque la charla fue corta, le había quitado algo de tiempo.

Shun la estaba esperando junto a un canal que pasaba cerca del orfanato y sus aguas desembocaban en la playa. June sacó la bolsa de papel donde llevaba los taiyaki calientes y se los ofreció para que comiera algo.

\- Lamento la tardanza, la señorita Saori me detuvo, quería hablar algo conmigo- comentó mientras Shun bebía un poco de té caliente que June trajo también para él.

\- ¿De qué quería hablar contigo?- quiso saber, pero June bajó la mirada algo dubitativa de si decirle o no lo que habían conversado, pero finalmente decidió quedarse callada respecto a ese tema.

\- Cosas de chicas, no tiene importancia, me dijo que en la tarde a las cinco iríamos a elegir las telas para los trajes de las ceremonias y que tenías que venir con nosotras-

\- ¿A las cinco? No puedo, estaré muy ocupado a esa hora- Shun suspiró antes de continuar comiendo su taiyaki, ya que imaginaba que esa respuesta sólo provocaría que Saori en persona fuera a sacarlo de la clínica, como ya había hecho varias veces desde que empezaron los preparativos de la boda- Dile que llegaré a las seis y media, no puedo salir más temprano.

\- Está bien, le diré tu mensaje, espero que se lo tome bien y no regañe por eso- June acompañaba a Saori en todo lo destinado a la boda, y siempre terminaba enfadándose con el desafortunado de turno incluyéndola.

\- Vamos, tengo sólo un par de horas antes de regresar al trabajo, quiero que veas esa casa, revisé las fotografías de la página web donde la estaban ofreciendo y creo que te gustará- Shun se subió a la bicicleta y June montó en la parte trasera, abrazándose a él con fuerza. El caballero de Andrómeda condujo por una callejuela paralela al canal, en cuya superficie se vislumbraba una gran cantidad de plantas acuáticas, así como varios árboles enormes de cerezos que adornaban la riviera, aún sin florecer debido a que era invierno.

El paisaje parecía salido de uno de los cuadros de la colección de pinturas de la mansión Kido, al menos eso pensaba June, pero tenía la sensación de que ese camino se le hacía muy conocido. Cuando se lo comentó a Shun, el dijo que habían muchas calles similares por la ciudad, y que a veces daba la sensación de que ya se había pasado por allí varias veces. Cuando detuvo la bicicleta, un joven de no más de veinte años los estaba esperando frente a un ancho puente de madera.

\- Usted debe ser el señor Kido, me avisaron de la corredora de propiedades que vendría a visitar la casa, la persona encargada no puede venir, tuvo un ligero problema pero yo seré su guía, me llamo Tetsuo Sawachika, vivo un par de casas más adelante- se presentó cortésmente.

\- Mi nombre es Shun Kido, y ella es mi prometida, June Robinson, encantado de conocerlo- Shun y June también saludaron de forma cortés inclinándose frente al joven Sawachika.

\- Síganme por favor, el único acceso a la casa es por este enorme puente, como pueden ver es ancho y cabe sin problemas un vehículo mediano- comenzó a explicar el guía, mientras June contemplaba embelesada el canal mientras cruzaban en dirección a la casa.

\- Esta es la puerta de acceso- Tetsuo sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió una puerta de madera y goznes de fierro que estaba algo deteriorada- Pasen por favor.

Shun y June entraron al antejardín de la casa, y se sorprendieron al ver lo amplio que era, sin embargo parecía bastante descuidado, ya que ni el césped estaba cortado, todo parecía una enorme jungla, para desdicha del caballero de Andrómeda quien era un amante del orden, y para dicha de June quién adoraba los lugares salvajes e indómitos.

\- No se nota, pero ahí está el sendero que conduce al garaje, entraremos en él después de recorrer la casa- explicó Tetsuo, sacando otra llave para abrir la puerta principal. Cuando entraron en ella, se dieron cuenta que así como la deteriorada fachada era de estilo japonés, por dentro todo era similar, el piso estaba cubierto de madera y tatami, las correderas eran de papel de arroz, todo muy espacioso, aunque oscuro y polvoriento.

El guía los condujo por toda la casa, en el primer piso había un vestíbulo, la sala principal, la cocina, un cuarto de baño, y una habitación para lavar la ropa; en el segundo piso, había tres habitaciones, dos enormes y una pequeña, y otro cuarto de baño más pequeño y no tenía tina a diferencia del que había en el primer piso.

\- Veo que no has empezado a ahogarte como en las otras casas que visitamos, y eso que aún no abrimos las ventanas- sonrió Shun al notar que June se movía por sí sola dentro de la casa, sin apretarle la mano hasta dejársela morada como sucedió en situaciones similares en otras casas.

\- Este lugar es muy acogedor- murmuró ella algo retraída- siento un olor muy familiar, como a fresas…

\- ¿A fresas?- preguntó Shun sin comprender lo que su prometida estaba diciendo.

Pero June salió repentinamente de la habitación donde estaban y corrió hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

\- ¡Espera June! ¡Tetsuo es quién debe guiarnos!- dijo Shun preocupado siguiendo a su novia mientras el joven iba tras ellos. Al salir al patio trasero, notaron que era mucho más extenso que el antejardín, y también estaba invadido por un césped mal cuidado y abundante maleza.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Shun al ver a June con las manos cubiertas de tierra húmeda, como si estuviera desenterrando algo.

\- ¡Aquí estaban pequeñas traviesas!- contestó ella con alegría. Shun y Tetsuo posaron su mirada en aquello a lo que la amazona le estaba hablando y hallaron varias plantas que sobrevivieron a la nieve del invierno- ¡Te dije que olía fresas, fresas silvestres, aunque estas plantas no han dado fruto aún!- June continuó hablándole a las plantas de fresas ante la mirada pasmada de Tetsuo y la mirada paciente del Caballero de Andrómeda.

\- A June le gustan las fresas- explicó al guía, quién no le veía nada de sensacional a esas plantas y al ver a June hablándoles como si fueran personas se imaginó que tenía delante de él a una loca de remate.

Ella empezó a comportarse así desde que vino de Isla Andrómeda a vivir en la mansión, abrazaba árboles y hablaba con plantas por todos lados, y poco le importaba la opinión de los demás respecto a ello, conversaba por horas con el jardinero de Saori, aprendía sobre cultivar todo tipo de cosas, y curiosamente se le daba bastante bien, y cuando salía a caminar tenía la manía de ver árboles y correr hacia ellos para "saludarlos", a Shun le dio vergüenza por mucho tiempo hasta que leyó en una revista sobre estudios que demostraban que abrazar árboles era sano para la psiquis, ahora que sabía lo que le sucedió a sus padres, pensaba que una mujer con tantos traumas necesitaba una válvula de escape, en el caso de su prometida era la naturaleza y sus causas ecologistas.

Shun se puso a charlar con Tetsuo sobre otros detalles de la casa mientras June continuaba quitando las malezas alrededor de las plantas de fresas, en parte lo hacía para que el guía dejara de mirarla raro pero también porque necesitaba saber cosas como el estado de las cañerías y la instalación eléctrica. Tetsuo se animó a enseñarle todo para que pudiera salir de dudas, y luego de varios minutos, Shun regresó al patio trasero a decirle a June que irían a ver el garaje pero sólo encontró a las plantas desmalezadas y su prometida había desaparecido.

\- Seguro debe haber caminado por ese sendero, comunica con la colina- explicó Tetsuo señalándole un camino cubierto de más maleza y ramas de árboles. Shun le pidió que los esperara en ese lugar, y siguiendo el rastro de June partió en su busca.

La amazona caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pero parecía segura de sí misma, como si conociera el terreno, estaba animada hablándole a las plantas cuando sintió una voz que la estaba llamando por su nombre y decidió seguir el sonido, subió hacia la colina, la cual estaba cubierta de una gran diversidad de árboles, hasta que encontró una caída de agua no muy alta, que formaba un riachuelo que seguramente desembocaba en el canal, y junto a esa caída de agua se alzaba un enorme sauce llorón.

\- Salix babylonica- murmuró mientras sentía en su garganta que se formaba un nudo y su vista se nubló de lágrimas. Una helada brisa recorrió ese lugar, agitando las ramas del sauce, June sintió como si el árbol le diera la bienvenida, y caminó con lentitud hacia él para abrazarlo, al contacto con la corteza, y con las ramas que parecían acariciar su cabeza al mecerse con el viento, tuvo la sensación de que finalmente estaba en su verdadero hogar.

\- ¿Está todo bien June?- escuchó en la distancia la voz de Shun, pero mantenerse abrazada al sauce era demasiado confortable, no quería abandonarlo- ¿June?- escuchó de nuevo la voz de su prometido esta vez preocupada.

\- Sí, está todo bien Shun- contestó abriendo los ojos muy lentamente, como si hubiera dormido por muchas horas, y liberó al árbol de su abrazo- estaba viendo esas fresas y de pronto sentí que alguien me llamaba, seguí su voz y llegué hasta aquí, tenías razón me gusta mucho esta casa, creo que nos estaba esperando, pude percibirlo desde que entramos.

\- ¿Dices que la casa nos estaba esperando y que el árbol te llamó?- esa respuesta extrañó a Shun, pese a las extravagancias de June a las que ya estaba acostumbrado, jamás había dicho algo semejante en esos últimos años.

\- Sí, fue una sensación cálida y acogedora, muy diferente a las otras casas y departamentos que visitamos ¿Podemos comprarla? Tiene tanta naturaleza, te prometo arreglar toda la jungla del antejardín y del patio trasero, vi varias especies de Rodhodendron, Camellia, Crysanthemum, creo que no podría parar de describirte todas las que pude identificar, y puedo aprovechar el patio trasero para hacer un huerto orgánico- June empezó a hablar entusiasmada, y Shun embelesado por su radiante sonrisa, se atrevió a interrumpirla sólo lo necesario.

\- Sabía que te gustaría, pediré un crédito en el banco, hay mucho trabajo que hacer para dejarla habitable de nuevo-

\- Yo puedo ayudarte a pagar el préstamo, buscaré un empleo, lo prometo- insistió June convencida de que ese era el lugar donde debían vivir.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ya te dije que gano lo suficiente para poder mantenernos a ambos, creo que deberías terminar de estudiar biología, una persona que ama tanto la naturaleza como tú no debería abandonar sólo por un problema como el de tu expulsión- insistió Shun.

\- Bueno…sobre eso, lo he estado pensando y quisiera estudiar algo más corto, relacionado con agricultura-

\- ¿Agricultura?- esta vez Shun quedó pensativo respecto a lo que su prometida había dicho.

\- Sí, aunque decidí darme algo de tiempo para madurar la idea, no es mi decisión final-

\- Ya veo, entonces deberías buscar información al respecto, si quieres puedo ayudarte- Shun abrazó a June con ternura- pero si estudias algo nuevo debes prometerme que lo terminarás, no quiero oír que regañes porque no te gustan los cursos, o porque el profesor es un idiota, y menos que te relaciones con alumnos conflictivos como ese Masaru.

\- ¿Otra vez Masaru? ¿Qué tienes contra él?- contestó June, pero al ver el rostro de su novio poniéndose serio, se comprometió a ser más selectiva con sus amistades, y ambos tomados de la mano regresaron a la casa que se convertiría en su hogar.

 _Cuando vi el anuncio de esa casa en internet y pinché sobre las fotografías me convencí de que a June le gustaría mucho, el estilo japonés es más sencillo y las correderas serían útiles para combatir la claustrofobia que ella tiene, nunca me imaginé que unas fresas silvestres y un sauce serían el detalle final que la convencieran de quedarnos a vivir ahí. En lo personal me recuerda una película que vi con Ikki en el orfanato cuando éramos niños, siempre soñé con una casa similar y cuando el guía me murmuró por lo bajo que habían rumores de que esa casa estaba encantada, me sedujo aún más la idea de vivir en ella, June tiene razón en una cosa, al entrar también pude percibir una enorme calidez a pesar de estar bastante polvorienta y a oscuras._

 _Pero el comportamiento de June frente al sauce no deja de inquietarme, no sólo por lo que dijo, también porque de todas las veces que ha abrazado árboles por doquier, nunca ha llorado con ninguno de ellos. Tal vez no lo parece por su carácter fuerte y su educación de amazona, pero es mucho más ingenua que yo, la prueba está en que se metió en ese problema de los delfines por ese tal Masaru, nadie me quita de la cabeza que él la influenció, realmente me cuesta entenderla pero supongo que ella piensa lo mismo de mí._

 _Verla hablando con las plantas, sacando maleza con sus manos, sin importarle la humedad de la tierra y que el guía la mirara extraño, se me hizo una imagen adorable, quisiera que esta paz durara por siempre, que no tuviéramos que volver a luchar en otra guerra santa, poder vivir a su lado y continuar apreciando su sonrisa, su mirada, cada parte de su ser hasta el final de mis días. Este último tiempo, desde que la besé en mi consulta, mi cuerpo ha estado reaccionando de forma diferente ante ella, incluso ahora me fijo en detalles que antes no tomaba muy en cuenta, como la ropa que viste, el escote que usa, su peinado, hasta el maquillaje que rara vez usa, todo me enloquece, pero también me desagrada cuando otros contemplan lo mismo que yo._

 _Claro que quiero que ese tal Masaru y Hideki estén muy lejos de ella, como hombre puedo darme cuenta de que esos dos quieren llegar a mas con June, y eso no lo permitiré. Pero yo también deseo poseerla en cuerpo y alma, y estos días mucho más en cuerpo. Cuando nos besamos, quisiera tocar más que su cintura, acariciar más que su espalda, o sus manos, pero ¿Y si con eso le falto al respeto?_

 _Durante el desayuno antes de salir a mi trabajo, Saori habló conmigo, haciendo hincapié en que no tenía problema en que nos "besáramos de forma erótica" pero que mis impulsos masculinos podrían provocar que June me pierda la confianza, y aunque jamás la he visto disgustada por lo que hacemos- estoy seguro que a los dos nos agrada mucho- no quisiera que la advertencia de Saori se cumpliera y que por una tentación del momento, provocara en ella sentimientos desagradables o sucediera algo que lamentar. La charla terminó con un "cuidado, los estaré observando" que me desagradó bastante, otra vez Saori está siendo demasiado invasiva, de momento, lo único que me queda es controlarme ante mis propios impulsos, hasta el día de la boda, aunque realmente no sé si pueda hacerlo._

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 17 de Febrero._


	8. Ciento treinta y un invitaciones

**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, dado mi relajado trabajo he podido avanzar con esta historia ya que todos los días me deja un par de horas para escribir, lo sé, debería dedicarle tiempo a los otros Shun/June que tengo pendientes y a cierta historia loca, desquiciada, ranking M por el contenido y el bullyng que le hago a los de bronce, pero la trampa para atrapar musas está descompuesta u.u**

 **Espero les guste este cap, como en toda boda hay mucho que hacer aún pero una parte importante son los invitados, y ahora es importante saber qué sucederá con el invitado de honor ;)**

 **Gracias a quienes me dejaron sus reviews, Darckacuario, Tepucihuatl-Shun, Maya-noodle, amigas gracias por sus mensajes, también a quienes no alcanzaron, y por supuesto a los lectores silenciosos, y a quienes han agregado este fic a favoritos o lo están siguiendo.**

* * *

Y vivieron felices…

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Falta exactamente un mes para nuestra boda ¿Cómo me siento a estas alturas? La respuesta se traduce en una sola palabra, ansioso, quiero que ese día llegue pronto, no puedo esperar para finalmente estar junto a la mujer que amo, iniciar una vida junto a ella me llena de ilusión, todo me parece perfecto, mi trabajo, mi nueva vida, aunque sé que este 31 de diciembre Saori subirá al Olimpo para discutir si esta paz transitoria se extenderá por más tiempo o volveremos a la guerra, trato de no pensar demasiado en ello._

 _June quedó tan encantada con la casa que visitamos, que ya fui al banco y me aprobaron un crédito para poder comprarla y acondicionarla, fue demasiado rápido y hasta sencillo, imagino que ostentar el apellido Kido, ser médico y trabajar para la Fundación Graude sirve de algo después de todo. Saori se lo tomó muy mal, lloró desconsoladamente tratando de convencer a June de que era mejor que nos quedáramos a vivir en la mansión, pero ella le dijo que aunque agradecía sus buenas intenciones, desde ahora en adelante debía aprender a trabajar en equipo con su futuro esposo y vivir juntos y solos era el primer paso, por un momento pensé que Saori no nos hablaría nunca más en su vida, que usaría sus órdenes de diosa para hacernos cambiar de opinión, y que no querría seguir organizando la boda, deseaba que esto último sucediera con todas mis fuerzas porque aún me parece excesivo todo lo que tiene planeado, pero en lugar de retractarse, dejó de llorar, y nos dio una suave palmada en la espalda felicitándonos por haber madurado ¿Quién la entiende?_

 _Luego de eso, se tomó por sí sola la atribución de ayudarnos a decorar nuestra casa, y June nuevamente se dejó influenciar por ella aceptando su propuesta. Tuve que entrar a su despacho cuando quedó a solas para decirle que ya se está pasando del límite con nosotros, y me respondió que sólo nos asesoraría, la decisión final sobre nuestra casa la tomaríamos nosotros, al menos aún tengo algo de control sobre mi nuevo hogar, el día que a Saori se le ocurra indicarnos hasta la cantidad de hijos que debemos tener, la sacaré volando con mi tormenta nebular aunque sea mi diosa._

 _Ya hemos empezado a recibir las respuestas de quiénes asistirán a nuestra boda y quienes no, todos mis colegas irán, al igual que todos los caballeros de la orden de Athena que quedaron con vida después de las guerras santas, incluso Spica y Reda, y todos mis medio hermanos, también algunos socios de Saori a quiénes tuvo que invitar por cortesía, pero, aún no sé si valdrá la pena enviar la invitación a Ikki, ni mucho menos a cuál de todas las direcciones hacer llegar la carta. Hoy existen miles de alternativas para encontrar a una persona, incluyendo el gps, o hasta las chismosas redes sociales, pero mi hermano no usa nada de eso, y hasta su cosmos permanece oculto._

 _A veces fantaseo con que aparecerá en medio de la boda, pero temo a su reacción, aunque June es adorable, no sé si Ikki querrá aceptarla como su cuñada, por eso quería verlo antes y hablar con él, para presentarlos, que se conozcan, es increíble que a pesar de todos estos años Ikki y June jamás se han visto, son dos perfectos desconocidos pese a que son parte importante de mi vida, y que ambos protegen a Athena. Deseo que se lleven bien y podamos formar una gran familia los tres juntos, y si él decide casarse, claro que nadie estaría más alegre que yo de tener una cuñada que lo cuide._

 _Sería demasiado triste que no llegara a mi boda, se supone que es el día más feliz en la vida de todo ser humano junto al nacimiento de sus hijos ¿Por qué no podemos ser como una familia normal? ¿Dónde estará Ikki en este momento? Hermano, quiero que estés a mi lado, decirte lo dichoso que soy, que sepas que todos los sacrificios que hiciste para cuidarme cuando era pequeño, y cuando luchamos para proteger a la humanidad están dando frutos, quiero agradecerte que seas mi hermano, no te cambiaría por nadie en el mundo, y también quisiera cuidarte para devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí._

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 21 de Febrero._

 **Ciento treinta y un invitaciones.**

Shun estaba sentado en una silla de cuero junto a su escritorio. Sobre su diario, tenía un sobre y una invitación a su boda la cuál releía una y otra vez, ya había aprendido de memoria cada palabra, cada detalle, desde el color dorado de las letras góticas, hasta los listones de encaje y los dibujos estilizados de flores que decoraban las esquinas de la invitación, se veía elegante, quizás demasiado para él que era un médico de gustos modestos y de June quién sólo le siguió el juego a Saori cuando eligieron el modelo de invitación, no porque no tuviera interés en ello, sino porque todas las celebraciones de la "alta sociedad" a la que su diosa estaba tan acostumbrada a ella la ponían nerviosa.

\- La boda está hecha a su gusto, no al nuestro, esta invitación está demasiado recargada- suspiró molesto aún con la vista fija en su nombre escrito junto al de June con unas letras que caprichosamente se entrelazaban.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- escuchó la voz de su prometida.

\- Claro, tengo abiertas las ventanas no hay peligro de que te ahogues, sólo entra- contestó mejorando su leve mal humor al verla.

\- Quiero ir a nuestra casa, el día está muy bonito para trabajar en el jardín ¿Me acompañas?- dijo June entrando alegremente y sentándose en la cama de su prometido, pero al no escuchar respuesta se atrevió a seguir hablando- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, nada ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

\- Porque estás muy serio, si algo pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, quizás no solucione tu problema pero si me lo cuentas ya no lo sentirás como un lastre- June se puso de pie y abrazó a Shun por la espalda. Al sentir el roce de sus pechos, él se sonrojó, no había sido intencional, pero le era imposible quitárselos de la cabeza si ella llevaba puesta una blusa ajustada que delineaba su perfecta figura y menos si accidentalmente se frotaban contra él- ¿Esa no es la invitación de tu hermano?

\- Sí, aún no sé si enviarla- suspiró recobrando su estado de melancolía- ni siquiera sé cuál de todas las ciento treinta y un direcciones que tiene registrada sea la correcta.

\- ¿Ciento treinta y un direcciones?- June quedó sorprendida con la cifra, mientras que Shun, desanimado, cerró la invitación y la guardó dentro del sobre.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería no invitar a Ikki- habló muy en serio, aunque sentía que sus propias palabras eran un sacrilegio. June notó con suspicacia que los ojos de Shun empezaría a aguarse por las lágrimas y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Pero Shun, desde que éramos niños tú me dijiste hasta el cansancio que tu hermano es el ser a quién más amas en la vida, y aunque eso me da celos, porque sé que no puedo competir con él, no me parece justo que no te atrevas a enviarle la invitación de nuestra boda-

\- ¿Celosa? Pero June, él es mi hermano y tú la mujer a quién amo, son dos amores diferentes pero igual de intensos- intentó justificar Shun pero June se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara.

\- Pues quiero que sepas que de verdad duele cuando lo mencionas todo el tiempo, en especial cuando éramos niños, Ikki esto, Ikki aquello, Ikki es el mejor, Ikki me quiere, Ikki me defiende, Ikki debe estar sufriendo, Ikki es valiente, Ikki, Ikki, Ikki, Spica y Reda decían que parecías un disco rayado, y una vez contaron la cantidad de veces que mencionaste el nombre de tu hermano en tan sólo un día-

\- ¿Spica y Reda hicieron eso?- preguntó Shun con sorpresa.

\- Sí, y en un solo día repetiste el nombre Ikki ciento quince veces- June al recordar que también ayudó en el conteo no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa que logró contener al ver a su novio impresionado por aquel juego tan absurdo y también por el número de veces que llamó a su hermano en un solo día.

\- Se supone que el primer amor de una persona es su madre, pero yo jamás la conocí, y la única persona que logró ser algo parecido fue mi hermano, cuando era bebé el hacía todo por mí, me cuidaba, me alimentaba, me protegía de los demás niños abusones, también me cambió pañales, una vez, cuando estaba en el orfanato me enfermé de las amígdalas, tuvieron que operarme y pasé un buen tiempo sólo en el hospital porque dentro de la sala se me pegó un virus después de haberme operado, mi hermano iba a visitarme todos los días, incluso cuando llovía, o cuando las maestras no podían acompañarlo, en las guerras santas muchas veces llegó en mi auxilio así que podría decirse que le debo todo, incluso la vida-

\- Entiendo todo eso, creo que perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me lo has explicado, lo que no entiendo es tu duda respecto a invitarlo a nuestra boda, siendo el invitado de honor- comentó June dejando de lado su expresión seria y posar su mirada en la de su novio.

\- Es que, desde que estamos en paz desapareció de mi vida, sé que está vivo por las cartas que me envía, antes dejaba todo de lado y corría al lugar desde dónde las enviaba, pero siempre me encontraba con que pasó por ahí varias semanas antes y nunca decía dónde iría, me cansé de buscarlo, y no entiendo como alguien puede desligarse tan fácilmente de su familia, y creer que con cartas puede compensar catorce años de abandono- esta vez Shun habló molesto, siempre había dado todo de sí para que su relación con su hermano funcionara, estaba dolido de que Ikki se comportara con él de esa manera.

\- Lo siento, no soy la más indicada para responder a esa inquietud que tienes- June bajó la mirada recordando que la situación de Ikki era muy similar a la que ella tuvo con Shun durante las guerras santas.

\- June, no, no quise decir eso de las cartas, nuestro caso es diferente porque yo sabía que estabas en Isla Andrómeda- intentó excusarse Shun percatándose que había hablado de más.

\- Está bien, es verdad, no puedo compensar el abandono que te hice, aunque trato de solucionarlo en el ahora, pero en ese entonces, al enterarme que con cada batalla te volvías más fuerte me sentía como una completa inútil, incapaz incluso de desobedecer a Athena para ir a tu lado, temía mirarte a la cara porque no me sentía digna de ti, quizás tu hermano debe sentirse como yo, siempre me has dicho que él es una persona muy distante, de carácter fuerte e introvertido, quizás Ikki no puede acostumbrarse a una vida normal, y al ver que tú sí, tal vez tenga miedo de que ya no tengan nada en común y como me has dicho que es orgulloso, el se niega a aceptarlo o a dar el primer paso, por eso es que huye- explicó June intentando caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación para retirarse, no le gustaba rememorar el tiempo que estuvo separada de Shun, para ella fue una época llena de angustia y de sentimientos de culpa por no poder estar a su lado. Pero el Caballero de Andrómeda percatándose de que quería salir, se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino y cerró la puerta para que se quedara.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡No la cierres!- regañó June asustada tratando de quitarlo de la puerta.

\- No quiero que te vayas, estamos teniendo una conversación seria, y lo que me has dicho tiene mucho sentido- contestó Shun haciendo fuerza para que June no lograra sacarlo de donde estaba.

\- Déjame salir, me va a faltar aire- June comenzó a agitarse, pero Shun en lugar de abrir la puerta, la abrazó, la cogió por la cintura y la acomodó sobre sus hombros como un costal de papas.

\- ¡Bájame, quiero salir de aquí!- June intentó golpear de alguna manera su espalda para que la liberara, pero Shun la dejó caer sobre su cama y luego se recostó encima de ella.

\- Recuerda que las ventanas están abiertas, y si te falta aire yo puedo ayudarte- murmuró en su oído antes de besarla. June se dejó llevar ante la calidez de la lengua de Shun jugueteando dentro de su boca alternando con leves mordiscos en sus labios, y se olvidó por completo de ese sentimiento desagradable de culpa que la embargaba.

\- Entonces ¿Invitarás a tu hermano?- se atrevió a preguntar después de que Shun terminara de besarla satisfecho de casi robarle por completo el aliento.

\- No sé dónde enviar la invitación, son ciento treinta y un lugares diferentes con muy poca probabilidad de encontrarlo- Shun jadeaba aún excitado, tuvo que frenarse a sí mismo porque tenía un enorme deseo de besar y morder el cuello y las orejas de June en un arranque de calentura, y si Saori notaba algún sonrojo en esa zona, el más mínimo, imaginaría cosas que seguramente impedirían que volvieran a quedarse a solas en alguna habitación de la mansión.

\- Si la Fundación pudo encontrar la dirección del soldado que me rescató junto con el maestro, sin que yo siquiera pudiera recordar su nombre para poder invitarlo a nuestra boda, seguro que podemos hacerle llegar la invitación a tu hermano de alguna manera- contestó June muy animada esta vez- vamos a sacarle copia a esa invitación y la enviaremos a todas las direcciones, y si alguien de sus conocidos sabe algo de Ikki, seguro se la hará llegar, tú eres un caballero de la esperanza, o al menos eso dice la señorita Saori, es tonto que la pierdas en algo como esto, si ustedes han logrado siempre lo imposible.

Shun sonrió más tranquilo ante las palabras de su prometida, en cierto modo, ella tenía razón, por eso decidió ayudarla a sacarle copias a la invitación, guardarlas en sobres, y anotar las ciento treinta y un direcciones diferentes, aunque con ello no pudieran aprovechar el bello día para arreglar el jardín de su nueva casa.

\- Que bueno que el computador de Saori tenía un archivo con el modelo de la invitación, eso nos facilitó mucho el trabajo- Shun entró al despacho de la diosa con dos tazas de té y algunas galletas danesas para poder tomar al fin un respiro luego de terminar su empresa.

\- Espero que no se moleste porque nos acabamos toda la tinta de la impresora- contestó June cerrando el último sobre, estaba preocupada ya que sabía que Saori llevaba un conteo exagerado hasta de las resmas de papel que guardaba en su despacho, no porque fuera tacaña, sino porque era excesivamente metódica para todo- Mañana iré a dejar las invitaciones al correo, tú no te preocupes por eso.

\- Gracias, sobre lo de la tinta, dile que lo hicimos por el bien de la boda, y cuando vea que le facilitamos el trabajo de buscar a Ikki te lo agradecerá, al igual que yo- dijo Shun acariciando la cabeza de su prometida.

\- ¿Tú?- dijo esta sin comprender.

\- Si no me hubieras hecho ver las cosas a tu manera, de seguro no me habría animado a invitar a Ikki, me duele que se mantenga distante, que sólo se comunique conmigo por cartas, y que no haya estado a mi lado en momentos importantes como cuando nivelé mis estudios o cuando me gradué como médico, daría todo lo que poseo por que regresara aunque sea para el día de nuestra boda- Shun sintió cálidas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, en el fondo sufría la ausencia y aparente rechazo de su hermano a estar junto a él, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no sucumbir ante la tristeza de esa situación, pero en ese momento, sintió que ya no podía seguir fingiendo.

June al verlo desmoronado, guardó silencio, nada de lo que dijera podría ayudarlo a sentir mejor. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó tratando de confortarlo de alguna manera, para Shun en ese momento el hombro de June se transformó en el lugar más indicado para desahogarse, su rostro cabía a la perfección en ese espacio que se formaba junto a su cabeza, y aunque sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, la firmeza del abrazo de June le hizo comprender que era ella quién en ese momento lo sostendría y le ayudaría a levantarse nuevamente.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en los que el Caballero de Andrómeda lloró con amargura y en silencio apoyado en su prometida, él no podía comprender cómo ese pequeño cuerpo era capaz de sostenerlo, y a la vez darle tanta calidez y consuelo, pero de una cosa estaba muy seguro, no se arrepentía de amarla y de haberla elegido para convertirla en su esposa.

\- Espero que no llores así en nuestra boda, o Ikki se burlará y te dirá que los hombres no lloran- comentó June con suavidad golpeando su espalda en un gesto maternal al ver a Shun más tranquilo, ambos se sentaron en la silla de Saori, June se acomodó sobre las piernas de su prometido y le pasó una de las tazas con té que había quedado sobre una charola en el escritorio- Aún está caliente- dijo para que lo bebiera, y quizás de esa manera serenarlo aún más.

\- Siempre me lo repetía cuando éramos niños, pero no me importa lo que diga, tú me aceptas con todo y lágrimas ¿verdad?-

\- Claro, tu lado sensible es irresistible- sonrió June traviesamente, robándole un beso fugaz de los labios con cuidado para que el té no se derramara sobre ellos.

\- Pero no creo que sea correcto que lo llames "Ikki" a secas- intentó corregirla Shun.

\- ¿No? ¿Entonces cómo debo decirle? No me imagino al temible y poderoso Caballero del Fénix como un cuñado, a juzgar por la única fotografía que tienes de él adulto, no me parece del tipo de personas que puedas llamarlo de esa manera- pensó June en voz alta llevándose una galleta a la boca.

\- Ikki Onii-san, es así como debes llamarlo cuando seas mi esposa y tu apellido cambie a Kido- explicó Shun sonriendo y quitándole la galleta con la boca.

\- ¿Onii-san? Pero eso significa…- tartamudeó June sonrojada por lo de la galleta.

\- Hermano mayor, aunque yo le llamo nii-san, es una forma algo más abreviada, además a mi me costaba decir la palabra completa cuando era pequeño. En Japón cuando una mujer se casa abandona a su familia y adopta la familia de su marido, por eso tu apellido será el mío e Ikki se convertirá en tu hermano mayor, quiero que los dos se lleven bien, para que seamos una gran familia- explicó Shun llevándose otra galleta a la boca, pero esta vez fue June quién se la quitó de la misma manera en que él lo hizo hace unos instantes.

\- Ya veo, entonces, si es tan importante para ti, prometo que me esforzaré en llevarme bien con él- contestó satisfecha al ver el rostro también sonrojado de su prometido, aunque en el fondo, June no podía perdonarle a Ikki que abandonara a Shun de esa manera tan inconsciente.

 _Llevarme bien con mi cuñado ¿Acaso eso puede ser posible? No me gusta como trata a Shun, detesto verlo llorar porque quién mas ama se mantiene alejado de él, en parte son celos, lo sé, porque Ikki está grabado a fuego en el corazón de Shun de forma imperecedera, podríamos divorciarnos, yo podría morir, y aún así el podría buscar otra esposa si lo deseara… soy reemplazable en su vida y eso me llena de tristeza, pero su hermano siempre será la luz de sus ojos, hasta el final de sus días, y aún así, Ikki tiene la desfachatez de permanecer ausente, de alimentar el cariño incondicional de su hermano con malditas migajas materializadas en cartas de no más de diez líneas, no puedo perdonarle esa desconsideración porque amo a Shun y me duele verlo triste._

 _Creo que puedo esforzarme por llevarme bien con Ikki, pero algún día le diré todo lo que pienso, porque él debe entender que la idea de que vivamos todos juntos como una familia no es un capricho loco de Shun, es su mayor deseo, él único que su escaso egoísmo le permite tener, y su distanciamiento lo lastima. Sería bonito que lo de las invitaciones funcionara, y que de verdad Ikki llegara a la boda, seguramente Shun lloraría pero de alegría, no quiero pensar en que esto no resultará, porque sería otro golpe duro para él ¿Cuántos desaires más podrá resistir su sensible corazón? Creo que tiene una paciencia inigualable, no importa cuánto lo dañe, Shun esperará a su hermano por siempre._

 _He intentado buscarlo por mi cuenta, con ayuda de Marín y de Shaina, pero no ha funcionado, sólo aparecerá cuando él quiera ¿Por qué se mantiene distante de Shun? ¿Acaso estoy en lo correcto sobre lo que pienso o habrá alguna otra razón? La señorita Saori insiste en que el Ave Fénix es solitario, pero si fuera por eso, nadie podría confiar en mí, porque el camaleón cambia de colores según su conveniencia, a veces creo que nuestra vida tiene una parte regida por nuestras constelaciones como dice Athena y como me enseñó el maestro Albiore, pero otra parte de ella está ceñida a nuestra libre elección, como sea, si Ikki no quiere estar cerca de Shun, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, lo único que me resta agotadas todas las posibles alternativas de hallarlo, es permanecer junto a mi prometido para apoyarlo, pase lo que pase._

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 21 de Febrero._


	9. Trozos de pastel

**Hola mis lectoras y lectores, al fin día de actualización, tal como mencioné en capítulos más atrás, le subiré el ranking porque se vienen escenas un poquito fuertes con toques limosos, soy malísima escribiendo lemon, y puedo llegar a ser bien sádica respecto a las escenas de violencia, pero siempre me reprimo porque esta página igual tiene ciertas reglas y limitaciones, así que todo queda medianamente suave si se le compara con fics de otros autores, sin embargo, por un tema de cumplir con las reglas he subido esta historia a ranking M, las dinámicas siguen como siempre, alternando capítulos tranquilos con capítulos más intensos, espero disfruten de este.**

 **Gracias por leer, por apoyar de forma silenciosa, y también por sus reviews y PM's, especialmente para Tepucihuatl-Shun y Darckacuario.**

* * *

Y vivieron felices…

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Tuve un sueño que no sé cómo describir, en hechos puntuales, me parece que era un bosque, porque sobre mí se alzaban unos árboles muy altos, tras mucho pensarlo me di cuenta que era la colina tras la casa que compré para vivir con June, aunque tenía algo diferente, los árboles no son tan altos, pero ese paisaje era muy agradable, por todos lados lo veía florecer, como si estuviéramos en primavera._

 _Escuché unos ligeros pasos y una suave risa me llenó de alegría, reconocí de quién proviene, era June, también estaba en el bosque, sé que le gusta mucho, porque cuando va a arreglar el jardín siempre termina dando una caminata por la colina, avancé rápidamente al lugar de donde escuché su risa mesclada junto al sonido del agua, hay una cascada, pero varias hojas de un helecho enorme me impiden verla, tuve que moverlas para poder mirar qué es lo que hacía en ese lugar, estaba vestida con una traslúcida tela de color blanco y una corona hecha con ramas de sauce y botones de rosas, pude distinguir con claridad su fino cuerpo, sus alargadas piernas, su pubis completamente lampiño, sus abundantes pechos decorados por esos pezones rosáceos, esa estrecha cintura y ese vientre plano y perfecto, era una completa obra de arte pero ¿Por qué vestía así?_

 _La temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentó de golpe, estaba sudando, y al tratar de quitarme la ropa caí en cuenta que estaba desnudo, pero June no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, que la observaba tras el helecho, comenzó a danzar como si tuviera alas en los pies junto a la cascada y a un sauce llorón, el mismo que abrazó con lágrimas el día que vinimos a conocer la casa ¿Qué clase de danza es esa? Me pregunté, June no se caracteriza por ser buena bailarina, y la prueba de ello es que aún no hemos podido aprender el vals de novios pese al exigente profesor que Saori contrató para la ocasión a principios de Enero._

 _Pero dentro de ese sueño ella era como un hada agraciada, los movimientos de sus manos me hipnotizaban y sus pies se deslizaban con gran agilidad, su rostro era muy expresivo, las ramas del sauce se mecían como siguiendo su compás, como si la acompañaran, al igual que varias mariposas, libélulas, y aves pequeñas que revolotean a su alrededor. Un ardor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y sentí que mi entrepierna se ponía durísima, no podía seguir así, sólo contemplando su maravillosa semidesnudez._

 _Ansioso, quise salir de mi escondite tras el helecho, pero June dejó de danzar alrededor del sauce y de la cascada, se despojó de la tela blanca traslúcida que llevaba puesta, y entró en sus aguas para bañarse. Su blanca piel erizada, su cabello dorado adornado con hojas y rosas, sus pezones erectos, sus manos que tocaban con delicadeza todo su cuerpo para limpiarlo me tenían excitado, no pude soportarlo más, y di unos cuantos pasos bruscos revelando mi posición._

 _No se inmutó al verme, sonrió y escuché que me decía "te esperaba", luego extendió sus brazos hacia mí, invitando a bañarme con ella, hice caso, y entré en la cascada, el agua caía con fuerza sobre nosotros, me acerqué y con una mirada traviesa me empujó riendo con jolgorio, dispuesto a cobrar venganza por aquella broma me levanté de las aguas, la atrapé entre mis fuertes brazos y la besé con violencia, ella no opuso resistencia, pero enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, frotando su intimidad con la mía, lleno de deseo deslicé mi lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales mordí con brusquedad escuchando los sonoros y sensuales gemidos que provenían de su garganta, a esas alturas sólo deseaba una cosa, necesitaba unirme a ella, la miré a los ojos esperando alguna señal que me indicara si debía continuar o no, June me besó y mordió mis labios, arañó mi espalda, y escuché un "continúa" en mi oído, justo lo que yo estaba esperando, alentado por los hechos, sencillamente busqué con mis dedos la entrada al santuario de su cuerpo, y la embestí con fuerza, sentí una calidez húmeda alrededor de mi masculinidad, estaba muy apretado, y ella gritó de placer pidiéndome que no me detuviera…_

 _Desperté en mitad de la noche, excitado, con mi pene completamente erecto, me dolía al tenerlo tan rígido. Con torpeza me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la ducha, pero ni el agua fría fue suficiente para calmar mi calentura, tuve que masturbarme para poder terminar con aquello que había comenzado mientras dormía, recordaba mil veces el cuerpo desnudo de June, jugueteando en el agua, danzando alrededor del sauce, gimiendo llena de placer mientras le hacía el amor._

 _Al salir de la ducha me dolía la cabeza, estaba algo mareado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Abandoné mi habitación y me dirigí a la suya, toqué despacio la puerta entreabierta, y un impulso me hizo abrirla, sentí el agua de la ducha corriendo, y con suma cautela me asomé por la puerta del cuarto de baño para verla, estaba completamente desnuda como en mi sueño, la escuché gemir mi nombre y me di cuenta que ella también se estaba masturbando. Deseaba entrar y tomarla ahí mismo, mis hormonas estaban completamente descontroladas, pero entonces escuché la voz de Saori en el pasillo llamando a Tatsumi porque había escuchado ruidos en el jardín y temía que fueran ladrones, y de inmediato me escabullí como pude de regreso a mi habitación._

 _No puedo esperar hasta el día de nuestra boda, tan sólo verla provoca un mar de emociones dentro de mi cuerpo, si se lo propongo ¿aceptará?_

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 1 de Marzo._

 **Trozos de pastel.**

Shun estaba cansado, durante la mañana tuvo que atender siete emergencias y a la hora del almuerzo le envió un mensaje a June para pedirle que no viniera a verlo porque tenía mucho papeleo que llenar, aunque ella le insistió que no podía pasar de comer algo, él se negó rotundamente y se encerró en su consulta con un plato de ramen instantáneo y una taza de café.

Pero en lugar de trabajar, estaba completamente ido, mirando el techo, con las mejillas calientes recordando el sueño que tuvo durante la noche.

\- Es una suerte de que no me quedara dormido atendiendo a mis pacientes- pensó en voz alta mientras su comida se enfriaba- He visto cientos de mujeres desnudas, algunas muy atractivas, pero ninguna tiene el efecto que June provoca sobre mí, si viene de visita con el obento no podré contenerme esta vez.

Shun sintió sudor en sus manos y se puso de pie para lavárselas, también aprovechó para mojarse la cara y el cuello, pero esa sensación de calor no lo abandonaba.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? Se supone que tengo que respetarla hasta el día de nuestra boda, pero no creo que hacer el amor con ella sea faltarle el respeto, claro, siempre que ella quiera, pero anoche la vi masturbándose en la ducha, y también gemía llamándome, quizás debería conversarlo aunque Saori me advirtió que por las tradiciones amazónicas debemos primero recibir su bendición antes de que perdamos la virginidad- debatió consigo mismo tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

\- ¿Aún son vírgenes?-

Esa voz masculina le provocó una sensación desagradable, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que Hideki se enterara de ese detalle de su intimidad.

\- Sabía que eras lento, pero no imaginé que tanto, y tu prometida, no me lo esperaba considerando el cuerpo espectacular que tiene ¿Cómo lo haces para aguantarte? ¿En serio aún no pasa nada de nada?- dijo Hideki, quién entró de improviso a la consulta para avisarle a Shun que habría una junta médica importante al regreso del almuerzo.

\- Eso es asunto nuestro- contestó de mala gana- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Oye, esto del matrimonio te está alterando, desde que conocí a tu prometida te enfadas cuando me ves- Hideki se rascó la cabeza con una mirada inocente- ya te dije que no voy a quitártela.

\- Siempre dices comentarios irrespetuosos sobre ella, que te quede claro que yo llegué primero, así que ni se te ocurra hacerme lo mismo que a nuestros compañeros de universidad- Shun miró a Hideki con frialdad, dándole a entender que jamás creería en sus palabras.

\- Ellos perdieron a sus novias porque eran unos idiotas que no las comprendían, se la pasaban estudiando y las dejaron de lado, yo sólo llegué en un momento complicado de sus relaciones y el resto se dio, no creo que tú pases por algo similar, ya que se ven tan enamorados- contestó Hideki casi en tono de burla, Shun estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y al darse cuenta de esto, el neurólogo se apresuró en transmitir su mensaje para salir de la consulta lo más pronto posible.

Shun estaba realmente enfadado, intuía que Hideki tenía a June en la mira, siempre que se hacía demasiado amigo de alguien finalmente terminaba quitándole a su novia, y desde que ella empezó a dejarle el obento en la plazoleta cercana a la clínica, Hideki lo buscaba por todos lados para conversar o salir a beber algo, y ahora que estaba a punto de casarse los comentarios sobre la belleza de su prometida eran más descarados y reiterados cada vez.

El resto de la tarde, por fortuna para Shun, estuvo tan llena de trabajo que ni siquiera pudo pensar en el sueño que tuvo durante la noche, ni en la erótica imagen de June estimulando su clítoris con sus dedos bajo el agua que caía de la ducha. Llegó completamente cansado a la mansión, quería pasar de la cena, pero apenas puso un pie en la sala principal, Saori apareció alterada y lo tomó fuertemente de la mano para llevarlo a una sala más pequeña del segundo piso.

\- ¡Te envié varios mensajes, pero para variar me ignoraste!-

\- Estaba con mucho trabajo- intentó defenderse Shun.

\- Necesito que se pongan de acuerdo sobre qué pastel de bodas van a elegir, faltan veintiún días y tú nunca tienes tiempo para venir a ver los asuntos de la boda- se quejó Saori abriendo la puerta de la sala- Ni siquiera has ido a probarte el kimono de la ceremonia Shinto.

Shun divisó en una mesa de vidrio por lo menos unas cincuenta rebanadas diferentes de pasteles, y sentada en un amplio sofá, June, vestida con una falda escocesa en tonos azules y una ajustada blusa de mangas largas, abotonada, de color blanco, los esperaba con la mirada posada en sus manos que permanecían apoyadas en sus rodillas.

\- _¿Por qué justo hoy se pone esa falda?-_ pensó Shun, ya que desde que comenzó a reparar más en la forma de vestir de su prometida, esa falda se había transformado en una especie de fetiche para él. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían nuevamente y sólo se atrevió a preguntar tragando saliva- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Ya que no leíste mis mensajes, donde te decía que tenías que estar con el chef a las cuatro y media, decidí seleccionar los pasteles que me parecieron adecuados, pedí que nos enviaran muestras a la mansión y ahora quiero que June y tú se pongan de acuerdo en el que quieren para la boda- Saori sonrió angelicalmente.

\- No ando de humor para eso ¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana? Hoy he tenido mucho trabajo y quiero descansar- intentó excusarse Shun, pero la diosa lo ignoró por completo y salió de la sala.

\- Tienen hasta las once de la noche para decidir, de lo contrario tendré que seleccionarlo yo- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. June permanecía en silencio, Shun notó que tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, y estaba respirando acelerado.

\- Lo siento, de verdad estoy cansado, pero ya nos dieron una orden, abriré las ventanas para que no te ahogues- dijo algo tenso, y se acercó a los ventanales para poder abrirlos y así quitarle la sensación de encierro a su prometida.

\- Tuviste un día muy agitado ¿Verdad? Está bien, no estoy enfadada, pero sé que cuando estás trabajando se te pasa el tiempo y no te preocupas de ti mismo, no quiero que enfermes- trató de explicar la amazona poniéndose de pie para tomar uno de los cincuenta trozos de pastel- No tengo hambre, pero mientras más pronto hagamos esto más pronto podrás ir a cenar y luego a dormir.

\- Saori no tiene límites- Shun se acercó a June tratando de no mirar la corta falda escocesa.

\- Ella quiere que todo salga bien, es nuestra diosa, se preocupa por nosotros- la amazona probó un bocado del pastel- este no me gustó- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Shun sacó un pedazo del mismo trozo para probarlo e hizo una mueca similar.

\- No sé si pueda volver a ver pasteles de bodas después del día de hoy- comentó resignado a que tendrían que comer para poder tomar una decisión- tendremos que probarlos todos.

Y así se sentaron en el sofá a comer de todos los trozos de pastel para poder cumplir la misión que les encomendó su diosa. Y vaya que fue una tarea complicada porque ambos tenían gustos un tanto diferentes, hasta que finalmente lograron dar con lo que estaban buscando.

\- ¡Debes probar este!- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Shun tenía un trozo de pastel de fresas entre sus manos y June tenía un trozo de pastel con dulce de leche y nueces.

\- Otra vez elegimos algo diferente- dijo Shun.

\- Intercambiemos los trozos- June le extendió el plato con el trozo de pastel de dulce de leche y nueces a Shun, este accedió, pasándole al mismo tiempo el de fresas. Luego de unos instantes de degustarlos, volvieron a repetir al mismo tiempo.

\- Este también puede ser-

\- ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Shun aburrido de comer tanto dulce- Imagino que podemos tener un pastel con varios sabores, como los de esas revistas que Saori nos obligó a ver la semana pasada.

\- A mí me gusta la idea- sonrió June tomando los dos platos con los pasteles que habían seleccionado- Le diremos a la señorita Saori que no logramos decidirnos entre estos, y que encontramos mejor servir dos tipos de pastel.

June estaba tan contenta con la idea, que se animó a ir de inmediato con su diosa para comunicarle la decisión que habían tomado, pero no se percató que habían dejado varios platos vacíos regados por el piso de la sala, y con torpeza tropezó con un par que provocó que cayera al suelo de forma estruendosa, manchándose con dulce de leche, crema chantilly, y fresas, no sólo el rostro sino que también la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta.

\- ¡June! ¿Te lastimaste?- Shun se apresuró en ir en su ayuda, más que nada por los trozos de porcelana de los platos que podían herir a su novia al intentar levantarse.

\- Sí, no me pasó nada, olvidé que esos platos estaban ahí- contestó ella tratando de ponerse de pie, pero era difícil apoyarse debido a la porcelana rota y la crema que quedó pegada en el piso y estaba resbalosa. Pero Shun no escuchó la explicación de June, porque tenía la vista centrada en su ropa interior, ya que al caer, la falda de la amazona se levantó exhibiendo la diminuta pantaleta de encaje color celeste que llevaba puesta.

\- Tu… falda…- dijo con la voz entrecortada, nuevamente regresaba a su cuerpo esa sensación de calentura de la cual había estado renegando desde aquella mañana, sintió que su rostro ardía por completo, y al mismo tiempo, su hombría amenazaba con ponerse erecta.

\- Lo siento- contestó June sonrojada al darse cuenta que Shun había visto por accidente su ropa interior, y rápidamente acomodó su falda, completamente avergonzada. Por unos instantes recordó que antaño usaba un leotardo rosa que delineaba toda su figura, y situaciones como esa o las miradas promiscuas que le lanzaban otros hombres poco le importaban- _He vivido demasiado tiempo junto a la señorita Saori, antes no tenía tanto pudor-_ pensó.

Shun logró controlarse, y con caballerosidad extendió sus manos para ayudar a June a ponerse de pie. Cuando ella logró levantarse, ambos quedaron frente a frente, y él no pudo evitar liberar una carcajada.

\- Tienes crema y dulce de leche por toda la cara- de inmediato sacó su teléfono móvil para sacarle una fotografía.

\- No te burles- regañó la amazona tapando la cámara con las manos para que no la fotografiara y de paso mirando a su alrededor para no volver a caer y salir de la sala e ir a limpiarse el rostro y cambiarse de ropa.

\- Te ves encantadora así- Shun abrazó a June, y luego deslizó su cálida lengua por una de sus mejillas manchada con dulce de leche, toda la piel de su prometida se erizó por completo, mientras él continuaba lamiendo traviesamente su cara.

\- Me haces cosquillas- murmuró muy bajo June.

\- Quiero ayudar a limpiar tus mejillas- sonrió Shun esta vez tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos y acercando sus labios- aquí hay un poco de crema chantilly- dijo antes de besarla.

June nuevamente sintió una especie de corriente que recorrió todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, y aquella zona entre sus piernas empezó a humedecerse de a poco. Shun la empujó con suavidad hasta acomodarla recostada sobre el sofá, continuó besando y lamiendo su rostro, buscando restos de pastel.

\- ¿Sabías que eres muy dulce?- murmuró en su oído, y luego mordió con suavidad su cuello, mientras con sus manos acariciaba y recorría su espalda por completo.

June comenzó a jadear, y en un arranque de calentura también mordió el cuello y las orejas de Shun, el calor en la sala aumentó repentinamente, como si la calefacción se hubiese descompuesto. Ambos se olvidaron por completo del lugar dónde estaban, y cedieron a las caricias que mutuamente se estaban dando.

Shun rozó los senos de June con sus manos, y recordando el sueño que tuvo durante la noche, y a su novia masturbándose en la ducha, se decidió a acariciarlos.

\- ¡Shun!- June habló agitada, pero él esta vez apretó sus pechos y los masajeó con fuerza.

\- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó perdiendo totalmente la timidez que lo caracterizaba, ella movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, y Shun continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, disfrutaba verla así, sonrojada, excitada ante sus caricias- ¿Puedo verlos?

June sabía que debía decir que no, pero algo dentro de ella la obligaba a querer entregarse por completo en ese momento, y cogiendo la mano de su prometido la guió por debajo de su blusa. Shun comprendiendo el mensaje, la desabotonó, y luego le quitó el brasier, dejando a la vista aquellos senos exuberantes, de piel clara, con pezones rosáceos que parecían dos apetecibles frambuesas recién tomando algo de color.

Ansioso, el caballero de Andrómeda se acercó a ellos y los lamió.

\- ¡Ah!- un gemido escapó de la boca de June cuando Shun empezó a succionarlos, al escucharla, dejó de lado aquella caricia, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Quiero hacerlo, no puedo esperar hasta la boda, ¿Tú quieres?-

Como si de un embrujo se tratara, June accedió sin si quiera pensarlo, Shun le quitó la blusa dejando su torso completamente desnudo, y ella desabrochó la camisa que él llevaba puesta dejando a la vista su masculino pecho. Mientras Shun besaba su cuello, y mordía sus pechos, con su mano derecha descendió por la falda hasta sus piernas y buscó entre ellas las pantaletas celestes de encaje, antes de quitarlas acarició con delicadeza toda la zona de la vulva de su novia, la cual estaba húmeda y caliente, y al escuchar que los gemidos de June iban en aumento, se animó a bajarlas y a sacar su hombría erecta para continuar.

Pero cuando intentó penetrarla, todo se volvió muy incómodo, June sintió un fuerte dolor punzante que la hizo reaccionar a tiempo, como si el mágico trance se hubiera roto, mientras el juramento que le hizo a Saori días atrás resonaba insistente en su cabeza.

\- Shun, me duele, mejor dejémoslo así-

\- Falta poco, sólo debo hacerlo un poco más fuerte, después pasará el dolor- Shun intentaba entrar en su cuerpo pero la barrera parecía ser demasiado densa.

\- No, no quiero, me lastimas, por favor detente- esta vez varias lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de June.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Me dijiste que sí querías!- Shun se detuvo y completamente frustrado se expresó con dureza ante su prometida. Ella, con torpeza, buscó la blusa para cubrir su cuerpo mientras él esperaba una respuesta.

\- No te enfades, me duele mucho, de verdad quiero, pensé que ya estaba preparada para esto pero no es así- June estaba avergonzada por faltar al juramento que le hizo a Athena, y a pesar de que Shun no logró entrar en ella, aún así, sentía que había faltado a su palabra en especial porque había jurado por sus padres y su maestro. El enfado del caballero de Andrómeda se disipó por completo al ver que su prometida de verdad estaba turbada por lo sucedido, lo notaba en el tono de su voz y en sus brillantes lágrimas, después de todo, Saori podía tener razón al decir que todos padecían adolescencia tardía, y quizás las calenturas por las que estaba pasando junto a June, no eran más que la evidencia de eso y de la incapacidad de ambos para controlar sus hormonas, apenado por lo sucedido abrochó su pantalón y su camisa y se acercó a ella.

\- Entiendo, lamento haberte presionado- dijo secando las lágrimas de su novia con sus dedos- de verdad te deseo como nunca pensé que lo haría, pero si aún no te sientes lista, no voy a obligarte.

\- Debo esperar hasta el día de nuestra boda, me lo ordenó Athena y yo le di mi palabra, pero me gusta que me acaricies, y me gusta acariciarte, es como una droga, y cuando empezamos es muy difícil detenerse- June parecía sentir culpa por sus impulsos, y Shun al darse cuenta de ello tomó una decisión.

\- A mí también me sucede lo mismo, pero no podemos seguir así, si Athena te ordenó que debes llegar virgen a nuestra boda, entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es tener un contacto mínimo hasta entonces-

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con contacto mínimo?- aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la amazona.

\- Es mejor que nos enfoquemos en nuestros asuntos cada uno por su lado, te dejo a cargo de los detalles que faltan para la boda, también quiero que te decidas de una vez si estudiaras técnico agrícola o no, por mi cuenta, me haré cargo de los arreglos de la casa y también de mi trabajo, será por nuestro bien- y besando por última vez a su prometida en la frente, Shun salió de la sala en dirección a su habitación – _¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Yo no soy así,_ pero _si volvemos a quedar solos, no podré contenerme, y con June debatiendo consigo misma, esto se pondría muy complicado…-_ pensó preocupado, esa calentura no era normal o ¿Acaso no se conocía bien del todo?

 _Anoche no dormí muy bien. Tuve un sueño extraño en dónde era una especie de ninfa en medio de una cascada pequeña, rodeada por un enorme bosque similar al que está en la colina de la casa que compró Shun, pude reconocer al sauce llorón que tanto me gusta, sentí su voz nuevamente, me decía que todo estará bien desde el momento en que me una a mi prometido, que no debo temer pero me advirtió acerca de otra persona que me desea y quiere hacerme suya, debo cuidarme o de lo contrario me llevará con él a un mundo donde ya no habrá flora ni fauna, y no volveré a ver los alegres rayos del sol, ni los melancólicos de la luna, estaré perdida en la oscuridad por toda la eternidad._

 _Al escucharlo, sentí un temor muy grande, pero sus ramas me acariciaron como si estuvieran dándome ánimo, y una alegría inmensa me invadió, dancé alrededor de la cascada y de él, jamás pensé que dentro de un sueño me moviera con tanta ligereza considerando que los pobres pies de Shun tardarán mil años en recuperarse de los pisotones que le doy bailando vals en las clases que nos pagó la señorita Saori. Luego sentí mi cuerpo demasiado acalorado, me quité la tela traslúcida que llevaba puesta y entré en la cascada para quitarme esa sensación, el agua helada recorría mi piel, y en mis pensamientos sólo tenía la imagen de Shun, deseaba tenerlo ahí conmigo, besándome de esa forma tan sensual en que lo hace, y como por arte de magia, apareció detrás de un enorme helecho que estaba frente a la cascada._

 _Estaba completamente desnudo, me excitó contemplar su blanca piel, su torso tan bien trabajado, sus ojos que me miraban con deseo, y su hombría erecta se veía imponente. Lo invité a bañarse conmigo, cuando se acercó estaba temblando de frío, y recordé que para eso es mejor zambullirse en el agua que entrar de a poco, lo empujé para darle una mano, y él tan pronto como cayó, se puso de pie y me cogió con fuerza aplastando mi cuerpo contra una pared de rocas y con el suyo, mientras el agua caía con fuerza sobre nuestras cabezas, besándome con frenesí. Embrujada por aquella violencia con la que me reclamaba como suya, enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y sentí su sexo caliente y pegajoso, endurecido sobre el mío, lo froté con ansias, esperando saber qué más sucedería, lamió mi cuello, mis pechos, y no satisfecho con ello, los mordió con fuerza, sentí un dolor exquisito recorrerme, quería más, y gemí llena de placer, él se dio cuenta y se detuvo por unos instantes, inseguro de si continuar o no, yo sabía que debía obedecer a Athena, pero ese momento era tan único, que sencillamente mordí los labios de Shun y arañé su espalda en un arranque de calentura incontrolable, sólo entonces, cuando él entendió el mensaje, buscó con sus dedos el lugar exacto, que ningún hombre ha tocado para entrar en mi cuerpo._

 _Sus embestidas eran gloriosas, mi cuerpo entero se sacudía en éxtasis al contacto con el suyo, sus roncos gemidos eran música para mis oídos, y esa sensación húmeda al unirnos me tenía vuelta loca. Desperté completamente sudada, el corazón me latía a mil por segundo, mis mejillas ardían, aunque estaba bastante mareada después de soñar una cosa semejante. Me levanté y me quité el camisón que uso para dormir y entré en la ducha de mi habitación, necesitaba quitarme esa sensación de calor, no era correcto, debía reservarlo para nuestra noche de bodas, me lo ordenó Athena, le juré que cumpliría su orden, el agua fría caía como en la cascada de mis sueños, y sólo podía imaginar a Shun abrazándome, besándome, acariciándome, haciéndome el amor._

 _Al rozar mi vulva con una de mis manos, tuve una sensación electrizante, y empecé a explorar en mi intimidad, a juguetear con ella, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, es sólo que ahora no era por diversión, sino por necesidad, y cuando tuve el tan esperado orgasmo con el que tenía fe de que se calmara mi calentura, no pude evitar elevar la voz y decir "Shun" casi en gemidos. Qué vergüenza, al menos estaba sola dentro de la ducha. Si él hubiera estado frente a mí, estoy segura que lo que sucedió en la sala de la mansión se habría adelantado y definitivamente a estas alturas el juramento que le hice a Athena estaría roto._

 _Todo el día estuve nerviosa recordando una y otra vez ese maldito sueño, sentí un enorme alivio cuando Shun me pidió que no fuera a dejarle el obento, aunque me preocupé por él, pero no estaba en condiciones de verlo sin sonrojarme, y cuando la señorita Saori me obligó a esperarlo en la sala, y nos dejó a solas, creí que moriría, intenté controlarme, después de todo sólo fue un sueño, no tenía por qué suceder lo mismo que en la cascada, probamos los trozos de pastel y vaya que costó tomar una decisión, sólo quería salir de la sala para no tentar a mi propia suerte, y cuando estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería, tropecé con esos malditos platos, y Shun…Shun lamió mis mejillas con la excusa de quitar la crema chantilly, y sólo con eso bastó para que aquella calentura de la que había estado escapando todo el día regresara, por un instante olvidé lo de Athena por completo, sólo quería unir mi cuerpo con el de Shun, pero el dolor de su primer intento me hizo recapacitar, lo hice quedar como un tonto, no me extrañaría si se enfadó conmigo, ahora por mi inseguridad se mantendrá distante hasta el día de nuestra boda ¿Podré soportarlo? ¿Qué otra salida hubiera sido la más apropiada ante una situación así?_

 _La señorita Saori, un par de horas después, cuando entré a su habitación a comunicarle nuestra decisión sobre el pastel de bodas, me miró de una forma muy rara, luego preguntó si había algo más que tuviera que decirle, ante lo cual conteste que no, pero ella se acercó a mí, mencionó que mi aura estaba cambiando de colores, y finalmente, pareció sonreír con alivio, y volvió a recalcarme que no debo tener relaciones sexuales con Shun antes de la boda ¿Acaso tiene cámaras de vigilancia que sabe todo lo que hacemos? Me sentí muy incómoda ante ella esta vez. Creo que estos 21 días serán demasiado largos._

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 1 de Marzo._


	10. Rivales

**Hola mis queridos lectores y en especial mis queridas lectoras, feliz día internacional de la mujer, no olvidemos que es un día para conmemorar la lucha de todas aquellas grandes mujeres que lograron reivindicar el valor de nosotras en una sociedad que con los siglos sólo nos ha excluido y no ha valorado el enorme trabajo que desarrollamos, desde el ser madres, hasta lograr hitos importantes tanto en el mundo de las ciencias como en el de lo social, donde por regla general no tenemos voz ni voto porque es un terreno de hombres. Siempre me he considerado feminista, y espero se entienda como tal y no como hembrista (a las que los machistas se refieren como feminazis, es una lástima que no quieran entender que no somos ni pensamos lo mismo y nos meten a todas dentro del mismo saco) no considero que haya que superar a los varones e instaurar un matriarcado (ok, en mi época más rebelde sí, pero cuando entendí que los extremos son malos cambié de parecer) pero sí creo que todos los géneros deben respetarse porque ante todo somos seres humanos. También creo que debe erradicarse todo tipo de injusticias, tanto para hombres como para mujeres, pero curiosamente, en ellas se dan mucho más, como en materia de abuso sexual, violencia contra la mujer, mutilación genital femenina, desigualdades laborales, responsabilidad sobre los hijos, y muchas otras más.**

 **Si de casualidad son chilenas y chilenos, quisiera que le dieran una mirada a la ley contra el acoso callejero que se está discutiendo en el congreso, yo ya di mi firma ;) es un tema importantísimo, y al menos yo considero que es un paso importante para que progrese la equidad de género en nuestro país, en lo personal me han sucedido tantas cosas desagradables en la calle, acoso callejero directo, que obviamente tenía que participar del proceso apoyándolo y estoy ansiosa que se apruebe.**

 **Este cap me ha quedado como el de un manga shojo, creo, xD espero lo disfruten, pero sí debo decirles que debido a que me ha surgido muchísimo trabajo estaré ocupadísima gran parte de marzo, así que la próxima actualización será en la semana del 4 de Abril hasta entonces nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Gracias por leer y a Tepucihuatl-Shun, Darckacuario y Maya-Noodle gracias por sus reviews.**

* * *

Y vivieron felices…

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Ha pasado casi una semana desde que Shun y yo casi lo hacemos en la sala del segundo piso de la mansión Kido. Desde entonces no me ha hablado y me evita todo el tiempo, nunca antes me he sentido tan sola desde que llegué a vivir aquí, es triste tenerlo tan cerca sin siquiera poder abrazarlo, ni tocarlo, ni mucho menos escuchar su voz, no pareciera que soy su prometida, Seiya y Hyoga ya me han preguntado varias veces si estamos enfadados y hacen bromas pesadas al respecto diciendo que seguramente usé mi látigo para dominarlo y violarlo, y ahora me tiene miedo, no me hizo gracia su broma y obviamente los azoté a ellos con mi látigo para vengarme. Desde que tomó la decisión de distanciarnos ni siquiera me permite llevarle el obento a la clínica, así que se lo guardo a escondidas en su mochila porque sé que no le gusta la comida de la cafetería y olvida alimentarse cuando está con demasiado trabajo, también le dejo pequeñas notas bajo la puerta de su habitación donde se encierra apenas llega, diciéndole lo mucho que lo extraño, pero es como si hubiera puesto un enorme muro entre nosotros, ni siquiera me envía algún mensaje desde su teléfono móvil._

 _Y lo peor de todo es que esta extraña calentura no se me ha quitado, he despertado casi todas las noches con el cuerpo ardiendo, sudado, pensando en él, en su cuerpo, en sus caricias, me ducho con agua fría, pero pareciera que es peor. Quise hablar de esto con mis amigas de la universidad para saber qué me aconsejaban, pero Midori y Haruko tienen tanta experiencia en estos temas, que me siento como una niña a su lado, me dio vergüenza decir que aún soy virgen, temí quedar como una tonta, y Marín, Shaina y la señorita Saori no podrían ayudarme en algo así, porque están al mismo nivel que yo, de hecho, cuando comunicamos la noticia de que nos casaríamos, Marín me comentó que era la primera amazona en casarse, porque a través de siglos de historia, las amazonas que optan por emparejarse con un caballero, terminan en calidad de concubinas y no de esposas legítimas._

 _Por otro lado, la señorita Saori me obligó a visitar a un ginecólogo y a una matrona, quiere que tome anticonceptivos, intenté objetar ante eso, pero me dio un largo discurso sobre planificación familiar y sobre disfrutar de nuestra vida de recién casados que me pareció interminable. Sé que se preocupa por nosotros, pero su comportamiento es un poco contradictorio, no quería que nos casáramosy aún así se ofrece para ayudarnos con la boda, luego toma el control total de ella, después me dice que es bueno que me bese con Shun, pero debo llegar virgen al gran día, y luego me dice que no es bueno que tengamos hijos hasta al menos haber cumplido un año de casados, a veces creo que estoy viviendo su sueño y no el mío._

 _No me importaría tener hijos de inmediato con Shun, el dijo que desea una gran familia, y yo también lo quiero así. Los días que faltan se me han hecho eternos, y la ausencia de mi prometido me llena de tristeza. De momento me he dedicado a buscar un lugar donde estudiar técnico agrícola, la señorita Saori me ha ayudado con eso, gracias a sus influencias ingresaré a estudiar en el mes de abril, y también pude convalidar un par de asignaturas, así que debiera tardar menos en terminar la carrera, pero tuve que comprometerme a que no volvería a involucrarme en movimientos ambientalistas como en la universidad donde estudiaba, para eso entregué junto a los demás papeles de ingreso una carta de compromiso firmada ante notario público._

 _En cuanto a Ikki, aún no hemos recibido ninguna respuesta de las invitaciones que enviamos, por todos los dioses, espero que alguna de ellas llegue a tiempo a sus manos, o Shun de verdad volverá a ponerse triste si su hermano no asiste a nuestra boda._

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 7 de Marzo._

 **Rivales.**

El teléfono móvil de June sonó indicando que había llegado un mensaje, y dejó de escribir su diario esperanzada de que se tratara de Shun, pero su expresión de alegría cambió de inmediato al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de él.

"Necesito verte con urgencia, es importante. Te espero a las cinco en la plazoleta cercana a la clínica de la Fundación Graude. Masaru".

\- ¿Qué querrá?- June pensó por unos segundos en que su prometido detestaba a Masaru tanto como ella a las enfermeras, doctoras y ex compañeras de Shun que le habían arrojado piedras por ser su prometida, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no le haría mal verlo por unos instantes, después de todo era su amigo, y ella le había dejado muy en claro que no sería más que eso. Con calma fue al garaje para sacar su bicicleta y dirigirse al lugar de la cita.

\- ¿Dónde vas June?- escuchó a Saori, quién venía a su habitación con su tablet para mostrarle destinos turísticos populares para pasar su luna de miel y traía además un enorme bouquet de flores.

\- Recibí un mensaje urgente de mi amigo Masaru, nos reuniremos en la plazoleta cercana a la clínica de la Fundación- contestó con la esperanza de que la dejara ir y no empezara a regañarla porque aún quedaban cosas pendientes respecto a la boda.

\- No tardes en regresar, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer aún, y cualquier cosa que te proponga ese hombre, dile que no, Tatsumi no podrá sacarte de la cárcel si vuelves a cometer algún acto ilícito- aconsejó Saori.

\- Lo sé señorita, no se preocupe- sonrió la amazona algo avergonzada por recordar las veces que estuvo encerrada en una celda en varias comisarías de los alrededores, y Saori tuvo que ir a sacarla.

\- Recuerda que el rector de la escuela técnica en que te matriculé nos exigió antecedentes limpios- volvió a refrescarle la memoria la diosa.

\- Lo tengo siempre presente- contestó June tratando de salir lo más pronto posible ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

\- Y alguien te envió estas flores- Saori le extendió el bouquet de flores a June, pero ella las rechazó con un gesto de desagrado en la cara- ¿Qué sucede? Hasta trae una bonita tarjeta escrita, lo hicieron en una de las florerías más costosas de todo Tokio, puede tratarse de Shun.

\- No, él jamás me enviaría de regalo algo semejante, usted sabe que no me gustan los ramos de flores, deben cortarlas para poder hacer eso, es una forma de tortura al reino vegetal, las flores son los órganos reproductivos de varias plantas, es como si me obsequiaran un ramo de pen…-

\- ¡No sigas! No quiero oír el resto de lo que vas a decir, ¡tenías que haber estudiado biología!- contestó Saori poniendo expresión de asco.

\- Sólo quiero enfatizar que es castrar a la planta para agradar a un humano, por eso no me gustan los ramos de flores, no quisiera que me arrancaran los brazos para atarlos en un listón y dárselos a otra criatura que los ponga en agua hasta que se pudran- suspiró June.

\- ¡Te dije que no siguieras! Ya, vete, y regresa pronto- Saori se marchó con las flores rumbo a la cocina, la tarjeta que acompañaba el bouquet cayó al suelo y June lo recogió.

\- Tu belleza me cautiva, soy tu eterno admirador- leyó en voz alta- No sé de quién es esta letra, pero no puede ser admirador mío si me regala algo que detesto.

Enfadada por ese desatino, dejó la tarjeta en una mesita que estaba en el vestíbulo de la mansión y se fue a reunir con Masaru.

Shun se encontraba tomando café con su mejor amigo de la universidad. Yukio Akagi era psicólogo, y él pensó que sería bueno hablar con alguien sobre la situación que tenía con June, pero no le parecía apropiado conversarlo ni con Seiya, Hyoga, ni Shiryu, en el caso de los dos primeros, aún no maduraban, y en el del caballero del Dragón, si situación era diferente, ya que él prefería vivir en la soledad de Rozan con Shunrei, y no había otras personas interfiriendo en su vida de pareja.

\- ¿June se siente cómoda con la decisión que tomaste?- le preguntó el psicólogo, era un hombre de la misma estatura de Shun, delgado, muy pálido, de cabello corto y castaño, llevaba puesto un par de anteojos de marco muy delgado, casi imperceptible.

\- No Yukio, no sé, no le pregunté, sólo…le dije que era lo mejor para nosotros dos- suspiró el caballero de Andrómeda entristecido. Esa semana le estaba resultando difícil, no podía concentrarse en sus asuntos, y cada vez que pasaba cerca de su prometida el deseo sexual aumentaba con creces, él hacía todo lo posible para evitarlo, incluso comportarse de forma fría a su lado, pero se daba cuenta que con eso la lastimaba aún más.

\- Deberías cuando menos enviarle algún mensaje para saber cómo está, así como los que ella deja en tu habitación. Shun, el deseo es algo muy normal, y si te pasa con ella, mucho mejor, lo raro sería que no te pasara, pero en tu caso veo que tienes dificultades para asimilarlo, quizás se deba a la vida complicada que tuviste de niño como parte de ese show del torneo galáctico que salía en la televisión, nunca tuviste la opción de desarrollarte como una persona normal y por lo que me dices de June, ella debe estar en la misma situación- empezó a explicar Yukio- Son como un par de niños, aunque admiro su decisión de llegar vírgenes al matrimonio, eso es muy inusual en estos tiempos, entiendo que quieres respetarla, pero no hablar con ella me parece algo un poco exagerado.

\- ¿Y qué sucede si vuelvo a perder el control? Ese día en la sala de la mansión estaba dispuesto a todo, y aunque ella me pidió que me detuviera, quería seguir sin importarme su opinión, yo…me desconozco- Shun le había explicado a medias lo sucedido, a pesar de que eran grandes amigos, no era fácil decirle que servía a una diosa viviente, y que por esa razón su novia, una amazona guerrera tenía el deber de preservar su virginidad hasta el día de la boda. Alguien tan racional como Yukio seguramente le recomendaría de inmediato algún psiquiatra o internarse en un manicomio.

\- Amigo, tú eres una muy buena persona, y siempre has sido fiel a tus ideales, al menos desde que te conocí en aquella clase de bioética, creo que estás siendo víctima de tus propios deseos mundanos, esos que te esmeras en aminorar porque te parecen egoístas, por eso tu cuerpo se está rebelando- sonrió Yukio con amabilidad tratando de subirle la moral a Shun- No creo que sea bueno para la salud de su relación que tengan este problema apenas a unas semanas de su boda, piensa que el tiempo pasará rápido y sólo tendrán recuerdos amargos en el futuro, además, no quiero alarmarte pero Hideki ha esparcido el rumor por toda la clínica de que ustedes están mal como pareja y que seguramente van a cancelar la celebración.

\- ¿Qué?- Shun quedó paralizado al escuchar a su amigo. Sabía que Hideki siempre estaba pendiente de las visitas de June, y con toda certeza empezó a armar ese chisme cuando ella no apareció durante esa semana, realmente era un hombre venenoso, eso le explicaba la razón de por qué un par de enfermeras, por separado, aparecieron descaradamente en su consulta dispuestas a desnudarse frente a él bajo la excusa de que querían ayudarle a "sanar su pena".

\- Debes cuidarte de ese tipo, a mi me quitó a mi novia, y por los comentarios que he escuchado tiene a June en la mira, ella es muy atractiva, debe haber más de uno esperando con ansias que tu matrimonio no se lleve a cabo, al igual que esa larga lista de enfermeras, doctoras y ex compañeras de universidad de las que me hablaste. Hideki siempre se aprovecha cuando las relaciones de pareja marchan mal, si yo fuera tú, me preocuparía- Yukio bebió el resto de café que quedaba en su taza, miró la hora en el reloj de la cafetería y tras despedirse de Shun se retiró a su consulta- Nos veremos en tu boda, pero si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo, por ética profesional no puedo hacerte terapia, pero siempre podemos charlar como buenos amigos.

Shun decidió ir de inmediato a ver a June. La noche anterior, llegó tarde de la clínica y ella lo esperaba con una taza de chocolate caliente y un trozo de tarta de manzana que se esmeró en preparar para él, pero al darse cuenta que estarían los dos solos en la cocina, pasó de largo a su habitación sin siquiera saludarla. En la mañana, antes de ir a su trabajo, vio que ella dejó una rebanada de tarta con su nombre en un papel, para que desayunara, y le conmovió su insistencia pese a sus intentos de frialdad.

Estaba arrepentido del trato que le estaba dando, pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra manera de evitar lo que su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo, cada día, con mayor intensidad. Pasó a comprar un regalo para June, pero al llegar a la mansión, y entrar en el vestíbulo encontró en una mesita una tarjeta con una letra que conocía bastante bien.

\- Tu belleza me cautiva, soy tu eterno admirador- leyó en voz alta, y arrugó la tarjeta entre sus manos- maldito Hideki, esto es personal.

\- Shun, veo que llegaste temprano, necesito que me digas dónde quieren viajar en su luna de miel para hacer las reservaciones- Saori regresaba de la cocina donde minutos antes había entrado escandalizada por el comentario de June sobre las flores como órganos reproductores de algunas plantas- ¡Ah! Encontraste la tarjeta del bouquet de flores que le enviaron a June- dijo con inocencia.

\- ¿Cuándo llegó ese bouquet?- preguntó Shun tratando de controlar su enfado.

\- Hace una hora creo- contestó Saori- pero no te pongas celoso, June rechazó ese regalo, por una razón muy extraña por no decir indecente, biólogos, quién los entiende.

\- Lo rechazó- suspiró más tranquilo el caballero de Andrómeda- ¿Dónde está? Necesito hablar con ella.

\- Salió a la plazoleta que está cerca de la clínica de la Fundación, pensé que después de verse con Masaru, pasaría a visitarte- Saori mencionó aquello como si desconociera el recelo que Shun le guardaba al compañero de universidad de June, pero lo cierto, era que lo había mencionado a propósito, precisamente porque no le parecía el distanciamiento entre June y Shun, y quería hacer algo para que se arreglaran, aunque sabía también la razón de ese distanciamiento, pero era partidaria de que la solución no pasaba por estar alejados, sino que debían tener autocontrol y respeto por las decisiones del otro, así debían funcionar las parejas o al menos eso leía en las revistas de moda que guardaba en su mesa de noche.

\- ¿Se reunirá con ese Masaru? ¿Se fue hace mucho?-

\- Hace unos quince minutos en bicicleta- respondió Saori, y tal como imaginó que sería la reacción de Shun al decir aquello, apenas terminó de hablar Shun corrió al garaje a sacar la bicicleta de Seiya, y se fue directo a la plazoleta donde su prometida acostumbraba a dejarle el obento.

\- Ya estoy aquí ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hablar conmigo?- June bajó de la bicicleta al ver a Masaru sentado en una banca frente a una enorme fuente que lanzaba múltiples chorros de agua que se cruzaban entre sí.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casarías con ese sujeto?- Masaru se puso de pie y la miraba con una mescla de dolor y rabia. Era un hombre alto de barba corta, cabello largo, negro, atado en una coleta, sus ojos eran de color avellana, y su piel estaba bronceada- ¿Es por él que me rechazaste en Navidad? ¿Ese hombre es el amor imposible del que alguna vez me hablaste?

\- Sí- contestó June con toda franqueza. A pesar de ser amigos, no había invitado a Masaru a su boda porque al saber de sus sentimientos no le pareció correcto hacerlo.

\- June, no puedes casarte con él, es tu amigo de infancia, tú no lo amas, estás confundida por el hecho de que han estado juntos toda la vida- insistió Masaru.

\- No me importa lo que digas, yo amo a Shun, y aunque creí que no había ninguna posibilidad de poder estar junto a él, me equivoqué, y ahora estoy feliz de convertirme en su esposa- contestó June enfadándose ante el comentario de su amigo- Lo que sentimos mutuamente es asunto nuestro, de nadie más.

\- ¿Qué pasará con nuestro grupo ambientalista? Esta mañana Midori y Haruko dijeron que habías renunciado y están discutiendo la presidencia- Masaru hablaba realmente desesperado, no concebía la idea de que la perdería.

\- Me expulsaron de la universidad, como ya no soy alumna no puedo participar de las actividades dentro del campus- explicó June- de todas maneras pensaba dejarlo, me ha traído más problemas de los que imaginé, creo que tú eres el más adecuado para ocupar mi cargo, pero esa decisión deben tomarla entre todos.

\- ¡Es por ese Shun Kido que lo dejas! ¡Él no te conoce, no te comprende! ¡Todos estos años estuvo estudiando y ni siquiera te puso atención! ¿Y de la noche a la mañana viene a fijarse en ti y hasta proponerte matrimonio?- Masaru cogió a June por los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza, estaba completamente consternado.

\- Tú no tienes idea por todo lo que hemos pasado, no sabes absolutamente nada de mí- contestó la amazona con frialdad en la mirada, sin siquiera inmutarse por la actitud de Masaru.

\- Es cierto, no sé nada, aún así creo que te conozco mejor que él, y si hay algo que tengo muy claro, es que te amo-

Masaru se negó con toda su alma a verse derrotado, y en medio de aquel arrebato, se aprovechó del descuido de June y la besó. Shun observaba desde la distancia, condujo lo más veloz que pudo en la bicicleta para llegar a la plazoleta, cosa no muy difícil para un caballero de Athena que podía moverse incluso a la velocidad de la luz, por ello, presenció la conversación por completo, los celos lo estaban devorando por dentro, iba a golpear a Masaru por su atrevimiento, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, June se le adelantó, y abofeteó al atrevido estudiante de biología con tal brutalidad que lo arrojó un par de metros lejos de ella.

\- ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa!- dijo escupiendo furiosa y limpiándose la boca- Lo siento Masaru, siempre he sido honesta contigo sobre nuestra relación de amistad, pero ya que no eres capaz de aceptarlo, entonces creo que lo mejor es que no volvamos a vernos nunca más.

La amazona cogió su bicicleta, montó en ella y salió de regreso a la mansión Kido. Shun se sintió satisfecho por la respuesta al imprudente Masaru, nunca le había agradado ese sujeto, pero por fortuna June sabía muy bien cómo defenderse. Por unos instantes, temió que ella cediera a la petición de su compañero de universidad, que lo abandonara por el hecho de que estaban distanciados porque él mismo lo impuso unilateralmente, si la perdía jamás podría perdonárselo, pero para su sorpresa, ella se mostró firme en su decisión y en sus sentimientos todo el tiempo.

Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro, y tomando la bicicleta de Seiya también hizo el camino de regreso a la mansión Kido, mientras en la plaza, Masaru quedó tendido en el suelo.

Shun no apareció durante la cena, estaba encerrado en su recámara tal como los días anteriores. June suspiró entristecida mientras el resto no paraba de dar "reportes" a Saori sobre las tareas que les asignó para la boda, la música, el karaoke, el banquete, el santuario para la ceremonia Shinto, la hora con el registro civil, los recuerdos para los invitados, y hasta el equipo que filmaría el gran evento y sacaría fotografías estaba organizado, sólo había que afinar unos cuantos detalles, como que en lugar de ramos de flores en la decoración, June había elegido flores en macetas, y pequeños bonsáis de adorno que fueron encargados a un invernadero especializado en las afueras de Tokio, los trajes de los novios aún no estaban terminados y no tenían listas las reservaciones para su luna de miel, porque no sabían dónde irían.

A esas alturas, estaba decepcionada de aquella experiencia, nada de eso lo pudo preparar en compañía de Shun, otros lo hicieron por ellos, y aunque June estaba agradecida, sentía que su boda sería algo demasiado artificial, quizás lo único auténtico era su amor por el caballero de Andrómeda y la bendición de Saori. En Japón, era costumbre que las bodas las organizaran los propios novios, trabajando en equipo, e incluso el vestuario se elegía en pareja, a diferencia de occidente, donde era de mala suerte que el vestido de novia fuera visto por el novio antes de la boda, pero en el caso de ellos, siempre había un tercero entrometido, Saori, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shunrei, el pastel de bodas era la única cosa que en realidad pudieron definir a su antojo aunque influenciados por los gustos de la diosa.

June estaba cansada mientras el resto parloteaba sin detenerse, y argumentando que le dolía la cabeza se retiró del comedor. Lo sucedido con Masaru también la tenía mal, al llegar a la mansión, corrió hecha un mar de lágrimas a lavarse la cara, tenía la sensación de que había sido ultrajada por ese beso forzado, y lo único que deseaba era que Shun jamás se enterara de lo sucedido.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, entró en ella a oscuras, y caminó para encender la tenue luz de una lámpara de estilo árabe hecha de muchos cristales de colores, y se sorprendió infinitamente al ver que su prometido la esperaba de pie junto a las ventanas siempre abiertas, con una maceta grande entre sus manos.

\- Lamento haberme comportado como un tonto, tengo miedo de hacer algo imprudente que te lastime, es por eso que decidí alejarme hasta el día de nuestra boda, pero te extraño mucho, odio ver que la razón de tu tristeza soy yo- le escuchó decir a Shun, y llena de culpa se puso a sollozar en silencio.

\- Entiendo si estás enfadada conmigo, no debí tomar esa decisión de forma unilateral y tan repentina…-

\- No es por eso- interrumpió June acongojada- hoy hice algo terrible…me reuní con Masaru en la plazoleta…y él…él…yo no quería pero…

\- Sé lo que hizo- Shun se acercó a June, tomó la mano con la que golpeó a Masaru y depositó un beso en ella- Y también sé que te defendiste, no tienes la culpa.

\- ¡Shun! Pero ¿Cómo te enteraste?- contestó ella con sorpresa.

\- Eso no tiene importancia, yo fui responsable de que quisieras ir a reunirte con él por haberte dejado sola este tiempo, creo que siempre lo hago, incluso cuando estaba estudiando medicina y apenas te veía un par de horas a la semana, o cuando necesitabas que te ayudara con matemáticas y física, lo siento, fue sin querer- Shun abrazó a June y la besó con ternura dispuesto a quitar el rastro invisible de los labios de Masaru, pero al temer que su cuerpo se rebelara contra su voluntad como la última vez, lo hizo de forma muy breve.

\- Debí ser mucho más directa- murmuró June.

\- Creo que con esa bofetada le dejaste todo muy claro- rio Shun recordando con placer ese momento- Por cierto, gracias por enviarme el obento estos días, y por las notas que dejaste en mi habitación, ya no será necesario que lo hagas a escondidas.

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- Porque desde hoy no volveré a distanciarme de ti, falta poco para nuestra boda, y debemos elegir dónde iremos de luna de miel, también habrá que ir a probarnos los trajes para que ajusten los últimos detalles, todavía quedan cosas por hacer, y quiero que las realicemos juntos para tener buenos recuerdos en el futuro- Shun acarició la mejilla de su prometida y susurró en uno de sus oídos- y aún tenemos que terminar de decorar nuestra casa, pero a escondidas de Saori por favor, o se le ocurrirá pintar todo de rosa, suficiente tuve con mi primera armadura.

June rio ante ese comentario, y se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche seleccionando un lugar para pasar su luna de miel. Aunque en ambos afloraba esa sensación de calentura, se esforzaron por ignorarla, ya que se lo tomaron como una prueba de valor para su relación, y no sólo porque Athena lo ordenara.

\- Ranunculus asiaticus- sonrió June antes de quedarse dormida contemplando la enorme maceta que Shun le había traído como presente llena de tiernos botones multicolores que aún no florecían, sólo él sabía que para regalarle flores, estas debían venir completas y no mutiladas- se verán muy bien en nuestro jardín.

 _No podía soportar la distancia que me autoimpuse para proteger a June de mi lujuria, pero cada vez que sentía esta enorme calentura en mi cuerpo, recordaba su voz suplicándome que me detuviera porque le dolía mucho, y yo me negué a hacerle caso, podría haber convertido nuestra primera vez en algo verdaderamente traumático, por suerte no fue así. No es gracioso ver cómo los medios de comunicación explotan el sexo como si fuera algo tan fácil, cualquiera cree que es tan simple como meterlo, sacarlo y ya, pero una mala experiencia puede afectar la psiquis de una persona para toda la vida, y yo no quiero eso para nosotros, no quiero lastimarla, y aún así estuve a punto de hacerlo._

 _Estaba asustado y me pareció que la mejor solución era no vernos hasta el día de la boda, pero las relaciones humanas son muy complicadas, y con mi actitud, sólo la hice sufrir aún más. Afortunadamente Yukio me hizo entrar en razón, y de paso, advertirme a tiempo que esas mujeres que dicen estar enamoradas de mí no son las únicas que quieren que nuestra boda no se realice, el amor es así, siempre hay alguien que gana y alguien que pierde, y siempre hay malos perdedores, como ese Masaru o el traidor de Hideki._

 _Disfruté viendo a June abofeteando a Masaru, atrevido, más le vale que se aleje o la próxima vez se las verá conmigo, y aunque tengo fama de ser bondadoso y pacífico, con él no dudaría en usar mis puños. Lo bueno de todo esto es que pude controlarme un poco respecto a esas calenturas que me vienen todo el tiempo, planificar nuestra luna de miel fue en realidad muy divertido, y al menos en eso Saori nos permitió elegir a nuestro antojo, sé que ella deseaba que viajáramos al Caribe en un crucero lujoso o a algún lugar de moda, pero considerando que June conoce poco Japón, quería que visitáramos el onsen de_ _Dōgo._

 _Cuando le pedimos que hiciera reservaciones para las aguas termales, Saori empezó a reclamar que ese es un panorama para viejos y no para una pareja joven de recién casados, y esta vez, June empezó a hacer pucheros diciéndole que las aguas termales eran buenas para la piel y que ella jamás ha visitado una, con excepción del agua caliente que brotaba del volcán de Isla Andrómeda, pero nadie podía bañarse ahí, porque la temperatura del agua ascendía a unos 110 grados Celsius, habría que estar loco para bañarse en esas aguas, pero sí, hubo un par de ingenuos llamados Spica y Reda que se atrevieron, prefiero no recordarlo, aunque fue la única vez en mi vida que pude hacerles bullyng obligado por June claro está._

 _El caso es que Saori al ver a la única amazona que entiende sus rarezas de niña mimada con lágrimas fingidas en el rostro, se compadeció, y se fue a buscar a Tatsumi para que hiciera las reservaciones lo más pronto posible, al fin tenemos el control al menos de nuestra luna de miel. Ahora me siento más tranquilo, ya hicimos planes para viajar por las flores y bonsáis que decorarán la sala de eventos que alquiló Saori, y aún nos falta ir a comprar nuestra cama matrimonial. Pese a que nuestra casa es tradicional, no quiero dormir separado de ella en un futon dentro de la misma habitación, me gustaría compartir nuestra cama, dormir juntos y abrazados, como sé que lo hacen en occidente._

 _June…falta tan poco para estar juntos que me parece como un sueño, creo que debes estar tan ansiosa como yo._

 _Una de las cosas que más me alegró fue que ella se animara a invitar a sus amigas de la universidad donde estudiaba biología, y también al soldado que la salvó de ser violada por un guerrillero en la República Democrática del Congo cuando era niña, por lo que sabemos, fue un gran amigo de nuestro maestro, será como si él estuviera presente junto a nosotros, aunque pensaba que tendremos que viajar a Isla Andrómeda en algún momento para honrar su memoria una vez que nos hayamos desposado, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer como sus alumnos._

 _Pero de mi hermano aún no sabemos nada, a estas alturas, sólo quiero que llegue a la boda, aunque sea por accidente, si no es así, no sé qué haré, es muy triste pensar que la única persona con quien tengo lazos de sangre fuertes- sin quitarle mérito a mis medio hermanos- no estará conmigo el día más importante de mi vida como un hombre normal._

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 7 de Marzo._


	11. Pesadillas

**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, tal como prometí, aquí regreso con mis actualizaciones luego de haberme tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones de mi trabajo. Este cap tiene una escena un poco fuerte, la verdad no es muy descriptivo pero el hecho se entiende por sí sólo, pero les advierto de todas formas. Espero lo disfruten dentro de lo que se pueda y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Como siempre mis más sinceros agradecimientos por leer, agregar esta historia a sus favoritos, y por sus reviews, especialmente a Darckacuario, Tepucihuatl-Shun, Lallen, Maya-noodle, Mary Martin-sempai, y también a Iris.**

Y vivieron felices…

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _¿Cómo explicar lo que sucedió anoche? sólo tratar de recordar hace que mi piel se erice como si fuera un gato, y las lágrimas resbalan de forma automática por mi rostro. Pensé que con enterrar el asunto dentro de mi cabeza bastaría, pero ha reflotado de una forma espantosa, temo por mí, pero por sobre todas las cosas temo por June y el daño que mi pasado pueda hacerle._

 _Los sueños con ella desnuda en la cascada se han repetido muy seguido, pero el último que tuve terminó en un gran desastre. En él, el paisaje no cambiaba en lo absoluto, esta vez June estaba adormecida bajo el sauce, el cual agitaba sus ramas, como acariciándola, yo estaba desnudo, como siempre, excitado ante su belleza. Caminé hacia ella, para hacerle el amor en sueños como en tantas otras ocasiones, pero al acercarme el sauce se agitó, y sus ramas se abalanzaron sobre mí para golpearme._

 _No lo comprendía ¿Por qué hacía eso? pero mi deseo era mucho más fuerte, no iba a ceder ante ese sauce, y usando mi cosmos destruí por completo las ramas para que me dejaran en paz, pero de la corteza comenzó a brotar mucha sangre. June abrió los ojos y al contemplar la escena, gritó de una forma sobrecogedora, como si el daño que le hice al árbol también lo recibiera ella, volteó buscando al responsable, y el verme, se puso de pie para atacarme, sus movimientos eran realmente lentos, casi como los de una persona normal, sostuve sus puños con facilidad y los apreté entre mis manos, pero veía una furia incontrolable en su mirada. Me preguntó quién era y por qué había atacado a su guardián, intenté explicarle que era yo, que el árbol me estaba alejando de ella, pero June gritó que no le mintiera, que yo no era Shun, y de inmediato liberó sus manos de las mías, e intentó huir hacia la cascada pidiendo ayuda a su ¿madre?, todo se volvió demasiado extraño._

 _No podía comprender aquella reacción ¿Por qué me estaba desconociendo? Corrí tras ella y la atrapé entre mis brazos, intentó golpearme para liberarse, pese a que le dije muchas veces que yo era Shun. Pero estaba convencida de que era un impostor, la besé para disipar cualquier duda, y me mordió la lengua pensando que con ello podría escapar, sentí un fuerte dolor y el sabor de mi propia sangre, una cólera enorme se apoderó de mí, y la arroje contra el suelo sin medir mi fuerza, su cabeza se golpeó contra una piedra filosa, pude ver que un hilillo de sangre fluía con lentitud por su frente tiñendo su cabello de rojo, pero no me importó, sólo deseaba hacerla mía, y la tomé por la fuerza._

 _Fue horrible oírla gritar, rasguñar mi espalda para defenderse, una parte de mí sufría pero el placer de poseer su cuerpo era superior, y me hacía ignorarla por completo. Una vez más me llamó suplicando ayuda, y con irá le grité que yo era Shun. Pálida, con la mirada perdida, murmuró que no lo era. A mi alrededor el bosque se marchitó por completo, comenzó a caer mucha nieve, un frío glacial invadió nuestros desnudos cuerpos, y sólo entonces, aterrado, pude ver el reflejo de mi rostro en el hielo de la congelada cascada, mi cabello había oscurecido, mis ojos no tenían vida, ese no era yo, ese era Hades, y utilizando mi propio cuerpo, había ultrajado a la mujer que amo._

 _Gritaba angustiado, no podía controlarme, no, no, no, Hades otra vez, pareciera como si tuviera que cargar con ese lastre durante toda mi vida, pero lo peor de todo no fue eso, estaba tan descontrolado, que sólo escuchaba la voz de June llamándome, en la distancia, y al tratar de abrir los ojos vi una sombra intentando abrazarme, le dije "Déjame en paz" y me defendí golpeando a viva fuerza ese ser que estaba sobre mí._

 _Luego de eso, sentí el cosmos de Saori a mi alrededor, cuando finalmente pude tranquilizarme, y al fin despertar, descubrí con dolor que a mi lado June estaba inconsciente, ella era la sombra que intentaba ayudarme a despertar y yo, pensando que era Hades que venía por mí, la golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, fue un milagro que no la matara, pero tuvimos que llevarla de emergencia a la clínica de la Fundación Graude, ya que al caer se golpeó la cabeza y se hizo un corte en la frente que estaba sangrando mucho, justo como en mi sueño._

 _Tuvimos que explicar que había tenido un accidente cayendo de la escalera, o de lo contrario yo también estaría metido en problemas, golpeé a mi prometida, si ese rumor se esparce por la clínica o entre mis colegas, mi carrera de médico se tornará complicada, porque perderé la confianza de todos._

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 11 de Marzo._

 **Pesadillas.**

Afortunadamente June tenía un cuerpo resistente debido a los entrenamientos, despertó en una habitación privada de la clínica de la Fundación Graude que Saori y Shun consiguieron para ella debido a su claustrofobia y pánico a los hospitales. Tras varios exámenes que salieron positivos, se le dieron cinco días de reposo absoluto, luego fue trasladada de regreso a la mansión Kido.

\- No tienes que quedarte junto a mí, ya me siento mejor, puedes ir a trabajar- estaba recostada en el colchón de su habitación, atiborrado de almohadas y cojines de múltiples colores, al igual que las telas que colgaban de los muros. Las ventanas permanecían abiertas de par en par, pese a que el día estaba nublado.

\- Si me muevo, te levantarás a regar tus plantas, y el médico de turno me advirtió que tienes que hacer el reposo absoluto sí o sí- contestó Shun preocupado- ¿Puedo ver cómo quedó la zona donde te golpee?

\- ¿Es por interés médico o por otra cosa?- preguntó June en broma, pero al ver la expresión grave de su prometido suspiró y se levantó el camisón que llevaba puesto- No te culpes, fue un accidente.

\- Por suerte eres amazona, podría haberte matado de un solo golpe, perdóname- Shun se acercó al vientre de June y pudo apreciar unas horribles marcas moradas, su puño había quedado dibujado en su blanca piel, ejerció un poco de presión con las yemas de sus dedos y June emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor.

\- Lo siento, creo que aún está sensible- dijo apenada al ver la expresión de tristeza de su prometido.

\- Los exámenes dicen que no tienes daño interno, pero será mejor estar atento- Shun regresó el camisón a su lugar- pronto será la hora de tu medicina, iré por un vaso de agua.

\- La señorita Saori dijo que me cuidaría, en serio, no tienes de qué preocuparte- insistió June.

\- ¿No quieres que te cuide?- Shun puso una expresión de culpa que la conmovió.

\- ¡Claro que me gusta que me cuides! Pero yo estoy bien, sólo debo hacer caso de lo que dijo tu colega-

\- Comprendo, pero ya pedí permiso para tomarme el día- explicó Shun recordando con angustia la pesadilla que tuvo durante la noche, June pareció darse cuenta de ello y decidió animarse a preguntar algo que desde que despertó en la clínica le tenía inquieta.

\- Sobre lo que sucedió anoche, sé que fue algo muy desagradable para ti, escuché que decías muchas cosas, todas relacionadas con el inframundo- tomó la mano de su novio con ternura, estaba preocupada por él, durante la noche lo escuchó gritar y llorar, y también mencionaba su nombre, se levantó de su cama para ir a ver si estaba bien, y al encontrarlo inmerso en una pesadilla trató de despertarlo, pero entonces, recibió un inesperado golpe en su estómago que le quitó el aire por completo y la hizo perder el conocimiento- Shun, nunca me has contado qué sucedió en esa batalla, pero le escuché a la señorita Saori y a Hyoga decir que fue terrible tanto para Seiya como para ti ¿tu pesadilla está relacionada con eso?

\- ¿Por qué lo piensas?- contestó el caballero de Andrómeda poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- Antes de que me golpearas mientras intentaba despertarte, le gritabas a alguien que te dejara en paz, también dijiste que no le pertenecerías nunca, y que no se atreviera a tocarme ¿A quién le decías eso?- al escuchar la pregunta de June, Shun palideció y guardó silencio por unos instantes hasta que finalmente pronunció algunas palabras.

\- Sólo fue una pesadilla, no debes hacer caso de lo que dije, seguramente es estrés por lo de la boda-

-Pero Shun, el golpe que me diste fue realmente muy fuerte, como si estuvieras defendiéndote de alguien, y te oías tan asustado- insistió June no muy convencida con aquella respuesta.

\- Es porque esa pesadilla fue de esas que sientes que todo es muy real, sueños vívidos creo que les llaman, June, olvida lo que dijeron Saori y Hyoga, estamos en paz, ya no es necesario recordar nuestras viejas batallas- Shun se puso de pie y salió de la habitación de su prometida bajo la excusa de ir a buscar algo liviano para que ella pudiera comer y también por el vaso de agua para que tomara su medicina.

\- Shun... ¿Por qué siempre evades esta conversación sobre lo que sucedió en el inframundo?- June suspiró intranquila, tocó con delicadeza su estómago y volvió a sentir ese dolor producto del puño de Shun, en más de una ocasión había intentado saber lo que pasó en el inframundo, pero todos callaban cuando hacía preguntas, como si fuera un tema prohibido, incluso Saori le dijo una vez que lo importante es que habían ganado la batalla y que no debía preocuparle lo demás.

En ese momento, la diosa en persona estaba esperando a Shun en la sala principal del primer piso, y de inmediato se dirigió hacia él cuando lo vio pasar rumbo a la cocina.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás ocultándole la verdad a June?-

\- ¿De qué me hablas?-

\- De lo que sucedió con Hades en el inframundo, estoy segura que tu pesadilla es producto de la culpa que sientes, pero en la batalla peleaste de mi lado hasta el final, y June será tu esposa, ella mejor que nadie tiene derecho a saber la terrible experiencia por la que pasaste al ser poseído por el dios del inframundo- le recriminó Saori entrando en la cocina junto a su caballero y cerrando la puerta para poder charlar en privado.

\- Ya te dije que no es necesario, estamos bien así- se defendió Shun buscando algo que June pudiera comer mientras se recuperaba por el golpe en el estómago.

\- No, tú estás bien, pero June no, es a ella a quién atacaste anoche por esa pesadilla y estoy segura que ahora querrá respuestas, no podrás esconderle la verdad por mucho tiempo, y es mejor que seas tú quien se lo diga-

\- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? ¿Qué el dios de la muerte me eligió para ser su habitáculo desde que nací? ¿Qué en plena batalla se metió en mi cuerpo y que me cambié de bando? ¿Qué crees que pensará cuando lo sepa?- esta vez Shun habló golpeado pero Saori no se inmutó ante su voz elevada.

\- No lo sabrás si no se lo dices, si te ama te comprenderá-

\- Yo te diré lo que sucederá, June perderá la confianza en mí, porque fui manipulado por el enemigo como un títere ¿Qué mujer se casaría con un hombre cuyo cuerpo ha sido profanado por el alma de un ser tan repugnante como el de Hades? Es casi como si me hubieran violado, y si me pongo a pensar en lo avergonzada que estaba ella cuando me confesó que estuvo a punto de ser abusada sexualmente cuando era niña, en lo indigna que se sentía de ofrecerme su cuerpo ¿Cómo crees que yo me siento?- Shun tenía los ojos inundados por las lágrimas y Saori enmudeció al verlo tan alterado.

\- Soñé con June anoche, y Hades usaba mi cuerpo para violarla… Saori, no puedo decirle lo que pasó, no tengo el valor para hacerlo, al menos hasta saber qué sucedió con Hades después de la guerra con él- el caballero de Andrómeda fijó su mirada en la diosa buscando respuestas, y ella con severidad en sus expresiones le contestó.

\- Su verdadero cuerpo apenas pudo recuperarse, se encuentra en un hospital de Alemania en estado vegetal custodiado por un guerrero de Zeus, mientras que su espíritu aún vaga por el inframundo, es su reino y debe vigilarlo, ya que todos sus espectros fueron vencidos durante las batallas, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque en su forma etérea no tiene el poder suficiente para hacernos daño, con suerte, sólo puede mantener el inframundo en orden, además, aunque intentara regresar, su cuerpo está tan deteriorado que no lo sirve de nada- explicó.

\- ¿Existe algún vínculo que nos mantenga atados?- preguntó Shun, y Saori guardó silencio- ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Luego de una larga pausa y de pensarlo con sumo cuidado, la diosa se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

\- Tú eres uno de mis caballeros, no tienes de qué preocuparte, en el pasado elegiste seguirme en lugar de someterte a su voluntad, no debería existir razón alguna para que Hades se vuelva a involucrar contigo-

\- ¿Y con June?- quiso asegurarse Shun.

\- No importa de quién se trate, quiero que tengas en cuenta que siempre los protegeré a toda costa- Saori se retiró de la cocina dejando al caballero de Andrómeda sumido en un mar de dudas, le parecía que sus respuestas eran una especie de calmante para sus ánimos, pero no le convencían del todo.

Acompañó a su prometida durante todo el día, quería asegurarse de que cumpliera con el reposo absoluto, y por eso cambió de turno con otro médico de la clínica. La calentura desapareció por completo de sus cuerpos, y cada uno permaneció inmerso en sus propios problemas, aunque fingían que todo estaba bien. Shun temía que Hades reapareciera en su vida y lastimara a June, y ella estaba preocupada por su prometido, podía notar que su semblante alegre por lo de la boda había cambiado a uno más retraído.

Al terminar de cenar, Shun tuvo que marcharse a la clínica para hacer el turno de noche, y entonces Saori entró a la habitación de June con su tablet.

\- He venido a dormir contigo- anunció amablemente, recostándose en el colchón junto a la amazona- ¿Cómo puedes dormir en esta cosa? Queda demasiado a ras del suelo, es muy incómodo- protestó, pero estaba empecinada en quedarse a dormir con June esa noche así que le ordenó a Tatsumi instalar un kotatsu junto al colchón de la amazona.

\- Señorita Saori, no es necesario que tenga que tomarse estas molestias- dijo June sorprendida por la actitud de la diosa.

\- Somos mejores amigas, y nunca hicimos una pijamada- se quejó Saori- traje chocolates suizos, y además, debemos planear la sorpresa que le darás a Shun en su noche de bodas.

\- ¿Sorpresa?-

\- ¡Claro! Mira esta ropa interior sexy que tienen en esta página web, de seguro harás que a Shun se le caiga la baba y con lo tímido que es, hasta le saldrá humo de la cabeza- comenzó a reír Saori, pero repentinamente se puso seria- aunque no sé qué clase de jueguitos eróticos hicieron en la sala del segundo piso que las criadas encontraron platos rotos y crema regada por el piso, si no es porque tengo la facultad de ver los colores de sus auras, pensaría que ya pasó de todo.

\- No…no fue eso…tuvimos un accidente…- se sonrojó June al recordar su casi primera vez.

\- No me interesa saber los detalles de lo que sea que hicieron, sólo me importa que llegues virgen al día de la boda, es por tu bien- comentó la diosa fingiendo hojear los catálogos en línea de ropa interior. Pero estaba preocupada al notar la frente de su amazona, en la cual se vislumbraba el corte que se hizo durante la noche tratando de ayudar a Shun a despertar, y al cual tuvieron que ponerle cuatro puntos para poder cerrarlo- June, ya faltan diez días para tu boda ¿Estás segura de querer casarte con Shun?

\- ¡Claro que estoy segura! ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?- contestó la amazona inquieta, ya que no era la primera vez que su diosa mencionaba aquello.

\- Es que, siempre que los veo juntos me parecen unos niños, a veces me cuesta creer que ya no somos como antes, cuando batallábamos contra los otros dioses, incluso me cuesta creer que tengo 27 años- suspiró Saori- Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, que incluso se me hace difícil la idea de que ya no estarán conmigo, Shun siempre ha esperado a Ikki aquí en la mansión, y cuando te trajo a vivir con nosotros, me encariñé mucho contigo, de verdad eres como una hermana para mí.

\- Señorita Saori, no debe ponerse triste, piense que Shun y yo tomamos juntos la decisión de casarnos y si lo hacemos es porque queremos, y porque usted nos ha dado esta oportunidad de tener una vida normal, siempre ha sido buena conmigo, pese a todos mis errores y los problemas en los que la he metido, gracias por todo- contestó con sinceridad June, pero Saori al escucharla, no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas que la amazona quiso limpiar en un gesto de hermandad, pero que el dolor provocado por el golpe en el estómago se lo impidió.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la diosa preocupada al ver el gesto de dolor en su cara.

\- Sí, quería alcanzar los pañuelos de papel de mi mesa de noche- intentó sonreír June.

\- Sólo tenías que habérmelos pedido, Shun tiene razón cuando dice que está mal que siempre quieras hacerlo todo tu sola- Saori cambió su ánimo para no molestar más el reposo de su amazona. Durante un par de horas vieron los catálogos de ropa interior de distintas marcas, también videos de bodas de amigas de Saori que estaban disponibles en la red, hasta que algo cansadas decidieron que ya era hora de dormir.

\- Señorita Saori ¿Puedo contarle algo si me promete que no le dirá nada a Shun?- preguntó June, quién parecía tener problemas para dormir, ya que con algo de dolor, había cambiado de postura varias veces desde que Saori apagó la luz.

\- Yo siempre guardo los secretos que me pides ¿Por qué piensas que se lo contaría a Shun?- le increpó la diosa.

\- Anoche también tuve una pesadilla, un hombre parecido a Shun apareció en mis sueños, me decía que era él, pero yo sabía que era alguien diferente, ese hombre me persiguió y me golpeó, y luego…- June hizo una pausa, no podía seguir contando lo sucedido, el sólo hecho de recordarlo, aunque se tratara de un sueño, la llenaba de espanto.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- la voz de Saori se escuchó con gravedad en la oscura habitación, y June trató de encontrar las palabras exactas para describir lo que había sucedido en su sueño.

\- Él…ese hombre…me…- June rompió en un llanto desconsolado. Saori encendió la luz de la habitación nuevamente, comprendió que era el mismo sueño que Shun había tenido, y sabía perfectamente lo que sucedió. Abrazó a su amazona y encendió su cosmos para adormecerla, mientras una lágrima de culpa resbalaba por una de sus mejillas, la diosa tenía un oscuro secreto que debía guardar, la razón por la que en un principio se oponía a la boda, pero también por la cual estaba obligada a apoyarla hasta que llegara el día en que los dioses le exigieran cumplir con lo que prometió a cambio de cesar con las guerras y dar paso a una nueva era de paz.

 _¿Cómo pude soportar todo el día sin recordar esa pesadilla? Creo que en parte fue gracias a Shun, no lo digo porque me haya golpeado dejándome inconsciente, sino porque he estado muy preocupada por él como para reparar en situaciones personales sin importancia, porque en mi caso, sólo fue una desagradable pesadilla._

 _Estaba recostada bajo el sauce, en el mismo lugar de siempre, esperando la llegada de Shun para hacer el amor. La voz del árbol resonaba a mí alrededor cantando una canción muy suave, por eso me quedé dormida, y le escuchaba murmurar que faltaba poco para unirme a mi futuro esposo, que el amor y la paciencia de ambos se vería recompensada por nuestra unión carnal, porque en espíritu ya estamos unidos desde hace muchos siglos, pero que no debía ceder ante el ímpetu de mi deseo, que debía obedecer a Athena hasta el final, porque de lo contrario algo muy malo me sucederá._

 _Cuando quise preguntarle por qué me decía aquellas cosas, el sauce mencionó que desde que fui besada por primera vez, él se convirtió en mi guardián, y que debía velar porque la historia no se volviera a repetir. No entendí a qué se refería con eso, yo no necesito guardianes, puedo defenderme por mí misma, pero entonces, escuché unos pasos en la distancia, creí que era Shun y me quedé muy quieta esperándolo, pero sentí que las ramas del sauce se agitaron y algo líquido y viscoso cayó sobre mi rostro y mi cuerpo._

 _Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estaba manchada con sangre que brotaba de las ramas de mi guardián mutilado, y grité llena de dolor, porque era como si hubieran asesinado a mi propia familia. Di la vuelta para ver quién había cometido ese crimen infame, y frente a mí había un hombre muy parecido a Shun, sólo que su cabello era oscuro, su piel pálida y su mirada muy fría, estaba desnudo delante de mí, e intenté atacarlo, pero no importaba lo que yo hiciera, era muchísimo más veloz, cogió mis puños como si yo fuera una niña jugando a dar golpes, los apretó con fuerza, intenté saber quién era pero dijo ser Shun, eso no podía ser cierto, le grité que mentía e intenté escapar, corrí hacia la cascada y por alguna extraña razón empecé a gritar pidiéndole ayuda a mi madre._

 _Pero ese hombre me alcanzó y me atrapó, era mucho más fuerte que yo. Intenté defenderme, él decía ser Shun, pero yo no le creía, me besó a la fuerza y aproveché esa oportunidad para morderlo y así poder escapar, pero en lugar de eso, me lanzó contra el suelo de una forma brutal. Caí golpeándome la cabeza, me dolía mucho, y la sangre de un corte que me hice corría por mi rostro, uno de mis brazos se lesionó y no podía ponerme de pie para huir, entonces, noté en el rostro de ese hombre una mirada de lujuria, comprendí lo que quería, deseaba detenerlo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando._

 _Su cuerpo se unió al mío contra mi voluntad, en un último intento por hacerle algo de daño, clavé mis uñas en su espalda, gritaba pidiéndole que me dejara, llamaba a Shun una y otra vez, pero jamás apareció, y lo peor de todo es que a pesar del agravio, mi cuerpo sentía un placer enorme, diferente al que había tenido en otras noches._

 _Desperté sumida en un llanto silencioso, mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, entré en la ducha para quitarme las caricias de ese maldito sueño, de ese hombre, que aún las sentía vívidas en mi piel, fue entonces que escuché a Shun gritando desde su habitación, como pude, me vestí y corrí en su ayuda, decía muchas incoherencias, traté de despertarlo, su cosmos se elevó con violencia y entonces uno de sus puños se alzó contra mí, luego perdí el conocimiento y desperté en la clínica de la Fundación Graude._

 _¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a Shun? ¿Por qué me quiere? ¿El sauce estará bien? debido a las indicaciones del médico no podré salir de esta habitación ni de la mansión en los próximos cinco días, y Shun está escondiéndome algo, tengo el presentimiento de que está relacionado con su pesadilla, y también con la batalla en el inframundo. Cada vez que pregunto por ello, todo el mundo se queda en silencio, a veces noto miradas cómplices entre Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun y la señorita Saori, hoy intenté ser directa con mi prometido, pero parece que él quiere mantenerme al margen de lo que le pasa._

 _¿Qué debo hacer? No soporto verlo sufrir, pero tampoco el quiere abrirse conmigo, la señorita Saori me dijo que debía tener paciencia, que ya habrá una oportunidad para hablar con él, así como yo me tomé mi tiempo respecto a mis propios problemas, pero los japoneses siempre tienen la costumbre de guardarse sus problemas para sí mismos, y Shun, con mayor razón, el odia preocupar a los demás, en especial a quienes ama. Yo no sé si eso sea bueno o malo, pero creo que algo grave debió ocurrirle en el inframundo para que haya decidido borrar esa parte de su vida y hacer como si nunca hubiera existido._

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 11 de Marzo._


	12. Ruptura

**Hola queridos lectores y queridas lectoras, espero hayan tenido una excelente semana, y disfruten de esta actualización. Agradezco su apoyo, lecturas, reviews, especialmente a Iris, Darckacuario, Tepucihuatl-Shun y a Maya-noodle. Los personajes no son míos (ya lo quisiera) pertenecen a ese caballero llamado Masami Kurumada y su extensa y acaudalada franquicia, mis mangakas predilectos son Naoko Takeuchi, Riyoko Ikeda, Nobuhiro Watsuki y Takehiko Inoue, yo sólo escribo de SS por quedar insatisfecha con la historia original y todos los mentados agregados llámese omega, assassin, saintia sho, next dimention y chuches varios, obviamente no gano dinero con eso pero sí la satisfacción de hacer la historia a mi antojo, y como dicen, en lugar de criticar y solo discutir, prefiero escribir mi versión de los hechos, me parece más entretenido, y me arriesgo a decir que en varios fics me he encontrado con ideas más originales que las del propio Kurumada, y de todos a los que les ha cedido derechos de su franquicia para explotarla como una vulgar mercancía de consumo del tipo Macdonald's o Coca-Cola, espero que ningún fanboy o fangirl se sienta herido, es sólo mi opinión muy personal.**

Y vivieron felices…

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _No sé qué pasa por la cabeza de la señorita Saori, pero al día siguiente de haberle contado que soñé con un hombre que me violaba, apareció con el ginecólogo que contrató en una ocasión anterior para que me examinara. Su semblante era muy severo y no pude negarme, aunque me hubiera gustado que Shun estuviera a mi lado en ese momento, no me gusta que un desconocido hurgue en mi cuerpo, no es que desconfíe de Athena y del ginecólogo, es sólo que todo esto se me está haciendo demasiado extraño. Cuando el especialista se retiró, me pareció escuchar a la señorita suspirar aliviada diciendo en voz baja que "por suerte aún soy virgen", quise indagar en ello, y de forma directa le pregunté si mi sueño tenía alguna relación con el hecho de que ella haya llamado al ginecólogo, pero la señorita Saori sonrió tranquilamente y dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparme porque sólo había sido una pesadilla y que le preocupaba en realidad que el golpe de Shun pudiera haber afectado parte de mi útero o algo así, respuesta que por cierto no me convenció._

 _Pero desde ese día, ha venido todas las noches a dormir a mi habitación bajo cualquier excusa, desde repasar los últimos detalles para la boda hasta traer películas románticas para que las veamos juntas. No me molesta su presencia, pero ese repentino y enfermizo interés en mi virginidad se torna muy incómodo a cada momento. Una cosa si ha sido buena de todo esto, y es que con su presencia en mi habitación, no he vuelto a tener esos sueños eróticos con Shun, ni tampoco con ese hombre que se parece a él._

 _Aún así, mi prometido me preocupa, él sí que ha cambiado en tan sólo unos días, y sé que esa pesadilla que tuvo es la responsable. Ha venido a hacerme compañía durante las horas de almuerzo mientras permanezco en reposo absoluto y también viene a cenar conmigo, pero se queda en silencio por mucho tiempo sin probar bocado, y cuando trato de que charlemos sobre los preparativos de la boda, o cosas que lo animen, contesta distraído, y a veces pareciera que ni siquiera me está escuchando. Nachi dijo que lo ha visto deambulando por la mansión hasta muy tarde y que no está durmiendo por las noches, me lo confirman las ojeras que se están marcando más en su pálido rostro, me pregunto si se estará alimentando bien ahora que no puedo ni siquiera prepararle el obento, ya que cada vez que le insisto que almuerce o que cene, el me responde que ya comerá algo después._

 _No soporto verlo así, tampoco estar recostada en esta maldita habitación, tengo que hacer algo, debo hablar con él, necesito saber lo que le pasa o no podré ayudarlo, ni mucho menos comprenderlo ¿Por qué Shun? ¿Por qué no puedes abrirme tu corazón así como yo lo he hecho con el mío? Cuando tuve problemas me dijiste que pronto serías mi esposo y que debíamos tenernos confianza sin importar lo doloroso que fuera para ambos, y cualquier cosa terrible que pasara la superaríamos juntos, yo seré tu esposa, quiero ayudarte, quiero protegerte de todo aquello que te haga daño aunque no sea tan fuerte como tú, pero si no me das la oportunidad seré nuevamente una inútil distante que no puede hacer nada por ti._

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 14 de Marzo._

 **Ruptura.**

\- June, he traído el almuerzo, tengo buenas noticias, Shun me dejó instrucciones para que puedas levantarte a caminar un poco, pero no debes hacer movimientos bruscos…- Marín entró en la habitación de la amazona para ayudarla a caminar después de almorzar pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al hallar el colchón vacío- ¡Demonios! volvió a escaparse por la ventana- bufó molesta, ya que no era la primera vez que la amazona de Camaleón hacía aquella gracia.

En efecto, June estaba tan preocupada por el comportamiento de su prometido, que decidió ir a su consulta para hablar seriamente con él. Las cosas no podían seguir así, y aquella mañana mientras escribía en su diario, escuchó a Seiya comentarle a Hyoga por el pasillo frente a su habitación, que Shun se había quedado dormido en la cocina mientras bebía una taza de café negro. Alarmada por ello, decidió que no podía esperar a que él viniera a almorzar, pero ni Saori ni Marín le permitirían salir de la mansión sola, así que se levantó con cuidado, y al darse cuenta que el dolor en su vientre ya no era tan fuerte, se cambió de ropa, cogió la llave que Shun le había regalado, y escapó por la ventana rumbo a su consulta en la clínica de la Fundación Graude.

Aún hacía frío por las calles, a pesar de que la primavera estaba acercándose, pero a la amazona no le importó demasiado, ya que gracias a la brisa helada pudo ponerse un gorro de lana para ocultar la cicatriz que tenía en la frente. Durante el trayecto, sintió un par de veces un dolor leve en la zona donde Shun la había golpeado, pero no desistiría de su cometido, necesitaba saber la verdad fuera cual fuera sobre lo que le sucedió en el inframundo.

Al llegar a la clínica, su cuerpo tembló de miedo, sabía que no le sería fácil entrar, esos lugares le traían malos recuerdos de aquellos días de su infancia en los que estuvo interna por varios meses tras el asesinato de sus padres, respiró profundamente para serenarse, tenía que ver a Shun, acarició la helada llave que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se armó de valor para poder ingresar.

\- Él me dijo que podía subir por la escalera de emergencia, y que le avisara si venía de visita, seguro me regañará por salir de la mansión estando bajo observación, así que lo mejor será tomarlo por sorpresa- reflexionó en voz baja, iba a caminar en dirección a la escalera por donde bajó la última vez que estuvo en esa consulta, hace exactamente un mes, pero una helada mano cogió su brazo y la obligó a voltear para ver de quién se trataba.

\- ¿June? ¿Tú aquí? Deberías estar descansando en la mansión Kido-

\- Doctor Namura, he venido a visitar a Shun- contestó con seriedad al ver a Hideki, y de inmediato liberó su brazo de él, porque recordaba la advertencia que le dio su prometido respecto a ese hombre.

\- Sólo llámame Hideki- contestó este intentando tomar la mano de June- Todos en la clínica saben de tu accidente, me sorprende verte aquí, se supone que debías estar en la mansión Kido por cinco días o ¿Acaso has venido por el White day?

\- No habrá White day, Shun está muy ocupado, vine porque necesito hablar con él-

\- ¿No habrá White day? Pero él debe agradecer por esa bufanda que le tejiste, me extraña que no lo festejen considerando que eres su prometida y que se casarán el próximo lunes o es que ¿Las cosas andan mal?- Hideki estaba informado de todo y a propósito acarició un largo mechón de cabello de June.

\- Claro que no, eso no es asunto suyo, si me disculpa, debo ir a ver a mi prometido- contestó la amazona molesta, ya que ese gesto le había desagradado.

\- Si yo fuera tú, no me aparecería por su consulta así tan de repente, podrías ver algo indebido- Hideki habló con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- June pensó que Hideki podía saber algo sobre el extraño comportamiento de su novio, sólo por eso, decidió escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

\- Siento ser yo quién te lo diga, pero, desde que dejaste de traerle el obento hace dos semanas, he visto a varias enfermeras saliendo de la consulta de Shun, y sospecho que no andaban en nada bueno-

\- ¿Nada bueno?- la amazona recordó lo que su prometido le comentó en varias oportunidades, de mujeres que entraban a su consulta a ofrecérsele en bandeja, desde colegas hasta enfermeras, pero su expresión seria no logró satisfacer a Hideki.

\- June, no me digas que no me crees, eres muy ingenua, no te mereces la deslealtad de Shun, puede parecer un hombre bueno, pero te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, y tengo pruebas- con calma el médico sacó su teléfono móvil donde tenía algunas fotografías de dos enfermeras saliendo de la consulta de Shun con la ropa desordenada.

\- ¿Crees que con esto podrás convencerme de que mi prometido me es infiel? Aquí sólo veo a un par de mujeres con la ropa desarreglada, de todas formas, Shun me ha dicho que ellas lo persiguen- contestó la amazona sin siquiera parpadear. Aunque sabía que su prometido no era capaz de hacerle algo tan perverso, le dolía que aquellas mujeres se aprovecharan de su bondad.

\- ¿Y tú le crees? Por favor, abre los ojos de una buena vez, él sólo se está burlando de ti, deberías buscar a otro hombre que de verdad te tenga interés- insistió Hideki.

\- ¿Cómo tú?- esta vez la mirada de June se tornó muy fría, y el médico quedó sin habla por unos instantes- sé que quien me envió ese horrendo bouquet de flores fuiste tú, no soy estúpida, y aunque no conozco tu letra, fui a la florería para averiguar quién fue el que compró esa cosa tan aterradora ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres una aventura conmigo como lo hiciste con las otras novias de los amigos de Shun? ¿Qué tienes en contra de nosotros?

\- Una mujer tan hermosa debe salir con un hombre de verdad, no con ese niño retardado-

\- ¡Shun es mucho más hombre que un puto como tú!- June no estaba dispuesta a permitir que insultaran a su prometido delante de ella, y furiosa, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro dejándolo tirado en el suelo- ¡Nunca te atrevas a hablar mal de él delante de mí!

Al haber hecho fuerza, June sintió un dolor punzante en el estómago, pero el guardia de la clínica venía en dirección hacia ellos, quizás para socorrer a Hideki, al percatarse decidió huir de ese lugar, y moviéndose con toda la velocidad de una amazona de bronce, corrió rumbo a la escalera de emergencia del edificio para ver a su prometido.

\- Estúpido Hideki, ya sabía que tramaba algo para perjudicar a Shun, por suerte el me advirtió como es en verdad- June hizo una pausa antes de entrar al pasillo que la conduciría a la consulta, el dolor en su estómago aún persistía aunque se debilitaba poco a poco.

Finalmente cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración para que la sensación de pánico y la de claustrofobia no se apoderaran de ella, abrió la puerta exterior y caminó por el pasillo tocando el muro de su lado derecho para no perderse. No le importó que la gente la mirara extraño, y cuando creyó estar frente a la puerta de Shun, sacó la llave de su bolsillo para abrirla, pero apenas intentó introducirla se percató de que estaba entreabierta, abrió los ojos y miró para cerciorarse de que él no estaba ocupado con algún paciente.

Al ver a su prometido con la vista fija en la pantalla de su computador, y que la silla frente a su escritorio estaba vacía, entró con suavidad.

\- Siento presentarme así de repente, pero, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante ¿Tienes algo de tiempo?- dijo al cerrar la puerta, esperando la reprimenda de su prometido por no guardar el reposo que le indicaron. Pero en lugar de eso, sólo obtuvo un silencio rotundo. June pensó que quizás él estaba demasiado ocupado, al punto de ni siquiera poder hablarle, pero cuando vio que varias lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Shun, se acercó a él preocupada y notó que sobre el escritorio se esparcían varios recortes de periódicos sobre protestas y acciones de un grupo ambientalista de una prestigiosa universidad de Tokio, pero aquello era sólo la punta del iceberg, ya que en la pantalla del computador estaba corriendo el video de una marcha contra el uso de pieles de animales y el uso de estos en pruebas de cosméticos que la amazona recordaba muy bien porque ella la había organizado, Shun completamente anonadado observaba a un grupo de jóvenes universitarios desnudos con pancartas, y en frente a todos ellos, se alzaba June, con el cuerpo también desnudo, pintado de pies a cabeza, con flores, hojas, y figuras étnicas, caminaba en medio de las calles principales de Shibuya a la cabeza de la protesta con un cartel que decía:

"NADIE EN EL MUNDO NECESITA PIEL DE ZORRO, SALVO UN ZORRO"

\- ¿Quién te envió eso? ¿Acaso fue la señorita Saori?- dijo totalmente confundida, ya que la diosa le había prometido que ese material jamás llegaría a manos de Shun, no porque quisieran esconder esa información de él, era sólo porque la amazona no quería preocuparlo con lo que ella consideraba nimiedades.

\- Masaru vino de visita el día de hoy diciéndome que no podía casarme con una mujer que no conozco…y lo peor de sus dolorosas palabras, es que tiene la razón ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te expulsaron de la universidad por algo más que unos delfines?-

\- Estabas muy concentrado en tus estudios, en tu especialidad, y en tu trabajo, no quería estorbarte-

\- Atentar contra la moral y las buenas costumbres, apropiación indebida de equipos de buceo de la universidad, allanamiento ilegal de varias propiedades privadas, destrucción de instalaciones públicas y privadas de investigación científica… hasta golpeaste a todo un escuadrón de las fuerzas especiales de la policía tú sola, estuviste detenida en siete comisarías diferentes por todo Tokio ¿Quieres que siga? ¿O quieres que además te dé el detalle de todas las fianzas que tuvo que pagar Saori?- Shun miró a June con dolor en su corazón, se sentía excluido y decepcionado, Masaru había dado en el clavo al revelarle aquellas cosas que su novia estaba omitiendo respecto a su vida académica.

\- No fue así, todas las causas que defendimos eran justas…-

\- ¡Yo no te traje de Isla Andrómeda para que hicieras esas cosas! Con tu actitud no sólo has deshonrado a Athena y a la Fundación Graude, también has deshonrado a nuestro maestro- esta vez Shun molesto se puso de pie alzando la voz, pero June no quiso aminorarse ante él.

\- Nuestro maestro nos enseñó a luchar por Athena y por aquello en lo que creemos, yo quiero proteger a la madre tierra, y a todos los seres que habitan en ella, vegetales y animales por igual, tanto como ustedes se empeñan en proteger a los irresponsables humanos que destruyen todo lo que tocan-

\- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?-

\- ¿Contigo?- June no entendió la pregunta que su prometido le estaba haciendo.

\- Soy un respetable médico de la Fundación Graude ¿Crees que mis colegas y mis pacientes me tomarán en serio si descubren estas barbaridades que hiciste en tu época universitaria? June, puede que hayas seguido tus convicciones hasta el final, te admiro por eso, pero…ya el sólo hecho de marchar desnuda por las calles de Shibuya constituyen una deshonra hacia mi persona, me has faltado al respeto- Shun se sentó con brusquedad, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la silla mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

\- Pero…Shun…yo…no lo había pensado de esa manera y cuando hice todas esas cosas, creía que tú y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos porque solo me veías como una amiga- murmuró recordando aquellos tiempos con amargura. Shun era la única razón por la que había accedido a intentar tener una vida "normal". Convencida que sólo serían amigos, decidió dedicar su vida a proteger al medio ambiente sin importarle si perdía su carrera, o si terminaba en prisión, eso era mucho mejor a sentir el dolor que guardaba dentro de su corazón en ese entonces por creer que su amor no era correspondido.

\- Pensé que confiabas en mí, que después de nuestra larga separación por las guerras santas habíamos vuelto a ser como cuando entrenábamos juntos, que entre nosotros ya no había secretos, pero mentiste y yo fui un tonto al no haberme dado cuenta- el caballero de Andrómeda hablaba con frialdad, pero al ser tratada de mentirosa, June no pudo soportarlo.

\- ¿Dices que miento? ¿Y acaso no es eso lo que tú haces conmigo todo el tiempo?-

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Shun esta vez desconcertado.

\- Hablo de lo que te pasa desde que volví a verte, especialmente desde que tuviste esa pesadilla hace tres días, sé que algo malo te sucedió en el inframundo, algo demasiado cruel, y no sé qué es, pero entiendo que te hace mucho daño cada vez que piensas en ello, me dijiste que como esposos debíamos confiar el uno en el otro, y que por dolorosas que fueran las cosas, debíamos resolverlas juntos, pero cada vez que quiero ayudarte me evades, dices que no tiene importancia, Athena y los demás me responden de la misma manera, estoy cansada de verte sufrir por lo que sea que haya pasado, pero no tienes derecho a tratarme de mentirosa, porque en ese caso ambos estamos iguales-

Shun escuchó a su prometida con tristeza, ella tenía toda la razón, de hecho había pensado en ello durante esos tres días, pero no podía decirle la verdad, por eso, él tomó en ese momento la más cruda y dolorosa de todas sus decisiones.

\- No sigas, no quiero escuchar tus reprimendas, a estas alturas ya no tiene sentido, me mentiste y te burlaste de mí, no puedo casarme con una mujer que me ha deshonrado de esa manera-

\- ¿Qué no puedes casarte?- June sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba en ese momento, y que el dolor en su frente y en su estómago eran aminorados por uno que estaba apareciendo en su pecho sumado a un nudo en su garganta.

\- Así es, June, lo siento, pero no me casaré contigo, terminamos nuestro compromiso- Shun tuvo que armarse de todo el valor que pudo reunir en ese minuto, sabía que la destruiría con eso, pero no quería arriesgarse a tener que explicarle lo sucedido con Hades. La amazona guardó silencio por varios segundos que a ambos les parecieron eternos, hasta que finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

\- Entiendo, tienes razón, así como tú no puedes casarte con una mujer que te da vergüenza, yo tampoco puedo casarme con un hombre que no me es honesto, ya no quiero esta cosa, es toda tuya, para cuando encuentres a la mujer apropiada- June decidió mantenerse digna ante todo, era una amazona, le habían enseñado que los hombres eran inferiores, y aunque por dentro se sentía morir, tenía que mantener la compostura, se quitó la sortija de compromiso que Shun le regaló en año nuevo y lo dejó sobre su escritorio- Adiós.

El caballero de Andrómeda la vio salir con calma de su consulta, le impresionó verla tan tranquila, casi como si no le importara el hecho de que hubieran terminado, pero la conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que mientras más fingiera desprecio, más herida estaba en su corazón. Por unos instantes quiso correr tras ella, devolverle la sortija y decirle toda la verdad sobre la posesión de Hades, pero era un secreto demasiado terrible y vergonzoso para él, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y creyó que lo mejor era alejarse de ella para siempre.

\- Perdóname June, esto es lo mejor para nosotros- dijo entre sollozos silenciosos, cogió la sortija que tanto trabajo le costó comprar para ella, y la guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa, muy cerca de su corazón.

Quiso fingir que todo estaba bien, por ello continuó con su día de trabajo, se tomó una hora extra del almuerzo para llorar por lo sucedido, y luego de lavarse el rostro, apagó su teléfono móvil y trabajó hasta altas horas de la noche. Estaba a punto de salir de su consulta, aún sin saber si iría directo a la mansión Kido o a otro lugar para no toparse con June, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Mal día doctor Kido? Vi que discutió con su prometida- escuchó en su oído una voz femenina, era una de las enfermeras que tanto lo acosaba, y en ese momento frotaba sus pechos contra su cuerpo para excitarlo- sabe que puedo consolarlo cuando usted quiera.

\- Usted no me atrae, le agradecería que me dejara tranquilo-

\- No creo que eso sea posible, sabe que esa mujer no es para casarse, muchas nos alegramos que hayan terminado y creo que esta noche debería celebrar conmigo, no sé cómo pudo fijarse en una gaijin tan corriente y poco carismática- la enfermera empujó a Shun de regreso a la consulta, y entró en ella cerrando la puerta para que nadie les interrumpiera, se quitó el uniforme de trabajo y se presentó ante él en ropa interior- ¿No le gusta lo que ve?

\- No hables así de June, lárgate, no me gustas- insistió Shun enfadándose.

\- Tal vez sus palabras lo digan, pero a su cuerpo parece no importarle- la enfermera acarició con sus manos la entrepierna de Shun sintiendo la dureza de su masculinidad que se elevó ante el roce, y decidida se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo. Por unos breves segundos, sintió la suavidad de la lengua de esa mujer invadiendo su boca, el asqueroso aliento a cigarrillo, tan distinto al de June, pero tan pronto como ella empezó a introducir sus manos bajo su camisa una fuerte ráfaga de viento estremeció la consulta.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves sucia mortal a tocar mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento? Tú eres poca cosa para mí-

La enfermera abrió los ojos asustada al escuchar la voz del doctor Kido, y entonces, con horror vio que él levantaba la mano contra ella, y la apartaba con una fuerte bofetada que la hizo chocar contra una de las paredes. Shun reaccionó en ese momento, no comprendía lo que había dicho ni mucho menos que se atreviera a atacar a la mujer.

\- Lo…lo siento…pero, si llegué a esto es porque usted me obligó- tartamudeó asustado- por favor, no le diga a nadie, así, los dos no tendremos problemas.

La enfermera se puso de pie, con lágrimas en su rostro acarició la mejilla donde la mano del doctor Kido había quedado marcada, cogió su delantal, se lo puso y salió corriendo de la consulta, pero Shun deseaba que las cosas no quedaran así y decidió seguirla para obtener una respuesta sobre lo que le había dicho.

Para su sorpresa, la encontró en su locker furiosa con una pequeña muñeca de trapo a la cual clavaba alfileres por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldita perra! ¡El doctor Kido es mío, mío! ¡Él me ama sólo a mí, no sé de donde saliste zorra extranjera, pero te mataré, te mataré, debes desaparecer para que finalmente nos dejes estar juntos!- decía histérica, riendo como loca, sacando un escalpelo que había tomado de una de las salas de la clínica para enterrarlo en el pecho de la muñeca de trapo, pero en ese momento, cuando alzó su mano para clavarlo con todas sus fuerzas sintió que alguien la sostenía para evitar su cometido.

\- ¡No lastimes a mi June! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¿Cómo puedes decir que te pertenezco? ¿Cómo puedes creer que lo que sientes es amor? Una persona verdaderamente enamorada no sería capaz de lastimar a los demás, porque amar es un sentimiento bondadoso- Shun se percató que aquella muñeca de trapo era en realidad un fetiche vudú, y aunque prefería no creer en esas cosas, sabía por su vida de caballero de que la maldad ajena siempre terminaba lastimando a las demás personas, incluso con sólo pensarlas. Por eso, le quitó la muñeca a la enfermera, y se la llevó con él de regreso a la mansión.

\- ¡Shun! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Estuvimos llamándote todo el día!- dijo Saori al verlo aparecer, pero él de inmediato le extendió el fetiche y lo puso entre sus manos- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Una enfermera hizo un muñeco vudú de June para hacerle daño ¿Puedes deshacerlo con tu cosmos?-

La diosa observó la figura asustada, y de inmediato encendió su cosmos benigno el cual logró hacer que la muñeca de trapo se deshiciera por completo, dentro de ella, había un rubio mechón de cabello que le pertenecía a la amazona.

\- No comprendo ¿Cómo alguien logró conseguir un mechón de cabello de June?- dijo con sorpresa Saori.

\- Recuerdo a esa mujer, me ayudó a llevar a June en la camilla cuando se desmayó dentro de la clínica el día de San Valentín, seguramente esa fue la oportunidad que tuvo para quitarle un mechón de cabello- reflexionó Shun en voz alta, pero Saori alterada lo cogió con fuerza por uno de sus brazos.

\- ¡Shun! ¡June se fue de la mansión! ¡No guardó reposo! ¡Ya intenté localizarla por su cosmos pero no lo siento! ¡Y si esa enfermera le hizo magia vudú debe estar lastimada en algún lugar!-

El Caballero de Andrómeda recordó que había terminado con June esa misma tarde, también lo del golpe que le dio en el estómago hace unos días atrás y lo que le dijo a la enfermera, temiendo lo peor, se fue a la habitación de la amazona de Camaleón en donde encontró una breve nota dirigida a Saori.

"MI SEÑORA ATHENA, NUNCA OLVIDARÉ LO BUENA QUE FUE CONMIGO, GRACIAS POR TODO. JUNE"

El caballero de Andrómeda leyó angustiado y al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que la amazona se había llevado una maleta y unas cuantas prendas de ropa, pero había dejado todo aquello que él le había obsequiado, y también había abandonado la caja de Pandora que contenía la armadura de Camaleón.

\- Shun ¿Qué sucedió?- escuchó la voz de Saori tras él.

\- Estaba atemorizado por rebelarle lo que me sucedió con Hades, por eso, terminé con ella- dijo arrepentido, sólo en ese momento Shun se dio cuenta el daño que le había hecho a June y a su relación, al haber roto su compromiso, Masaru, Hideki, las enfermeras, las doctoras, las ex compañeras de universidad, todos aquellos que lo único que deseaban era que su matrimonio no se realizara habían ganado ante él con su actitud. No pudo soportarlo, tenía que encontrarla, pedirle una disculpa, decirle que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que no lo dejara.

De inmediato salió a las calles de Tokio en busca de June, esperanzado de que no le sucediera nada malo, ni por esa muñeca vudú, ni por ninguna otra razón. Mientras tanto en la mansión, Shaina y Marín quienes buscaron a la amazona de Camaleón durante todo el día se reportaron con Athena para informar de que no habían podido localizarla.

\- June puede cambiar de forma si lo desea, es un verdadero Camaleón, eso nos causa muchas dificultades- explicó Marín.

\- Descansen un poco, y luego continúen buscando, hay que encontrarla y traerla de regreso lo más pronto posible- ordenó Saori pero por dentro pensaba algo muy diferente- _Debo encontrar la manera de retrasar la boda de Shun lo más que pueda y traer de regreso a June para continuar protegiéndola, esto se está volviendo demasiado peligroso_ \- pensó desintegrando el mechón de cabello de June que estaba dentro de la muñeca vudú con su cosmos porque había quedado cargado con energía negativa, la de aquella enfermera obsesionada con Shun y la de otro ser que la había inducido sin darse cuenta a cometer aquella locura, uno que Athena conocía demasiado bien.

 _Sé que no debería estar escribiendo en mi diario en un momento como este, hemos buscado a June toda la noche, sin descanso, pero Saori me ordenó dormir un poco antes de continuar. Aún así no puedo conciliar el sueño, no después de todo lo que ha pasado y necesito con urgencia descargar la angustia que me envuelve. Me he portado como el más perfecto de los tontos, lo que más deseo es no hacer sufrir a June, pero lo hago una y otra vez, no soy capaz de aprender la lección._

 _Primero me preocupé poco de ella mientras estudiaba y se metía en problemas por sus causas ambientalistas todas avaladas por ese compañero de universidad y Saori, si no es por el acecho de Masaru ni siquiera me hubiera atrevido a pedirle matrimonio, cuando nos asaltó ese sujeto en el parque el día de nuestra primera cita no fui capaz de preguntarle lo que le pasaba, pensando que quizás era mejor que ella reaccionara por sí sola, después intenté hacerle el amor por la fuerza, para luego distanciarme precisamente para poder controlar mis impulsos, pero en todos esos casos la hice sentir muy mal, y ahora, por esconder lo que me pasó con Hades, nuevamente le hago daño, la golpeé por esa maldita pesadilla, caí en la trampa de Masaru y finalmente, por si fuera poco, la traté de mentirosa y rompí mi compromiso con ella, el compromiso que yo mismo le propuse ¿Qué clase de futuro esposo puedo ser si siempre termino lastimándola?_

 _Y ahora se marchó, y lo más terrible es que todo esto es mi responsabilidad. De seguro debe pensar que he estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo. Yukio me llamó esta tarde a mi consulta después de haber terminado con June, y me comentó que ella había golpeado a Hideki en la entrada de la clínica porque él le dijo que yo estaba divirtiéndome con otras mujeres, me defendió sin siquiera vacilar en sus acciones ni en sus sentimientos, siempre lo hace, y yo, dudo de ella a la primera._

 _Cuando vi a esa enfermera arrojándose a mis brazos quería alejarla de mí, no quería que me tocara ¿Por qué no quieren que June y yo seamos felices? ¿Cómo pueden decirme que me aman si hacen cosas horrendas para poder "conquistarme"? ella me sacó por completo de mis casillas, pero nunca pensé que podría llegar a tratar a alguien tan mal, corrí tras ella para pedirle una disculpa por lo sucedido y pedirle que no se me acercara más, pero una muñeca vudú era la última cosa que me imaginé que alguien podría intentar para evitar mi boda, si no es porque la vi clavando alfileres, y casi enterrar un escalpelo en ella no lo hubiera creído ¿Cómo puede existir gente tan perversa en este mundo? Si logro recuperar a June, no quiero volver a trabajar en esa clínica, hay mucha gente que quiere hacernos daño, y yo debo proteger a la mujer que amo, y también a la familia que quiero formar con ella._

 _Pero encontrar a la amazona de Camaleón es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, tiene la habilidad de transformarse en lo que desee, aún recuerdo cuando fuimos a ver las películas de X-Men al cine, y Seiya se burló de ella diciendo que era una mutante como Mistique, la mutante metamorfa, claro que June no puede cambiar las células de su cuerpo a su antojo, pero sí puede engañar el ojo de sus adversarios a través de poderosas ilusiones. De seguro está dolida y se marchó sin decir donde, no puedo culparla, pero tampoco se me ocurre dónde buscarla, por suerte no hay registro de que haya salido del país, por eso, hemos dejado gente de la fundación tanto en el aeropuerto como en los puertos de Yokohama, pero si ella usa sus técnicas es realmente difícil que puedan detectarla._

 _June, perdóname, no me he portado bien contigo, si pudiera verte en este momento te regresaría esta sortija que tengo entre mis manos mientras escribo, se ve tan hermosa en tus dedos, el día que la compré sencillamente pensé en lo mucho que me gustan tus ojos, y busqué una gema que se igualara a su belleza. Quiero que regreses a mi lado, que nos casemos, no te dejaré ir nunca más, no aceptaré un no por respuesta, pero por ahora lo más importante es saber dónde te escondes, y si estás bien._

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, madrugada del 15 de Marzo._


	13. Acecho

**Antes que todo, quiero enviar un gran saludo y manifestar mi interés y preocupación por mis lectores de Ecuador y de Japón, espero que ninguno de ustedes haya sido afectado por los terremotos que han estremecido sus países, y que pronto todo esté bien y en orden, y que la ayuda pueda llegar de forma oportuna. COmo ustedes saben, yo vivo cerca donde fue el epicentro del terremoto de CHile del 2010, así que entiendo perfectamente por todo lo que deben estar pasando. También para mis lectores de Santiago de Chile y de las regiones que han sido azotadas por todo el mal tiempo, espero todos estén bien.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia, por sus reviews y PM's, especialmente para Iris, Darckacuario, Tepucihuatl-Shun, Maya-noodle, Lallen y Selitte. Cariños para todas, y recuerden que los personajes no son míos, son de Kurumada, yo sólo los meto a la fuerza en mis guiones jajaja y no gano dinero por ello.**

Y vivieron felices…

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Ya han pasado dos días desde que rompí mi compromiso con June y huyó de la mansión Kido. La he buscado desesperadamente por todos lados, iba a tomar un avión rumbo a Somalía y de ahí viajar hasta Isla Andrómeda, pero Reda me informó que June no está con ellos, tampoco hay noticias de ella en el Santuario, ni en ninguno de los campos de entrenamiento a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Saori sospecha de que no ha salido de Japón ni de Tokio, aunque me ha dicho que sólo se basa en su intuición y no tiene pruebas concretas de ello._

 _No he querido detenerme en mi búsqueda, pero esta mañana me desmayé en el parque Ueno y Shiryu me trajo alarmado de regreso a la mansión. Yukio llegó a visitarme hace unas horas y note que me miraba preocupado, no le culpo, he perdido algo de peso ya que desde la pesadilla que tuve con Hades me había negado a dormir y a comer, tenía pánico de volver a soñar con lo mismo y también no tenía apetito, pero tantos días así me han terminado pasando la cuenta._

 _En este momento lo único que deseo es comer un plato de shoyu ramen preparado por June, puedo imaginarla tarareando canciones en la cocina de la mansión, picando las verduras, cortando la carne, cociendo los fideos, hasta recuerdo los respingos que hacía cuando recién empezó a cocinar cuando se quemaba. Sus primeros intentos fueron nefastos, pero mejoró en poco tiempo, hasta que un día apareció en mi habitación con unas gyozas, sushi, y tempura, lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba muy estresado porque tenía un examen importante al día siguiente, llevaba días estudiando y casi no salía de mi habitación, excepto para ir a clases, vi las gyozas con algo de recelo, pero su mirada expectante y el hambre que tenía me hizo imposible evadirla, puse una gyoza dentro de mi boca, cerré los ojos sólo para tragarla, pero al tomarle el sabor me di cuenta que había quedado deliciosa, June incluso se tomó la molestia de aprender a hacer la masa, en lugar de comprarla en el supermercado._

 _Ahora sólo debo conformarme con el ramen instantáneo que me trajo Hyoga. June ¿Dónde estarás? Suficiente tengo con mi hermano que se la pasa viajando por todos lados, sin siquiera llamarme para saludar. Quisiera que esto no fuera más que un sueño, y que despertaré en nuestra casa, en nuestra cama sintiendo la tibieza de tu cuerpo, que te levantarás y prepararás arroz y sopa de miso para el desayuno, regarás las plantas del jardín y del huerto orgánico, y saldrás en tu bicicleta rumbo a la nueva carrera que estudiarías…_

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 17 de Marzo._

 **Acecho.**

El lápiz dejó de escribir por unos instantes. Shun repentinamente se puso de pie de forma abrupta, cerró su diario, y dejó de lado el ramen instantáneo.

\- ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Nuestra casa, el sauce, June lo ama, dice que se siente protegida bajo su sombra, si hay un lugar donde buscaría refugio y se escondería es ahí- rápidamente sacó una chaqueta de su armario y al ver que el cielo estaba poniéndose oscuro porque pronto llovería, cogió un paraguas y una manta de la habitación de June y salió rumbo a la colina que estaba detrás de su casa.

Ignoraba por completo que su suposición estaba completamente acertada. En cuanto June salió de la clínica de la Fundación Graude, sintió que ya no había ninguna razón para quedarse en Tokio, regresó a la mansión Kido, y con mucha cautela entró a su habitación, cogió algunas pertenencias, escribió una nota para Saori y se marchó.

Caminó por varias horas manteniendo siempre su cosmos escondido, aún con un leve dolor en el estómago, compró algo de comer según lo que le había recomendado Shun, también una botella con agua para poder tomar sus medicamentos y se halló repentinamente en medio de una de las ciudades más sobrepobladas del mundo, sola y sin un rumbo claro. Pese a ello, no quería llorar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no sentirse débil por la ruptura de su compromiso, y decaída, entró a un templo shinto para tener un poco de calma y pensar en qué haría desde ese momento.

\- No puedo regresar a Isla Andrómeda, tampoco al Santuario, ni a ningún campo de entrenamiento, vería a Shun tarde o temprano, también tendría que soportar que me preguntaran por qué terminamos, quedarme en Tokio es arriesgado, pero tampoco tengo otro lugar al que pueda ir- suspiró apesadumbrada sentándose sobre una roca al lado de un desnudo árbol de cerezo, pero en ese momento sintió una extraña energía acercándose a ella, tuvo una sensación de miedo, y poniéndose de pie, se acercó casi por instinto a los koma inu, perros guardianes del templo. Miró en todas direcciones pero no logró divisar nada.

Se quedó de pie junto a una de las estatuas, con la sensación de que alguien o algo la estaba observando desde algún lugar, hasta que una miko se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle?- preguntó la joven sacerdotisa- ¿Está extraviada?

\- Algo así- contestó June aún temerosa de aquello que había sentido. La miko comenzó a hacerle preguntas, y finalmente, decidió ayudar a June ofreciéndole alojamiento en el templo si colaboraba con algunas tareas domésticas. El sacerdote, que a su vez era abuelo de la miko, la acogió con amabilidad también, y así logró encontrar refugio su primer día fuera de la mansión.

Pero aquella noche, mientras cenaban, June sintió repentinamente como si clavaran en su cuerpo una docena de agujas, y cayó sobre el tatami de la sala retorciéndose de dolor. La miko estaba dispuesta a llamar una ambulancia pero el sacerdote quién tenía la mirada fija en la amazona le ordenó apartarse.

\- Un espíritu perverso está lastimando a esta mujer, Hatsuko, ayúdame a protegerla- rápidamente ambos se sentaron junto a June, e intentaron hacer un ritual para alejar a aquel espíritu, en ese preciso momento, Shun en la clínica había descubierto a la enfermera y su muñeca vudú, y tan pronto se la quitó, June regresó a la normalidad. El sacerdote le ordenó a su nieta que la llevara a la habitación que le habían facilitado, y sólo por si acaso, pusiera amuletos en las puertas de acceso a ese lugar.

\- Perdón, no quise molestarlos, es la primera vez que me sucede algo como esto- murmuró la amazona muy débil, cuando la miko le llevó algo de comer.

\- Mi abuelo cree que alguien quiso hacerle daño, por eso me pidió que le diera este amuleto, llévelo siempre con usted- sonrió la joven entregándole un pequeño saco de color rojo que June sujetó con fuerzas, aún asustada por todo lo sucedido. Pero las cosas no se habían calmado de forma definitiva. Aquella noche, una fuerte ventolera se alzó sobre el templo, a lo lejos se escuchaban los perros del barrio aullando despavoridamente, y June tuvo varias pesadillas donde veía al hombre que la violó en sus sueños, sentía que la estaba buscando, pero no podía hallarla, pasó muchas veces frente a ella, pero parecía como si algo la ocultara de ese ser.

A la mañana siguiente varios pájaros muertos estaban esparcidos en la entrada del templo.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- exclamó la joven miko al ver aquel cementerio de aves.

\- Anoche pasó un espíritu muy poderoso, parecía estar buscando a alguien, intentó entrar al templo, pero los perros guardianes lograron evitarlo- contestó el sacerdote quién se veía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, miraba a June preocupado, mientras que esta entristecida recogía las aves muertas- No se les acerque, él, seguramente la encontrará si se queda en este lugar.

\- ¿De qué habla?- preguntó confundida ante las palabras repentinas del sacerdote.

\- Alguien la está buscando, y no pudo hallarla porque hemos podido protegerla, estas aves intentaron cruzarse delante de él para distraerlo, desde que la vi sospeché al igual que mi nieta que usted no es una mujer común y corriente, pero me temo que este templo ya no es un lugar seguro, aunque quisiera ayudarla, no sé qué clase de espíritu es el que la está acechando, parece ser extranjero y sólo puedo contenerlo temporalmente- explicó con tristeza el sacerdote.

Aquélla tarde, la sacerdotisa llevó a June a otro templo Shinto, con un sacerdote con mayor conocimiento y experiencia, tan sólo al verla se dio cuenta que algo acechaba a la mujer extranjera frente a él, y de inmediato ordenó que purificara su cuerpo bañándose con agua de un manantial que brotaba en el templo.

\- Ese espíritu ha logrado encender en usted la llama de la lujuria a propósito, desea poseerla tanto en el mundo de los sueños, como en el plano físico, por fortuna aún no lo ha conseguido, pero está buscándola para lograr su cometido, debe estar tranquila, evite perder su virginidad de forma mundana, hasta el día en que se case-

\- ¿Sabe usted cómo se llama ese espíritu?- preguntó June inquieta por lo que le habían dicho.

\- Lamentablemente no, es extranjero, no entiendo el lenguaje en el que se comunica, por eso es difícil averiguar algo más, no es bueno que ande sola por las noches, el amuleto que le obsequiaron, siempre debe llevarlo con usted hasta el día en que se case, esta noche puede quedarse en mi casa, mi esposa la acogerá muy bien, pero debe saber que no puede permanecer siempre refugiándose de templo en templo, debe casarse lo más pronto posible, si es que tiene a alguien con quién haya hecho planes- aconsejó el sacerdote.

June quedó intranquila, no le gustaba que ese espíritu la acechara ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería exactamente de ella? ¿Sólo deseaba tener sexo? Y lo peor de todo, es que la perseguiría por siempre, ya que la única persona con quien se casaría, había roto el compromiso con ella.

 _\- Al menos ya entendí por qué Athena no quería que tuviera relaciones con Shun antes de tiempo-_ suspiró entristecida recordando los besos y caricias intensas del caballero de Andrómeda- _¿Acaso ella sabe quién es ese espíritu que me acecha? A estas alturas, ya no vale la pena hacerme tantas preguntas, no regresaré ni a la mansión ni al Santuario…jamás._

\- Debo marcharme, mi abuelo estará preocupado, si necesita cualquier cosa, me llamo Hatsuko Murakami. Señorita June, si encuentra alguien con quién casarse, puede venir a nuestro templo, mi abuelo ha dicho que ve en usted un gran corazón, por eso le hemos prestado nuestra ayuda a pesar de ser una desconocida, él bendecirá gustoso su unión con el hombre que elija- sonrió la miko, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, al despedirse antes de regresar al templo de donde provenía, le entregó a June un segundo amuleto con el consejo de que se lo pusiera al hombre con quién se casaría- Si lo usa, entonces ese espíritu no podrá usar el cuerpo de su prometido hasta el día en que consumen su matrimonio, cuando eso suceda, este amuleto ya no le servirá, pero al menos estará a salvo hasta entonces.

Aquella noche, los perros de alrededor volvieron a aullar desconsoladamente, el viento azotó con fuerza todo el templo. Pero esta vez, June no tuvo pesadillas con el hombre que se parecía a Shun, por el contrario, vio entre sus sueños a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, y tez clara, llevaba una túnica del mismo color de sus ojos, y en sus manos sostenía varias espigas doradas.

 _\- Ya veo, tú eres mi amadísima hija, pero nuevamente él se ha encaprichado contigo, no debes temer, busca a tu guardián, el vive en cada sauce llorón y está para protegerte cuando tu verdadero amor no está cerca, ya llegará el día en que te cases y sólo entonces, a ese que te arrancó de mis brazos le será más difícil llevarte a su mundo, aunque me temo que no es garantía que esta vez no vaya a salirse con la suya-_

\- Sauce llorón- fueron las primeras palabras que June recordó aquella mañana.

Una vez más, en ese otro templo Shinto, varios pájaros amanecieron muertos, la amazona sabía que tenía que marcharse de ahí antes de que anocheciera y luego de dar gracias al sacerdote y su esposa, se fue directo a la colina tras la casa que Shun había comprado para que vivieran.

Al llegar, quedó de pie contemplando el místico sauce, realmente le transmitía muchísima paz, y se sentía aliviada de que no estuviera mutilado como en su pesadilla. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que pudo abrazar aquel tronco, y por primera vez desde que huyó de la mansión, lloró con todas sus fuerzas.

\- De saber que las cosas serían así, nunca hubiera aceptado venir a vivir a Tokio junto a Shun, debí quedarme sola, ese es el único destino para alguien como yo- se sentía como una tonta, tuvo miedo de abandonar su isla cuando el caballero de Andrómeda le ordenó vivir en Tokio. Hizo lo posible por quedarse en el lugar que creía que le correspondía como amazona, pero Marín le hizo entender que si no hacía caso, estaría contradiciendo directamente una orden de Athena, y además, era la oportunidad que ella siempre estuvo esperando para volver a ver a su mejor amigo, pero ahora, se arrepentía de ello, porque desde el día que Shun le propuso matrimonio ella esperó con ansias que aquel sueño se concretara, lo amaba con locura y obstinación, durante todos esos años creyó imposible que alguien como él se fijara en ella, pero luego las cosas cambiaron, su corazón en ese momento estaba completamente destrozado, y no comprendía si lo que la terminó separando del hombre que amaba era el haberle ocultado sus actividades ambientalistas o si sencillamente había dejado de amarla.

Siguió descargando su profunda tristeza y desolación por horas, y agotada, se quedó dormida abrazada al sauce.

 _\- June-chan, feliz cumpleaños- escuchó una voz que resonó en la distancia. Abrió los ojos y se encontró recostada en un futón con conejitos estampados, junto a una niña pequeña de largos cabellos rubios. Miró a su alrededor, y juzgando por la decoración comprendió que estaba en su habitación- Hija ¿pasa algo malo? De seguro has tenido una pesadilla._

 _\- ¿Mamá?- preguntó la amazona sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Sólo conservaba la imagen de sus padres cuando fueron ejecutados frente a ella, pero en aquel sueño, su madre no tenía el rostro manchado de sangre, ni un agujero en su cráneo, por el contrario, podía ver su larga cabellera castaña atada en media coleta, su pálida piel, y sus ojos castaño claro, y en especial, su cálida sonrisa y su cristalina voz dándole los buenos días a la niña junto a ella. Impresionada por ese sueño, June abrazó a su madre, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, sabía que ella no podía verla, pero al estar ahí, junto a su protectora presencia, le parecía como si la vida real hubiera sido una amarga pesadilla de la cual al fin había despertado._

 _\- Yo también quiero darle los buenos días a mi pequeña pelusa- escuchó una voz masculina, y al ver al hombre que entraba a "su" habitación, June descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba de su padre, alto, rubio, y con el mismo color de ojos que ella._

 _\- No me digas pelusa, papá- dijo la pequeña June cruzándose de brazos fingiendo molestia._

 _\- Pero cuando naciste, estabas pequeña, arrugada y con mucho vello por todo el cuerpo, como una pequeña pelusa- rió a carcajadas el hombre- pero eres la pelusa más linda que he visto._

 _\- Entonces, me parezco más a papá- pensó la amazona, su padre extendió los brazos mirando a la pequeña June, y ella corrió hacia él disipando su enfado, la levantó con fuerza y giraba con la niña en brazos por la habitación a modo de juego, mientras esta reía a carcajadas. Luego su madre le ayudó a cambiarse de ropa, era el día de su cumpleaños, y lucía un vestido de fiesta de color celeste._

 _\- Nunca tuve un solo recuerdo de mis padres tan alegre como este- June contemplaba la escena con una mezcla de amargura y alegría, luego vio que esa feliz familia bajaba al primer piso de aquella casa. June estaba tan a gusto en ese lugar que deseaba no despertar nunca más, no quería regresar a aquella vida cruel como amazona, ni tampoco ver al hombre que tanto amaba y que la había rechazado. Anhelaba dormir por siempre, recordando los buenos momentos junto a sus padres. La niña que en algún momento fue, se veía dichosa, rodeada de mucho amor, el que ella siempre quiso para sí desde que recordaba, pero que le fue arrebatado desde el día en que asesinaron brutalmente a su familia, dentro de ese sueño, no había rastro de guerras, torturas, ni matanzas. En la mesa de la cocina, había un delicioso olor a café recién preparado, también una tarta de fresa con seis velitas encendidas, sus padres cantaron el cumpleaños feliz para ella, le dieron muchos regalos, y después anunciaron una noticia que captó todo el interés de la amazona._

 _\- June, con mamá hemos pensado con mucho cuidado la situación de tu amigo, y queremos ver si existe la posibilidad de adoptarlo-_

 _\- ¿Amigo?- pensó June sin comprender a qué se referían con ello._

 _\- ¿Qué es adoptar?- preguntó la pequeña June mientras sorbía leche tibia de un enorme tazón._

 _\- Adoptar quiere decir que papá y yo traeremos a tu amigo a vivir con nosotros a esta casa, él será parte de nuestra familia y tendrá nuestro apellido, y lo más importante es que se convertirá en tu hermano mayor- explicó su madre muy animada._

 _\- ¡En serio!- un brillo especial apareció en los ojos de la pequeña June, aunque la amazona repentinamente tuvo dudas de lo que le decían sus padres con aquella noticia. No recordaba a ningún amigo que haya tenido en su primera infancia, salvo Shun en Isla Andrómeda._

 _\- Pero, él tiene un hermano pequeño, me dijo que es su única familia, si se convierte en mi hermano mayor ¿Qué pasará con su hermanito? No podemos separarlos, o los dos sufrirán mucho- escuchó decir a la niña, quién hablaba con preocupación._

 _\- También hemos pensado en ello, él nos lo comentó cuando vino a jugar contigo ayer, por eso, con tu madre creemos que sería bueno adoptarlos a ambos, así tendrás un hermano mayor y un hermano menor-_

 _\- ¡Eso sería divertido! ¡No puedo esperar a decirle que lo adoptarán y seremos hermanos!- gritó entusiasmada la niña dando saltitos de entusiasmo sobre la silla._

 _\- Cuidado hija, no hagas locuras, podrías caerte- le regañó su madre._

 _\- June, no creo que sea bueno decírselo aún- dijo su padre con semblante serio._

 _\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la niña cabizbaja._

 _\- Porque primero tenemos que ir al orfanato y ver si reunimos los requisitos para poder adoptar, no todo el mundo puede hacerlo, cuando todo esté listo, entonces le daremos la sorpresa a tu amigo-_

 _Después del desayuno June siguió a la niña quién corrió por el jardín hasta llegar a una colina en la que se alzaba un enorme sauce, ella lo abrazó, y le pidió permiso para subir en sus ramas, luego de hacerlo, trepó con dificultad y empezó a hablar con él contándole la buena noticia de sus padres._

 _\- Ya veo, siempre amé los árboles y me comuniqué con ellos. En Isla Andrómeda sólo había cactus, me agradaba verlos, me sentía muy tranquila al lado de ellos, en especial cuando florecían, pero sus espinas me atemorizaban, por eso no podía hablar con ellos- recordó la amazona._

\- _June-chan, ya he llegado, siento la tardanza, pero tuve que ir a ver a mi hermano al hospital, te he traído esto, feliz cumpleaños- escuchó entonces la voz de un niño, pero no pudo verlo con claridad, porque las ramas del sauce se agitaron, y cubrieron la escena por completo._

 _\- ¡Espera! ¡Quiero ver quién es ese niño!- insistió la amazona tratando de quitar las ramas frente a ella, pero una voz conocida resonó a su alrededor, era el sauce de la colina donde se alzaba la casa que compró Shun, el mismo que aparecía en todos sus sueños. Con sus ramas, la rodeó en lo que parecía un cálido abrazo._

 _\- Lo siento, pero no he podido rescatarlo por completo de tu mente, sólo quería que vieras que nunca estuviste sola, tus padres te amaban y Shun no fue el único amigo que tuviste, pero el asesinato de tu familia fue tan cruel, que la época en que fuiste feliz se bloqueó por completo- escuchó que el árbol susurraba- June, siempre te protegeré, porque existe un lazo inquebrantable entre nosotros, debes regresar al mundo donde eres una amazona, tu prometido te espera, lo que ha sucedido fue un malentendido, en lugar de forzarlo a que te diga lo que le sucedió en el inframundo, es mejor que respetes su silencio, y verás que cuando sea el momento indicado, el logrará abrirte su corazón._

 _\- Comprendo, pero… ¿Y ese espíritu que me acecha? ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Por qué me quiere? ¿Acaso es ese hombre que me violó en esa pesadilla de hace unos días? ¿El que se parece a Shun?- el sauce le transmitía tanta seguridad a la amazona, que estaba convencida que sabía de quién se trataba aquel ser que la estaba persiguiendo, por eso se atrevió a hacerle aquella pregunta. Pero el sauce dejó de agitar sus ramas, y permaneció inmóvil por un par de minutos._

 _\- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó June inquieta por aquella reacción._

 _\- No puedo decírtelo, es una orden directa de Zeus en el Olimpo, deberás esperar hasta que llegue el momento adecuado, hasta entonces, si te sientes atacada y no sabes cómo defenderte, ven a esta colina, siempre te estaré esperando, nada te sucederá mientras te cobijes bajo mi sombra, y abraces mi corteza- aconsejó el sauce, y tras esa respuesta, un enorme haz de luz envolvió a June y despertó sobresaltada bajo aquel árbol, su guardián._

\- Esto se pone cada vez más difícil de entender ¿Qué tengo que ver con el Olimpo?- pensó en voz alta. En ese momento, un fuerte viento agitó los árboles a su alrededor, volvió a sentir un profundo miedo y que alguien la observaba, se puso de pie y tocó con confianza el tronco del sauce para sentirse segura- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó decidida a combatir si era necesario- _¡Qué tonta! No debí dejar mi armadura en la mansión._

June se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo, y una oscura niebla se acercaba a ella, podía verla con claridad, deslizándose entre los árboles. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, podía escuchar susurros en griego antiguo, llamándola por su nombre, y mientras la bruma avanzaba, los pájaros y animales que estaban cerca, se alteraron por completo, y se lanzaban contra ella pereciendo de forma instantánea, entonces, un nauseabundo olor a descomposición empezó a percibirse también en el aire.

\- _Pobres ilusos, son almas tan primitivas que no saben que su sacrificio ha sido en vano, pero tú puedes salvar a estos animales si vienes conmigo-_ escuchó una voz que provenía de la niebla, era la misma de aquel hombre que la violó en su pesadilla.

\- _¡No! ¡Deja a mi señora en paz!-_ el sauce hizo resonar su voz, y sus ramas se cerraron alrededor de June formando una especie de cúpula, como si intentara protegerla con ella.

\- Pero…esos animales, déjame ayudarles- la amazona quiso salir de ese escondite, mientras la niebla rodeaba al sauce.

\- _Ellos se han sacrificado gustosos por ti, si vas, todo resultará en vano, déjame protegerte-_ insistió el árbol.

\- _¿Protegerla? Se oye divertido, la noche me hace más fuerte ¿Crees que podrías resistir hasta el amanecer?-_ la voz del espíritu sonaba burlesca, mientras la niebla se concentraba en las ramas del sauce, tratando de secarlas.

\- ¡Detente! ¡No lo lastimes!- dijo June al darse cuenta de ello por el crujido de la corteza del árbol.

 _\- Sólo lo haré si vienes conmigo-_

 _\- No lo escuches, siempre podré regenerarme-_ dijo el espíritu del sauce soportando el ataque de la bruma.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me persigues?- quiso saber la amazona.

 _\- ¿Aún no sabes quién soy? Entonces, no te ha dicho nada aún-_ comentó con algo de confusión la voz de quién la estaba acechando, pero antes de que pudiera decir quien era en verdad, otra voz se escuchó en la distancia.

\- ¡June! ¡Sé que estás aquí, por favor, sal de tu escondite, necesito hablar contigo!-

\- ¿Shun? ¡Shun, aquí estoy, ayúdame por favor!- June al darse cuenta de que el caballero de Andrómeda estaba cerca, empezó a llamarlo desesperadamente, olvidando por completo el hecho de que había roto su compromiso, sólo deseaba que él estuviera con ella en ese momento.

\- _Veo que ya no estamos solos, pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano vendré por ti, y te llevaré a mi mundo-_ la niebla dejó de asediar al sauce, e impulsada por la fuerte ventolera se disipó por completo. El sauce, al ver que el ambiente estaba más tranquilo, abrió sus ramas para permitirle a June salir de su escondite, pero la escena de los animales muertos a su alrededor en estado de descomposición la perturbaron por completo, al igual que las ramas secas del sauce.

June sintió que su cuerpo ardía de dolor, como si todo el daño de esos seres ella también lo hubiera recibido, caminó hasta un cuervo que yacía muerto junto a la pequeña cascada, y lo acarició con ternura.

\- Lo siento, no he podido protegerlos, y aún así, ustedes se sacrificaron para que no me llevaran, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darles una digna sepultura, y resucitar a quienes pueden ser resucitados pero ¿Quién es ese espíritu? ¿Por qué me quiere? ¿Por qué destruye todo lo que amo?- su voz, sus gestos, parecían ser los de otra persona, June se sorprendió de sí misma y de su serena actitud, pese a su profunda tristeza. Su cosmos empezó a elevarse de forma vertiginosa por sí sólo, se expandió en cada rincón por donde pasó esa niebla destructora, acarició cada hoja muerta de su guardián, y al contacto con él, este empezó a regenerarse al igual que el pasto, otros árboles, flores y plantas, mientras que sobre los animales muertos, empezó a brotar un musgo luminoso, como si les estuviera dando una mullida sepultura por su noble sacrificio.

\- ¡Este es el cosmos de June! ¡Pero tiene algo diferente!- dijo Shun asombrado, sintiendo que se transformaba en una poderosa energía que inundaba toda la colina- Nunca lo había sentido de esta manera, es muy poderoso ¿Qué está sucediendo con ella?-

Corrió con más prisa al sauce junto a la cascada, por el camino veía que todos los árboles mecían sus hojas, como si estuvieran danzando, como si el paso de la muerte jamás les hubiera arrebatado la vida, el pasto relucía brillante, varias mariposas, pequeños insectos y aves revoloteaban en todas direcciones, y algunas flores abrían sus tiernos capullos como si la primavera se estuviera adelantando ante el contacto del cálido cosmos de June, no quedaba ninguna evidencia del paso de aquella niebla asesina, y los animales muertos, de forma acelerada, se descompusieron y formaron parte de la tierra que sostenía ese enorme bosque.

\- ¡June!- gritó preocupado al verla flotando unos pocos centímetros sobre el suelo, parecía estar en un profundo trance, su cuerpo irradiaba una pálida luz dorada que se extinguía con rapidez.

\- Shun, al fin estás aquí- murmuró la amazona con debilidad, su cuerpo ahora estaba completamente opaco, descendió a tierra firme donde cayó agotada, para su fortuna, Shun alcanzó a sostenerla entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó alarmado, pero June cerró sus ojos exhausta, al mismo tiempo que varias nubes dejaban caer una fina llovizna sobre ellos.

\- Que bueno que caerá lluvia esta noche, la tierra necesita saciar su sed, y purificar su cuerpo- dijo antes de quedar inconsciente. De inmediato un fuerte aguacero cayó con estrépito, seguido de relámpagos y truenos, Shun cogió a June, la cargó en su espalda, y la llevó hasta la casa que había comprado, aún sin comprender lo que había sucedido.

\- Ya te dije que estamos en nuestra casa, no te preocupes, no, no lo haré, ni pienso aprovecharme de la situación ¿Por quién me tomas? June regresara intacta a la mansión mañana, adiós- Shun apenas logró ponerse a salvo en su hogar- el cual aún no estaba terminado de remodelar- llamó a Saori para dar aviso de que encontró a June. Deseaba preguntarle a la diosa si sintió el poderoso cosmos de la amazona, pero prefirió hablar en persona con ella al día siguiente- Su cosmoenergía superaba con facilidad el séptimo sentido, e incluso me atrevería a decir que era muy similar a la de Athena ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en ese bosque?

Observó a la amazona adormecida por un par de horas, pensaba en todo lo sucedido, desde que rompió con ella en la clínica, hasta el extraño incidente con su cosmos, June se veía diferente, y no sabía si siempre fue así o si el cambio se produjo durante ese último tiempo. Acarició con ternura su mano y notó que un amuleto de un templo shinto estaba atado a su muñeca.

\- ¿Por qué lleva puesto este amuleto?- pensó. En ese momento, June despertó lentamente.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- al empezar a tomar conciencia del lugar donde se hallaba, notó que estaba recostada en el suelo envuelta en una manta que le era muy familiar, de hecho, era una que Shun le obsequió para que se cubriera si tenía frío cuando salía de campamento con Marín, Shaina y Saori. Rápidamente intentó ponerse de pie, pero el caballero de Andrómeda la detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! Debes descansar, sufriste un desmayo por encender tu cosmos casi más allá de tus límites- dijo este preocupado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuándo hice eso?-

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?-

\- Tú…no debiste seguirme, terminamos ¿Ya lo olvidaste?- June empujó a Shun y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar de espaldas contra el muro.

\- De eso quiero hablar contigo, June, por favor escúchame- Shun se acercó a ella y la cogió por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos, pero June los cerró y desvió la mirada.

\- No tenemos nada que hablar, tú lo dijiste, no puedes casarte con una mujer que te ha deshonrado, y yo lo acepté, porque no has sido un hombre honesto, creo que es mejor que busques a otra persona que quiera formar una familia contigo-

\- No seas tonta, con la única mujer que quiero tener hijos es contigo- Shun atrajo a June en un brusco abrazo, su rostro quedó pegado al pecho del caballero de Andrómeda y pudo escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Recordó las palabras del sauce en medio de sus sueños, todo se trataba de un malentendido, y con un sollozo silencioso, correspondió al abrazo de Shun.

\- Respecto a lo que sucedió en el inframundo, te pido que tengas paciencia, lo que viví en ese lugar fue demasiado terrible, he querido olvidarlo todos estos años, pero siempre vuelve a flote, de una u otra manera. June, prometo contarte lo sucedido, cuando me sienta preparado para hacerlo-

\- Sí, de acuerdo- contestó la amazona con la voz quebrada.

\- Sobre lo que sucedió en la clínica, no debí caer en la trampa de Masaru, quería destruirnos y casi lo consiguió ¿Podrías perdonarme por dudar de ti?-

\- Si tú me perdonas por forzarte a decirme aquello que te provoca tanto dolor- June esta vez decidió mirar a Shun a los ojos, y él deshizo el abrazo en que la tenía atrapada, sacó la sortija de compromiso que llevaba en su bolsillo y tomando la mano de June volvió a ponerla en su dedo anular.

\- Sólo si aceptas casarte conmigo-

\- Sí, sabes que eso es lo que más deseo-

Ante aquellas palabras, ambos se besaron con desesperación. Aquella pelea era la más terrible que experimentaron hasta ese entonces, desde que iniciaron los preparativos de su boda.

Pero aquel beso que comenzó como una forma íntima de reconciliación, poco a poco se fue transformando en algo más pasional. Shun volvió a excitarse al tener contacto con el cuerpo de June, y entre beso y beso, bajó hasta su cuello, lo mordió con fuerza y le dio unas succiones estimulantes que dejaron varias marcas enrojecidas al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus senos por encima de la ropa.

\- Shun…detente- gimió la amazona excitada, estaba siendo dominada por su instinto pese a que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse. Shun descendió aún más acariciando sus firmes glúteos, y metió sus manos entre el jeans y las pantaletas que ella traía puestas. June estaba disfrutando aquel momento, pero entonces recordó todo lo sucedido, las advertencias del sauce, de los sacerdotes shinto, y sobre todo, esa bruma asesina que acababa con todo los seres vivientes con tan sólo tocarlos- No lo hagas, debo permanecer virgen, o…ese espíritu me llevará con él.

\- ¿Espíritu?- al escuchar aquellas palabras, Shun se detuvo de inmediato- ¿De qué espíritu estás hablando?

\- Me ha estado siguiendo desde que abandoné la mansión, asesinó a muchos pájaros en los templos shinto donde me hospedé, y volvió a hacerlo esta noche, cuando estaba junto al sauce de la colina- explicó June temerosa de que Shun no le creyera, porque su historia parecía de locos.

\- ¿Pudiste verlo? ¿Te hizo daño?- el caballero de Andrómeda se inquietó ante las palabras de su prometida, una sensación de miedo se apoderó de él, mientras recordaba con pavor la pesadilla en donde Hades violaba a June utilizando su cuerpo.

\- No lo sé, es que, he visto a un hombre extraño en mis sueños, y hoy una niebla oscura atacó al sauce, intentó secar sus ramas, y muchos animales cayeron muertos ante el contacto con ella, no tengo explicación para eso, al menos no desde mis escasos conocimientos de biología- June bajó la mirada tan angustiada como Shun.

\- Pero, ese hombre ¿Te dijo algo?- quiso indagar el Caballero de Andrómeda.

\- Quiere llevarme con él, es todo lo que sé, los sacerdotes shinto me dijeron que encendió la llama de la lujuria dentro de mí, y lo hace para poseerme en cuerpo y en espíritu, también dijeron que la única forma de salvarme es casándome lo más pronto posible, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia puedo tener relaciones sexuales antes de nuestra noche de bodas-

Apenas Shun escuchó la explicación de June de todo lo sucedido, tuvo la ligera sospecha de que ambos estaban involucrados en ese asunto, que las calenturas de ese último tiempo no eran coincidencias y que Saori tenía la respuesta de quién era ese espíritu, de lo contrario ella jamás se hubiera atrevido a entrometerse en la organización de su boda y a espiarlos en detalles tan personales como su intimidad de pareja, pero ¿Por qué no les había dicho nada al respecto?

\- Esos sacerdotes shinto ¿dijeron que debías casarte?- preguntó dispuesto a tomar cartas en el asunto, si tal como suponía, el espíritu que acechaba a June era Hades, debía hallar la forma de salvarla de sus garras.

\- Así es- contestó esta sonrojada- también me entregaron estos amuletos para que la lujuria no se apodere de nosotros antes de nuestra noche de bodas- dijo enseñándole a su prometido el amuleto que colgaba de su muñeca y otro que sacó de su bolsillo.

\- Entonces, lo mejor será que me lo ponga cuanto antes- Shun cogió el amuleto y de inmediato lo ató alrededor de su muñeca.

\- ¿De verdad me crees?- June se sorprendió ante la reacción de su prometido.

\- En este mundo hay mucha gente escéptica, pero tú y yo somos guerreros consagrados a proteger a una diosa viviente, eso nadie lo creería, pero es real, yo sé que no estás mintiendo, y quiero hacer las cosas bien, vamos a esperar hasta nuestra noche de bodas, y usaré este amuleto para protegerte, no permitiré que ese espíritu te aparte de mí, ahora, debemos dormir, de seguro aún estás agotada por lo que sucedió hace unas horas-

\- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó June.

Shun pensó en decirle lo que pasó con sus cosmos, pero mientras no tuviera toda la información clara, no era prudente mencionárselo, en silencio cogió la manta que trajo de la mansión, y condujo a June hasta el vacío segundo piso.

\- Olvídalo, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, que una que no recuerdes es lo de menos- susurró en su oído, abrazándola, tratando de hacerla entrar en calor ya que por la lluvia, June aún tiritaba, y así se durmieron, temerosos de su futuro, pero dispuestos a seguir adelante con la idea de estar juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, el caballero de Andrómeda fue el primero en despertar, y decidió ir al lugar donde se hallaba el sauce llorón que tanto amaba June. Buscó por todos lados alguna evidencia de la visita de aquella bruma misteriosa de la que le habló su prometida, incluso revisó las ramas y hojas del sauce, pero no logró encontrar nada.

\- No sé qué sucedió anoche, pero June antes de dormir me dijo que la cuidaste, muchas gracias- habló al árbol sintiéndose como un tonto, pero era una persona agradecida, y si ese sauce había protegido a la mujer que amaba, sentía que estaba en deuda con él.

Aún así estaba intranquilo, quería confirmar si efectivamente el espíritu que perseguía a su prometida era Hades, deseaba estar equivocado en sus suposiciones, pero algo en su interior le advertía que June corría peligro.

\- Estoy seguro que Saori sabe de qué se trata todo esto, desde que June vino a vivir con nosotros jamás permitió que se quedara a solas con ningún hombre durante la noche, tampoco que saliera sola de la mansión al oscurecer, siempre iba acompañada de Shaina, Marín o la propia Saori, y por lo que leí en la información de la policía cuando estuvo detenida en las comisarías, la fundación siempre envió a alguien para que le hiciera compañía en la celda-

Completamente convencido de que tenía que hablar con la diosa sobre el asunto, regresó a su casa. June estaba regando varias plantas del antejardín, mientras les hablaba con entusiasmo.

\- Si quieres, podemos regresar mañana, ahora es importante que vayamos a retirar los kimonos ceremoniales que Saori mandó a hacer- sonrió Shun cogiéndola por la cintura.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender los planes de su prometido- ¿No se supone que debemos regresar a la mansión primero? La señorita debe estar preocupada por todo el escándalo que provoqué.

\- No, antes iremos al registro civil y luego al santuario shinto donde te ofrecieron casarnos-

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir a esos lugares?-

\- ¿No es obvio? Así como están las cosas, no creo que sea bueno esperar hasta el 21 de marzo, no sé si hoy es una fecha apropiada, pero llamé a Yukio y a tu amiga Haruko, serán nuestros testigos, regresaremos a la mansión Kido convertidos en marido y mujer- anunció Shun de forma abrupta.

\- Pero, deberíamos avisarle a la señorita Saori- aconsejó la amazona desconcertada por aquella decisión tan repentina.

\- No, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que hay mucha gente que se opone a nuestra unión, lo haremos a nuestra manera ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

\- Sí- June notó una enorme preocupación en la mirada de su prometido, y como estaba decidida a apoyarlo en todo, aceptó que celebraran su boda casi de forma clandestina, incluso para la misma Athena. Aquel 18 de marzo, a las 9:00 de la mañana, en un modesto edificio de la prefectura de Tokio, con sólo dos personas que los acompañaron en ese momento tan importante, June adoptó el apellido Kido, convirtiéndose oficialmente ante la ley, en la esposa de Shun.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Sé que esperaban el diario de June, pero como pudieron leer, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para escribir jajajaja, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	14. El secreto de Athena

**Hola a todos y todas, lamento la tardanza de este cap. He estado bien ocupada en mi vida cotidiana y no he tenido mucho tiempo para poder escribir esta historia. Como siempre agradezco su paciencia y sus lecturas, muchas gracias a quienes me dejan reviews y PM's y también a mis queridos lectores silenciosos.**

 **El capítulo de hoy responderá a varias dudas que sé que se han formulado en sus mentes desde capítulos anteriores, muajajaja, es una lástima que no pueda ver sus caras de certeza al leer :( pero mejor así u.u, también está el diario de June que en el cap anterior no escribió pero ahora si tuvo tiempo de sobra, el de Shun fue más corto, el pobre...bueno, ya leerán la razón de lo corto de su diario y ahora si los dejo leer.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada quien tiene todo el derecho y libertad de lucrar con ellos como se le antoje, yo sólo los meto en guiones truculentos de mi fantasiosa cabeza por amor a escribir lo que se me da la gana u.u no lucro con ellos, pero adoro que ustedes disfruten de mis historias, los quiero *-***

Y vivieron felices…

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _En este momento siento mariposas en el estómago, aún no me creo todo lo que ha pasado. Cuando salí de la consulta de Shun, lo único que tenía en claro era que jamás volvería a verlo, no después de que él me rechazara y rompiera nuestro compromiso. Lo amo tanto, que cuando dijo que no podía casarse con una mentirosa sentí mi frágil vida normal desmoronarse por completo, la única solución que contemplaba era la de desaparecer para siempre y por eso escapé de la mansión Kido, sin importarme el dolor en mi estómago por el golpe que me había dado unos días antes, o la herida en mi frente que desapareció de la noche a la mañana, porque estoy segura que ayer la tenía, pero hoy al mirarme en el espejo ya no se encontraba._

 _Huí sin pensar demasiado las cosas, y al verme sola en esta enorme ciudad me di cuenta que de verdad estaba desvalida, no sabía a dónde ir, y fui a parar a un templo shinto, porque en esos lugares me siento tranquila en medio de la naturaleza que los rodea. Pero nunca imaginé que ese sería el inicio de una oscura pesadilla en donde un espíritu aparentemente maligno comenzó a perseguirme. Quiere que sea suya, es lo que me dijeron los sacerdotes shinto que me ayudaron y me protegieron, pero casarme no es garantía de que me deje en paz._

 _¿Por qué desea llevarme con él? ¿Por qué aniquila todo lo que yo amo? Es lo que me he preguntado desde entonces. Al parecer la señorita Saori si sabía de la existencia de ese ser, sospecho que todas aquellas actitudes de preocupación hacia mi persona durante estos años que he vivido a su lado no son producto de la supuesta hermandad que dice tener por mí, aunque tampoco soy tan ingrata para creer que no me tiene afecto. Esta mañana desperté muy agotada, intenté recordar lo que sucedió anoche, después de que el sauce llorón me liberó de sus ramas, cuando la niebla asesina se marchó, pero no lo consigo, aunque sí recuerdo lo que soñé bajo ese árbol; vi a mis padres, a un niño misterioso que se convertiría en mi hermano, y también, una mujer que me guió hasta mi guardián, llevaba espigas entre sus manos, dijo que yo era su hija, pero jamás en mi vida la había visto._

 _Aún así, me alegro que ese árbol maravilloso me proteja, desde que lo vi por primera vez me sentí segura abrazando su corteza, no digo que con otros árboles y plantas no me haya pasado algo así, pero con él la conexión es diferente, muy fuerte, y Shun parece percatarse de ello, porque luego de que me dijo que nos casaríamos, me llevó ante él, y le pidió mi mano en matrimonio, como si le pidiera autorización a mi propio padre. Una suave brisa meció sus ramas y tuve la corazonada de que él estaba muy feliz, aunque me asombró de que estuviera intacto, porque estoy segura que esa niebla infernal de anoche le hizo daño e intentó secarlo ¿Cómo pudo regenerarse tan rápido? No lo sé, seguramente debe tratarse de un milagro._

 _Luego de bajar de la colina, Shun y yo nos dirigimos al registro civil donde nos esperaban su amigo Yukio y mi amiga Haruko. Ninguno nos preguntó la razón del adelanto de nuestra boda, pese a que la señorita Saori planificó que las tres serían realizadas el mismo día. Shun hizo valer todo el peso del prestigioso apellido Kido para que nuestra boda pudiera realizarse, ya que cuando se casan personas de distintas nacionalidades, no es llegar y hacerlo, hay varios trámites que resolver y aunque llevo varios años viviendo en Tokio, aún no obtengo la nacionalidad japonesa, pero no hubo problemas con ello, aunque sí con nuestra ropa. Al vernos llegar vestidos con jeans, jersey y tennis, Yukio y Haruko pusieron cara de espanto, nos regañaron, dijeron que éramos los novios peor vestidos de la historia, pero era demasiado temprano para ir de compras, así que nuestros testigos intercambiaron la ropa con nosotros, realmente todo salió demasiado improvisado, en castigo por ello, nos sacaron fotografías del momento antes y el momento después de casarnos._

 _Al salir del registro civil, me sentí extraña, ya no seré más June Robinson, desde ahora en adelante soy parte de la familia Kido. Pensé en mis padres, en ese recuerdo que me enseñó el sauce, y sin querer, unas cuantas lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas. Shun lo notó, y amablemente me dijo como leyendo mis pensamientos, que aunque él no lleve mi apellido de soltera, también considera mi familia como la suya, y que siempre respetará y querrá a mis padres y honrará sus memorias, como si fueran los suyos, escucharlo decir aquello, me llenó de alegría, pero contuve mi llanto, porque creo que demasiadas lágrimas el día de nuestra boda podrían augurar malos presagios._

 _Junto a Yukio y Haruko fuimos a tomar desayuno y a celebrar a un kaitenzushi, que son esos restaurantes donde el sushi pasa por unas correas transportadoras como si fuera un tren de sushi, es la primera vez que visito uno, con mis amigas de la universidad y la señorita Saori solemos visitar otro tipo de lugares, más occidentales, pero a Shun se le hizo divertido ver como yo seguía con la mirada todos los platos de sushi girando una y otra vez, y me prometió que vendríamos a cenar los dos solos en otra oportunidad. Luego llegó mi amiga Midori, quien no pudo asistir porque tenía que trabajar, pidió la mañana libre y por eso pudo alcanzarnos para comer sushi los cinco._

 _Estar sentada junto a todos ellos, riendo, y haciendo un brindis por nuestra felicidad, se me hizo como una ilusión. Yukio, Haruko y Midori no saben nada de la verdadera vida que Shun y yo hemos tenido, desconocen que protegemos una diosa viviente, que entrenamos más allá de nuestros límites desafiando a la muerte desde que teníamos siete y ocho años respectivamente, y sólo ahora, se han enterado que ambos somos huérfanos, y que en el caso de Shun, fue adoptado por la Fundación Graude. Pero ellos son nuestros mejores amigos de esta época en que intentamos comportarnos como personas normales, y tener una vida que jamás pensamos que tendríamos, una en donde hemos logrado nivelar nuestros estudios, donde podemos hacer cosas triviales, como tomar un autobús para viajar, ver una película en el cine, tener una cita, e incluso, trabajar en algo común, y hasta dormir horas extras sin el temor de la amenaza de una guerra, o de que moriremos en cualquier momento por no ser lo suficientemente fuertes._

 _Quiero atesorar dentro de mi cada momento como este, por sencillo que sea, estar rodeada de gente importante para Shun y para mí, deseo tener muchos recuerdos de nuestros amigos sonrientes, y ya no de muertes, de torturas, de abandonos y largas esperas, hoy, celebré mi boda con aquellas amables personas que nos dieron su amistad en esta vida normal, aceptándonos con nuestras virtudes y defectos como cualquier hombre y mujer de nuestra edad, y no por ser un caballero o amazona de Athena, por eso acepté que Yukio y mis amigas nos fotografiaran todo lo que quisieran, y les pedí que nos enviaran esas fotografías a mi correo electrónico. Cuando se los dije, Shun sostuvo mi mano con fuerza, noté en su mirada la misma emoción que sé que proyectaba la mía, y su amplia sonrisa me indicaba que él sentía lo mismo que yo en ese momento, y eso me hace amarlo mucho más, nuestra complicidad pese a todos los problemas, sigue manteniéndose intacta._

 _Antes de regresar a la mansión, nuestros amigos nos obsequiaron un sobre con dinero. Era mucho, iba a rechazarlo, pero Shun cogió el sobre, y haciendo esas inclinaciones de la clásica cortesía japonesa, lo terminó aceptando, yo hice lo mismo, más por inercia, me parecía mal abusar de la generosidad de nuestros testigos e invitados. Pero cuando tomamos el taxi para regresar a la mansión, Shun me explicó que en las bodas japonesas, es costumbre que los invitados obsequien dinero a los novios, todos deben hacerlo, y dependiendo del vínculo que tengan con los novios, la cantidad de dinero debe ser mayor. También me dijo que la cifra del dinero que se obsequia siempre debe ser impar y no par, porque desde ahora en adelante somos una familia, un solo ser, si nos regalaran cifras pares, simbolizaría que cada uno toma su parte y puede marcharse, pero el matrimonio es visto como un equipo, y por tanto, se entiende que la cifra impar es para nuestro hogar. Antes de llegar a nuestro destino, hicimos una parada para retirar los trajes ceremoniales de nuestra boda shinto, y pasamos al templo de Hatsuko, Shun decidió que nos casaríamos en ese lugar y no en el templo que la señorita Saori nos indicó, ya que no quiere que otros sacerdotes se enteren de mi particular situación, por ello, estuvo hablando con el sacerdote a solas por un período de tiempo que me pareció interminable, pero al salir, el anciano me sonrió con amabilidad y nos felicitó por nuestra unión._

 _Estaba atardeciendo cuando bajamos del taxi en la entrada da la mansión, al ingresar a la sala principal Seiya y Hyoga salieron a nuestro encuentro preocupados, al igual que la señorita Saori. Shun dijo que tenía algo importante que comunicar y que necesitaba que todos se reunieran. Así, en cuestión de minutos, Tatsumi, Shaina, Marín, Shiryu, Shunrei, y todos los demás habitantes de la mansión estaban reunidos con la mirada expectante sobre mi esposo, y él, armándose de valor, anunció que esta mañana habíamos contraído matrimonio en el registro civil. Por un instante todos se quedaron helados, mirándonos fijamente, Seiya fue el primero en romper el silencio regañándonos por no haberle dejado festejar la despedida de soltero que estaba preparando para Shun, pero después de eso se acercó a felicitarnos, todos los demás lo siguieron, la señorita Saori en cambio se enfadó con nosotros, nos gritó que éramos unos irresponsables y que por nuestra imprudencia pagaríamos las consecuencias, estaba realmente molesta, y Shaina, quién tampoco nos había felicitado se paró frente a mí y me dio una fuerte bofetada diciendo que era una malagradecida con Athena después que ella me había tratado con tanta deferencia._

 _Sé que ella tiene razón, por eso no pude contestarle, no tenía moral para hacerlo. Shun intervino en ese momento, diciendo que no era mi culpa, y quién había tomado la decisión de adelantar la boda fue él. Pero no iba a permitir que mi esposo cargara con toda la responsabilidad, así que algo avergonzada me atreví a decirles que aunque estamos casados ante la ley, aún no hemos consumado nuestra unión porque esperamos la bendición de Athena. Shaina pareció enfadarse aún más, y se me vino encima para golpearme nuevamente, pero la señorita Saori la detuvo, su semblante que parecía estar lleno de indignación cambió por completa pasividad, y hasta me pareció verla sonreír. Corrió hacia nosotros, felicitó a Shun, y luego me dio un sofocante abrazo, y acarició la mejilla donde Shaina me golpeó ordenándole que me pidiera disculpas, cosa que ella no hizo, pero no le guardo rencor por ello, porque sé que no me he comportado de manera correcta delante de Athena._

 _En ese instante, sentí un tenue dolor en mi estómago y Shun recordó que tenía orden de hacer reposo absoluto por cinco días y que no lo cumplí, junto a la señorita Saori, me regañaron por haber escapado por la ventana de mi habitación, y me mandaron a la cama, ahora, estoy recostada esperándolo, porque prometió que cenaríamos juntos, Marín me ha estado acompañando en silencio mientras actualizo mi diario, creo que teme que escape por la ventana otra vez y no cumpla con el reposo que me indicaron, y mi esposo hace horas que está hablando con la señorita Saori en su despacho._

" _Esposo", eso suena tan lindo, hasta ayer, tenía la certeza de que lo había perdido para siempre por mis imprudencias. Cuando me dijo que nos casáramos de inmediato, sólo pensaba en que ese era mi mayor anhelo, y al fin se ha cumplido, pero toda esta dicha no logra alejar de mi cabeza el hecho de que ese espíritu misterioso me persigue, quiero que deje de seguirme ¿Por qué me eligió? Quería hablar con Athena sobre ello, pero Shun me dijo que él abordaría el tema de inmediato mientras yo continúo con el reposo, espero que la señorita Saori no esté tan furiosa por desobedecerle, y nos termine dando su bendición, aunque finalmente nos recibió con amabilidad, sé que nunca podrá perdonarme el hecho de que me casé por el registro civil sin ella presente._

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 18 de Marzo._

 **El secreto de Athena.**

\- No te enfades con Shaina, hasta a mí me provoca ciertos celos que Athena te haya mimado tanto todos estos años, te casaste por tu propia cuenta, después de que ella se ha preocupado tanto, ustedes han sido bastante groseros con esa actitud- Marín al ver que June había terminado de escribir su diario, y lo dejó a un lado para poder beber un poco de agua, se atrevió a decir lo que estaba pensando.

\- Lo siento, pero, estos días que estuve vagando por la ciudad me sucedieron un par de cosas que contribuyeron a adelantar la boda, al menos, ante la ley- June sacó uno de los medicamentos que Shun le ordenó que tomara, y tras ingerirlo, lo acompañó con el agua del vaso que estaba en su mesa de noche.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? Espero que sea una buena excusa, debes entender que el trato especial que te ha dado Athena todo este tiempo ha sido motivo de muchas habladurías entre las amazonas del Santuario, sobre todo las más ancianas que ya están retiradas y ahora son sacerdotisas. Ya ha sido una gran sorpresa el hecho de que puedas ser la esposa oficial de un Caballero y no una concubina como dicta la tradición, si se enteran de lo que ustedes hicieron serán más dolores de cabeza para Shaina, quién es la líder de todas nosotras en este momento, ella es quién más te ha defendido de todos los comentarios, es lógico que se enfade de esa manera- la amazona de Águila estaba preocupada por aquella situación, pero cuando habló hace años con Saori respecto a la vida de June, la diosa le dijo tajantemente que todo lo que concernía a la amazona de Camaleón era asunto suyo y de nadie más.

\- Lo sé, y lo siento Marín, el adelanto de nuestra boda fue porque un espíritu me está persiguiendo, y destruye todo a su paso con tal de poseerme- dijo esta vez June angustiada.

-¿Qué?- la amazona de Águila no podía creer lo que su amiga le estaba confesando- ¿Un espíritu te persigue? No comprendo.

\- El día que me encontraron herida en la habitación de Shun, tuve una pesadilla de un hombre muy parecido a él que me violaba. Cuando escapé de la mansión, ese hombre empezó a perseguirme, estuve refugiada en dos templos shinto, podía sentir su energía a mí alrededor, buscándome, y en las mañanas aparecían muchos pájaros muertos, hasta que cerca de la casa que Shun compró para que viviéramos, vi una bruma oscura y de ella, salió la voz de ese hombre diciendo que quería llevarme con él, los sacerdotes shinto que me ayudaron, dijeron que existía una posibilidad de que me dejara tranquila si me casaba, por eso Shun adelantó la ceremonia civil- explicó June mientras su piel se erizaba de temor al recordar todo lo sucedido, pero Marín al escucharla no supo qué decir, la noche anterior, al igual que todos los demás en la mansión, sintió el cosmos de June expandirse de una forma abrupta pero Athena les ordenó no hablar de ese tema con ella cuando regresara, y la amazona de Águila se vio obligada a guardar silencio.

\- Me crees ¿verdad Marín?- dijo June angustiada al ver que su amiga no emitía ningún comentario ante su confidencia. Pero la amazona de Águila intuía que la razón por la que Saori era tan considerada con June, al extremo de parecer mejores amigas, no era por mero capricho, había algo más, y al parecer era en extremo delicado si la diosa ordenó no hablar del tema con la amazona de Camaleón.

\- Lo que me dices es difícil de creer, sé que no mientes, pero tal vez todo esto no haya sido más que un estrés agudo por lo de la boda, estás alucinando- contestó tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

\- ¡No Marín!, todo fue verdad, en serio- intentó convencerla June angustiada- por favor, créeme-

\- Será mejor que descanses- aconsejó Marín, y salió de la habitación de la amazona de Camaleón con el pecho oprimido- _Athena sabe algo sobre ti, pero no ha querido decirle a nadie, por eso te apartó del Santuario y de Isla Andrómeda, todo esto es demasiado extraño, y la primera vez que escapas de la mansión completamente sola, pasa algo como esto, espero no sea nada malo, lo único que puedo hacer es bajarle el perfil a este asunto para no desobedecer a Athena, perdóname June, pero no puedo ayudarte ni alimentar tus inquietudes, porque ni yo misma sé cuáles son las intenciones de nuestra diosa sobre ti._

\- Marín no me cree- June, quién confiaba en la amazona de Águila desde siempre, se sintió completamente solitaria ante su actitud, y entristecida, lloró en silencio. No sólo se había ganado el desprecio de Shaina por el adelanto de su boda por el civil, ahora, Marín también había dejado de creer en ella.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Saori, Shun intentaba aclarar los hechos recientes con la diosa. Gracias a eso, finalmente encontró las respuestas que necesitaba saber sobre el espíritu que perseguía a su esposa y la razón de la explosión de su cosmos mucho más allá de los límites, pero la verdad en lugar de tranquilizarlo, sólo logró transformar la alegría de su boda en una terrible sensación de amargura.

Tras entrar con Saori, esta tomó asiento en la enorme silla de cuero de su escritorio. Su expresión era severa, y apenas él se acomodó en la silla frente a ella, fue directamente al grano.

\- Antes de que empieces, quiero decirte que una enfermera de la clínica estuvo aquí esta mañana, pidió hablar conmigo, y dijo que la habías acosado, que intentaste tomarla por la fuerza hace unos días atrás, y que al rechazarte la golpeaste-

\- ¿Qué?- Shun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, las cosas no habían sido de esa manera, la enfermera era quién lo acosaba, quién quería tomarlo por la fuerza, el sólo se dejó llevar por su desesperación, y aunque sabía que actuó mal, intentó pedirle disculpas, y luego la descubrió clavándole alfileres a un fetiche de June para hacerle daño.

\- Hablamos mucho, de hecho vino con su abogado, tenía fotografías de las partes de su cuerpo que terminaron lastimadas por tu culpa, querían demandarte por acoso sexual y también a nuestra fundación si no tomábamos cartas en el asunto- Saori se cruzó de brazos preocupada.

\- Todo eso es mentira, tienes que creerme, ella…- intentó excusarse Shun.

\- Sé que dices la verdad, pude percibir en ella la misma energía de odio que estaba en el fetiche de June. Descuida, borré su memoria y la de su abogado, de hecho, la despedí de la clínica- dijo con determinación la diosa.

\- ¿La despediste?- Shun estaba sorprendido.

\- Esa mujer no está enamorada de ti, está obsesionada, y eso no es sano para su mente, por eso le borré la memoria, pero ella me rebeló algo interesante, cuando la agrediste, le dijiste que una _"mortal"_ como ella era muy poca cosa para ti-

\- Así es, no sé qué me sucedió, estaba triste por romper con June, y luego aparece esa mujer a molestarme- Shun bajó la mirada apesadumbrado recordando nuevamente ese penoso incidente.

\- ¿Te sentiste raro en ese momento?- preguntó Saori.

\- ¡Claro que me sentí raro, yo no soy así!-

\- Ya veo, entonces mis temores son ciertos y todo esto ha sido obra de Hades- suspiró con tristeza- _¿Qué es lo que pretende?-_ pensó para sí misma.

\- Dime algo que no sepa- contestó Shun poniendo mala cara, ya que las palabras de Saori sólo le confirmaban lo que ya presentía, y se atrevió a ir mucho más lejos en aquella conversación- Una bruma asesina atacó a June anoche, estoy seguro que su cosmos se expandió de golpe por eso, también unos sacerdotes shinto la protegieron durante estos últimos días y le advirtieron que un espíritu extranjero la está acechando, quiere poseerla en cuerpo y alma, y una forma de salvarla es que pierda su virginidad bajo la bendición del matrimonio en nombre de un poderoso dios, hablé con uno de los sacerdotes shinto después de casarnos por el registro civil, ese espíritu atacó el templo, y varias aves se sacrificaron por June ¿Qué está sucediendo Saori? Estoy seguro que sabes la razón por la que Hades está buscando a mi esposa, por algo la has sobreprotegido todos estos años, me dijiste que él apenas tiene poder para controlar el inframundo, pero por lo visto, ya puede salir de él y hacer lo que se le antoja.

Saori cerró los ojos por unos instantes, estaba apesadumbrada, debía guardar silencio por el bien de su amazona, lo que ocultaba era algo importante y a la vez doloroso tanto para para el Caballero de Andrómeda como para ella.

\- Por favor, dime la verdad, no puedo soportarlo más, June está en peligro, soy su esposo, sabes que siempre la he amado- desesperado, Shun se puso de pie, caminó hasta la diosa, y se arrodilló delante de ella para suplicarle que le dijera lo que estaba pasando.

\- Está bien Shun, pero lo que te diga no puede salir de esta habitación, nadie puede saberlo, porque le prometí a los dioses en el Olimpo que guardaría el secreto hasta que sea la hora indicada para rebelarlo, ni siquiera puede saberlo June ¿Lo prometes?- contestó Saori al divisar una profunda tristeza en la mirada de su caballero.

\- ¿June no puede saberlo?...- Shun pensó por unos segundos que tendría que volver a esconderle otro secreto a su esposa, no le agradaba la idea, pero si con eso lograría saber lo que estaba pasando con ella, entonces era un riesgo que tenía que tomar- Lo prometo.

Saori acarició la pálida frente de su caballero con preocupación, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante lo que estaba sucediendo, sacando fuerzas para explicar la cruda realidad, respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar recordando la reunión con Zeus y los demás dioses, donde logró conseguir una paz transitoria.

\- Hace ya casi quince años, cuando conseguí detener el ciclo de guerras santas, los dioses accedieron a negociar, aunque no de forma muy amable. Siempre han pensado que los humanos son una de sus peores creaciones y que deben ser destruidos, pero también concordaron en que ellos no pueden vivir sin ser adorados por seres inferiores. Mi propuesta de paz tardó mucho en ser aceptada, Poseidón me apoyó en ese entonces y aunque no me lo esperaba, también Artemisa fue de gran ayuda, pero Zeus dijo que habíamos cometido un grave error al destruir el cuerpo de Hades, el inframundo estaba en caos, y temían que los titanes escaparan de su prisión, por ello, las moiras regeneraron su alma, y también lograron rescatar su cuerpo, el cual como ya te dije, se encuentra en estado vegetal en un hospital privado de Alemania, pero el inframundo ya no posee un rey que lo gobierne, al menos no si carece de un cuerpo físico, y cuando los seres vivos mueren, es ahí donde van sus almas- Saori miró por el ventanal de su despacho los últimos rayos del sol que se colaban entre los abetos del bosque tras la mansión y continuó hablando.

\- Nos enfrentamos a Hades para vencerlo, para que la eterna guerra con él terminara de una vez por todas, él nos advirtió que todo su reino desaparecería junto con él, pero en ese entonces pensé que sólo lo decía para intimidarnos y salvarse, jamás imagine cuan ciertas eran sus palabras. El inframundo fue controlado por las moiras durante un tiempo, pero esa no es su tarea, ellas rigen sobre el destino, y por eso a cambio de lograr la paz, mi padre Zeus me exigió tomar responsabilidad sobre ese asunto, y para poder lograr la tregua me pidió que le entregara un sucesor para Hades-

\- ¿Un sucesor? Eso quiere decir que yo…- el mundo de Shun se desmoronó por completo, sabía que era el cuerpo de repuesto de Hades, si Saori debía entregar a alguien, estaba seguro que ese alguien era él, pero la diosa bajó la mirada y tomó su mano la cual sintió temblorosa.

\- El espíritu de Hades habló en esa asamblea, dijo que ya que lo habías expulsado de tu cuerpo, no te molestaras en sacrificarte y regresar al inframundo, porque ya no eres puro, el sólo hecho de doblegarte a un dios como ofrenda, hizo que perdieras tu pureza ante él- explicó la diosa.

\- ¡No! No, eso no puede ser, si yo no puedo ser su sucesor, entonces ¿A quién entregaste en mi lugar?- los ojos de Shun se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento, sintió su cuerpo completamente débil ante aquella noticia, se tambaleó un poco, pero Saori logró sostenerlo.

\- ¡Shun! ¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupada.

\- Dime que no es verdad, dime que no entregaste a June- pero el silencio de la diosa le dejó en claro cuál era la situación-¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?- el caballero de Andrómeda rompió en un llanto silencioso, mientras Saori lo miraba también con lágrimas cálidas que resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

\- Shun, ella es el habitáculo de Perséfone, y como dice la mitología, es la esposa de Hades, por tanto es la segunda sucesora al trono del inframundo-

Al escuchar las palabras de su diosa, Shun sintió como si le hubiesen atravesado una lanza en su oprimido pecho, conocía a la perfección el mito de Perséfone, y sólo entonces, comprendió que quizás el sueño que tuvo en el cual Hades violaba a June usando su cuerpo, podía no ser un sueño, y quizás se trataba de un recuerdo de su pasado en la mitología.

\- ¿Cómo eso es posible? ¿Cómo June pudo ser elegida para tener un destino tan horrible? ¿Quién le entregó ese destino tan cruel?- preguntó con una mescla de tristeza y una furia que estaba tratando de controlar a toda costa.

\- Shun…- Saori tenía que darle una explicación, sabía que eso sería lo más terrible de decirle toda la verdad, pero a esas alturas tenía que hacerlo- quien escoge al habitáculo de Perséfone en todas las encarnaciones, es el habitáculo de Hades, el hombre del corazón más puro en el mundo es quien elige para él a la mujer del alma más noble, y al recibir su primer beso de amor, Perséfone despierta en su cuerpo para unirse a él y ser raptada por el verdadero cuerpo de Hades cuando él lo decida.

\- Entonces, yo elegí a June para Hades…todo esto es por mi culpa- Shun a esas alturas estaba destrozado, y continuó llorando con amargura. Su deseo de año nuevo era formar una familia con la mujer que amaba, esperó mucho para hallar el valor de decirle lo que sentía, superó junto con ella todos los problemas de pareja que se presentaban, pero ahora, su futuro parecía volverse incierto y lo peor de todo es que perdería a su esposa para siempre.

\- Pero Shun, no debes temer, porque no hay certeza de que Zeus me pida enviarla al inframundo- trató de decir Saori para poder consolarlo, ella jamás permitiría que tocaran a sus caballeros y amazonas, y por ello negoció otras opciones.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Perséfone es una diosa inestable, puede ser dulce y llena de vida como la primavera o fría y sin sentimientos como la diosa de los infiernos. Nunca fue feliz con Hades, y poco a poco su resplandor se fue extinguiendo al vivir junto a él al punto de jamás volver a sonreír, aunque tuvo por amante a Adonis, él prefería estar con Afrodita, y también, fue "seducida" por mi padre Zeus, su propio padre, su corazón terminó pisoteado por tantos hombres en la mitología, sin poder decidir sobre lo que ella deseaba para sí misma, que guarda un rencor profundo contra Hades y contra el Olimpo, y todos los dioses le temen porque no saben cuál de las dos diosas se encuentra dentro de su habitáculo, puede ser la primavera o puede ser la diosa infernal. En el pasado, uno de los habitáculos de Perséfone utilizó su poder, negándole la primavera al mundo, el invierno duró demasiado, castigando a dioses y humanos por igual, y su madre, Démeter, no tuvo el poder suficiente para oponerse a ella, por eso el secreto de June no puede revelarse ni para ella misma, si quién duerme dentro de su cuerpo es la diosa de los infiernos, y despierta, volverá a sumergir al mundo entero en un invierno eterno que terminará extinguiendo toda la vida en el planeta.

\- Eso quiere decir que ¿June no tiene que irse al inframundo? Ella no sería capaz de hacer algo semejante, lo sé, la conozco- Shun detuvo su llanto, ya que las palabras de Saori sembraban en él una luz de esperanza.

\- Ella es la última opción, los dioses no quieren que Perséfone despierte, ni que Hades se acerque a ella, por eso cuando me dijiste que querías traer a June a vivir a la mansión, acepté gustosa, de esa manera la he mantenido controlada todos estos años con mi propio cosmos, pero anoche imagino que presionada por Hades, logró abrir los ojos por unos breves instantes y luego volvió a adormecerse- explicó la diosa mientras Shun se recuperaba de su pena.

\- Si June es la última opción, entonces eso quiere decir que hay otras ¿verdad? ¿Cuáles son?- quiso saber esta vez con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

\- Una de ellas es que nazca otro ser humano con el corazón puro-

\- Pero eso es difícil, algo así no aparece todo el tiempo- contestó Shun angustiado nuevamente- y de suceder ¿Entregarás un bebé al inframundo?

\- Tú no eres el único ser con el corazón puro sobre la faz de la tierra, siempre hay esperanza en cada rincón de este enorme planeta, y nacen niños por doquier, visité Star Hill apenas descendí del Olimpo, y he continuado haciéndolo estos últimos años, ya que los dioses me dieron el plazo de quince años para encontrar un nuevo gobernante para el inframundo, ese es el tiempo que las moiras pueden sostenerlo junto al espíritu de Hades, y en mi última visita, vi en las estrellas que el bebé que esperamos ya fue engendrado y nacerá a finales de este año, justo cuando se vencerá el plazo de la tregua, en cuanto nazca, las moiras lo criarán en el inframundo y cuando sea adulto se convertirá en el habitáculo de Hades- Saori vió que su respuesta no convencía al caballero de Andrómeda.

\- Pero un bebé criado en el inframundo puede ser peligroso, Hades podría educarlo para llevar a cabo una nueva guerra- dijo preocupado por ese nuevo ser, que tenía al igual que él, su destino sellado desde su nacimiento.

\- La moiras serán quienes lo educarán, no Hades- dijo Saori con tranquilidad- ellas son las señoras del destino, hasta Zeus acata sus designios, y Hades con mayor razón, cuando te dije que no te preocuparas por el futuro, y que te centraras en ser feliz con June, hablaba en serio, lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de todo esto, no pensé que Hades intentaría raptar a June antes de que fuera tu esposa, menos que tratara de despertar a Perséfone, por eso les dije que pensaran mejor la idea de casarse y que no tuvieran relaciones sexuales antes de que yo los bendijera, Shun, pese a que lo rechazaste, él puede entrar y salir de tu cuerpo cuando lo desea, mientras no haya un nuevo habitáculo hará lo que se le antoje, él fue quién alejó a la enfermera de ti cuando te estaba acosando, y él controló a esa enfermera para que usara un muñeco vudú para dañar a June y así despertar a Perséfone.

\- ¿Puede entrar y salir de mi cuerpo cuando quiere? Entonces, quién provocó las calenturas sobre June y sobre mí-

\- Fue él, si le quita la virginidad aunque sea con tu cuerpo, le pertenecerá para siempre, es lo que he tratado de evitar, por otro lado como los dioses no quieren que Perséfone despierte su existencia la mantienen en secreto, incluso Démeter cree que es lo correcto y aunque sabe de que el nuevo cuerpo de su hija ya fue elegido, se niega a conocerla en persona, pero debes estar tranquilo, Hades sólo puede tomar tu cuerpo cuando pasas por momentos emocionales inestables, como tu tristeza por la ausencia de Ikki, el haber roto tu compromiso con June, o el acoso de esa enfermera, debes confiar en mí, te prometo que nadie arruinará tu felicidad, ni te quitará a tu familia- Saori tomó las manos de Shun entre las suyas y las acarició con ternura- Bendeciré su boda el veintiuno de marzo como lo desean, ese día inicia la primavera y es una buena fecha para que se unan, y respecto a lo del templo, pueden casarse donde quieran, siento haber sido tan molesta con los preparativos de las ceremonias, también puedes dormir junto a June esta noche, esos amuletos que cuelgan de sus muñecas los protegen, no sólo por la oración shinto que está en ellos, también es por la fuerza del amor que ustedes se profesan, pero nada de sexo jovencito, es la regla primordial.

\- Lamento haber hecho las cosas a mi manera, aún así, te agradezco por todo- unas lágrimas de alivio cayeron esta vez por las mejillas de Shun y sostuvo las manos de la diosa con firmeza, demostrando con ese gesto que confiaba en ella- no le diré nada a June, haré como que nunca tuvimos esta conversación, pero, si algo malo sucede, sólo dímelo, y buscaré la forma de proteger a mi esposa como sea, no permitiré que Hades me la quite, y tampoco que haga lo que quiera conmigo-

Al salir del despacho de Saori, el corazón de Shun aún permanecía angustiado, no tenía valor para ver a June en ese momento, y decidió encerrarse en su habitación hasta sentirse lo suficientemente calmado para poder estar delante de ella sin romper en llanto. Jamás imaginó que incluso a pesar de haber expulsado a Hades de su cuerpo, seguiría encontrándose con él para toda su vida involucrando incluso a la mujer que amaba, haciendo con ello honor a la inscripción de ese viejo medallón que creyó era el único recuerdo de su madre _"yours ever"._ Escribió todos sus sentimientos en su diario, y después de desahogarse, se puso su pijama, y entró con sigilo en la habitación de su esposa.

June estaba de pie cuidando sus plantas, hablando con ellas, ya que estaban todas decaídas por la ausencia de la joven durante esos días. Pero un fuerte carraspeo que hizo Shun al pasar, provocó que la amazona se volteara hacia él, como quién la hubiese sorprendido haciendo travesuras.

\- Te dije que debías hacer reposo absoluto- comentó él notando que varias plantas que estaban decaídas cuando dejó a June en su habitación aquella tarde, ahora estaban llenas de vida.

\- Es que tardaste mucho para la cena, pensé que irías a tu alcoba, y como nadie estaba mirándome, quise hablar con mis amigas, las pobres estaban muy débiles y fue por mi culpa- explicó sintiéndose responsable de ello.

\- Pero si te pasa algo malo entonces se pondrán más tristes y débiles aún, mejor regresa a la cama ahora mismo ¿Comiste bien?- Shun se acercó a su esposa, tomó su mano y la condujo a su colchón.

\- Una criada me trajo un poco de sopa, no debes preocuparte, ya me siento mucho mejor, no me duele el estómago, tú deberías ir por algo de cenar, tardaste mucho hablando con la señorita Saori ¿Te dijo algo sobre el espíritu que me está persiguiendo?- quiso saber negándose a recostarse, sentándose en su colchón encendiendo la luz de su lámpara de cristales de colores.

Shun pensó por unos instantes en qué respondería. Prometió a Saori que no revelaría el secreto de Perséfone a June, pero ella estaba intrigada respecto a ese espíritu misterioso que deseaba poseerla, y él tenía que dar una respuesta que sonara convincente, o de lo contrario su dulce esposa usaría todas sus técnicas de tortura con látigo incluido para que le dijera la verdad.

\- _Ese es uno de los problemas de casarse con una amazona-_ pensó, y entonces se atrevió a explicar lo más lógico que se le ocurrió en ese momento- Saori sospecha que puede tratarse de un íncubo.

\- ¿Íncubo?- preguntó June extrañada de aquella palabra.

\- Es un demonio masculino de la edad media en Europa que seducía mujeres a través de sueños para mantener relaciones sexuales con ellas- explicó Shun bastante incómodo, ya que la sola idea de imaginar a Hades utilizando a June de esa manera le provocaba una profunda sensación de miedo, en el fondo, el dios del inframundo no era muy diferente a ese tipo de demonio en cuanto a sus intenciones con su esposa- Pero no debes preocuparte por él, aquí en la mansión, bajo la protección del cosmos de Athena no te sucederá nada, y no volverá a molestarte cuando cumplamos con lo que nos dijo el sacerdote shinto.

\- ¿Qué más te dijo la señorita Saori? Estuvieron conversando por horas- June parecía no muy convencida de la respuesta de su marido- _Tendré que investigar por mi cuenta acerca de esos íncubos-_ pensó.

\- Discutimos sobre los cambios a nuestra boda, Saori nos dará su bendición, y también nos permitió efectuar la ceremonia shinto en el templo del señor Murakami- cambió el tema Shun intuyendo que June dudaba de su historia del íncubo- _Tendré que comunicarle a Saori sobre lo que le dije a June, si ella hace preguntas y Saori se contradice, estaremos perdidos._

\- ¿En serio nos dará su bendición? Eso me alegra, de verdad temí que me repudiara por casarme sin ella presente- suspiró aliviada la amazona- Marín y Shaina están molestas conmigo por eso y no han querido hablarme desde que llegamos, y aunque Marín se ha mostrado un poco más amable, tiene una actitud muy cortante conmigo, me he sentido un poco sola sin ti, aún acompañada por mis plantas.

\- June- Shun sintió pena por su esposa, notó la tristeza en su mirada, y le fue inevitable recordar el amargo secreto de quién era en verdad. Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y estrechó a su amazona en un desprevenido abrazo, tratando de ocultar su propia tristeza- vamos a dormir, no volveré a dejarte sola nunca más, no importa lo que suceda, siempre te cuidaré y nos tendremos el uno al otro.

El caballero de Andrómeda empujó con suavidad a su esposa sobre el colchón, apagó la luz de la lámpara, y se acomodó junto a ella rodeándola en un cálido abrazo.

\- Pero ¿Podemos dormir juntos sin haber recibido la bendición de Athena?- preguntó June inquieta- además, no has cenado aún.

\- Saori me dio permiso para dormir aquí contigo, y con los amuletos no pasará nada. No digo que no te desee, pero desde que até el amuleto a mi muñeca he podido controlarme mucho mejor- Shun acercó su rostro al de June y la besó con ternura.

\- ¿Estás llorando?- la amazona se percató de que el rostro de su esposo estaba humedecido y alarmada quiso indagar en lo que le sucedía.

\- No te preocupes, son lágrimas de alegría, porque desde hoy ya eres mi esposa, y sé que no volveré a estar solo nunca más- Shun no mentía respecto a sus sentimientos, y ahora que estaban a solas, tenía el fuerte deseo de manifestarlo.

\- Yo también estoy muy feliz, pensé que te había perdido para siempre y quería desaparecer de este mundo, pero ahora que estamos juntos te prometo que voy a cuidarte y seré una buena esposa para ti- June conmovida por la sensibilidad de su marido secó sus lágrimas con sus manos, y lo besó con la misma devoción que él le profesaba en cada una de sus caricias, por sencillas que fueran.

Aquella noche, mientras June dormía plácidamente entre los brazos del hombre a quién tanto amaba, las plantas de su habitación florecieron de forma acelerada, al abrirse cada botón, un suave perfume se expandía por cada rincón de ese lugar, emergían cientos de luces de colores y también aparecieron muchas esporas que flotaron por todos lados, y luego salieron por la ventana abierta de par en par rumbo al infinito, empujadas por una fresca brisa de primavera. Shun las contemplaba en silencio, nunca había visto algo semejante, su corazón se sentía pleno y sólo por ese momento se dejó llevar por el esplendor de aquel extraño fenómeno producido por el cosmos activo de la mujer adormecida entre sus brazos.

\- June está muy feliz esta noche- dijo en voz baja para no despertar a su esposa- Pero ¿A quién le pertenece este cosmos verdaderamente?- su mirada se centró en el rostro de June quién sonreía entre sueños apoyada en su pecho- al final eso no tiene importancia, si es la diosa de la primavera o la diosa infernal, en cualquiera de los casos, está destinado que intentarán separarla de mí, ya sea Hades o el propio Zeus.

 _Dos entidades que representan a una sola diosa. Una de ellas es dulce y llena de vida, la otra, cruel y llena de odio, pensar que cualquiera de ellas está dentro del cuerpo de mi June me provoca un profundo dolor, cualquiera cree que ser el habitáculo de un dios es algo glamoroso, incluso del más perverso porque "debe tener sentimientos", lo poco y nada que recuerdo sobre Hades no fue glamoroso, estuve prisionero dentro de la nada, sin poder regresar a mi cuerpo, y él me obligaba a ver desde ese lugar cada batalla de mis amigos, cómo yo los lastimaba, como él lo hacía en mi nombre, no pude soportarlo, quería detenerlo pero me sentí débil e insignificante. Cuando un dios elige a alguien para que sea su habitáculo, quiere decir que pierdes para siempre la oportunidad de vivir por ti y para ti, incluso Saori lo sabe pero prefiere mantenerse en silencio respecto al hecho de que Athena decide por ella, y ahora mi esposa también forma parte de ese grupo selecto que no tiene el control de su propia vida, y yo elegí ese destino para ella._

 _Pero incluso de haberlo sabido un poco antes, ya no tenía solución, porque la primera vez que la besé no fue esa noche de Año Nuevo cuando le propuse matrimonio, sino que muchísimos años atrás, cuando la llevé en mis brazos al aeropuerto donde me esperaban para ir a luchar al Santuario. Se veía tan hermosa adormecida, proyectaba una paz tan grande, que aunque tenía trece años y no sabía bien qué era el amor y si realmente lo deseaba, me atreví a besar con timidez sus cándidos labios ya que ella era muy importante para mí, y si no regresaba nunca más a su lado, quería atesorar esa paz en su rostro para siempre a través de la calidez de ese beso. June nunca lo supo, así que para ella nuestro primer beso fue el de Año Nuevo._

 _Jamás creí que un simple beso de adolescente nos arruinaría la vida. Estaba tan desesperado por haberla perdido que encontrarla en el sauce me llenó de alegría, y aunque estaba realmente asombrado de su enorme cosmos y de las extrañas palabras que dijo antes de desmayarse, no quise darle demasiada importancia, pero en la medida que me explicó todo lo que le pasó desde que huyó de mi consulta, tuve la certeza de que Hades está tras de todo esto, pensé que sólo quería vengarse por haberlo rechazado de mi cuerpo, pero no era por eso, June le pertenece, ella es Perséfone, ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué tuve que arrastrarla a mi calvario? Maldito Hades, maldito Olimpo, maldita vida de Caballero…_

 _Adelanté nuestra boda para protegerla, hoy era un día realmente feliz, incluso a pesar de que Ikki no está aquí conmigo. June…se veía tan linda y radiante al salir del registro civil tomada de mi brazo, nos divertimos tanto en el kaitenzushi, mirando girar una y otra vez la comida, festejando con nuestros amigos, incluso al hablar con el sacerdote shinto tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien. Sé que Athena hará lo posible para que ella no sea llevada al inframundo, pero sé cómo es Hades, y él no se detendrá hasta que me quite a mi esposa. Lo único que puedo hacer es esconder su secreto, esperar pacientemente a que nazca ese bebé con el corazón puro, y aferrarme con todo mi ser a que las cosas saldrán bien, June no debe enterarse de nada, sólo así puedo garantizar como su esposo que ella tendrá una vida tranquila, deseo con todo mi ser tener la fortaleza necesaria para poder protegerla y hacerla muy feliz, pase lo que pase._

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 18 de Marzo._

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo lo subiré en el mes de Junio, lo sé, es mucho tiempo, pero así como veo mi panorama tardaré mucho en poder seguir escribiendo, además debo dedicarle atención a mis otros fics así que estén atentos a Saint rockers y Paralelamente, por favor tengan paciencia. Nos leemos hasta entonces.**


	15. Equinoccio de primavera

**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, tal como prometí ya es Junio y actualicé, espero les guste este cap. debo decir que el diario de Shun y June fue escrito el día antes de la boda, por eso no salen sus impresiones sobre ese día, y es obvio porque cuando uno se casa no tiene tiempo para escribir un diario xD demasiadas cosas que hacer, nervios, gente, etc etc etc**

 **No me dediqué a detallar todos los elementos de una boda shinto porque esto se convertiría en un testamento, y no es la idea, así que me faltaron algunos detalles, pero si les interesa el tema hay buenas páginas con mucha información específica, respecto a las bodas griegas, encontré algunas descripciones de las bodas de la antigua Grecia casi rayando en la mitología, así que me tomé la libertad de conservar algunas cosas y el resto es de mi invención.**

 **Gracias por leer y apoyar esta historia, especialmente a quienes se tomaron la gentileza de dejar un review, gracias Darckacuario, Tepucihuatl-Shun, Maaya-noodle y Mary Matin-sempai.**

 **Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo no gano dinero con mis fics, sólo lo hago por amor al arte.**

* * *

Y vivieron felices…

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Mi despedida de soltera no fue como la señorita Saori lo había planeado. Quería que Marín y Shaina salieran con nosotras a divertirnos por la ciudad, pero ellas se fueron de la mansión después de que Shun y yo regresamos casados ante la ley. El sábado, al anochecer, Seiya se llevó a mi esposo, en compañía de Shiryu y Hyoga para festejar su despedida de soltero tardía, y yo me quedé sola en la mansión junto a la señorita Saori y Shunrei, por el golpe en el estómago debí hacer reposo, pero por suerte Midori y Haruko aparecieron con unas botellas de sake y varios bocadillos._

 _Lo que ignoraba, era que se habían puesto de acuerdo con la señorita para celebrar mi despedida de soltera aquí en la mansión. A pesar de que no contábamos con Shaina y Marín, igual la pasamos de maravilla, e incluso contrataron un striper que se quitó casi toda la ropa en el salón donde me llevaron con los ojos vendados, pero si soy sincera, después de entrenar con hombres toda mi vida, a torso desnudo, es difícil encontrar atractivo a un hombre normal haciendo bailes provocativos con músculos sobre músculos, porque estoy demasiado acostumbrada a eso a diferencia de Midori y Haruko quienes gritaban como si nunca hubieran visto un hombre en sus vidas, irónico, considerando que las conocí cuando estudiábamos biología, Shunrei cubrió el rostro entre sus manos completamente sonrojada, tuve que murmurarle por lo bajo que ese sujeto no tiene nada que no le haya visto antes a Shiryu para que pudiera relajarse y en cuanto a la señorita Saori fue la que más pareció impresionada con el striper, porque hasta le pagó extra para que se quitara la diminuta zunga de policía y quedara completamente en cueros frente a nosotras._

 _La función no me sedujo para nada, y mi rostro de aburrimiento fue tan expresivo, que la señorita me murmuró por lo bajo que disimulara un poco, al menos por el trabajo del "artista" y por mis amigas que habían preparado ese espectáculo tan amablemente para mí. Tratando de darle en el gusto, pensé que si imaginaba que el hombre frente a mí era Shun, y no el striper, quizás lograría emocionarme un poco, así que me esforcé en pensar que mi esposo estaba sin nada puesto delante de mí, haciendo movimientos eróticos con su pelvis, y gestos obscenos con la luma y el gorro de policía que llevaba puesto, luego me lo imaginé sacándose la armadura y bailando con la cadena enrollada por todo su cuerpo, pero no fue una buena idea porque terminé creyendo que de verdad era mi esposo, sentí un calor infernal recorrerme de pies a cabeza, me salió un chorro de sangre de la nariz y creo que me desmayé, porque desperté en mi habitación con algodón en los orificios de mi nariz y con el verdadero Shun dormido a mi lado, abrazándome apestado a sake._

 _No quiero ni imaginar lo que hizo en su despedida de soltero, más aún si al despertar al mediodía vi que en su rostro habían dibujado un enorme par de senos en su frente, pero tampoco me hizo mucha gracia que me acosara con preguntas sobre mi hemorragia nasal, durante todo el día noté que me miraba de reojo, y luego se hacía el tonto, ya en la cena, se paró frente a mí, y preguntó que tal estuvo mi despedida de soltera, noté que uno de sus ojos estaba tiritando y no tuve más remedio que decirle que no lo recordaba, porque estaba muy aburrida y me desmayé, y aproveché de preguntarle qué tal estuvo la de él, ante lo cual se rascó la cabeza y me confesó que había estado en un bar con varias stripers, pero que le parecieron demasiado plásticas y que él prefería mis curvas, no pude evitar sonrojarme y de paso murmurarle muy suavemente, que quisiera que alguna vez bailara para mí con la cadena de Andrómeda enrollada en su cuerpo mojado recién salido de la ducha. Un termómetro marcando la temperatura más alta hubiera hecho el ridículo al lado de Shun, por un instante creí que se evaporaría de lo rojo que se puso, se quedó callado por mucho tiempo, y después me empujó sobre la cama y me besó apasionadamente, pero fuimos interrumpidos por la señorita Saori, quién abrió la puerta de la habitación para advertirnos que no podemos tener sexo hasta mañana por la noche._

 _Eso me recordó que efectivamente, mañana es el día de nuestra boda ante los dioses, estoy nerviosa, nos hemos preparado tanto para esto, y hemos superado tantos problemas juntos, tampoco se me olvida que al perder la virginidad con Shun, ese espíritu que me persigue podría dejar de acecharme. Mañana, definitivamente, es el día más importante de mi vida como una mujer normal._

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 20 de Marzo._

 **21 de Marzo: equinoccio de primavera.**

El día que tanto ansiaban Shun y June por fin había llegado. Aquella mañana, ambos despertaron hechos un manojo de nervios, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu sacaron al caballero de Andrómeda de la habitación para llevarlo a otro lugar de la mansión y ayudarle con el montsuki, el kimono ceremonial que usan los hombres para las bodas shinto.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara Shun?- preguntó Hyoga preocupado al ver la seria expresión de su amigo, mientras este cogía su verde cabellera y se hacía un peinado alto, estilo samurái.

\- Es cierto, hoy es tu boda, pero parece que fueras a un funeral- dijo Seiya reparando en el semblante del caballero de Andrómeda.

\- Me extraña que no se hayan dado cuenta de la razón del desánimo de Shun- Shiryu apareció junto a ellos, traía una bandeja con una botella de sake para que bebieran los cuatro- ¿Ikki no envió ninguna respuesta a las invitaciones que enviaste?

\- ¿Ikki?- dijeron Seiya y Hyoga al mismo tiempo.

\- No, desde que June y yo enviamos las invitaciones, no hemos recibido ni una carta o una llamada, de hecho, varias fueron devueltas por no poder hallar al destinatario- contestó Shun a Shiryu mientras se ponía el haori de color negro sobre su kimono y su hakama del mismo color.

\- Esto es extraño- pensó Hyoga en voz alta.

\- La verdad, no lo es tanto, desde que estamos en paz, Ikki se ha desligado por completo de mi vida, me escribe de vez en cuando, y la última carta que recibí fue para año nuevo, decía que viajaría por los Himalaya durante un tiempo y que no estaba seguro de cuando aparecería por la mansión…aunque siempre me dice lo mismo, dondequiera que vaya, sólo recibo unas cuantas líneas que me explican lo que él hace- suspiró Shun mientras sus ojos se nublaban por unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban por caer, y que controló para que sus amigos no se burlaran de él.

\- Pero quizás no ha respondido porque viene en camino, y quiere que sea una sorpresa de bodas- habló Seiya tratando de ser optimista.

\- Sí, qué clase de animal inhumano es capaz de faltar a la boda de su única familia- le apoyó Hyoga.

\- Ikki ni siquiera vino a mi graduación de la escuela de medicina- contestó Shun entristecido- pero no tiene importancia, mi hermano es así, cuando aparezca tendré que darle todas las explicaciones que pida acerca de mi boda, hubiera deseado que conociese a June de mucho antes, pero no siempre se tiene lo que uno desea.

\- ¿No conoce a June?- preguntó Shiryu sorprendido por aquel detalle.

\- Aunque le hablé muchas veces de ella, jamás se han visto- explicó Shun ya listo para encaminarse al templo Shinto. Shiryu, Seiya y Hyoga se miraron con desconcierto, entonces, Seiya les dio un poco de sake a cada uno, y animadamente quiso cambiar el tema.

\- La novia quedará loca cuando te vea, no nos preocupemos por Ikki, ese aguafiestas nos la pagará cuando se digne a aparecer, ahora lo más importante, es hacer un brindis por June y por ti- sonrió alzando su mano con el sake, Hyoga y Shiryu lo imitaron en el gesto.

\- ¡Kanpai Shun!- dijeron todos juntos y el caballero de Andrómeda sonrió más aliviado, aunque Ikki faltara a su boda, estaba contento de que sus otros medio hermanos y mejores amigos estuvieran junto a él ese día.

En la habitación de June, Saori y Shunrei ayudaban a la novia con el shiromaku, un kimono de seda de color blanco, y con el tsuno-kakushi, un gorro de forma circular.

\- Tanto enredo para ponerme este kimono, y luego de la ceremonia shinto tendremos que cambiarnos de ropa tres veces más- suspiró mirando su rostro en el espejo de mano que Shunrei le facilitó para viera el maquillaje tradicional que le había puesto Saori.

\- No te quejes, es muy común que en las bodas japonesas, el novio y la novia se cambien de ropa varias veces, esa es una muestra del poder económico y social del novio, no olvides que desde que te casaste con Shun el viernes pasado te has convertido en un miembro de la familia Kido- explicó Saori- y tú no bajes la cabeza Shunrei, serás la próxima, y no creas que permitiré que Shiryu y tú se me escapen, la forma en la que están viviendo es inmoral.

\- Pero…señorita Saori…- quiso defenderse Shunrei.

\- ¡Nada de peros! Shiryu es mi caballero más racional, aún no puedo creer que no esté consciente de que tu reputación está en juego, aunque sea en ese pueblo de China cerca del que ustedes viven, si te ama, no debería permitir que las mujeres hablen mal de ti, y no lo defiendas, porque me han llegado todos esos rumores de muy buena fuente-

\- Señorita Saori, creo que deberíamos cambiar el tema ¿No le parece?- dijo June al ver a Shunrei acongojada por aquel reproche, ella siempre hacía caso de todo lo que su amado caballero del Dragón le decía, y jamás se le pasó por la mente que el estado de su relación era algo que atentara a la moral, y que alarmara a Athena.

\- Tienes razón, June ¿Has tomado los anticonceptivos que te compré?-

\- Sí, he hecho todo lo que usted me ha dicho al pie de la letra- contestó la aludida sonrojada por la pregunta.

\- Debes seguir mis consejos, te prometo que todo saldrá muy bien- Saori abrazó a June bastante emocionada, y ella comprendió que su diosa estaba preocupada por su particular situación, sonrió amablemente, y dándole las gracias por todos sus cuidados, se dispusieron a salir rumbo al templo shinto para su primera ceremonia de matrimonio.

Era el día oficial del inicio de la primavera, el templo shinto estaba preparado para recibir a la feliz pareja, varios invitados esperaban con entusiasmo, al igual que el sacerdote y varias doncellas. Entre la gente que asistió, se encontraban Yukio, algunos médicos amigos de Shun, tanto de la universidad como de la clínica donde trabajaba, también estaban presentes Haruko y Midori, y todos los caballeros que sobrevivieron a las guerras santas, incluyendo Spica y Reda, pero ninguna amazona apareció, ni siquiera Shaina o Marín, lo mismo sucedió con Hideki, quién después de ser golpeado por June se marchó de la clínica, supuestamente, a realizar una maestría en Estados Unidos.

Pero quienes se robaban la atención de todos los allí presentes, caballeros y personas normales, era un extraño grupo de gente, con rasgos hermosos, casi como si no pertenecieran a este mundo, todos ellos eran invitados de Saori, del cual Shun sólo pudo reconocer a Julián Solo y a Sorrento, el resto, estaba seguro que se trataba de los habitáculos de los otros dioses del Olimpo. La noche anterior, Saori le informó que su boda era un evento muy importante para los dioses y que varios de ellos asistirían, y aunque esa noticia no fue de su agrado, prefirió guardar su opinión respecto a ello para no incomodar a su diosa.

Al bajar de la limusina, y contemplar a June vestida con el shiromaku bajo un enorme cerezo en flor, el corazón de Shun empezó a latir aceleradamente. Nunca le había parecido tan hermosa hasta entonces. Lo mismo le sucedió a June, quién al contemplar a Shun vestido con el montsuki, le pareció que se veía realmente imponente, mucho más masculino que con la armadura de Andrómeda. Los dos se miraron fijamente, iban a tomarse de las manos para darse un pequeño beso antes de entrar al templo, pero Saori se interpuso entre ambos.

\- Deben esperar hasta después de la ceremonia, ahora iniciaremos la procesión hacia el templo, los invitados esperan, y esto no alcanzamos a practicarlo. La tradición dice que la novia entra de la mano de la madre y sale de la mano de la suegra, en el caso del novio, entra y sale de la mano de su padre, he hablado ya con el sacerdote, le he explicado su particular situación y por ello, June entrarás conmigo, en tu caso Shun, en vista de que Ikki no llegó, puedes elegir a quién consideres digno de representar a tu padre para entrar, pero al salir, los dos irán tomados de mi mano- ordenó Saori.

June quedó satisfecha con aquella alternativa, Saori era como una hermana para ella, y ya que Marín no estaba, lo más indicado era que su diosa representara a su madre. Shun pensó que persona dentro de los presentes elegiría como representante de su padre ante la ausencia de Ikki, y tuvo un poco de dudas, porque la imagen de su verdadero padre Mitsumasa Kido, era la de alguien serio, frío y distante. Recordó a su maestro Albiore, él si había sido un padre de verdad para él, y entonces posó su mirada en sus tres medio hermanos ahí presentes, ninguno de ellos le parecía un reflejo de Albiore, pese a haber luchado y sobrevivido a tantas batallas juntos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Shun?- preguntó June al notar las dudas en el rostro del caballero de Andrómeda.

\- Es que…quisiera que nuestro maestro estuviera aquí, para que entrara conmigo al templo- contestó con plena sinceridad. En ese momento, Yukio se acercó a saludarlos, y Shun pensó que en su época de estudiante, e incluso hasta ese momento, su amigo siempre fue quién mejor le ayudó a adaptarse a una vida normal, compartiendo rutinas diarias de estudio, saliendo a divertirse, e incluso aconsejándolo una infinidad de veces, como si se tratara de un maestro de la vida cotidiana, sonrió con tranquilidad, y le pidió a Yukio que representara a su padre, entrando con él tomados de la mano al templo.

El psicólogo escucho calmadamente las razones que Shun le dio, y haciendo una inclinación, aceptó formalmente y más que dichoso aquella petición. Con aquel pequeño detalle solucionado, la procesión de los novios dio comienzo, los invitados entraron al templo shinto, y luego siguieron los novios con sus "padres" y al final, el sacerdote.

La ceremonia duró aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, iniciando con una oración del sacerdote, luego los novios intercambiaron el "juzu" un rosario budista antiguo, seguido de los anillos. Cuando llegó el momento más importante de la ceremonia, los ojos de Shun se humedecieron de alegría al igual que los de June, quienes debieron beber tres sorbos de sake de tres tazas llamadas "sakazuki", a ese ritual se le conocía como San San Kudu, tres-tres-nueve-, que representa el cielo, la tierra y el ser humano, y simboliza la unión de la pareja con los dioses.

Al terminar la ceremonia, los novios salieron de la mano de Saori, tras ellos todos los invitados los siguieron en una procesión para tomarse fotografías familiares en los alrededores del templo, sólo en ese momento, June se quitó el tsuno-kakushi de su cabeza dejando a la vista el peinado tradicional que la estilista que contrató Saori le había hecho, luego se dirigieron de regreso a la mansión, en cuyo jardín se instaló una enorme tienda donde se realizó la recepción de la boda. Pero Shun y June, tuvieron que ir a cambiarse de ropa, en el caso del caballero de Andrómeda, su montsuki de color negro, por otro de color gris, mientras que la amazona de Camaleón, puso sobre el shiromaku, otro kimono de seda color rojo llamado uchikake que tenía bordados motivos de flores de cerezo y pavos reales, símbolos que auguran longevidad, fidelidad, integridad y perseverancia.

Entraron juntos a la tienda de la recepción, donde fueron recibidos por todos sus invitados, y así, transcurrió el festejo entre la abundante comida, el vals, karaoke, y el pastel de bodas.

\- Veo que has cumplido con parte del ritual de los misterios eleusinos sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta, Athena- una mujer de ojos azules, piel blanca y largo cabello castaño rizado se acercó a la diosa.

\- Son las órdenes que dio mi padre para mantener adormecida a Perséfone, hacer su boda usando la mayor cantidad de elementos posibles con los cuáles en el pasado los antiguos le rendían culto a Démeter, y a ella, es una forma de mantener a la diosa que está dentro de mi amazona tranquila- contestó Saori, incómoda con la presencia de aquella mujer- ¿Por qué no ha venido mi padre, Hera?

\- Zeus tiene otros asuntos que atender, dijo que como no regía sobre los matrimonios, su presencia aquí es innecesaria, esa tarea nos corresponde a Hestia y a mí- explicó la reina del Olimpo.

\- Ya veo- Saori bebió un poco de champagne mientras Hera continuaba con su charla.

\- Imagino que bendeciré la unión de tu caballero y tu amazona cuando los invitados que nada tienen que ver con nosotros se hayan marchado, me alegra que tengas tacto para estas cosas, pero hay algo importante que necesito que hagas por mí, aunque no puedo pedírtelo en este lugar, porque donde menos te lo esperes, puedes encontrar ojos, oídos, y labios dispuestos a ver, oír y sobre todo hablar- Saori accedió a la petición de Hera, aunque con algo de recelo, y así, ambas se apartaron de la fiesta para poder hablar a solas.

Después de cambiarse de ropa por tercera vez, Shun y June entraron nuevamente al sitio de la fiesta para tomarse fotografías con los invitados, él llevaba un smoking de color blanco, mientras que June se puso un vestido de fiesta color esmeralda. El caballero de Andrómeda estaba más animado, su melancolía por la ausencia de Ikki pasó a tercer plano en cuanto empezó la recepción, porque de inmediato tuvo un sinfín de tareas que hacer como el anfitrión. Pero en ese momento, notó la presencia de una extraña mujer que no había visto antes, era un poco más alta que June, su cabello castaño estaba atado en una larga trenza y sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde, caminaba entre la gente como si nadie pudiera verla, y avanzó con rapidez hasta uno de los primeros abetos del bosque de la mansión, desde donde le hizo señas a Shun para que se le acercara.

Curioso, el caballero de Andrómeda la siguió, y caminaron juntos dentro del bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Sólo entonces, la mujer se dignó a hablarle con voz seria y mirándolo fijamente.

\- Veo que ese Hades sigue teniendo buen gusto para elegir a sus habitáculos, eres más atractivo que muchos otros que he conocido a lo largo de toda mi vida como diosa, de todas formas me lo esperaba considerando que posees el corazón más puro entre los humanos, y la joven que elegiste como mi hija, es realmente dulce y bella, pude darme cuenta con sólo mirarla a los ojos, es una lástima el destino que le depara, sea cual sea-

\- ¿June es su hija? ¡Eso quiere decir que usted es!- Shun habló de forma sorpresiva al comprender quién era la diosa frente a él.

\- Démeter, señora de la agricultura y madre de Perséfone, la diosa de la primavera…y la diosa de los infiernos- contestó lo último casi en murmullos.

\- Athena me dijo que usted prefiere mantenerse alejada de su hija ¿Por qué ha venido a nuestra boda?- preguntó Shun inquieto por su presencia en ese lugar- Noté que nadie pudo verla, así que eso quiere decir que entró a escondidas usando su poder-

\- Así es. En el pasado, mi amor incondicional por Perséfone me llevó a obedecer cada uno de sus caprichos, la diosa de la primavera es noble, pero la de los infiernos es un caso diferente, por ello este mundo casi pereció por un invierno que pudo haber sido eterno, pero gracias a Athena y sus caballeros, todo pudo regresar a la normalidad- explicó Démeter recordando con dolor ese terrible pasado- Pero mi hija está viva, tú la elegiste para mí al igual que para Hades, quería conocerla, aunque sólo en la distancia, es una buena chica, y sé que tú serás un buen esposo, me alegra que seas un caballero de Athena, porque en el pasado, ninguno de los habitáculos pudo proteger a mi niña, por eso, espero que tú sí puedas.

\- Señora Démeter- Shun notó que los ojos de la diosa se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo compasión de ella. Según la mitología, Perséfone vivía alejada de los demás seres humanos y olímpicos, ya que su madre debía trabajar en los campos, ambas estaban muy unidas, hasta que Hades la secuestró y la llevó al inframundo, mientras Démeter no sabía lo que sucedió con su hija, completamente desolada por su desaparición, la buscó por todos los lugares descuidando el cultivo de la tierra- _Su dolor debe ser tan grande, que incluso ahora, miles de años después de los hechos, sigue latente-_ pensó acercándose a ella, cediéndole un pañuelo que tenía guardado en su smoking.

\- Gracias, pero no es necesaria tu benevolencia- contestó la diosa apartando la mano de Shun- quería estar con mi hija el día de su boda, ya me siento mejor, además, hay algo importante que debo decirte ¿Sabes por qué el habitáculo de Hades es quién elige al habitáculo de Perséfone?

\- No- Shun sintió que regresaba esa sensación de que algo oprimía su pecho, sabía que aún no podía perdonarse ese descuido que sirvió para arrastrar la vida de June a un destino trágico.

\- No debes sentirte culpable. En ese entonces no lo sabías, e inocentemente la besaste porque la amas ¿verdad? a pesar del infortunio latente, lo que sientes por ella es genuino, y es lo más importante. Ningún humano lo sabe, porque a diferencia de Zeus, quién puede involucrarse con la mujer u hombre que desee, dios o mortal, a nosotras las diosas, se nos tiene prohibido tener lazos afectivos con los mortales a menos que Zeus nos lo ordene, ya ves lo que sucedió con Afrodita y Adonis, su amante fue asesinado por la furia de Ares, y mi hija, lo mantuvo en secreto por mucho tiempo, pero Hades la descubrió-

\- ¿Qué fue lo que descubrió Hades?- Shun quedó intrigado con la historia de Démeter, y esta, continuó narrando lo sucedido.

\- Mi hija, en la mitología, conoció en medio de los campos, junto a una pequeña cascada a un joven pastor que cuidaba un gran rebaño de ovejas, este mortal tenía el corazón más puro del mundo, no toleraba la violencia, y amaba y respetaba a todo ser viviente al igual que Perséfone, durante un tiempo se vieron a escondidas de mí, y se enamoraron profundamente. Zeus se enteró de ello, y molesto me obligó a entregarle a mi hija para hacerle el honor de quitarle la virginidad, pero me negué, salí del Olimpo furiosa y no regresé en mucho tiempo, sin saber que él no fue el único en descubrir lo sucedido, Hades, quien en ese entonces tenía su cuerpo lastimado por una batalla contra Athena, también sabía de ese romance, y utilizó su magia para seducir a mi hija usando el cuerpo de ese pastor, pero el cosmos bondadoso de Perséfone tenía la facultad de inmovilizar el cosmos oscuro de Hades, y él no tuvo más remedio que llevársela al inframundo para que su poder disminuyera, cuando Perséfone empezó a perder la calidez de su cosmos, fue que Hades se apoderó del cuerpo del pastor de corazón puro de forma definitiva, y lo usó para poder estar con mi hija cuanto quisiera, sin que ella siguiera sufriendo el trauma de ser violada constantemente por el dios de los infiernos y enfermara por ello, le hizo creer que junto a ella estaba su verdadero y único amor, pero cuando Hades se dio cuenta que Perséfone jamás lo amaría, decidió ir a las batallas contra Athena utilizando el cuerpo del pastor, y no en su verdadero cuerpo, mi hija llena de dolor, accedió a entregarse a Hades de forma voluntaria, siempre que no enviara al mortal que amaba a la guerra, y desde entonces, él utiliza a su habitáculo para controlar a Perséfone-

\- Maldito Hades- Shun apretó los puños furioso, tan sólo imaginar que ese dios deseaba hacer lo mismo con June y con él le llenaba de indignación.

\- No sé con certeza cuál de las dos diosas está dentro del cuerpo de tu esposa, ambas son el mismo ser, pero en facetas diferentes, si es la diosa de la primavera, ten por seguro que Hades intentará quitártela por cualquier medio, pero si se trata de la diosa de los infiernos, Zeus ordenará que ejecuten a su habitáculo para impedir que un nuevo invierno eterno se origine, desde esta noche, cuando hayan consumado su matrimonio, debes estar atento a sus cambios- dijo Démeter a modo de consejo.

\- ¿Cambios?-

\- Así es, tú eres el actual habitáculo de Hades hasta que aparezca uno nuevo, cuando tu cuerpo y el cuerpo de esa joven se unan, seguramente mi hija reconocerá quién eres, y lentamente empezará a despertar, deberás estar siempre vigilante, lo siento, pero esa era una de las razones por las que Athena no deseaba que se casaran antes de que se cumpliera el plazo de la tregua, pero tenía estrictamente prohibido hablar de ello- suspiró Démeter angustiada- aún así, no debes preocuparte, ella siempre protege a sus caballeros y amazonas, y yo siempre protegeré a mi hija para cambiar su historia, así que puedes contar conmigo si tienes dudas, o si sientes que ya sabes cuál de las dos está dentro del cuerpo de tu esposa, sólo deja tu mensaje al sauce que se encuentra en la colina de tu casa y te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

\- ¿El sauce?-

\- Mi hija sólo compartió el secreto de su amorío con el espíritu de un sauce, desde entonces, los sauces son su compañía, y la protegen tanto como nosotros- sonrió Démeter tomando las manos de Shun entre las suyas, dejándole una maceta llena de doradas espigas de trigo y amapolas- Dáselas a mi hija como un regalo de bodas, sé que se pondrá feliz por ello.

Shun sintió una fuerte brisa en ese momento, y la diosa desapareció dejando en su lugar esporas de dientes de león que flotaron hacia él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Los invitados ya van a retirarse, debemos darles los obsequios por haber venido- June al darse cuenta de que su marido no se hallaba en la tienda de la recepción, lo buscó con su cosmos, y al encontrarlo, corrió hacia él dentro del bosque de abetos- ¿Qué tienes en las manos?

\- Es…un regalo de bodas…de- él quería decir "tu madre" pero sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones de ello, y no quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decir la verdad. June posó su mirada en las espigas de trigo y amapolas, sintió que una enorme calidez envolvía su pecho y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas tomando ese presente entre sus manos con delicadeza.

\- Papaver rhoeas, gracias madre- murmuró sin comprender sus propias palabras, Shun la abrazó con fuerza, y la besó aprovechando que nadie, incluyendo Saori, los estaba viendo.

\- Vamos a despedir a los invitados, tendremos que cambiarnos de ropa otra vez para recibir la bendición de Athena, y después, vamos a ser muy felices juntos June, lo prometo- dijo mirándola a los ojos, ante lo cual, ella asintió, y tomados de la mano regresaron a la fiesta.

Los invitados normales, incluyendo Yukio, Haruko y Midori, se marcharon de la mansión. Entonces, todos los caballeros y dioses se retiraron a sus habitaciones para cambiar sus prendas occidentales, por sendas túnicas y peplos ricamente ornamentados, y también sus respectivas armaduras.

Tatsumi, a pedido de Saori, mandó a construir un pequeño templete en uno de los jardines de la mansión. Allí se sentaron Hera, Hestia, y Athena, mientras que en las sillas que el mayordomo dispuso en los alrededores del templete, tomaron asiento el resto de los dioses invitados en el sector de la derecha, y los caballeros atenienses, en el sector de la izquierda.

Shun, con la armadura de Andrómeda puesta, esperó pacientemente en compañía de Saori a que llegara la novia. Observó meticulosamente cada detalle en el altar del templete, las flores, el agua, un brasero para prender una hoguera, desconocía qué tipo de ceremonia realizaría su diosa, pero ella le había explicado que en las bodas griegas ancestrales, la novia caminaba en procesión hasta la casa del novio, donde se celebraba un enorme banquete. Sin embargo, Athena modificó la ceremonia, debido a que Shun y June eran la primera pareja de caballeros que contraían matrimonio bajo su autorización, durante siglos en los cuales a las amazonas sólo les estaba permitido vivir como concubinas de un caballero.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, unas voces comenzaron a cantar desde la entrada de la mansión. Una procesión salió caminando desde ese lugar, rumbo al templete, en su mayoría doncellas del Santuario que por orden de Athena, cumplieron la función de doncellas de la novia, más adelante, Spica y Reda con sus armaduras puestas, eran la escolta de June quien estaba ataviada con un peplo de color blanco sencillo, sin ornamentos, y la máscara puesta sobre su rostro, y encabezando todo aquello, se alzaba imponente, un dios de largos cabellos castaños, ojos dorados, y tez blanca, tocando música con una lira, y entonando el _"Himeneo"_ , cántico nupcial que se usaba en la antigüedad y que hacía honor al nombre de aquella deidad, la cual debía estar presente en todas las bodas para que fueran exitosas.

Al llegar al templete, la procesión se disolvió, las doncellas dejaron en el altar varias ofrendas a las diosas de la familia, el matrimonio, y el fuego del hogar, las cuales consistían en flores, semillas, frutos secos, y joyas que Athena entregó para que ellas bendijeran a sus guerreros.

Shun miró la fría máscara de su esposa, siempre le pareció un muro incapaz de romper, y pensó en lo dichoso que fue aquel día en que, producto de una innecesaria pelea, pudo al fin ver el rostro de aquella dulce chica que lo había protegido y ayudado durante sus crudos seis años de entrenamiento.

Athena les dio la bienvenida, y luego de dar un pequeño discurso, les dio paso a Hera y a Hestia, quién con su cosmos encendió una pequeña hoguera en el brasero del altar. Tras pronunciar unas palabras en griego antiguo, la llama se hizo inmensa, y Hera sonrió a la pareja.

\- Que el fuego del hogar, siempre permanezca encendido en vuestros corazones, incluso más allá de sus alegrías y del sufrimiento de la vida mortal, desde hoy, ante el Olimpo, ante Athena, la unión entre ustedes es reconocida por la eternidad, y este rostro que jamás había sido visto por hombre alguno, queda libre para poder amar al primero y único, a quién estuvo dispuesto a sonreír, yo Hera, señora del matrimonio y la familia, doy mi bendición a estos guerreros a toda la noble estirpe que nazca de ellos.

Con aquellas palabras, el cosmos de Hera se encendió, rodeó a la pareja, y tocó con sutileza la máscara de June la cual se rompió ante el contacto de los rosáceos dedos de la diosa. En ese momento, Shun se quedó observándola por unos segundos, pudiendo distinguir en sus ojos una alegría infinita, la misma que él sentía desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- ¡Qué esperas Shun! ¡Bésala!- gritó Seiya quién estaba aburrido de esperar el segundo banquete.

\- Creo que debe darle miedo hacerlo- se burló Reda- ¡Las chicas no muerden! ¡Así que ya pierde esa timidez!

Shun al escucharlos quiso reír, ya que estaba seguro que Seiya y Reda se caerían de espalda si se enteraran de que June y él habían tenido más de una experiencia algo erótica antes de su boda, pero prefirió concentrarse en aquello que era más importante, y tomando las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, la besó ante los aplausos de todos los invitados.

El resto de la tarde continuó con el segundo banquete que tanto esperaba el Caballero de Pegaso, más contundente que el anterior. Ya cuando los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban la tienda de la fiesta, Saori tomó de la mano a Shun y June, y los condujo a la mansión.

\- Es hora de que se marchen, mi jet privado está listo para llevarlos a Matsuyama, son algunas horas de vuelo pero tal como ustedes me lo han pedido, logré conseguir reservaciones para su luna de miel en el onsen de Dogo- la diosa abrazó a la pareja, y no puedo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por ellos.

\- Gracias señorita- contestó June correspondiendo a su abrazo. La feliz pareja iba a buscar sus maletas y cambiarse de nuevo de ropa para poder iniciar su luna de miel, pero Saori detuvo a Shun diciéndole que tenía que hablar algo importante con él.

\- Iré en seguida June, no creo que tardemos mucho ¿Verdad Saori?- dijo el caballero de Andrómeda sospechando que aquella conversación estaba ligada al hecho de que June fuera Perséfone- _¿Se habrá dado cuenta que Démeter estuvo aquí?-_ pensó, pero su esposa pareció no preocuparse por ello, y subió a buscar las maletas que de antemano habían preparado el día anterior.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Se trata de Perséfone y Hades? No me he quitado el amuleto y June tampoco, así que puedes estar tranquila, esta noche debiera terminar todo esto- dijo cuando la diosa cerró la puerta de su despacho.

\- No es tan fácil Shun- contestó Saori acercándose a su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

\- El mismo sacerdote del templo shinto dijo que tu noche de bodas sólo podría detener temporalmente a Hades, pero no que desistiría de sus oscuras intenciones sobre June- le recordó la diosa, y entonces sacó de una caja de marfil un paño blanco de algodón- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en nuestra conversación sobre Zeus?

\- Sí, él…también mantuvo relaciones con Perséfone, sin importarle que fuera su propia hija y tuvieron un hijo- contestó Shun con evidente desagrado en su voz, la promiscuidad de los olímpicos, en especial Zeus, lo descolocaba por completo.

\- Así es. Hera estaba muy interesada en esta boda, y accedió con mucha facilidad a bendecir tu unión con June, no es secreto para nadie que ella es en extremo celosa por todas las infidelidades de mi padre, y la historia la ha juzgado como una mujer cruel, pero yo creo que ella defiende lo que como esposa cualquier mujer enamorada y despechada intentaría proteger-

\- ¿Cuál es el punto?- preguntó Shun tratando de ser directo, ya el hecho de que Saori lo hubiera llevado a su despacho antes de que se fuera a su luna de miel lo alteraba por completo.

\- Lo siento, quería que no la malinterpretaras y que entendieras bien esta situación. June es una mujer hermosa como todas mis amazonas, sin la máscara que oculte su rostro puede ser un blanco fácil para que mi padre intente seducirla, y con mayor razón siendo el habitáculo de Perséfone- Saori levantó el paño entre sus manos para que Shun pudiera verlo- Hera no está dispuesta a permitir que Zeus la engañe nuevamente en esta era, y mi padre le pidió una prueba de la virginidad de June para dejarla tranquila.

\- ¿Prueba de virginidad? Pero tú misma enviaste a June con una obstetra para salir de dudas ¿Por qué están pidiendo de nuevo una cosa semejante? Es incómodo, lo es para mí en mi orgullo de esposo, y también lo será para June ¡Hera y Zeus están locos!- protestó Shun enfadado.

\- La otra alternativa es que Zeus venga en persona a comprobar que June es virgen ¿Realmente eso quieres?- contestó con crudeza Athena, el caballero de Andrómeda se quedó en silencio, no comprendía con qué derecho los dioses los humillaban de esa manera.

\- No- terminó diciendo de mala gana.

\- Hera dijo que Zeus se comprometió a no tocar a June jamás si hay una prueba de que ella llegó virgen a su noche de bodas, por eso me ha dado este paño de color blanco, cuando se rompa el himen debes limpiarla con esto, la sangre es la evidencia que él desea, sé que es desagradable para ti, pero creo que ya tenemos suficientes problemas con Hades, no quiero tener que enfrentarme de nuevo a mi padre- Saori bajó la mirada entristecida, también se sintió ofendida por lo que Hera le había solicitado, pero prefería aquello a que Zeus se saliera con la suya tal como pasó en la mitología, y con encarnaciones anteriores de Perséfone.

\- Todo lo que quieres es el sangrado del himen ¿No es así? Entonces Zeus la dejará en paz, al menos hasta saber si es la diosa del infierno o de la primavera- reflexionó Shun en voz alta, y tras meditarlo un poco, cogió el paño blanco y lo regresó a la caja de marfil- Si es así, entonces lo haré, pero si intenta seducirla después de esto, no tendré piedad de él ¿Lo entiendes?

Shun habló con una convicción tan grande, que Athena se sintió aliviada ya que temía que él no aceptara.

\- Hermes irá a buscar la caja sellada con tu cosmos al onsen mañana y la llevará al Olimpo- intentó explicar Saori pero Shun le dio la espalda para poder salir del despacho- Sabes que siempre he deseado lo mejor para ustedes-

\- No necesito que me des explicaciones, si crees que esta es la mejor alternativa, no queda más remedio que hacerlo, gracias por cuidarnos Saori, nos veremos el domingo, hasta entonces- contestó el caballero de Andrómeda cerrando la puerta con algo de brusquedad.

Shun jamás imaginó cuán difícil se tornaría su vida de recién casado cuando le propuso matrimonio a June a principios de ese año, pero también pensó que de todas formas Hades vendría por ella, considerando el hecho de que la había besado por primera vez hace varios años sin siquiera saber que era el habitáculo del dios del inframundo, ni mucho menos que por una cosa tan sencilla, su amiga de infancia terminaría convirtiéndose en la segunda sucesora al trono del averno.

Luego de aceptar las instrucciones de Saori y salir desganado de su despacho, June lo estaba esperando en uno de los salones de la mansión con las maletas listas. Decidido a no permitir que le estropearan su noche de bodas, el caballero de Andrómeda ayudó a su esposa con el equipaje, y poco después abordaron el jet que los llevaría a Matsuyama, al onsen donde pasarían su luna de miel.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que tardemos en llegar?- preguntó June sintiéndose muy cansada.

\- Matsuyama está en la prefectura de Ehime, en la isla de Shikoku al sur, nos tomará un par de horas, al menos eso creo ya que viajamos en un jet privado- contestó Shun rodeando a su esposa con sus brazos- ¿Tienes sueño? Puedes dormir sobre mis piernas si lo deseas.

\- ¿De verdad puedo?- preguntó June sonrojándose ya que ese gesto le parecía muy íntimo.

\- Claro, Juneko- sonrió Shun acariciando su mejilla, y conduciéndola con tranquilidad a apoyar su rostro sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¿Juneko?- preguntó la amazona intentando mirar el rostro de su marido, pero él mantuvo su mano apoyada sobre la cabeza de su esposa para que descansara.

\- La partícula ko significa chico o chica, en este caso, la he utilizado para darte un nombre de cariño, "niña June"- contestó Shun con ternura en su voz- Seiya me preguntó en mi despedida de soltero cómo te llamaría cuando estuviéramos casados, y Yukio dijo que las palabras y nombres cariñosos en una relación son algo bastante sano, así que desde entonces he estado pensando cómo llamarte sin que suene raro, y al verte bajo el árbol de cerezo en el templo, con el shiromaku puesto, por un instante me pareciste una niña pequeña, y recordé lo mucho que ansiaba ver tu rostro cuando éramos niños.

\- ¿En serio?- dijo June conmovida por aquella confesión- Suena lindo mi nombre así como lo dices, pero ¿Cómo debo llamarte yo? Tu nombre es corto, y si agrego algún sufijo suena raro.

\- Ya encontrarás algún nombre apropiado para mí- rió Shun acariciando el cabello de su esposa- Ahora descansa, nos queda bastante tiempo mientras viajamos.

\- Tú también deberías dormir un poco, atender a todas esas personas en la recepción fue muy agotador- June sintió sus ojos muy pesados y lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormida.

\- Cierto, dormiré un poco, así no te daré descanso cuando lleguemos al onsen- Shun se sonrojó ante sus propias palabras, pero June ya estaba profundamente dormida.

 _Tuve que dejar de lado todas mis preocupaciones respecto a Perséfone, ya que Seiya no pudo perdonarme por no haber hecho una despedida de soltero como él tenía en mente, y este sábado fui secuestrado y sacado en la cajuela de la limusina de Saori por mis ¿Amigos? ¿Medios hermanos? Ya no sé cómo decirles a ese trío de traidores, y lo peor es que June no se dio por aludida cuando me tomaron a la fuerza y me sacaron a rastras de nuestra habitación, pese a que les insistí en que debía examinarla por lo de su golpe en el estómago. Ella sólo sonrió, me hizo señas con la mano y me dijo que me divirtiera de una forma tan angelical, que ni siquiera tuve coraje para contradecirla._

 _Lo de llevarme a beber a un bar con stripers bailando el caño fue lo de menos, ninguna chica me seducía en verdad, todas eran demasiado plásticas para mi gusto -si las comparo con el espectacular cuerpo natural de mi June, pierden radicalmente- así que pese al insistente coqueteo, sólo me dediqué a mirar. Yukio se nos unió a poco llegar al bar, Hyoga y Seiya se burlaron de mi mirada seria y poco relajada, Shiryu me defendió y los demás le golpearon la espalda delantando que el lugar lo había recomendado él, y entre trago y trago, quise ponerme de pie, pero todo empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, molesto, tratando de irme del bar, tropecé y caí, ante las risas alborotadas de Seiya, mientras Hyoga me sacaba muchas fotografías, algunas stripers se compadecieron, me tomaron entre sus brazos y me acomodaron en una silla y bailaron para mí, debido a que el bocota de Seiya les dijo que era mi despedida de soltero._

 _Las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo esperaba, tenía la intención de divertirme con los chicos, beber un poco y no llamar mucho la atención, soy un respetable médico, no quiero estropear mi imagen ni la confianza de la gente que me rodea, pero debo confesar que cuando me embriago me suelo poner un poco agresivo, y cuando vi que una de las striper se puso a balancearse en el caño con un látigo, me sentí realmente indignado, como pude me puse de pie, subí junto a la chica, le quité el látigo y le dije que su presentación era pobre, y que mi mujer era una verdadera experta con esa arma, y después…maldigo a Seiya por meterme en esto...después de regañar a la pobre chica, me puse a darle clases de látigo recordando los entrenamientos de June en Isla Andrómeda, y claro que tratando de ser explícito también me balancee en el famoso caño con látigo en mano, dando azotes a diestra y siniestra, Hyoga grabó todo en su teléfono móvil, y tuve que pagarle extra para que mi esposa jamás vea esa monstruosidad._

 _Después recuerdo que me enredé el látigo en el cuello, no sé cómo rayos June jamás se equivoca con esa cosa, pero en mi caso, estaba poniéndome morado, mi borrachera me puso extremadamente torpe y creo que empecé a maldecir, porque Shiryu me miró preocupado, Yukio borracho quiso hacerme psicoanálisis, y Hyoga y Seiya dejaron de reírse y subieron al escenario para bajarme, en la limusina de regreso a la mansión vomité varias veces, y al entrar en mi habitación noté que June estaba plácidamente dormida con una corona de cartón en la cabeza, algodón en la nariz, como si le hubiese dado una hemorragia nasal, y varios globos de fiesta con penes dibujados detalladamente en ellos._

 _Intenté darle un beso en la mejilla pero mi cuerpo cayó pesadamente al lado del suyo, y no sé si el intenso olor a sake provenía de mi aliento o de June, luego todo se volvió negro, y desperté al mediodía con una fuerte resaca, pero lo que más me espantó fue la mirada curiosa de mi esposa, le pregunté si sucedía algo, y ella me dijo que fuera a mirar mi rostro al espejo del cuarto de baño, le hice caso, y descubrí que mis maravillosos amigos habían dibujado en mi rostro con un marcador permanente dos enormes senos en mi frente ¡tardé horas en quitarlo, hasta temí que tendría que ir así a mi boda! ¿En qué momento hicieron eso? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? Durante todo el día temí que June me regañara, pero ella sonreía todo el tiempo, algo nerviosa, recordé lo de su hemorragia nasal y le pregunté varias veces por ello, se negó a darme una explicación, pero luego Seiya descubrió en uno de los salones de la mansión un pastel con forma fálica y unas esposas de policía, con esa evidencia me di cuenta que no fui al único al que le hicieron despedida de soltero._

 _Decidí preguntarle cómo estuvo su despedida, a lo cual me respondió que se había aburrido mucho y se quedó dormida, supongo que debió pasarle lo mismo que a mí, hace falta más que un enorme par de tetas para asombrarme, y creo que en el caso de June hace falta más que un cuerpo musculoso, ambos estamos acostumbrados a entrenar, y para nosotros los físicos así son algo muy cotidiano. Pero luego me preguntó que tal estuvo mi despedida de soltero, no puedo mentirle así que le confesé que salí a beber a un bar con stripers, entonces murmuró tímidamente que le gustaría que algún día le bailara desnudo con la cadena de Andrómeda enrollada en mi cuerpo mojado recién salido de la ducha, eso sólo me hizo recordar el ridículo que hice durante la noche, sentí arder hasta mis orejas de la vergüenza, y supliqué con el pensamiento a los dioses que June jamás vea ese video donde le doy lecciones de látigo a las stripers y luego me caigo con esa cosa estrangulándome, y para disimular mi preocupación la empujé sobre el colchón y la besé apasionadamente, pero Saori abrió la puerta y nos recordó que no podíamos tener sexo hasta mañana por la noche._

 _¡Odio cuando aparece de la nada y nos interrumpe! Espero que no se le ocurra seguirnos al onsen para confirmar que llegamos vírgenes a nuestra noche de bodas, por suerte, todo esto terminará pronto, sólo quiero que nos casemos de una vez por todas y que Hades desaparezca de nuestras vidas, y podamos vivir tranquilos y felices como una pareja normal de recién casados. Mañana es el día de mi boda, estoy muy ilusionado pese al infortunio que se cierne sobre nosotros, pero mi alegría estaría completa si Ikki alcanzara a llegar a tiempo. Hermano ¿Por qué no llegas? Mañana será el día más importante en mi vida como un hombre normal, y de verdad quiero que estés conmigo._

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 20 de Marzo._

* * *

 **Debo confesar que he ido a varias despedidas de soltera, pero siempre que pienso en SS se me ocurren cosas locas, quizás la de Shun le haría el peso al perver-Shun de Saint Rockers xD, uuyyy quizás me tiente y de verdad escriba a futuro un lemon con sado y boundage de Shun y June con látigo y cadena muajajajajaja cof cof cof...ok...no...**

 **La próxima actualización será en Julio, ojalá para mi cumple *-* nos estamos leyendo ;)**


	16. Noche de bodas

**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, ya es Julio y estoy aquí nuevamente con ustedes, por suerte alcancé a terminar este cap días antes de mi cumpleaños jejeje. Les cuento que pensaba escribir dos capítulos pero no me alcanzó el tiempo, así que sólo alcancé a escribir uno, el frío del sur me tiene congelada hasta los huesos y también las ideas, además de que debo encontrar el tiempo para hacerle cariño a mis otros fics.**

 **Debo decir que no me considero experta en escribir lemon, así que espero que este cap por lo menos logre darse a entender ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que les fregaría la vida a esta parejita, porque no puedo quedarme quita sin armar cosas truculentas? pues bien, ya me puse heavy de nuevo xD así que debo advertirles que este cap tiene escenas para mayores, bueno, por algo este fic es ranking M, aunque siempre he pensado que hay autores que escriben cosas más crudas que yo u.u**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a: Darkacuario, Iris, Maya-noodle y Tepucihuatl-Shun, también gracias a Inat-Ziggy Stardust quién ha sido la lectora beta de esta historia :)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada y su capitalista saint franquicia, yo solo distorsiono la realidad porque me place.**

* * *

Y vivieron felices…

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Describir lo que me pasa cuando te veo es tan complicado, de no ser por el inminente peligro de Hades, no habría podido aguantar hasta nuestra noche de bodas para poder tomar tu cuerpo y hacerlo mío al fin. Si tu belleza, tu valentía, y tu gentileza me deslumbran, tus mejillas sonrojadas, tu suave aliento, la blancura y el aroma a flores de tu cuerpo, el sonido de tu voz jadeante me excita y me enloquece por completo._

 _Esta noche permanecerá para siempre grabada en mi memoria, he tomado tu cuerpo, lo he acariciado hasta los límites de mi cordura y mucho más allá. Verte tímida, quizás temerosa de ese dolor que te provoqué ese día que elegimos el pastel de bodas, sentir tus manos temblorosas, tu voz murmurando con suavidad palabras dulces acompañadas de suspiros y gemidos de placer que surgen ante el tacto de mis manos, mis labios, mi lengua, me hacen pensar en que este momento no sólo marca el inicio de nuestra vida matrimonial, tampoco que por ello quizás Hades desista de poseerte, para mí significa conocerte desde otro aspecto que no había tenido la oportunidad de explorar._

 _Hoy, con la unión de nuestros cuerpos, he conocido el placer físico y el éxtasis de poder estar con la mujer que amo compartiendo un mismo lecho. También he visto a través de este ritual cosas que ningún otro ser sobre la tierra podrá saber de ti, tu excitación, tu deseo, las ganas de complacerme y de ser complacida por mí. De recibir no sólo mi cuerpo dentro del tuyo en esta frenética danza de ardientes besos y roces profundos, sino que también, mi alma que se une a la tuya no sólo por el hecho de ser mi esposa, sino que también por mi deseo de protegerte, de encontrar cómo sea la forma de liberarte del futuro calvario que quizás debas vivir, de que ni Hades ni Zeus, ni ningún Olímpico te arrebate de mis manos, y te lleve donde ya no pueda alcanzarte, daría lo que fuera porque te quedaras conmigo por la eternidad, y mientras me derramo dentro del cántaro bendito entre tus piernas, sólo pienso en lo dichoso que soy en este momento, y en que ahora tu eres todo lo que tengo, todo lo que yo deseo, mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante, mi única familia._

 _Fragmento del diario de Shun, Onsen de Dogo, Prefectura de Ehime, 21 de Marzo._

 **Noche de bodas.**

La habitación que Saori reservó para Shun y June estaba decorada al estilo tradicional japonés. El piso tenía tatami, también futon para él y para ella, unas lámparas pequeñas, una mesita baja con su propio juego de té, y un enorme biombo para que pudieran cambiarse de ropa.

Al entrar en ella, June empezó a sentir que se ahogada al verse atrapada entre cuatro paredes, y Shun tuvo que correr a abrir la corredera que daba con el exterior de la habitación, desde donde se apreciaba la negrura de la noche, y las luces de la ciudad.

\- Lo siento, no pensé que el onsen sería así- balbuceó apenas la novia, sentándose en el suelo y cogiendo de inmediato la tetera que tenía agua caliente para beber un poco de té. Shun se percató que habían dejado en la habitación un bouquet de rosas, y de inmediato corrió a esconderlo antes de que su ecologista esposa lo notara y armara un escándalo amazónico que le arruinara la noche, pero era demasiado tarde, en el preciso momento en que cogió el bouquet entre sus manos para esconderlo donde pudiera, June volteó la mirada hacia él quedando frente a frente a las rosas.

\- June, no te enfades, sabes que para las personas regalar bouquet de rosas es algo muy normal, esto es cortesía del onsen- dijo nervioso mientras la amazona se ponía de pie y tomaba con tristeza las flores entre sus manos.

\- ¿Sabes qué sucederá con estas rosas cuando se hayan marchito? No regresarán a la tierra para nutrirla cuando sus pétalos se descompongan, no darán fruto tampoco, irán a parar a la basura con otros desechos y luego a un vertedero donde no podrán formar parte de ningún ciclo vital, no puedo perdonar algo así…fueron seres vivos, ni siquiera tendrán una digna sepultura-

Shun se sorprendió de que su esposa no llamara a la recepción para reclamar y hacer conciencia sobre los seres vivos que no pueden expresarse, como le sucedía al reino vegetal, June cogió las rosas y las dejó lo más lejos posible de los futones, en parte porque era su noche de bodas y no quería disgustar a su esposo.

\- ¿Podríamos dejarlas mañana en alguna zona donde haya mucha vegetación?- preguntó a Shun, y este asintió con amabilidad.

\- Si eso te hace sentir mejor, mañana podremos dedicarnos a conocer la ciudad y encontrar un lugar adecuado para esas flores, ahora, te recomiendo que nos cambiemos de ropa-

\- ¿De nuevo? ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que hemos tenido que hacerlo durante el día- protestó June, pero Shun sacó unas yukata con el logo del onsen y le pasó una a su esposa.

\- Nada de quejarse, es más cómodo andar con yukata en las aguas termales que con ropa occidental- ordenó rodeándola entre sus brazos y empezando a deslizar el cierre de la chaqueta que ella llevaba puesta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- la amazona se sonrojó ante ese gesto y trató de escabullirse de los brazos de su marido.

\- Ayudar a quitarte la ropa…ya soy tu esposo, y hasta hemos dormido juntos, no deberías sentirte avergonzada por algo así-

\- Yo…bueno…no lo sé…preferiría hacerlo sola- tartamudeó June completamente nerviosa.

\- Por favor, no deberías ponerte tan tímida a estas alturas, no después de lo que sucedió el día que elegimos el pastel de bodas- dijo Shun a modo de reproche, pero June estaba entre nerviosa y ansiosa, sosteniendo la yukata contra su pecho, se escondió tras del biombo para poder cambiarse de ropa.

\- Lo siento, llevamos los amuletos puestos y nos cuidamos mucho para este día, y aunque tengo ganas, esa vez me dolió mucho- habló casi en susurros.

Shun recordó en ese momento una seria conversación que tuvo con Yukio brevemente durante la fiesta ese día. Su amigo le recomendó que tuviera paciencia esa noche, ya que como June y él eran vírgenes, la experiencia de su primera vez podía no ser glamorosa, y que con toda certeza los dos estarían nerviosos y en cierto modo, eso mismo les generaría mucha presión al querer responder de forma adecuada a esa situación, también le aconsejó que tratara de mantenerse seguro y comprensivo con su esposa, ya que las mujeres eran mucho más sensibles ante esa experiencia.

\- Descuida, no te forzaré a hacer algo que no quieras- con tranquilidad el caballero de Andrómeda se desnudó para ponerse la yukata, luego abrió la puerta de la habitación y habló con fuerza para que June lo escuchara- Iré a tomar un baño a las aguas termales, si necesitas algo, sólo pídelo a la recepción.

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, June asomó su cabeza por el biombo y salió con la yukata entre sus brazos, observó toda la habitación en detalle, le pareció realmente linda a pesar del desagradable ramo de rosas mutiladas que venían de regalo para los novios. Luego abrió su maleta, y sacó una libreta donde Saori le había anotado una serie de consejos para su noche de bodas, los leyó con cuidado tratando de retenerlos, pero eran tantos que la amazona terminó suspirando apesadumbrada.

\- Shun solo quería ser amable conmigo, por eso deseaba quitarme la ropa, lo mismo hizo esa vez en la sala de la mansión… ¿Por qué soy tan tímida para estas cosas? Se supone que las amazonas tenemos carácter, pero si lo pienso detenidamente, siempre fui diferente a las demás, incluso a Shaina y a Marín- dijo en voz alta sentándose frustrada en un pequeño cojín frente a la mesa baja.

\- Esta noche debiera dejar de perseguirme ese íncubo, desde el momento en que Shun y yo consumemos nuestra unión- June levantó su mano derecha para poder observar el amuleto que estaba atado a su muñeca- ¿Realmente dará resultado? Además, de esa vez que casi lo hacemos en la sala de la mansión sólo me queda el recuerdo de ese dolor espantoso…

En ese instante, el teléfono móvil de June sonó indicando que le habían enviado un mensaje, al revisarlo, la amazona se sonrojó por completo, ya que era de Saori.

" _No olvides los consejos que te dejé en la libreta, revisé muchas páginas de internet y consulté sus experiencias con muchas de mis amigas para poder darte información detallada, y lo más importante, cuando regreses de tu luna de miel ¡Debes contármelo todo! Suerte. Saori"._

\- La señorita está loca- pensó June en voz alta, pero ese mensaje logró hacerla reaccionar, tenía que tener esa experiencia, después de todo no sería la primera ni la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra en pasar por algo así, además, si pensaban tener hijos tenía que hacerlo de una u otra manera, y si Saori le hacía preguntas tendría que responderlas, así que de inmediato se puso la yukata y salió de la habitación para tomar un baño en las aguas termales antes de encontrarse con su marido nuevamente.

En la mayoría de los onsen, o aguas termales, la gente suele bañarse por separado, según su sexo, de esta manera hay un sector de los manantiales para hombres y otro para mujeres, aunque hay algunos onsen en los que hay sectores mixtos. Tanto Shun como June pensaban que sus respectivos baños termales estarían por separado, así que cada uno obedeció a la persona a cargo del lugar y entró donde se le indicó, sin saber que Saori había pagado para que les permitieran durante su noche de bodas compartir la misma fuente de agua termal.

\- Este es el manantial, recuerde que no puede entrar con ropa puesta, su cabello debe estar bien sujeto y no olvide su toalla- dijo una amable mujer con una yukata de color azul marino a June, y esta, luego de dar las gracias, se quitó la suya y entró completamente desnuda algo distraída observando en detalle el lugar.

 _\- De verdad las aguas termales son impresionantes_ \- pensó contemplando una alberca natural de rocas con agua caliente, algo de vegetación, un enorme techo de madera, y varias lámparas que iluminaban desde los pilares que sostenían el techo. Con algo de cautela, puso uno de sus pies en el agua para tomar la temperatura- ¡Está caliente!- gimoteó.

\- ¿June? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Shun, quién yacía sentado en un rincón de la alberca dentro del agua, al escuchar la voz de su esposa, se puso de pie y corrió como pudo hasta ella sorprendiéndose al verla completamente desnuda frente a él.

\- ¿Shun?- contestó la aludida igual de sorprendida al ver a su esposo dentro de la alberca- la…la señora… me dijo que este era el manantial al que debía entrar- tartamudeó tratando de serenarse un poco.

\- Si ella te guió hasta este lugar significa que la alberca es mixta, aunque, conociendo a Saori, seguro ha pagado para reservarla solo para nosotros- a Shun le agradó bastante la idea, y le concedió un punto a su diosa por haberle conseguido esa regalía, pero June parecía no estar muy convencida ya que de a poco estaba alejándose de la alberca- ¡espera, no huyas de mí!- de inmediato salió del agua, y cogió a June entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Shun, bájame, nos vamos a…!- pero antes que la amazona pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Shun ya había resbalado y ambos cayeron de forma estruendosa al agua.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado a su esposa, ayudándola a ponerse de pie dentro de la alberca.

\- Sí ¿Y tú?- dijo ella abrazándolo de forma instintiva ante el susto del chapuzón.

\- Ahora que estás con tus piernas enrolladas en mi cintura, mucho mejor- sonrió Shun mientras June sintió algo suave y duro rozar su entrepierna, y asustada, se soltó de él.

\- Oye ¿Qué sucede? Sé que estás nerviosa por lo de esta noche, pero no debes tenerme miedo, y no olvides que esto también es nuevo para mí- Shun la atrapó por la cintura, acercó su rostro y la besó con ternura cerrando los ojos para sentir sus labios que esta vez correspondieron sin temor- ¿Lo ves? No hay nada de qué asustarse, bañémonos juntos, esto no es tan diferente a cuando éramos niños en Isla Andrómdeda.

\- Sí es diferente, porque estabas más pequeño y cierta parte de tu cuerpo no se movía por sí sola- comentó June, mientras Shun se sentaba junto con ella, y se sonrojaba ante su comentario.

\- Bueno, es un poco diferente, pero sabes que esto no es con maldad, no soy un pervertido y la reina de mis fantasías más íntimas siempre has sido tú- insistió Shun acercándose a una de las orejas de su esposa para lamerla con delicadeza.

Pese a que ambos llevaban los amuletos, Shun estaba completamente excitado, y no era para menos, después de todo, sus hormonas desde hace tiempo que estaban revolucionadas y no solo por el influjo de Hades. En el caso de June era diferente, estaba nerviosa, recordaba el dolor punzante de la última vez, también que el íncubo la perseguía para mantener relaciones sexuales con ella, razón por la cual revisaba constantemente si llevaba el amuleto colgado en su muñeca al igual que su marido, temía que el deseo se apoderara de ella y algo malo sucediera.

\- ¿Quieres que te de un masaje?- dijo moviéndose para cambiar de posición con Shun quedando a sus espaldas.

\- Esta bien, si eso ayuda a que te tranquilices- murmuró este cerrando los ojos con fastidio, recordando que debía tener paciencia, lo cual le resultaba difícil por dos razones; la primera era que de ver y tener a June desnuda junto a él le provocaba una calentura irrefrenable que empeoraba con el agua del onsen, y la segunda, era su preocupación por la petición de Hera, por un instante pensó en decirle aquella particular situación a su esposa, pero al verla tan esquiva y nerviosa, se dio cuenta que lo mejor era no decirle nada y de alguna manera hallar la forma de poder consumar su matrimonio, y conseguir el sangrado del himen esa misma noche, no podía aplazarlo mucho más debido a que Hermes iría a buscar la prueba de la virginidad de June a la mañana siguiente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Tu espalda tiene muchos nudos- cuando June posó sus manos sobre la espalda de su esposo, para comenzar a friccionar su cuerpo, este soltó un gemido de dolor.

\- Lo siento, debe ser por todo el estrés acumulado de la boda ¡Agh! ¡Ahí, por favor, sigue por ese lado!- contestó Shun sintiendo su espalda menos tensa en la medida que el masaje continuaba. June tardó bastante tiempo en dejar a su marido totalmente relajado, cuando terminó con el masaje, este la cogió del brazo y la acomodó delante de él.

\- Déjame a mí ahora, tú también debes estar estresada- Shun sentó a June entre sus piernas, y ella volvió a sentir aquella cosa dura rozar su cuerpo, se sonrojó por ello, pero esta vez no quiso escapar ya que tenía que acostumbrarse a un mayor grado de intimidad en la relación con su marido.

\- Tienes razón, aunque dijimos que invitaríamos a pocas personas, se nos juntaron con mucha facilidad trescientos invitados- suspiró mientras sentía las manos de Shun masajear desde su cuello, pasando por sus hombros, hasta bajar a la altura de su coxis, mientras un hormigueo se apoderaba de la zona entre sus piernas- Quería que todo terminara pronto, y en el jet de la señorita me quedé dormida de inmediato.

\- Yo también dormí, por suerte no fueron las tres ceremonias en un solo día, creo que en ese caso, si habríamos terminado exhaustos- Shun acercó su rostro hasta el cuello de su esposa, y en un ataque sorpresivo, la atrapó por la cintura, la apegó a su cuerpo, y mordió su cuello con suavidad.

\- ¡Shun!- June iba a reclamar por ello, pero su esposo sostuvo su rostro con una de sus manos, y lo volteó para poder besarla.

\- No quiero más reclamos, Juneko- murmuró antes de meter su lengua dentro su boca. June cedió ante el ímpetu de su marido, y se dejó llevar por aquel acalorado beso, en ese momento, el deseo logró apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Shun se fueron hasta sus senos, los aprisionaron con fuerza y los masajearon continuamente, mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban sin descanso. June sintió que su piel ardía, y no sabía si era por la excitación o por el agua caliente del baño termal. La respiración comenzó a hacerse dificultosa, pero él parecía no querer liberarla, sintió entonces, que una de las manos de su esposo bajaba hasta su intimidad, y la acarició por completo.

\- ¡Ah, ah, ah!- June jadeaba llena de placer ante las caricias de Shun, sintió su masculinidad muy dura frotándose nuevamente contra su coxis, pero su vista comenzó a nublarse- ¡Shun…no me siento bien!

Pero él estaba demasiado pendiente de acariciarla, y creyó que sólo se trataba de una exageración de su esposa, así que en lugar de preguntarle qué pasaba, condujo uno de sus dedos hasta su clítoris para estimularlo.

\- Shun…todo me da vueltas- insistió June, y en ese momento se desmayó en los brazos de Shun.

\- ¿June? ¡Qué tienes!- Alarmado, el caballero de Andrómeda se puso de pie, con su esposa desnuda entre sus brazos, y la sacó de la alberca para darle primeros auxilios, sólo entonces recordó que ella no estaba acostumbrada a las aguas termales a diferencia de él.

Una hora después, ya en su habitación, June dormía sobre el futon mientras Shun esperaba impaciente a que despertara.

\- ¡Qué mala suerte! Justo cuando ya la tenía lista se desmayó por estar demasiado tiempo dentro del agua caliente- Shun estaba algo molesto consigo mismo, ya que por la calentura, había olvidado que no se debía permanecer sumergido en las aguas termales por más de veinte minutos, en especial si era la primera vez que se visitaba una, como era el caso de su esposa.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- escuchó su voz débil todavía, y se acercó a ella preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien? te desmayaste debido al calor, voy a examinarte-

\- Sí, creo que estoy bien, la cabeza ya no me da vueltas- June intentó ponerse de pie al percatarse de que estaban en su habitación, pero Shun no se lo permitió. Tal como dijo, la examinó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

\- Todo está en orden, por lo menos te desmayaste conmigo en la alberca, sola sería mucho más peligroso- suspiró aliviado Shun.

\- Esta yukata…- June se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida con la yukata del onsen.

\- Yo te la puse, no iba a sacarte desnuda para exponerte ante las demás personas- se sonrojó Shun recordando cómo secó el cuerpo de su esposa con una toalla, para luego cargarla entre sus brazos hasta la habitación.

\- Gracias, te he causado muchas molestias- murmuró June avergonzada, luego observó que en la mesita baja había un poco de té verde y unas pequeñas botellas de sake.

\- ¿Deseas algo de beber?- preguntó Shun, quién también llevaba puesta la yukata del onsen, y se acercó a la mesita para ofrecerle algo a su esposa.

June notó que la habitación tenía la corredera que daba con el balcón semiabierta, las rosas permanecían en el lugar alejado donde ella las había dejado, y además, sobre su frente tenía un paño humedecido para que no tuviera fiebre.

\- Siempre te preocupas por mí- dijo sonriendo a su esposo, se acercó a él, y tomó dos pocillos para servir sake en ellos- Creo que debemos hacer un brindis por nosotros ¿Puedo beber sake?

\- Si no te sientes mal, claro que puedes-

Esa noche, la luna no podía divisarse en el firmamento, pero las luces de la ciudad se filtraron por el espacio entreabierto de la corredera, ambos, en medio de la soledad de su habitación, cogieron sus pocillos con sake, y le dieron a beber al otro, en un mutuo gesto de intimidad. El temor y los nervios que embargaban el corazón de June habían desaparecido, no tenía de qué preocuparse, después de todo, su esposo era el hombre con el corazón más puro sobre la faz de la tierra, y ninguna mala intención podía salir de él.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Shun notó el brillo en los ojos de su esposa, y un leve tono rosáceo que empezaba a asomar por sus mejillas- ¿Ya te embriagaste? Pero si no hemos bebido tanto.

\- No es eso- murmuró ella desviando la mirada apenada.

\- ¿Entonces?-

\- Es que… ¿Podrías repetir el masaje de la alberca? Se sentía muy bien-

Shun comprendió a qué se refería June con su petición, sonrió con ternura, la atrajo hasta él, volvió a acomodarla entre sus piernas, y le quitó el obi de la yukata para poder abrirla, dejando al aire sus senos los cuales cogió entre sus manos para acariciarlos como ella deseaba. Ambos se besaron con lujuria, mientras el caballero de Andrómeda recorría el cuerpo de la amazona por completo.

\- ¿Quieres que siga?- preguntó al oírla gemir cuando acarició su clítoris mientras mordía suavemente uno de sus hombros.

\- Sí, sigue, por favor, no te detengas- June sentía las ardientes manos de su esposo tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus piernas y sus manos temblaban, un calor sofocante se acumulaba en su estómago y se expandía por todo su ser.

\- ¿Estás preparada para lo que sigue?- volvió a preguntar y June asintió en silencio. Entonces ambos se pusieron de pie, y él quitó la yukata de su esposa y la dejó caer al suelo. June también decidida, cogió el obi de la yukata de su esposo, lo desató y le quitó la yukata, para besar y deslizar su lengua por su pecho al descubierto.

Shun, calculando con antelación los hechos, había puesto el paño blanco de Hera sobre el futon en donde dejó adormecida a June cuando la trajo de los baños termales. Al tenerla desnuda frente a él, dispuesta a entregarse por completo, la cogió con ternura, y la recostó sobre él, para poder terminar lo que ya habían comenzado.

La suave luz de las lámparas de la habitación permitía que la amazona contemplara en detalle el cuerpo de su marido, en especial, la zona entre sus piernas que había cambiado muchísimo desde que se bañaban juntos en el lejano entrenamiento en Isla Andrómeda. En ese instante, el pene erecto y endurecido de Shun la dejó totalmente impresionada.

\- _¿Esa cosa tan grande se meterá en mi cuerpo?-_ pensó un poco asustada entendiendo por qué la vez anterior le había dolido tanto, y temerosa, apretó los ojos para no ver. Sintió entonces, que Shun separaba sus piernas con delicadeza, y se acomodaba entre ellas, y cuando algo duro y pegajoso rozó la entrada de su vagina, soltó un leve susurro que recordó de los consejos que anotó Saori para ella- ¡Por favor, se amable conmigo!

Al escuchar la voz suplicante de June, Shun acarició sus mejillas, y besó sus labios para serenarla.

\- Claro que seré amable contigo, Juneko- susurró con suavidad, y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras empujaba su miembro para que pudiera entrar en esa estrecha cavidad que separaba su cuerpo del de su esposa.

June sintió ese dolor punzante e incómodo nuevamente, intentó contener la respiración, mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban sin querer de sus ojos, y surcaban por sus mejillas. La lengua de Shun acariciaba su boca, mientras sus caderas rozaban enérgicamente las suyas, empujando con fuerza para poder ser un solo ser por esos breves instantes.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Duele!- June aferró aún más su abrazo alrededor de Shun, y este, finalmente logró romper esa barrera física que los separaba.

\- Está muy apretado y húmedo- jadeaba mientras embestía con lentitud la estrecha cavidad de su esposa, y a la vez estremeciéndose con aquel roce que provocaba una fuerte sensación de placer que jamás había experimentado.

June se percató que, en la medida que el vaivén del cuerpo de su esposo aumentaba, el dolor desaparecía, dando paso a un profundo roce que la llenaba de lujuria. Soltó un grito de éxtasis en el preciso momento en que Shun se atrevió a morder uno de sus senos, pero él cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

\- No grites, o nos escucharán en las otras habitaciones, las paredes parecen un poco delgadas- dijo besándola nuevamente, mientras con sus manos acariciaba los pezones endurecidos de su esposa, y luego regresó a morderlos, al mismo tiempo que sus embistes se tornaban a cada segundo más profundos y enérgicos, el roce interno los tenía enloquecidos, los jadeos y murmullos entrecortados se transformaron en música para sus oídos, hasta que finalmente, June no pudo evitar sentir un enorme cosquilleo en su interior, seguido de insondables palpitaciones que se intensificaban con las embestidas de su esposo alcanzando un confortable clímax.

\- ¡Shun!- gritó sin poder contenerse, y se aferró con fuerza a su espalda mientras este, al notar que el cuerpo de su mujer permanecía húmedo de sudor, y su rostro estaba encendido por aquel orgasmo, se movió mucho más acelerado que antes, sin soltarla, lamió su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, y la besó casi haciéndole perder la respiración, aprisionó sus muñecas entre sus manos, llevándolas a la altura de su rostro para dejarla completamente inmovilizada, revolvió su pelvis trazando círculos que mantenían excitada a su esposa, y entonces, él mismo sintió una avasalladora sensación de placer que lo recorrió con una enorme ola de calor por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Juneko!- gimió con voz temblorosa derrumbándose encima de ella, manteniéndola aprisionada, dándole pequeños besos por su empapado rostro, mientras eyaculaba dentro de su cuerpo- Te amo, te lo juro, de verdad te amo-

\- Yo también te amo, Shun- susurró June con voz agitada.

El caballero de Andrómeda permaneció tumbado sobre su esposa por largo tiempo, podía sentir su acelerado corazón, y en especial, un suave olor floral que emanaba de su cuerpo, lo que le pareció completamente nuevo en ella.

\- _¿Será su olor natural? ¿O estará relacionado con Perséfone?-_ pensó, pero al ver el rostro de June entre sonrojado y bañado por lágrimas, se compadeció de ella- ¿Estás bien? Lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero cuando entré se sentía tan bien que no pude detenerme-

\- Sí me dolió, pero cuando empezaste a moverte, el dolor de a poco se fue disipando, y se sentía tan duro y caliente…- June suspiró de sólo recordar esa gratificante sensación.

\- ¿Quieres que lo repitamos?- preguntó Shun divertido pasando su lengua por una de las mejillas de su esposa.

\- Sí…sí…podría ser- tartamudeó ella algo dubitativa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustó? Pero si hace poco me decías que siguiera y no me detuviera- comentó Shun con cierto aire travieso mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta la entrepierna de June para acariciar su vulva aún tibia y mojada.

\- Lo que pasa es que necesito un poco de aire, me siento ahogada-

\- Ya veo, puedes descansar un poco si quieres, pero, no pretendo darte tregua esta noche-

\- ¡Shun! ¡No es justo, tú conoces mi punto débil!- gimió June mientras su esposo empezó a masturbarla estimulando su clítoris.

\- Eso es una gran ventaja- sonrió él antes de besarla, y luego quitó sus dedos de la intimidad de June, para permitirle tomar un poco de aire- De hecho, hace unas semanas atrás entré a tu habitación y te vi masturbándote en la ducha, me pareciste muy sensual, y desde entonces, quería ayudarte en algún momento.

\- ¿Me viste masturbándome en la ducha?- a June pareció írsele el alma del cuerpo al escuchar eso tan vergonzoso, no paraba de preguntarse en qué momento había sucedido algo semejante, pero Shun amablemente le puso su yukata sobre los hombros y la ayudó a colocarse de pie para que tomara un poco de aire por la corredera entreabierta que daba con el pequeño balcón de la habitación.

Mientras June aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire para recobrar el aliento, Shun aprovechó para retirar el paño de Hera, el cual tenía la mancha de sangre del himen de su esposa y un poco de su semen mezclado con ella, lo dobló y lo guardó en la caja la cuál escondió en su maleta para entregársela a Hermes a la mañana siguiente.

\- Ya me siento mucho mejor, ahora, ¿Qué me decías sobre repetir lo de hace un rato?- sintió los brazos de su esposa rodear su cuerpo, sus senos se apoyaban contra su espalda rozándose en ella, y la tibia boca de June daba pequeños mordiscos y besos a su cuello, para luego subir hasta su oreja para lamerla.

\- ¡Juneko, ah, ah, ah! ¿Qué haces?- jadeó Shun cuando su esposa acarició sus testículos con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sostenía su erguido pene.

\- También saco provecho de tu punto débil ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres una repetición?- se burló June.

\- Sólo si vas abajo- contestó Shun con voz ronca, aprisionando sus brazos, y cargando el resto de su ligero cuerpo en su espalda, para dejarla caer sobre el futon.

\- ¡No se vale! ¡Me tomaste desprevenida!- se quejó la amazona.

\- De eso se trata- sonrió Shun antes de hacerla suya nuevamente. Durante varias horas, no sólo hicieron el amor una y otra vez, sino que también, tocaron sus cuerpos de mil maneras para conocerlos en profundidad, para no ser tan ajenos físicamente, pero finalmente pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada, sucumbieron al sueño después de un ajetreado día.

No obstante, un cosmos poderoso despertó mientras ambos yacían adormecidos, abrazados, cubiertos por un solo futon. June, entre sueños, se vio a sí misma saliendo de su cuerpo, como si se desdoblara, acarició el rostro sereno de su marido, y luego caminó por la habitación, observándola como si fuera algo totalmente nuevo para ella.

Centró su atención en cada rincón con curiosidad, y luego, posó su mirada en el bouquet de rosas, el cual estaba completamente florecido, y cada tallo que había sido cortado, echaba raíces como si reviviera por completo.

\- Ya están mejor, pero si no hago algo, morirán- escuchó decir a su propia voz, y se vio tomando el bouquet entre sus brazos. Desnuda, abrió la corredera, se puso de pie sobre el borde del balcón, sintió una cálida brisa de primavera sobre su rostro, miró hacia la calle que a esas horas, aunque permanecía iluminaba, tenía menos tránsito de vehículos y de personas.

\- Los pobres animales nocturnos no pueden salir con toda esta luz artificial, humanos, se preocupan de solucionar sus propias cómodas vidas, y no se dan cuenta que estropean la de los demás seres de este planeta- comentó con seriedad, levantó su mano y al dejarla caer con fuerza, se produjo un gran apagón por toda la ciudad, dejando ver la luz de las estrellas y un rincón del firmamento, una delgada luna nueva.

\- Así está mucho mejor-

June se vio saltando sobre los edificios de la ciudad, como si la fuerza de gravedad no existiera para ella, a su paso, muchos árboles se agitaban como si estuvieran danzando, y vio que muchas esporas luminosas la seguían, al igual que algunas aves nocturnas. También se percató que los árboles y plantas florecían descontroladamente a su alrededor, no sólo en los parques y templos, sino que también en los pequeños jardines de las casas y edificios.

Entonces, logró divisar un bosque pequeño en la parte trasera de un templo, y se dirigió directo a él. Al llegar, acarició a cada uno de los árboles, y vio que de sus troncos, salían muchos seres luminosos.

\- Son sus espíritus- dijo con una certeza enorme, que le llegó a parecer demasiado extraña. Los seres se acercaron a ella, la reverenciaron, y uno de ellos, le indicó un lugar en medio de un claro del bosque. June comprendió que en ese lugar debía plantar las rosas, y con sus manos logró hacer un agujero donde puso los tallos con raíces y brotes, luego encendió su cosmos, y las rosas se convirtieron en enormes rosales.

\- ¿Lo ven? Aquí estarán a salvo, sus hermanos cuidarán de ustedes- escuchó su voz serena hablando con las rosas, y después, sintió como si algo la arrastrara de regreso al onsen. Al despertar, eran cerca de las cinco y media de la madrugada, y con sorpresa, descubrió su cuerpo desnudo de pie en el balcón de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese?- dijo entrando de inmediato y dejando la corredera entrecerrada- Es la primera vez que camino como sonámbula en mi vida ¿Será por la experiencia de mi primera vez con Shun?

Al observar la habitación, notó que todo estaba tal cual como quedó antes de que se durmieran, caminó hacia el bouquet de rosas, dándose cuenta de que tenía brotes nuevos, aunque a diferencia de su sueño, los tallos no habían echado raíces.

\- Esto es extraño, jamás he visto un fenómeno como este- June posó su mirada en su esposo, quién dormía plácidamente, sonrió al recordar lo sucedido con él aquella noche, y ya que el sueño se le había quitado, decidió registrar sus impresiones sobre ello en su diario de vida.

" _Muchas veces, como estudiante de biología, he tenido curiosidad por saber qué factores físicos influyen en eso que le llamamos amor. Leyendo muchas investigaciones, me enteré que está vinculado a hormonas, y un sinfín de explicaciones psicológicas que en realidad son capaces de destruir cualquier fantasía, pero cuando estoy contigo, esos conocimientos y mi racionalidad se van a lo más recóndito de mi cerebro y se esconden, mientras yo me dejo llevar por el torbellino de emociones y sensaciones que generas en mí._

 _Nuestra boda fue bella, no lo puedo negar, estaba muy contenta al ver que toda la gente importante para nosotros estaba ahí para felicitarnos, para compartir nuestra alegría, aunque me molesta que Ikki no haya venido, porque tu dolor se hace más intenso gracias a ello, algún día lo voy a encarar, esto no puede quedar así, él no puede seguir causándote tanto daño, y alguien se lo tiene que decir._

 _Pero lo que más he disfrutado de todo esto, es estar entre tus brazos. Estaba tímida en el comienzo, porque sé que el contacto físico entre un hombre y una mujer, al hacer el amor por primera vez, marca el inicio de una etapa, una nueva vida, se produce un intercambio de energías entre tu cuerpo y el mío, y a veces temo no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, después de haber estado lejos por tanto tiempo. Pero tu ternura, tu comprensión, tu deseo, me hicieron entender que has perdonado mi abandono, y entonces decidí entregarme sin reservas, satisfacerte tanto en la intimidad como en la vida diaria, así como tú lo haces conmigo._

 _Cada beso, cada caricia, cada orgasmo de esta noche, ha quedado grabado a fuego en mi piel, en mis entrañas, tu esencia está dentro de mí, y nada me hace más dichosa en este momento. Si el amor es una droga, entonces debo aceptar que soy adicta, pero no al amor, sino a ti. Desde este momento en que unimos nuestros cuerpos en uno sólo, ya no puedo concebir un futuro donde no estés conmigo, eres todo lo que yo deseo, tu amor es mi más preciada posesión, eres mi única familia, y el único hombre por quién deseo ser amada"._

 _Fragmento del diario de June, Onsen de Dogo, Prefectura de Ehime, 21 de Marzo._

* * *

Si Shun y June hubieran recordado que el poder de los amuletos shinto atados en sus muñecas se extinguiría apenas consumaran su matrimonio. Si Shun hubiese recordado la advertencia de Saori, que indicaba que Hades se apoderaba de su cuerpo sólo cuando él tenía emociones extremas, como las de aquella noche de bodas. Si tan sólo June hubiese volteado una sola vez mientras escribía en su diario, para darse cuenta que una bruma oscura entraba por la corredera semiabierta del balcón, y se posaba sobre el cuerpo de su marido…

\- Shun… ¿Te desperté? Cuanto lo siento, no podía dormir, tuve un sueño muy raro- June sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, estaban muy fríos, pese a que hacía algo de calor en la habitación- Estas congelado, deberías ponerte la yukata... ¡ah! ¡Oye! ¿Despertaste con más ganas? ¿Quieres que lo hagamos toda la noche?

\- Nada me haría más feliz- escuchó la respuesta que su marido susurraba en su oreja, acariciando nuevamente uno de sus senos con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra bajó hasta su intimidad para introducir dos de sus dedos dentro de ella.

\- ¡Shun! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ¡Eres oncólogo, no ginecólogo!- balbuceó June sintiendo una placentera sensación, pero no pudo evitar un fuerte grito, cuando su esposo enterró sus dientes en su cuello, mordiéndolo de una forma fiera provocándole un intenso dolor- ¿Qué haces? ¡Me duele!

June quiso alejarse de Shun, pero él dejó su cuello y atacó su hombro, mordiéndolo con la misma intensidad, mientras un oscuro cosmos se elevaba alrededor de él. Sólo entonces, reconoció en esa energía, a quien la acechó hace unos días atrás.

\- ¡Tú no eres Shun! ¡Eres el íncubo! ¿Qué haces en el cuerpo de mi esposo? ¡Déjalo!- de inmediato, la amazona usando su fuerza, logró darse la vuelta para quedar de pie frente a un Shun con la piel más pálida de lo habitual, su mirada estaba completamente vacía, y su cabello poco a poco escurecía hasta ponerse completamente de color negro.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Déjalo en paz!- June se arrojó con todo su poder contra ese hombre, pero él sonrió con desdén mientras cogía con facilidad sus puños.

\- No te servirá de nada hacerle daño al cuerpo de tu marido, aunque lo mates, yo seguiré con vida- tras decir aquellas palabras, Hades, quién se apoderó del cuerpo de Shun, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a June dejándola de rodillas en el suelo.

\- Me gustan las mujeres sumisas, así que será mejor que te comportes, o quizás te rompa algunas costillas para empezar- rió de forma siniestra mientras arrastraba a June hacia el futon donde horas antes había consumado su matrimonio con Shun.

\- ¡Déjame! ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué quieres hacerme daño?- pese a las advertencias de su agresor, June clavó sus uñas en una de sus piernas con la esperanza de poder escapar.

\- ¿Aún no lo sabes? Así que Zeus y su favorita no te han dicho nada, pero eso no tiene importancia, porque al amanecer no recordarás nada de lo sucedido en este momento- Hades molesto por la osadía de June, la cogió por el cabello, y lo arrojó contra el tatami dejándola entre adolorida y algo aturdida por el golpe.

\- Pero si de algo te sirve, debes saber que tú eres mía, y aunque el estúpido de tu marido haya tomado tu virginidad primero que yo, aunque su matrimonio sea válido y Zeus acepte su unión, yo siempre encontraré la forma de llevarte a mi mundo- June observó con pavor, cómo ese ser siniestro que usurpó el cuerpo de Shun la miraba con lujuria, en un último intento de rebeldía, intentó suicidarse tratando de morderse la lengua, pero antes de que eso sucediera, los dedos de Shun estaban dentro de su boca para impedirlo.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Si te suicidas, será mucho peor, porque nunca podrás deshacerte de mí- Hades besó a June a la fuerza, ella lloró en silencio, mientras ese asqueroso ser abusaba de ella utilizando el cuerpo de su marido, la brisa cálida de primavera desapareció, el bouquet de rosas se marchitó por completo, mientras la amazona pensaba que aquel calvario parecía no tener fin, y que nunca podría olvidarlo, pero cuando Hades terminó de ultrajarla, y los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, tal como lo había dicho, ella se desmayó sin poder recordar lo que sucedió con el dios del inframundo esa noche.

El cuerpo de Shun regresó a la posición que tenía cuando se quedó dormido, mientras Hades se convertía en una oscura bruma.

\- Habitáculo insolente, jamás te dejaré ser feliz, voy a quitarte lo que más amas usando tu propio cuerpo, haré que sufras por rebelarte contra mí, no me interesa si esta mujer es Perséfone, el medallón que Pandora colgó en tu cuello cuando eras un mocoso llorón decía claramente que por siempre serás mío, y todo lo que te pertenece, me pertenecerá también, y la mejor parte es que ni siquiera te darás cuenta hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde- dijo antes de desaparecer.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Próxima actualización será para el mes de agosto. Hasta entonces ;)**


	17. Purificación

**Hola mis lectoras y lectores, ya estamos a Agosto el tiempo pasa volando...y yo avanzo tan lento con mis fics T-T pero bueno, aquí estoy actualizando para ustedes ;)**

 **Como dato para el capítulo de hoy debo decir que Shun y June escribieron sus diarios el mismo día, pero a distintas horas y en distintos lugares, nada más, creo que es todo lo que puedo decir :)**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo no lucro con mis fics, y por supuesto siempre agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios, especialmente a: Darkacuario, i-will-love-you-recklessly, fanny-s22, Tepucihuatl-Shun, Maya-noodle, irisvillegas9911, y a Lallen ;), por último a mi queridísima lectora beta InatZiggy-Stardust, amiga gracias por tu paciencia y lecturas.**

* * *

Y vivieron felices…

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Nuestra luna de miel está cargada de muchos gratos recuerdos, aunque comenzó de una forma bastante sobrecogedora. Luego de que Shun y yo tuviéramos nuestra noche de bodas, enfermé repentinamente de una fiebre muy aguda, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió, supongo que quizás pesqué algún resfrío por dormir desnudos con la corredera del balcón de la habitación semi abierta, pero lo cierto es que al día siguiente desperté con fuertes dolores por todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mi entrepierna, tenía vergüenza de decirle esto a mi esposo, temía que quisiera inspeccionar y lo más complicado es que me acompañaba una profunda sensación de miedo, de angustia, por alguna razón desconocida creía que mi cuerpo estaba impuro, y no quería que él se me acercara o me tocara. Lloré amargamente por ello, no sé por cuanto tiempo, hasta que escuché su voz preocupada pidiéndome disculpas por hacerme daño._

 _Intenté calmarme para no hacerlo sentir mal, era nuestro primer día de luna de miel, quería que todo saliera bien y por eso, me armé del valor suficiente para ignorar todo lo que me estaba pasando, aunque pasé el resto del día angustiada, tenía mucho frío y cada vez que Shun se me acercaba temblaba de miedo. Luego, al almorzar, empecé a escuchar pequeñas voces que pedían ayuda, se escuchaban muy tristes, pero al notar a mi esposo preocupado, preferí no prestarles atención, y al regresar al onsen, empecé a ver unos bultos negros caminando por las calles, sólo recuerdo que Shun desesperado me decía que tenía fiebre, me cargó a nuestra habitación, tomó mi temperatura y trató de darme medicamentos, luego de eso todo se vuelve negro._

 _Al despertar, me sentía mucho mejor, todo el malestar que tuve durante el día desapareció por completo, y lo único que deseaba era abrazar a Shun con todas mis fuerzas. Espero que sólo se haya tratado de un simple resfriado, pero tengo un oscuro presentimiento sobre el íncubo que me acecha, sospecho que algo sucedió durante mi noche de bodas, pero Shun dice que no ha pasado absolutamente nada, de todas formas, investigaré todo lo que pueda, debo encontrar una manera de que me deje en paz._

 _El resto de nuestro viaje a Matsuyama transcurrió con tranquilidad, hicimos muchas cosas divertidas juntos, compré recuerdos para la señorita Saori y mis amigas, incluso para Shaina y Marín, a quienes les debo una disculpa por mi actitud irrespetuosa frente a Athena. Pero respecto a nuestra intimidad, tuvimos mala suerte, ya que mi período menstrual apareció con una puntualidad abrumadora el tercer día de nuestra visita al onsen y aún no se ha detenido, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que nuestra casa esté terminada para poder mudarnos, y así volver a tener un poco de privacidad, porque definitivamente en la mansión Kido, que siempre está llena de personas por todos lados, será imposible hacer algo sin que lo noten._

 _Diario de June, avioneta privada de la Fundación Graude, 27 de Marzo._

 **Purificación.**

\- Es una lástima que una mujer tan hermosa esté ligada al terrible destino de Perséfone, reza para que sea la diosa de la primavera, porque al menos si se trata de ella, podrías pelear con Hades y quizás vencerlo, pero si se trata de la diosa del infierno, ten por seguro que Zeus la matará sin piedad-

El caballero de Andrómeda escuchó con una mescla de dolor y rabia las palabras de Hermes antes de marcharse. Cuando el dios extendió las alas de sus sandalias, y salió volando por el balcón de la habitación, Shun contempló a su esposa quién permanecía en posición fetal, adormecida. Se acercó, y con ternura acarició su mejilla para despertarla, notando que su cuerpo estaba muy frío.

\- June, ya es muy tarde, nos hemos perdido toda la mañana- dijo preocupado porque ella parecía no reaccionar, pero sin perder el control de sí mismo, continuó intentando despertarla- ¡Oye, dormilona, ya es mediodía!-

June abrió lentamente los ojos, y sintió que todo su cuerpo le dolía, especialmente su cuello, uno de sus hombros, y su entrepierna, comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos de dolor, y Shun se preocupó aún más al escucharla.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

\- ¿Shun?- dijo débilmente, e intentó moverse para poder ver a su esposo- Me duele todo el cuerpo-

\- Lo siento, creo que fui muy brusco contigo anoche y no me di cuenta, pude causarte alguna lesión, deja examinarte- como médico, Shun creía que podía ayudar a su esposa, al menos viendo donde le dolía y recetándole algún antiespasmódico si era necesario, de hecho el también había despertado con un fuerte dolor en una pierna y en sus caderas, pero al auto examinarse, no tenía nada, y sospechó que quizás lo había provocado algún movimiento brusco la noche anterior. Quiso tocarla, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella con un gesto totalmente impulsivo, lo empujó con brusquedad.

\- ¡Déjame!- el cuerpo de June temblaba, y Shun notó que sus mejillas estaban bañadas por lágrimas.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, no pensé que lo de anoche te doliera tanto…- quiso disculparse sin comprender la extraña reacción de June, pero esta, al tratar de pararse, sintió un dolor punzante en su intimidad, y otro más en su estómago cayendo de rodillas sobre el tatami- ¿Qué sucede? ¡June!

\- ¡No! ¡No me mires! ¡No me toques!- estalló en un llanto desolador e incomprensible, no recordaba en lo absoluto la violación de Hades, y este incluso había borrado las magulladuras, y las heridas de sus golpes, dejando en la amazona y en su habitáculo sólo el dolor de aquella violenta acción, pero de alguna manera, el cuerpo de ambos expresaba todo su dolor por lo sucedido, especialmente en el de June. Shun estaba shockeado por lo que estaba sucediendo, no era lo que esperaba de sus primeros días como un hombre recién casado, vio cómo su esposa cubriendo su cuerpo con la yukata se escabulló tras el biombo, y desde ahí la escuchó sollozar por mucho tiempo.

Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué, porque Hades también se aseguró que mientras usaba su cuerpo para violar a June, él no recordara absolutamente nada. El dolor de su pelvis y su pierna aumentó por unos instantes, sintió que algo andaba mal, pero el llanto de su esposa le partía el alma aún más, y decidido, se sentó del otro lado del biombo, y esperó pacientemente a que ella se calmara un poco, y cuando por fin tuvo la certeza de que así era, se animó a hablarle con ternura.

\- June, escúchame por favor, si te hice daño, fue sin querer, prometo ser más amable contigo la próxima vez, claro, si quieres que lo de anoche se repita, si no quieres, entonces, puedo esperar a que te sientas lista de nuevo, no importa lo que tardes- empezó a hablar con la mirada baja, entristecido porque aún podía sentir que lloraba en silencio- Lamento no ser tan comprensivo, olvidé que cuando eras niña, casi fuiste víctima de abuso sexual, de seguro te he hecho recordar cosas desagradables, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer-

Al escucharlo, June sintió que el frío que penetraba desde su piel hasta lo profundo de sus huesos desaparecía, también esa sensación desagradable de sentirse sucia e impura, al igual que el dolor de su cuerpo. Con timidez, salió detrás del biombo, y quedó de pie frente a su marido.

\- No te disculpes, no me has hecho ningún daño, es sólo que desperté con un horrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo, y deseaba llorar con todas mis fuerzas, no sé por qué, por más que trato de pensar una razón, no puedo hallar una respuesta-

\- ¿En serio? ¿No es porque te haya hecho daño?- Shun se puso de pie, su cuerpo tampoco le dolía, y con tristeza notó que el rostro de June aún permanecía humedecido por las lágrimas.

\- No, tal vez sea nostalgia por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para poder estar juntos- contestó sólo por tratar de buscar una explicación racional a su particular estado de ánimo- Me dijiste que ya es muy tarde, deberíamos comer algo ¿No crees? Hoy es nuestro primer día de luna de miel, y la señorita Saori me pidió un informe diario de todo lo que hacemos.

Shun observó como su esposa ordenaba la habitación, para luego vestirse tras el biombo, sin siquiera volver a dirigirle la palabra, a ratos la veía con más lagrimas en su rostro, las cuales ella trataba de secar para que él no las notara, y a ratos, cuando intentaba acercársele, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, como si le tuviera miedo.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, salieron del onsen para conocer la ciudad, y buscar un lugar donde almorzar. June le pidió a Shun pasar por un templo en donde dejaría los restos del bouquet de rosas que aquella mañana había aparecido completamente marchito, ambos estaban extrañados por ello, pero no le dieron importancia, tampoco al hecho de que los amuletos del templo shinto se habían soltado de sus muñecas.

\- ¿Cómo sabías de este lugar?- preguntó Shun a su esposa cuando llegaron al templo, ya que ella pudo guiarlo sin siquiera equivocarse en el nombre del lugar, como si lo conociera.

\- Tuve un sueño raro anoche, mi alma se salía de mi cuerpo, y traía las rosas a este lugar- explicó June tan sorprendida como su marido de no equivocarse al conducirlo hasta aquel sitio.

El día estaba nublado, parecía como si la primavera estuviera retrasada, una fuerte brisa helada golpeaba el rostro de quienes visitaban el templo. Shun no pudo evitar escuchar la charla de unas señoras que venían de depositar monedas en el altar.

\- El clima se ha vuelto tan cambiante-

\- Cierto, anoche hizo muchísimo calor, por un instante pensé que me desmayaría, el termómetro marcó 35 grados centígrados, y luego en la madrugada hizo un frío espantoso-

\- Tuve que levantarme a poner la calefacción, habían 3 grados centígrados bajo cero, eso es inusual en esta época del año-

\- Y esa horrible helada, mató a varias de mis plantas, no logré ponerlas a salvo, porque no imaginaba ese cambio tan drástico en la temperatura-

\- Habían anunciado un día soleado para hoy, y mira como está, hace unas horas llovía a raudales, y ahora todo me parece tan inestable…-

\- _¿Qué extraño? Es como si el comportamiento de June estuviese reflejándose en el clima, anoche los dos estábamos muy excitados, y hoy, mientras ella lloraba en nuestra habitación, sentí la lluvia caer con fuerza, y desde que ella se calmó, el día ha estado nublado-_ pensó con agudeza, para luego posar su mirada en su esposa quien hablaba con una sacerdotisa del templo- _O quizás esté exagerando las cosas, esto de Perséfone me tiene más angustiado de lo que pensé._

La amazona le explicó a la sacerdotisa del templo la razón de su visita, y esta, con un profundo aire de misterio, la guió hasta el lugar que vio en su sueño, y en el mismo claro del bosque, sepultó los restos del bouquet de rosas, y mientras permanecía silenciosa contemplando toda la naturaleza que la rodeaba, la sacerdotisa se acercó a Shun.

\- Usted y su esposa se ven muy enfermos, un aura oscura los rodea, deberían cuidarse mejor, tomar baños de agua caliente con sal gruesa de mar, les aconsejaría que se cuiden durante la luna nueva- dijo con amabilidad ante un desconcertado Shun. Pero cuando él quiso preguntarle por qué le daba ese consejo, la mujer había desaparecido.

\- _¿Aura oscura? ¿Acaso esto tendrá que ver con Hades? Temía que anoche pudiera hacernos algo, por suerte no pasó nada, pero June no se ve bien desde que despertó, y parece como si me tuviera miedo-_ Shun sintió su cuerpo tembloroso, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y el dolor regresaba, aunque leve- _¿ Qué es esta sensación de angustia que siento? Será mejor que haga caso de las palabras de la sacerdotisa, hasta el momento, la ayuda de los templos shinto a sido bastante efectiva, y el poder de los amuletos caducaba anoche-_ pensó recordando las palabras del sacerdote que protegió a June cuando escapó de la mansión Kido en Tokio.

\- Ya me siento más tranquila ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos ahora?- dijo June acercándose con calma.

\- Creo que debemos comer algo primero- contestó notando el rostro pálido, cansado y ojeroso de su esposa- June ¿De verdad quieres que sigamos con nuestra luna de miel? Si no te sientes bien, regresemos a la mansión Kido, podemos intentarlo en otra oportunidad- dijo preocupado.

\- No, pocas veces podemos estar a solas, y ahora ya estamos casados…yo quiero que estemos juntos- pese al dolor que regresaba a su cuerpo, y al frío que sentía, June se esforzó en sonreír para Shun, y ya que nadie los estaba observando, se atrevió a abrazarlo, y al sentir su calor, se sintió protegida por él- No quiero arruinar este momento- nuevamente ese amargo nudo en la garganta volvió a formarse dentro de ella, y quiso reprimir esas malditas ganas de llorar que por una razón desconocida se apoderaban de todo su ser nuevamente,

\- ¡Estás temblando! June, tus manos están muy frías- dijo Shun alarmado al sentir a su esposa aferrada a él- iremos a comer algo caliente, y si no mejoras regresaremos hoy mismo a Tokio.

Shun llevó a June a un restaurante familiar que encontró cerca del templo que visitaron. Mientras su esposa pasaba al tocador, él ordenó oden para ella, el cual consistía en un caldo con una gran variedad de ingredientes, típico durante el invierno, mientras que para él, pidió un plato de soba.

En el tocador, June miraba su rostro demacrado en el espejo, y por primera vez en su vida, sacó de su bolso unos polvos que Saori le había obsequiado.

\- Ya comprendo por qué Shun está tan preocupado, mi rostro luce fatal, no sé usar esta cosa, pero si pudiera verme menos pálida, el estaría más tranquilo- dijo tratando de aplicárselos en el rostro.

Shun miraba con atención el noticiero local en la televisión cercana a la mesa donde estaba sentado. Había un par de noticias que captaron su interés, una de ellas, relacionada a los bruscos cambios de temperatura y de las condiciones climáticas en la prefectura, la otra hablaba de un misterioso apagón que se produjo a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, todos los entrevistados no sabían dar explicaciones claras a aquellos fenómenos, algunos hablaban de cambio climático, otros, de una falla en la planta generadora de electricidad, aunque varios ingenieros aclararon que la instalación funcionó correctamente en todo momento, hasta que repentinamente, uno de los indigentes, de los pocos que merodeaban por la ciudad, exigió ser entrevistado por uno de los periodistas, y cuando le cedieron la palabra, porque él aseguró que sabía qué estaba sucediendo, dijo alborotado frente a las cámaras:

\- _Una diosa maligna rondó nuestra ciudad de noche, yo la vi, también mis amigos, saltaba sobre los edificios, desnuda, tenía el cabello largo y rubio, se dirigió a uno de los templos, la seguían muchos animales nocturnos-_ Apenas el indigente empezó a dar su testimonio, los periodistas lo censuraron, debido a que lo creyeron completamente loco, pese a que él insistía en que decía la verdad.

\- ¡Qué cosas tan descabellada! Aún no puedo creer que en plena era de la ciencia, aún haya gente que crea en cuentos de hadas- escuchó Shun decir a un hombre ubicado en la mesa tras él.

 _\- Su descripción era similar a la de June, pero a esa hora estábamos dormidos-_ reflexionó inquieto, recordaba haber puesto el futon sobre ambos, mientras June se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos, luego de eso todo se volvía oscuro, obviamente porque él también se adormeció- _No tengo forma de saber si ella se despertó, ni siquiera la sentí levantarse, esto es muy raro…y si quién provocó todo eso no fue June y se trata de Perséfone, pero su cosmos es enorme, me habría dado cuenta._

\- ¿Por qué tienes el ceño fruncido? ¿Hay algún problema?- escuchó la voz de su esposa que regresaba del tocador. Se veía menos pálida, pero Shun descubrió de inmediato que se había puesto algo de maquillaje, no sólo por el hecho de que tenía aprendido su rostro de memoria, sino que también, porque ella no era una experta en usar cosas como esas.

\- Estoy preocupado por tu salud, y no sirve que te pongas polvos para verte menos pálida- sonrió sacando un pañuelo para limpiar las mejillas de June, quien perdió toda la palidez al verse descubierta por su esposo, pero a Shun le pareció tan tierna en ese momento que no pudo evitar robarle un sorpresivo y suave beso de sus labios antes de ayudarla a sentarse frente a él.

\- No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias, puedo hacerlo sola- protestó June, pero Shun puso su mano sobre su frente y volvió a sentirla muy fría. En ese instante, la mesera trajo lo que el caballero de Andrómeda había pedido.

-Por cierto, June, anoche después de que me quedé dormido ¿de casualidad no te levantaste?- se atrevió a preguntar para salir de esas dudas que estaban rondando en su cabeza.

\- Ya te dije que anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño, y cuando desperté, estaba de pie en el balcón de la habitación, no sé cómo llegué ahí, quizás sea sonámbula y no me haya dado cuenta, luego regresé, y entonces…- June sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, no podía recordar qué sucedió después de escribir en su diario, tenía un vacío donde todo se volvía de color negro, al punto de que ni siquiera sabía cómo llegó de regreso al lugar donde despertó ese día. Pero una cosa sí era cierta, y era que esas ansias de llorar se estaban apoderando de ella nuevamente, sin embargo, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró contenerse.

\- No eres sonámbula- sonrió Shun algo preocupado por ese sueño del que le hablaba su esposa- _Tendré que estar más atento a su comportamiento desde ahora en adelante-_ pensó.

\- ¿No escuchas algo raro?- dijo repentinamente June mirando en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Algo raro? Debe ser la televisión, la tenemos muy cerca- contestó el tomando los palillos para comer soba.

\- No, no es la televisión, son otras voces, y provienen de distintas direcciones- la amazona continuó mirando hacia todos lados, pero al notar la expresión grave que regresaba al rostro de su esposo, prefirió quedarse tranquila y empezar a comer.

Ambos almorzaron con lentitud, aunque June apenas tocó el oden, y luego, salieron a recorrer la ciudad. La tarde transcurrió muy rápido, pero el carácter extraño de la amazona no cambió mucho, seguía temblando cuando Shun se le acercaba, y esto afligía al caballero de Andrómeda mucho más que ese extraño dolor que aparecía y desaparecía de su cuerpo una y otra vez.

\- Shun… ¿Qué son esos bultos?-

\- ¿Qué bultos?- preguntó él abriendo un paraguas al bajar del taxi que los llevó de regreso al onsen.

\- ¿No los ves? Son muchos, se cuelan entre las personas que caminan por la calle- June bajó del vehículo luego de pagar al taxista. Shun se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y que tenía dificultades para mantenerse en pie, porque apenas intentó acercarse a él para cogerlo del brazo y entrar al onsen, se tambaleó un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó asustado cuando su esposa se abrazó a él para no caer.

\- Esos bultos negros…son muchos… algunos parece que quieren hablar con las personas- murmuró tratando de acercarse a un espacio vacío entre un transeúnte que iba pasando por la calle, como si quisiera tocar a alguien o algo.

\- ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!- Shun puso su mano en la frente de June, y alarmado, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación que tenían en el onsen.

Luego de recostarla en el tatami, y cubrirla con un futon, buscó en su maleta algunos medicamentos que guardaba en caso de emergencia, y un termómetro para tomarle la temperatura. Al mismo tiempo, un calor enorme se apoderó del onsen, el aire acondicionado comenzó a fallar, y en la calle la gente corría para refugiarse de una inesperada tormenta.

\- ¡45 grados!- Shun al verificar la temperatura de su esposa, se puso de pie abruptamente- ¡Te llevaré a un hospital de inmediato!

\- ¡No, por favor, a un hospital no!- June a duras penas se puso de pie y se abrazó a Shun para impedir que cometiera tal cosa- ¡Los odio, ahí está la muerte todo el tiempo, esperando llevárselos a todos!

\- Tienes 45 grados, esta fiebre es demasiado repentina, June aquí no podré ayudarte, necesito llevarte a un hospital- insistió Shun.

\- No me lleves a ese lugar- los suplicantes ojos de June se llenaron de lágrimas, y conmovido Shun la condujo de regreso al futon.

\- Sé que odias los hospitales, te daré un poco de medicina, si la fiebre no logra bajar te llevaré de todos modos- dijo entre preocupado y temeroso, ya que fuera de la fiebre, June no presentaba ningún otro síntoma que lo alertara de alguna enfermedad, ni siquiera una gripe.

\- ¿Qué medicina?- preguntó June con voz débil, y entonces, cuando Shun le acercó un vaso con agua y una cápsula, se alteró por completo- ¡No, no envenenes mi cuerpo con eso! ¡Vas a matarme!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Es lo que le doy a todos mis pacientes para bajar la fiebre- Shun estaba perdiendo la paciencia, más por la desesperación de no saber qué rayos sucedía con su esposa, que porque fuera una paciente complicada. Intentó que June tragara la cápsula, pero esta le mordió la mano y escupió para no probar la medicina.

\- ¡No quiero ese veneno! ¡Necesito hojas de sauce! - gritó angustiada pero Shun se armó de valor, cogió la capsula la puso dentro de su boca y luego, aprisionó las manos de June entre las suyas, y besándola, logró que tragara el medicamento. Apenas la liberó, trató de darle algo de agua, pero la amazona cayó en un profundo trance al mismo tiempo que en medio de la tormenta, se producía un gran apagón por toda la ciudad.

\- June…háblame, di algo, por favor- Shun tomó su mano asustado, entonces notó, pese a la oscuridad, que su esposa tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras su cosmos mesclado con el de Perséfone se elevaba de forma abrupta.

\- Esos bultos… también están dentro del onsen, quieren que los escuchen, pero las personas no pueden verlos- murmuró con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué dices?-

\- Están solos…abandonados…confundidos…no entienden lo que les ha pasado, quieren preguntar por sus seres queridos, pero nadie los escucha ¿Por qué puedo sentir su dolor?-

En ese instante, varios truenos y relámpagos invadieron la ciudad, los medios de comunicación alertaron un tifón para toda la prefectura aconsejando a la gente regresar a sus casas y no salir a menos que se tratara de una emergencia. Pero dentro de la habitación del onsen, todo se había salido de control, el cosmos de June hizo que aparecieran enredaderas por todos los muros, y cientos de esporas se esparcían a su alrededor.

\- ¡June, cálmate, tienes que recuperarte, no sé lo que estás viendo en este momento, pero estás delirando por la fiebre!- Shun angustiado sostuvo a su esposa entre sus brazos y encendió su propio cosmos para tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Me has traído las hojas de sauce?- escuchó la voz de June, aunque le sonaba totalmente diferente, y al mirarla a los ojos se dio cuenta que habían perdido su azul característico adquiriendo un tono verde claro- Este cuerpo fue dominado por una energía oscura, y también el tuyo, esta fiebre es para purificarlo, así que tráeme las hojas de sauce.

\- Tú…tú no eres June…eres Perséfone ¿Verdad? ¿Qué hiciste con mi esposa?- preguntó Shun aterrado, al notar que la piel de su esposa resplandecía, su cabello crecía de forma descontrolada, y el perfume a flores de su cuerpo se hacía más intenso.

\- ¿Acaso no entiendes? Necesito las hojas de sauce ¡Ahora!-

\- No sé dónde conseguir lo que me pides- dijo Shun, entonces, Perséfone controlando el cuerpo de June, la hizo ponerse de pie, caminó directamente a su maleta, y de ella sacó unas hojas secas de sauce que traía dentro de su diario de vida, sacó agua caliente de un termo que habían dejado al salir, y preparó una infusión de aquellas hojas. Al terminar, bebió de la infusión y se acercó a un atemorizado caballero de Andrómeda.

\- Bebe tú también, esa energía oscura debe ser expulsada de mi habitáculo y de ti, si queremos que "él" no nos venza- ordenó y luego de que Shun le hiciera caso, se sintió atacado por una fuerte fiebre que hizo que se desmayara junto al cuerpo exhausto de June, que también se adormeció en ese momento.

 _Shun se vio caminando en sueños por la casa que había comprado para vivir con su esposa, la buscaba por todos lados sin poder hallarla, y escuchando su risa, se dirigió junto al sauce de la colina. Ahí estaba June, trepada entre las ramas, hablando sola o quizás con el árbol. Llevaba puesta una túnica blanca y una corona de rosas silvestres alrededor de su cabeza, su rostro resplandecía, y al divisar su llegada, bajó del sauce y corrió a sus brazos._

 _\- ¡Has venido! Te estaba esperando ¿Me dirás que hiciste en tu pueblo? ¿Cuándo conoceré tu rebaño?- dijo con mucho entusiasmo tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo hasta el sauce- Tengo un regalo para ti, mamá me enseñó a darle color con tintes hechos de la sabia de varias plantas._

 _\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shun al verla tan alegre, sacando de un morral hecho de fibras vegetales unas sandalias de paja que tenían un tono azulado._

 _\- Si lo dices por la fiebre de hace unos días, no debes preocuparte, tengo todos los medicamentos que necesito a mi alrededor- explicó June angelicalmente dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos indicándole todo el bosque que los rodeaba- Gaia es sabia, ella nos da todo lo que necesitamos, mamá y yo le enseñamos eso a los humanos, pero ellos lo olvidan con mucha frecuencia y la lastiman._

 _\- ¿Gaia? Espera un segundo ¿De qué estás hablando June?- dijo Shun confundido y entonces notó que su esposa detenía sus giros y lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos de color verde._

 _\- ¿Quién es June?- preguntó con curiosidad y luego reflexionó por sí misma- Debe ser alguna chica de tu aldea ¿Es tu hermana? ¿Me la presentarás algún día?_

 _\- No, ella es tu…- Shun estaba a punto de decir que era su habitáculo pero no fue capaz de pronunciar aquella palabra. Le sonaba tan repulsiva, como si su esposa no fuera más que una marioneta a merced de cualquier dios que deseara usarla, y se odió en ese momento por haberla condenado a ese miserable destino._

 _\- ¿Es mi habitáculo? ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? Yo puedo leer tu mente, todos los dioses lo podemos hacer, y tú la elegiste para mí, por eso no debes por ningún motivo darle medicamentos humanos, o la vas a terminar envenenando tarde o temprano- habló la rubia mujer mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba hasta enceguecerlo- Eso sólo provocará que Hades se salga con la suya, sabe que si ella muere le pertenecerá para siempre, y mientras llegue ese momento, se divertirá lo mejor que pueda arruinando nuestras vidas…deberás ser mucho más fuerte y sobretodo, mantenerte alerta en las noches de luna nueva…_

Shun despertó algo mareado, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada por las lámparas, las enredaderas y esporas habían desaparecido, intentó levantarse, notando que entre sus manos sostenía la cálida mano de su esposa.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una advertencia? ¿O un recuerdo de alguna de mis anteriores vidas junto a Perséfone?- se preguntó asustado por todo lo sucedido. Al menos el rostro de June ya no estaba pálido, y parecía que había recuperado la temperatura normal de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Shun?-

\- ¡June!- al escucharla, temeroso, observó fijamente sus ojos, y suspiró aliviado al notar que habían recuperado su tono azulado- Me alegra que hayas despertado, no vuelvas a asustarme así, iré por el termómetro para tomar tu temperatura de nuevo.

Con calma, el caballero de Andrómeda se puso de pie. Sentía su cuerpo húmedo y pegajoso, y recordó que la fiebre también lo había atacado a él.

\- _Perséfone mencionó que tanto June como yo fuimos arremetidos por una energía oscura…sospecho que se trata de Hades, por eso ella dijo que ambos debíamos purificarnos, la sacerdotisa del templo shinto dijo exactamente lo mismo, pero ¿Qué nos hizo Hades?-_ pensó angustiado buscando el termómetro, entonces, sintió que June lo abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con preocupación- ¿Todavía te sientes mal?

\- Te amo- dijo June de forma repentina, y cuando Shun dio la vuelta para que quedaran de frente, ella volvió a arrojarse a sus brazos, y lo besó con una mescla de ternura y pasión que terminó por conmoverlo. Ya no temblaba al estar junto a él, ya no parecía tenerle miedo, era como si todo lo que vivieron ese día no fuera más que una pesadilla.

\- Estás húmedo y pegajoso, debes cambiarte de ropa- dijo June al posar sus manos entre la espalda y la camisa de su esposo- ¿También enfermaste? Lo siento, lamento arruinar nuestra luna de miel.

\- Tranquila, sólo fue un poco de gripe, ya me siento mejor y veo que tú también, si quieres podemos aprovechar las aguas termales para recuperarnos- sonrió Shun al notar que June se veía completamente sana, y cariñosa con él.

\- ¿Un poco de gripe? ¿Está bien que un médico de prestigio como tú diga eso?-

\- Claro que sí, eso es lo que sucedió-

\- Eso suena extraño viniendo de alguien tan grave-dijo June en voz alta, pero luego cambió el tema porque sus preocupaciones viajaron a otra dirección - ¿Has cenado algo? ¿Qué hora es?- buscó el reloj mural con la mirada y se dio cuenta que pasaban de las diez de la noche- Has estado cuidándome todo este tiempo, creo que es más importante que comas algo primero.

\- Vamos a bañarnos, luego pediré que nos traigan sashimi a la habitación- Shun le dio un suave beso en los labios a su esposa, y buscó las toallas para bajar al onsen. Esta vez, solicitó una tina tipo jacuzzi en lugar de la alberca al aire libre, iba a entrar solo, pero June le preguntó si podían estar juntos lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba, después de lo sucedido antes de salir al mediodía, que su esposa se animara a querer estar desnuda junto a él.

\- No sé lo que me sucedió al despertar, sentía una terrible angustia dentro de mi pecho- explicó June mientras ayudaba a Shun a tallarse la espalda- Pero después de la fiebre, y de dormir, ya me siento mucho mejor- sonrió abrazándolo y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

\- Me tenías muy preocupado- explicó Shun dejándose mimar por su esposa, que a esas alturas ya estaba dándole masajes por todo el cuerpo. Luego, el también le ayudó a tallarse la espalda, y después, cenaron juntos en su habitación.

Era cerca de la media noche, cuando el caballero de Andrómeda acomodó los futones, uno al lado del otro para que pudieran dormir, mientras June envuelta en una yukata tenía la corredera del balcón abierta, y desde ahí observaba caer una suave lluvia de primavera.

\- Huele muy bien, me gusta cuando llueve, siento como si la tierra se renovara- la escuchó hablando con tranquilidad.

\- Esto es extraño, el pronóstico del tiempo hace unas horas anunciaba un tifón, y pedía que todos se resguardaran en sus hogares- Shun, quién también llevaba puesta una yukata, se acercó a su esposa para contemplar la lluvia junto a ella- hasta hubo un apagón por gran parte de la ciudad.

\- ¿En serio? la naturaleza a veces puede dar grandes sorpresas- sonrió June estirando su mano para empaparla con la lluvia- Los humanos estamos tan acostumbrados a predecir y controlar todo, que los cambios abruptos de la madre naturaleza nos abruman, esa es una lección de humildad.

A Shun le parecieron extrañas esas palabras. Estaba acostumbrado a los discursos ambientalistas de su esposa, incluso los más extremos, pero luego de haber tenido un primer contacto directo con Perséfone, no sabía si June actuaba así porque de verdad lo pensara de esa manera, o si estaba influenciada por el espíritu de aquella diosa.

\- _Perséfone sólo se ha empezado a manifestar desde el día en que June escapó de la mansión-_ concluyó finalmente, algo cansado por ese largo día, tomando a June por la cintura- Ya es hora de ir a la cama, si mañana despiertas igual de bien que ahora, no regresaremos a la mansión.

June asintió, y se dejó llevar de la mano hasta los futones. Se recostó al lado de su esposo, y este apagó la luz de las lámparas pequeñas para que pudieran dormir. El olor floral del cuerpo de June empezó a dispersarse por toda la habitación, el aire estaba tibio, ambos no podían dormir, pensaban en los hechos de ese día una y mil veces, hasta que la amazona rompió el silencio.

\- Shun... ¿Crees que el íncubo nos haya hecho daño anoche mientras estábamos dormidos?-

\- No. No lo creo, June, debes estar tranquila, no dejaré que ese monstruo te haga daño, lo prometo- Shun mintió. Lo sabía, y aunque desconocía lo que Hades había hecho con ambos, intuía que era algo muy malo, decidió entonces mantener a su esposa alejada de todo aquello como una forma de protegerla.

\- Oye, Shun...yo quisiera...- June comenzó a tartamudear repentinamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?- Shun se incorporó para encender la luz de una de las lámparas, notando las mejillas de su esposa sonrojadas.

\- Es que, podrías, podríamos...- June sintió que su rostro ardía como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, y es que, junto con pensar en el asunto del íncubo, había otra cosa que también había recordado, y tenía la urgente necesidad de pedírselo a su esposo, así que en vista de que no sabía cómo explicarlo sin sentirse apenada, y de que Shun no parecía entender el mensaje, se acercó a su oído, y le habló con timidez- Omae to Ai Shitai (quiero hacer el amor contigo)- susurró bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Shun también acalorándose al escucharla murmurar esas palabras de forma tan tímida y sensual.

\- Sí, es que, me gustó lo de anoche, y quisiera repetirlo, sé que al despertar no deseaba que me tocaras, de verdad no sé por qué me comporté así, pero no puedo mentirte, yo...lo de anoche...-

June no terminó de dar sus explicaciones, porque Shun de inmediato la besó apasionadamente. Él tenía el fuerte deseo de hacerla suya una vez más, pero temía herirla y que las cosas volvieran a ponerse mal, no deseaba hacerle daño, pero ella había sido sincera al plantearle lo que quería, y eso para él tenía mucho valor. Acompañados por la luz de la única lámpara de la habitación que estaba encendida, se quitaron las yukata, acariciaron sus cuerpos al borde del delirio, se besaron una y mil veces por todos lados, y se fundieron en un solo ser hasta que sus fuerzas flaquearon.

Afortunadamente para ellos, esa noche Hades no apareció, y pudieron iniciar de verdad una nueva vida como una joven pareja de recién casados.

 _Creí que mi luna de miel serviría de alguna manera para mantener a June distraída de todos los problemas que se nos han venido encima este último tiempo, pero no fue así. Hades nos hizo algo durante nuestra noche de bodas, de eso estoy seguro, y tuvo efectos tan terribles sobre nosotros, que Perséfone despertó repentinamente para purificar mi cuerpo y el de mi esposa, razón por la cual fuimos atacados por una repentina fiebre._

 _Recordar lo sucedido genera dentro de mí una profunda desesperación, pero debo escribirlo para poder exteriorizarlo de alguna manera, no puedo hablar de esto con ninguno de mis amigos, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, deben quedar al margen de todo esto, y Yukio con mayor razón, ya que no conoce nada de mi mundo como caballero, excepto el torneo galáctico de hace tantos años, y me creería loco o no me entendería. Sé que debo hablar con Saori apenas llegue a la mansión, y explicarle que Perséfone ha tenido contacto conmigo prohibiéndome que le de medicamentos a June o de lo contrario su cuerpo comenzará a envenenarse ¿Qué significará eso? Se supone que la medicina ayuda a sanar a las personas, no ha dañarlas, al menos como médico creo fervientemente en ello._

 _Deméter no me dijo qué cambios tendría mi esposa, pero es evidente que las palabras de Saori son ciertas. Perséfone es una diosa inestable, y aunque sea la primavera o la diosa del infierno, no se sabe cómo actuará más adelante, y lo que más me duele, es que pase lo que pase, para cualquier cosa, usará el cuerpo de mi June pero ¿Qué pasará con su alma? ¿A dónde va cuando esa diosa toma el control completo de ella? Ni yo sé en donde estaba cuando Hades se apoderó de mí. Perséfone y June son tan parecidas, sólo cambia el color de sus ojos y el poder de su cosmos, en otros aspectos, ambas parecen tan alegres, tan ingenuas, Hermes tiene razón, espero que quién viva dentro de ese cuerpo sea la diosa de la primavera, pero eso me deja en la incertidumbre de si podré ser capaz de cuidar a mi esposa, intenté ayudarla con lo de la fiebre, pero los métodos humanos parecen no funcionar con ella._

 _Me sentí tan inútil viéndola sufrir, pidiéndome que no la tocara, llorando escondida de mí tras el biombo ¿Qué nos hizo Hades para que ella se comportara de esa manera? Parece no recordar nada, y yo tampoco, tengo miedo de descubrir la verdad, pero ante el daño hecho, lo único que nos queda a ambos es seguir mirando hacia adelante juntos, y protegerla para que no vuelva a suceder pero me pregunto si realmente podré hacerlo ¿Podré ayudar a Deméter para que la historia de Perséfone no vuelva a repetirse como en cada reencarnación?_

 _Los días siguientes fueron tan diferentes, todos llenos de alegría, de divertirnos juntos, de planificar lo que queremos hacer cuando estemos viviendo en nuestra casa, me sentí normal junto a Juneko y muy feliz de tenerla a mi lado como mi esposa. Quiero que esta pesadilla termine pronto, pero sé que tendré que tener paciencia hasta que nazca ese nuevo bebé con el corazón puro para que se convierta en el gobernante del inframundo, al menos, me queda el consuelo de que Zeus no nos molestará, porque cumplí con el encargo vergonzoso de Hera._

 _Diario de Shun, Onsen de Dogo, Prefectura de Ehime, madrugada del 27 de Marzo._

Hermes cumplió con la misión que Hera la había encomendado, viajó temprano el 22 de marzo a retirar la caja de marfil que contenía la evidencia de la virginidad del habitáculo de Perséfone, y se la entregó a Zeus en el Olimpo, este extrajo el paño ensangrentado y lo miró fijamente por varios minutos, parecía examinarlo de forma meticulosa.

\- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Estás molesto porque el caballero de Athena te ha ganado y no podrás involucrarte físicamente con la amazona habitáculo de Perséfone?- se burló Hera satisfecha, ya que lo que más deseaba en el universo, era que June realmente llegara virgen al matrimonio. Para la reina de los dioses, significaba una infidelidad menos de que preocuparse.

\- No es eso- contestó Zeus con voz inquieta- Quiero que observes la mancha de sangre y me digas qué es lo que ves.

Hera se acercó al trono de su esposo, este le pasó el paño de algodón, y la diosa observó en un principio manteniendo la sonrisa burlona, pero luego, la cambió abruptamente abriendo la boca en señal de estar fuertemente impresionada.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Nunca ha tenido una mancha con esa forma!-

\- Así es, siempre que hacemos esta prueba, la mancha suele tener la forma de una flor, señal de que dentro del cuerpo del habitáculo está la diosa de la primavera, sólo en tres ocasiones la mancha tomó la forma de un cristal de nieve, enseñándonos con ello la presencia de la diosa del infierno, pero esta mancha...-

\- Esta mancha no puede interpretarse, es decir, tiene forma pero no se distingue claramente si es una flor o un cristal de nieve- interrumpió Hera alarmada- ¿Qué significa esto?

\- No lo sé, jamás había sucedido algo así desde que pasamos de la era mitológica a la era del hombre, puede ser que Perséfone quiera confundirnos a propósito o también puede ser que...- Zeus hizo una pausa antes de decir lo que pensaba en voz muy baja- dentro del cuerpo de esa amazona convivan las dos, la primavera y la reina del inframundo, eso la volvería más impredecible e inestable que tener sólo a una de ellas.

\- ¡No puede ser posible! En el pasado, dividimos el alma de Perséfone en dos partes para tenerla bajo nuestro control, sólo pueden encarnar de una en una, las dos en un mismo cuerpo es algo peligroso, no sólo para nosotros por los problemas que pueda causar, también porque es demasiado poder dentro del frágil cuerpo de una mortal-

\- Calma Hera, ella aún no ha despertado completamente, se irá manifestando de a poco, le daremos la orden a Artemisa para que la vigile, y si se revela que es la diosa del infierno o las dos diosas de forma simultánea, tendrá que ejecutarla por el bien de nuestro mundo y el de los humanos- señaló Zeus cogiendo el paño de las manos de su esposa, y regresándolo a la caja de marfil.

\- ¿Qué haremos con Athena y con Hades? Tu hija nos manifestó abiertamente su interés en proteger a Perséfone, y sabes que ese deseo es por su sentimiento de culpa por lo que sucedió durante el secuestro, no aceptará tan fácilmente que ejecutemos a su amazona, y estoy segura que le ha tomado demasiado cariño, en cuanto a tu hermano, vi lo que hizo con esa mujer y su habitáculo anoche, Hades es despreciable, sospecho que ha violado a esa amazona no sólo por ser el habitáculo de Perséfone, debe estar tramando algo-

\- Mi hija de momento no es una molestia, si quiere jugar a ser la sobreprotectora de su hermana, permitámoselo, pero cuando llegue el momento, Athena sabe que debe acatar mi voluntad porque de eso depende que el mundo esté en calma, en cuanto a Hades, me parece muy extraño que aunque su poder ha mermado considerablemente, aún tenga fuerzas para manifestarse como espíritu y poseer cuerpos, enviaré a Alecto para que lo interrogue y le dé un escarmiento- Zeus tomó la mano de su esposa y caminaron rumbo a su alcoba.

\- ¿Y Deméter?- dijo repentinamente Hera.

\- Nos juró no volver a acercarse a su hija, así que no hay problemas con ella-

\- Habló con el Caballero de Athena durante la fiesta de la boda sintoísta- le advirtió la diosa a su esposo.

\- Entonces aprovechemos que se han hecho "amigos" ¿De verdad crees que el guerrero de mi hija pueda controlar a Perséfone? Creo que nos conviene que Deméter se mantenga cerca de ellos, si las cosas se salen de control, ella puede aplacar a su hija por cortos períodos de tiempo, el suficiente para matarla si es necesario-

Continuará...

* * *

 **Bien, las cosas se complican más a cada capítulo que avanzo, lo sé, nos vemos en Septiembre ;)**


	18. Quiero, pero no se puede

**Hola mis lectores y lectoras, aquí actualizando este fic, el cuál creo le hará honores a la razón por la cual lo subí como ranking M, espero no traumar a nadie con mis ocurrencias, ustedes dirán ;)**

 **Hay un mensaje muy importante para quiénes me han seguido desde hace muchísimo tiempo en mi profile, por favor, quiero que pasen y lean, es agridulce, pero es importante que lo sepan por si a futuro me llego a ausentar mucho, cosa que obviamente no quiero que suceda.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, por compartir mis ocurrencias, los quiero. Recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y yo sólo los sumerjo en mis complicadas ideas que aparecen como relámpagos por mi cabeza, sin hacer lucro de esto, nada más que darme en el gusto escribiendo las cosas a mi modo.**

 **Gracias también a mi lectora beta InatZiggy Stardust, y por sus reviews a Darkacuario, Tepucihuatl-Shun y a Maya-Noodle.**

* * *

Y vivieron felices…

Había recibido las órdenes de Zeus en su morada en el Érebo, y aunque no era la diosa adecuada para aquella tarea, Alecto, la implacable, quien castiga los crímenes morales aceptó la misión que se le designó sin ninguna objeción.

Lo cierto era que la diosa que debía vengar el ultraje cometido contra Shun y June en su noche de bodas, era Némesis, quién tenía la facultad de poder vengar a los amantes infelices, pero esta aún no había reencarnado. Alecto de largos cabellos rojizos, se puso su armadura tan oscura como el vino tinto, mientras sus hermanas, similares a ella como si fueran trillizas, la observaban intrigadas.

\- ¿Por qué Zeus no me ha pedido ayuda?- preguntó Megera, la celosa, quien castiga los delitos de infidelidad y sus ojos eran de color anaranjado.

\- Porque esos mortales no cometieron adulterio, Hades tomó el cuerpo de su habitáculo y lo usó para violar a su esposa, ese es un crimen moral- contestó Tisífone, la vengadora de los asesinatos cuyos ojos eran violeta.

\- Lo que me desconcierta es que me haya enviado a castigar a Hades- Alecto ponía el casco sobre su cabeza, contemplándose frente a un enorme espejo donde relucían sobre su pálido rostro, sus ojos amarillos como dos brillantes topacios- normalmente son los mortales objeto de nuestra ira.

\- Los Olímpicos nos repudian y temen al mismo tiempo, y jamás nos han permitido castigar a uno de ellos, pero no tienen a nadie que haga justicia como nosotras- sonrió Megera- Ni Athena ni el propio Zeus son capaces de impartir nuestros castigos ejemplares.

\- Zeus cree que me engaña, pero él desea castigar a Hades porque violó a la mujer a la que él deseaba seducir, es tan ególatra que me repugna- Alecto estaba lista para partir. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y un sirviente entró para quitarle de las alas unos grilletes que las mantenían encadenadas y cerradas. La Erinia las abrió y agitó para asegurarse de no tener lesiones.

\- Y ¿Qué harás con el dios del inframundo cuando lo encuentres Alecto?- preguntó Tisífone clavando su mirada amatista en su hermana.

\- Zeus dijo que debía castigarlo por violación, y eso haré-

* * *

 _Cuando llegamos a la mansión Kido de nuestra luna de miel, la señorita Saori nos estaba esperando en la sala principal. De inmediato corrió hacia nosotros, y me estrechó de forma sofocante entre sus brazos, a tal punto, que tuve que decirle que me estaba ahogando para que me soltara. Entonces, con ojos llorosos acarició mi cabeza como si tuviera tres años y me preguntó mirando a Shun "si ese hombre pervertido me había tratado como a una reina"._

 _Demás está decir que ambos nos sonrojamos, y sólo atine a contestar muy bajo que sí y mi esposo le reclamó por tratarlo de pervertido, pero la señorita Saori lo ignoró, ordenó a Tatsumi y a las sirvientas que llevaran las maletas a nuestra habitación, y a Shun a que tomara un baño antes de cenar. En cuanto a mí, cogió fuertemente mi mano y me condujo a su despacho para que le contara con lujo de detalles todo lo sucedido durante nuestra luna de miel, pensé en no hablar sobre la fiebre y lo del íncubo para no preocuparla, pero ella me miró con severidad y dijo que quería "toda la verdad"._

 _Luego de explicarle bastante avergonzada, lo que sucedió con Shun durante todas nuestras vacaciones, ella hizo muchas preguntas sobre la fiebre que nos atacó el segundo día en el onsen, noté su rostro de preocupación cuando le mencioné que muchas escenas se me borraban tornándose todo negro a mi alrededor, también cuando le expliqué el sueño que tuve durante esa noche, y el hecho de que haya caminado sonámbula. Le pregunté si todo aquello estaba relacionado al íncubo que me persigue, pero ella sonrió amablemente, y dijo que si Shun creía que no había pasado nada debía creer en él._

 _Después, puso su mano sobre mi cabeza, elevó su cosmos diciendo que no temiera, que no me sucedería nada, sólo quería bendecirme con su poder para poder iniciar mi vida de mujer recién casada, y repentinamente, comenzó a llorar. Angustiada, me paré de la silla en la que estaba sentada y le pregunté si se sentía mal, pero ella, continuaba con su cosmos encendido, me abrazó con fuerzas y me dijo que "lamentaba no haber podido protegerme", en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, Jabu alertado por el cosmos entristecido de Athena entró en compañía de Tatsumi quien no vio con buenos ojos que la señorita me abrazara y sollozara al mismo tiempo, me cogió del brazo con brusquedad y me empujó contra la pared gritándome que qué le había hecho a su señora, Shun entró en ese momento y al ver lo que me hizo Tatsumi se lanzó sobre él dándole un golpe seco en el pómulo mientras le decía que no toleraría que se metiera conmigo._

 _La señorita Saori detuvo la pelea, y le ordenó a Tatsumi que me pidiera una disculpa porque yo no le hice nada, él aceptó a regañadientes, y una vez que se calmaron las cosas nos fuimos a cenar. Aquella noche Shun volvió a llegar tarde a mi habitación, estuvo conversando con la señorita en su despacho por demasiado tiempo, yo estaba pendiente de mis plantas las cuales dejé encargadas a Seiya para que las regara cuando entró en silencio, me condujo hasta mi colchón para que nos recostáramos juntos, y luego recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos mientras besaba mis labios, mi rostro, mi cuello, sentía el intenso olor de su cuerpo, ese que logro percibir cuando está excitado, y al que me acostumbré y me encanta, entonces pregunté si le sucedía algo malo._

 _Murmuró que le frustraba que no pudiéramos hacerlo porque estoy en "esos días" aún así sonrió con ternura y algo travieso mencionó que después tendríamos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero Shun no me engaña, no sé que conversó con Athena, pero pude distinguir una profunda tristeza en su mirada, algo me dice que el íncubo sí nos hizo algo durante nuestra noche de bodas, también puedo darme cuenta que la señorita y Shun tratan de mantenerme al margen de lo que está sucediendo y eso me molesta, pero creo que si los enfrento las cosas se pondrán peor._

 _Desde ese día, mi marido y yo no hemos podido tener ningún tipo de intimidad, siempre que lo intentamos, alguien nos interrumpe, y desde que regresamos de la luna de miel, Shun ha tenido que trabajar en la clínica durante las noches, aunque me dijo que estaba considerando seriamente buscar empleo en otro lugar debido a toda la gente de su trabajo que se oponía a nuestra boda, él quiere estar tranquilo y sé que quiere que yo también lo esté. Mientras tanto, lo espero en la cocina por la mañana antes de ir a estudiar al instituto de ciencias agropecuarias, apenas llega, le doy algo de comer para que vaya a su habitación a descansar, por Seiya sé que al mediodía despierta para el almuerzo, estudia de sus manuales de medicina, si llego temprano de mis clases lo acompaño a ver los avances en las reparaciones de nuestra casa o entrena un poco junto a Seiya y Jabu, ya que Shiryu regresó a Rozan y Hyoga a Siberia, y después de que cena con nosotros se va de regreso a la clínica para empezar su turno otra vez._

 _Me dijo que nos mudaríamos a finales de abril, porque aún quedaban varios arreglos pendientes, así que con toda seguridad mi cumpleaños lo pasaremos en la mansión Kido. Sólo espero que podamos festejarlo en calma, y sin mayores problemas, pese a que aún no tenemos noticias de su hermano, pero Shun no parece preocupado ¿Cómo será Ikki? A estas alturas, ya me está dando curiosidad por conocerlo, porque con esa fotografía de hace unos años atrás no tengo suficiente. Quisiera con todo mi corazón que nos lleváramos bien, por mi esposo, quién ansía que permanezcamos unidos siempre como una familia._

 _Diario de June, Tokio, 10 de Abril._

 **Quiero, pero no se puede.**

\- ¡No, para, aquí no, van a escucharnos...ah, ah, ah, y si entra la señorita y nos ve! ¡Shun!-

\- Si no armas escándalo, nadie va a escucharnos, ah, lo necesito con urgencia, no puedo contenerme más, he estado aguantando desde nuestra luna de miel-

Aquella madrugada del día domingo, June esperaba a Shun en la cocina de la mansión para darle algo de desayunar antes de que fuera a descansar de su turno nocturno en la clínica. Tenía la esperanza de que pudieran estar juntos al ser un día de descanso para ambos, y animada, decidió preparar unos hotcakes para su esposo. Pero apenas este entró a la cocina, June se dio cuenta que venía más despierto que de costumbre, y en sólo segundos, la tenía entre sus brazos, metiendo sus manos bajo su camiseta, mientras ella apagaba la hornilla para que la comida no se quemara.

Entre besos y caricias íntimas, la amazona pensó que quizás subirían hasta su habitación para ponerse al día en sus "tareas", pero su esposo tenía otros planes, y cogiéndola de la cintura, la alzó varios centímetros sobre el suelo, y la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina, la misma donde acostumbraban a desayunar, y con ímpetu le quitó las pantaletas, bajó el cierre de su pantalón para poder sacar su erecta masculinidad, y levantando la camiseta de su esposa para mordisquear sus pezones endurecidos, la embistió con un poco de brusquedad, la cual ella pasó por alto al comenzar a sentir esa sensación de placer que no tenía desde hace varios días.

En cierto modo, la extrañaba tanto como las ardientes caricias de su marido, quien en ese momento aumentaba la profundidad de sus embistes, al igual que la velocidad de sus movimientos. June apretó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Shun, quién trataba de no gemir tan alto, pero en ese instante, sintieron unas voces acercarse a la cocina.

\- Shun, debes sacarlo, es Seiya, Jabu y la señorita-

\- Ya me falta poco, ya casi termino- insistió el aludido, pero los pasos se acercaban más y más, June desesperada le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Shun, y mientras este se quejaba, ella logró acomodar su sujetador, y su camiseta, pero no lograba encontrar las pantaletas porque su marido las había arrojado y no se dio cuenta donde.

\- ¡No las encuentro!- dijo asustada mirando en todas direcciones cuando un gemido del caballero de Andrómeda la distrajo por completo- ¿Qué haces?

\- Ya te dije que me faltaba poco- respondió Shun con voz agitada mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y acomodaba su pantalón.

\- ¿Eyaculaste?- June posó su mirada en la mesa de la cocina donde ella había dejado los hotcakes que ya estaban listos, y que tenían un líquido viscoso y blanquecino sobre ellos, estaba a punto de sacarlos cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y Saori acompañada por Jabu y Seiya, entró animadamente a desayunar.

\- ¡Buenos días tórtolos! ¡Espero no haberlos interrumpido en algo!- se burló Seiya sin saber que de verdad los había interrumpido.

\- No molestes, respeta su intimidad- protestó Jabu sentándose frente a los hotcakes al igual que Saori.

\- ¡Hotcakes! ¡Mis favoritos! ¿Los hiciste para mí, verdad June? ¡Por eso eres mi amazona favorita!- dijo la diosa emocionada mientras Shun y June contemplaban con pavor que ya se había encaprichado con los hotcakes.

\- Yo creo que no son para ti, de seguro son para Shun- Seiya había clavado también la mirada en los hotcakes que olían bastante bien.

\- Qué envidia Shun, tienes una chica que cocina cosas deliciosas como estas para ti- Jabu también se animó al ver la comida sobre la mesa.

\- Quiten su vista de mis hotcakes, me comeré todos porque June los hizo para mí- Saori levantó el plato apartándolo para ella, sólo entonces se dio cuenta del peculiar aderezo que resbalaba de la comida- ¡Les pusiste glaseado! ¿Esto es un experimento?

\- ¡No, no los coma señorita, eso no es glaseado!- dijo June tratando de no parecer que estaba alarmada, al mismo tiempo, Shun se dio cuenta que bajo los pies de Jabu estaban las pantaletas de que le había quitado a su esposa hace unos instantes.

\- ¿No es glaseado? ¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó Saori intentando tocar el semen con la punta de sus dedos.

\- ¡Leche de coco!- contestó Seiya.

\- Algo así- musitó Shun mientras June temía que se comieran los hotcakes en ese momento.

\- Pero creo que deberían tomar una poco de café primero ¿No es verdad Shun?-

\- Es cierto, ayudaré a poner las tazas para el desayuno- se ofreció amablemente Jabu, tratando de ponerse de pie.

\- No, no es necesario, yo lo haré, ustedes sólo esperen- Shun empujó con delicadeza al caballero del Unicornio, ya que la pantaleta de June estaba enredada en uno de sus zapatos y sabía que su esposa se moriría de vergüenza si alguien más las veía.

\- No es necesario, puedo comer con la mano- Seiya estaba listo para sacar uno de los hotcakes con "leche de coco", pero June lo detuvo en ese mismo momento.

\- ¡Claro que no!-

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué?- el caballero de Pegaso tenía hambre y empezó a quejarse de que se moriría si no comía nada en los próximos cinco segundos.

\- Seiya, comer con las manos es de mala educación, espera a que nos traigan los cubiertos- Saori suspiró apesadumbrada de que su caballero jamás aprendiera modales, pese a que ella fervientemente trataba de inculcárselos.

\- Estos hotcakes...no pueden comerlos...porque tenemos que esperar a que estemos todos sentados, y estos son para Shun y para mí- dijo June quitándole el plato a la diosa- Los de ustedes los prepararé en seguida, no tardaré.

\- Pero yo quiero probar esa mescla con leche de coco, se ve apetitoso- reclamó Seiya.

\- Yo también- dijeron Saori y Jabu.

\- Que Shun decida si los comparte con nosotros o no- sugirió la diosa poniendo cara de "te odiaré toda mi vida si no los compartes", pero cuando todos posaron sus miradas en el caballero de Andrómeda, descubrieron que estaba de rodillas con las manos en el pie de Jabu.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes con mi zapato?- preguntó este un poco extrañado de la conducta rara de Shun.

\- No...Nada...- tartamudeó sin saber qué responder.

\- ¡Ya, prueba tus hotcakes y luego nos convidas un poco!- Seiya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y ya estaba más que listo para saltar sobre June a quitarle los hotcakes.

\- No me hagas esperar Shun, tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy- anunció Saori. Pero el caballero de Andrómeda estaba en un dilema, si se ponía de pie pondría en evidencia las pantaletas de encaje de su esposa, pero tampoco se animaba a probar los hotcakes con "leche de coco".

\- ¡Oh, veo que encontraste el trapo de cocina que estaba buscando!- dijo June nerviosa tratando de ayudarlo a salir del impasse.

\- ¡Exacto! Jabu, lo estás pisando ¿Podrías levantar un poco tu pie?- Shun al entender a su esposa le siguió el juego, y cuando el caballero del Unicornio le hizo caso, cogió la pantaleta y de inmediato la escondió con disimulo tras su espalda.

\- ¿Y? ¿Vas a comerte esos hotcakes o no?- preguntó Saori quien a esas alturas ya estaba de pie junto a su amazona, pasándole un tenedor para que comiera de una buena vez.

\- Yo...sí, comeré los hotcakes- Shun miró el plato y el tenedor, lo cogió con inseguridad pensando fastidiado en que jamás se volvería a hacer caso cuando anduviera con calentura, al menos mientras viviera en la mansión. Todos lo miraban expectantes, en el caso de June su corazón daba saltos ¿De verdad su esposo sería capaz de tragarse su propio semen? Pero las cosas dieron un giro brutal, cuando Seiya, ansioso de hotcakes, se impacientó al ver que Shun tenía el tenedor con un trozo del "dulce" temblando a centímetros de su boca.

\- ¡Si no lo quieres yo me lo como!- de inmediato le quitó el plato y el tenedor para comer.

\- ¡No!- dijeron Shun y June al mismo tiempo, pero Jabu quién también estaba perdiendo la paciencia, le quitó el plato y el tenedor a Seiya.

\- ¡Dejen de armar escándalo, tengo muchísima hambre!-

\- ¡Detente, no lo hagas!- insistió la pareja de recién casados y ante su histeria, Saori aprovechó de quitarle la comida a Jabu.

\- Hacer esperar a una diosa, qué mal educados son- Saori estaba a punto de comer un trozo, cuando Shun le quitó el plato de las manos.

\- June los hizo para mí- el pobre cerró los ojos apenado para tragarse los hotcakes, pero la voz de su esposa lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Se equivocan, los hice todos para mí, no quería compartirlos con nadie!- y de inmediato ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes y la impactada de Shun, June se devoró todos los hotcakes cubiertos del semen de su marido. La pobre amazona ni siquiera le tomó el gusto, sólo se los tragó lo más rápido que pudo, y mientras fingía mascar varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Deben haberle quedado bien malos si pone esa cara mientras se los come- murmuró Jabu.

\- La próxima vez que experimentes con comida no lo hagas cuando estemos hambrientos- se quejó Seiya.

\- Cuando mejores la receta debes darme a mi primero- ordenó Saori mientras buscaba algo de pan para hacer una tostadas. June estaba atragantada en ese momento, y corrió al baño más cercano para poder escupir los hotcakes. Pero al salir se topó con la triste mirada de su marido.

\- ¿Tan horrible sabe mi semen?- hablaba como si estuviera herido en el orgullo.

\- Shun, ni siquiera le tomé el gusto...-

\- O sea que no te gusta eso de mí ¡te doy asco! ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?-

\- No, no es eso, no te pongas sensible, lo que pasa es que- pero su marido no la dejó terminar, enfadado, subió las escaleras, y cerró la puerta de su vieja habitación y no salió de ahí en toda la mañana.

\- Shun, no te enfades, hablemos- insistió June después de la hora de almuerzo, con una bandeja con comida que le había llevado.

\- ¿Todavía está enfadado porque te comiste todos los hotcakes? No lo culpo, eran muchos y te los tragaste sola, ojalá te de indigestión por mala- dijo Seiya quién pasaba por ahí rumbo al cuarto donde estaba el LCD más grande de toda la mansión para ver el fútbol.

\- Pobre June- Saori apareció repentinamente de la nada, y la abrazó con fuerzas- No importa si ese hombre pervertido no se porta bien contigo, vamos de compras, Saori-oneechan solucionará todos tus problemas.

\- ¿Saori-oneechan?- dijeron June y Seiya algo asustados por esa palabra, la diosa se estaba tomando demasiado a pecho el considerarse la protectora de la amazona.

\- La verdad, estaré bien sola, necesito un poco de aire- contestó finalmente la aludida, y salió a caminar al bosque de abetos algo confusa por lo sucedido durante el desayuno. No comprendía exactamente qué había hecho mal, ambos estaban en problemas y trató de ayudar a su marido a salir de ellos, repasó varias veces los hechos y sólo llegaba a una conclusión, Shun estaba enfadado porque ella había encontrado su semen asqueroso, pero eso era mentira, porque ella ni siquiera le había tomado el gusto, intentó decírselo pero él no quiso escucharla.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Tan importante es para los hombres que uno les encuentre todo bueno?- al escucharse a sí misma, June no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y angustiada se sentó bajo un enorme abeto, al centro del bosque.

\- Leí que a la mayoría de los hombres les gusta el sexo oral, pero aún no me animo a hacer eso con Shun, ni siquiera me he atrevido a tomar la iniciativa, tragarme el semen me da un poco de asco, pero hay mujeres que lo hacen todo el tiempo ¿Estará bien para una amazona ser así? Esto es terrible, no puedo preguntarle eso ni a la señorita Saori- suspiró apenada, entonces, reparó en el árbol donde estaba apoyada. Su tronco era muy ancho, y notó unas extrañas marcas en su corteza- Parecen marcas de puños...por el tamaño, deben ser los de un niño ¿Quién podría hacer una estupidez así contra un indefenso árbol?- dijo indignada de tan sólo imaginar un acto tan cruel y cobarde.

\- Debió dolerte, pero no podías decir nada, sólo aguantar- June se puso de pie, abrazó el abeto y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas las cuales cubrieron las marcas de puños.

\- Claro que sí dolieron, pero de eso ya han pasado más de veinte años- escuchó hablar a alguien tras ella, y al dar la vuelta, se encontró con un anciano calvo, de piel rugosa y ojos tan verdes como las ramas del abeto.

\- ¿Estaba aquí cuando eso sucedió? Nunca lo había visto por la mansión ¿Sirvió como jardinero al igual que el señor Yamamoto?- dijo June teniendo una extraña sensación de agrado por el anciano.

\- Algo así, siempre estuve aquí, por eso vi cuando un niño hizo estas marcas porque su vida no era fácil, y él quería sobrevivir a toda costa, venía a entrenar con su hermano pequeño cada vez que podía, y siempre le exigía imitarlo en todo, pero el pequeño lo intentaba sólo por agradar a su hermano mayor, y no preocuparlo, a él no le gustaba lastimar esta vieja corteza, y a veces en secreto venía a pedir disculpas por los golpes que su hermano y él daban-

\- Oh, ya veo pero ¿Qué pasó con ellos?- a June esa historia le resultaba muy familiar y tuvo mucha curiosidad en saber qué más había sucedido con esos niños.

\- El más pequeño un día nublado vino muy triste a desahogarse en este lugar, dijo que lo separarían de su hermano mayor, y que lo enviarían directo a la muerte por su culpa, ese niño deseaba ser muy fuerte para que su hermano ya no se preocupara, pero pude ver en sus ojos que era un alma pacífica que no disfrutaba con la violencia, siempre era silencioso, siempre intentaba encajar con los demás, para ese pequeño las cosas no debieron ser fáciles, porque siempre antepuso los deseos de los demás por sobre los suyos- el anciano se sentó bajo el abeto y June hizo lo mismo quedando muy cerca de él.

\- Me recuerda mucho a mi esposo, cuando lo conocí, era igual, no le gustaba lastimar a nadie, evitaba siempre los conflictos, y trataba de ser amable con todos aunque a veces lo insultaban o lo trataban mal- la amazona recordó los primeros años de Shun en Isla Andrómeda, tratando de encajar y de llevarse bien con todos, incluso aquellos que lo despreciaban- Sufrió mucho, hasta que un día, mi maestro habló con él, y le dijo que no se podía ir por la vida dejándose llevar por las opiniones del resto, las personas tienen dignidad y el respeto por sí mismo es lo primero.

\- Sabias palabras las de su maestro, he pensado mucho en esos niños durante todos estos años, uno de ellos, aunque parece maduro y responsable, es incapaz de comprometerse con nadie, deambula por el mundo manteniéndose alejado de todos, sólo es capaz de sobrevivir solo, porque en comunidad no puede, mientras que el más pequeño ya se ha hecho un hombre, pero tiene dudas sobre manifestar lo que desea, porque siempre ha vivido por y para los demás, no me extrañaría que quisiera sentirse amado y deseado y que se frustre ante el rechazo de esa persona especial, los hombres pueden parecer fríos y sin corazón, e incluso básicos, pero a veces pasa que no todos son iguales... los humanos son una especie que jamás entenderé aunque lleve siglos viviendo aquí- el anciano se rascó la cabeza y con lentitud se puso de pie.

\- ¿Humanos? ¿Acaso usted no es como nosotros?- June reaccionó ante las extrañas últimas palabras de su acompañante, pero este desapareció en tan sólo un parpadeo, dejando a la amazona completamente sorprendida en mitad del bosque- ¿Un fantasma? ¿O quizás el espíritu de un árbol?- pensó en voz alta.

\- ¿Podrá eso ser posible? Y de ser así ¿Por qué puedo verlos o comunicarme con ellos?- June reflexionó sobre los sucesos extraños de su vida, desde sus temores a los cactus en Isla Andrómeda, su afición por abrazar árboles en las zonas templadas, el llamado del sauce en la casa de la colina, el hecho de que pudiera hablar con él como si fueran dos personas, incluso, el sueño donde saltaba por los edificios cercanos al onsen seguida de varios espíritus de diversos árboles y plantas- Mi conexión con la naturaleza parece estar acrecentando a medida que avanza el tiempo ¿El íncubo tendrá que ver con todo esto? ¿Deberé preguntarle a la señorita Saori o a Shun?

Algo dubitativa se puso de pie, y al posar su mirada en las marcas de puños en la corteza del abeto se dio cuenta que habían desaparecido.

\- ¡No es posible! Las marcas estaban aquí, las vi hace unos instantes ¿Dónde están?- June tocó el grueso tronco, lo recorrió buscando la evidencia de los golpes, pensando que quizás estaban en otro punto de la corteza y que al sentarse a escuchar al anciano se movió un poco, pero no logró hallarlas, y entonces, tuvo la certeza dentro de su corazón de que el abeto había sanado, por eso, lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyó su frente sobre el tronco y susurró un mensaje- No sé que me está pasando, pero, seguro usted está dentro de este abeto ¿Verdad? Vino a ayudarme con mis inquietudes respecto a mi marido, gracias, seguiré su consejo, tiene toda la razón, Shun debe sentirse inseguro de sí mismo porque siempre le ha dado prioridad a los demás, haré lo que pueda para que me entienda y no se sienta ofendido, pero también quisiera hacer algo por usted.

\- _Ya lo ha hecho, mi señora, soy yo quién debe agradecer su generosidad al sanar mis heridas-_

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- la voz del anciano resonó dentro de la cabeza de June, y estaba segura de haber visto su arrugado rostro sonriendo en la corteza del abeto, algo temerosa, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y regresó a la mansión lo más rápido que pudo, chocando con Saori quién había salido a una de las terrazas a tomar un poco de té.

\- ¿Qué tienes June? ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó al ver a su amazona completamente pálida.

\- Señorita, vi a un anciano en el bosque, creo que es el espíritu de un árbol, me contó la historia de unos niños que lo lastimaban, vi en el tronco unas marcas de puñetazos, pero luego desaparecieron-

\- Calma, puede ser una alucinación- trató de explicar Saori.

\- No, no puede ser, no es la primera vez que me sucede algo como esto- desesperada June le explicó a Saori lo del sauce, lo de su sueño, lo del templo en la prefectura de Ehime- dígame por favor si el íncubo me hizo algo, se lo suplico.

\- June- Saori acarició las mejillas de su amazona con un gesto maternal- Los íncubos no poseen la capacidad de entregar un don tan maravilloso como poder contactarte con los espíritus de los árboles y las flores, no debes olvidar que eres una de mis guerreras, y que con toda certeza, mientras más se desarrolle tu cosmos, puedes adquirir habilidades que los demás no tienen. Afrodita el caballero de Piscis también podía comunicarse con las plantas, a mi me parece algo muy bello, y ahora que estás experimentando lo que es el amor y la vida en pareja, de seguro tu cosmos se está transformando de una forma un tanto abrupta, pero no debes tener miedo, todo estará bien.

\- ¿De verdad lo cree?-

\- Claro que sí, ahora, será mejor que hables con Shun porque no ha querido salir de su habitación y tampoco ha probado la comida que le hiciste para el almuerzo, pero con cuidado, ese pervertido quiere encerrarte para hacerte cosas hentai maritales, y mientras estén bajo el techo de Athena-oneechan será mejor que se comporte- dijo Saori poniendo una expresión de seriedad que logró sacar una sonrisa al rostro de su amazona.

El caballero de Andrómeda continuaba encerrado en su habitación, la cual ocupaba cuando quería estar a solas, ya que desde que se casó con June por el civil, dormía en la alcoba de su esposa. Estaba triste, tanto, que no le importó que June tocara a su puerta ni durante el almuerzo, ni hace unos cuantos minutos, insistiendo en que tenían que hablar. Pensaba en lo mucho que le había dolido el hecho de que la persona que amaba lo hubiera rechazado, su problema no era que se tragara su semen o no, pero él deseaba agradarle, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas excitarla, darle placer, ser el objeto de su deseo, pero con las arcadas en el baño tras comerse los hotcakes con "leche de coco", pensó que seguramente ella aceptaba sus caricias por cumplir, porque es lo que toda esposa debe hacer por su esposo, aunque quizás ni siquiera lo disfrutaba, y eso entre que hería su orgullo de hombre, y también sus sentimientos.

El sol del atardecer se colaba por su ventana la cual estaba cerrada, molesto, se paró de su cama, y fue a cerrar la cortina para quedar a oscuras, pero dio un respingo y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, cuando vio un rostro pegado al vidrio que lo miraba con seriedad. Puso su mejor cara de indignación para poder correr la cortina y dejar de ver ese rostro, pero June no estaba dispuesta a una negativa, y decidida, le dio un puñetazo al vidrio haciéndolo añicos y entró en la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una estupidez como esa? ¡Te lastimaste! No me parece correcto que te cuelgues de las paredes de un segundo piso y rompas ventanales con las manos- le regañó Shun acercándose mientras ella se quitaba unos trozos de vidrio que se incrustaron en su mano derecha.

\- Te dije que necesitamos hablar, creo que todo fue un malentendido, no me das asco-

\- Déjame ver esas heridas primero- Shun cogió la mano de su esposa, la obligó a sentarse en la cama, y fue a buscar un botiquín que tenía en el baño. Examinó las heridas provocadas por el vidrio, y suspiró resignado- A veces no sé quién es más atolondrado, si Seiya o tú.

\- No me digas eso, si en lugar de encerrarte como un cangrejo ermitaño en su caparazón me hubieras abierto la puerta, no habría tenido que tomar medidas extremas- se quejó June cuando su marido empezó a hacerle curaciones.

\- Pequeña irresponsable, no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así- Shun, todavía molesto, le dio a June un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza- me lo debes por el de la mañana.

La amazona se quedó en silencio viendo cómo su esposo ponía una expresión seria ante la sangre que salía de sus heridas, cómo trataba de curarla con cautela para que no le doliera, y como finalmente, ponía el vendaje de forma tal que quedara firme y no apretara su mano. Cuando terminó la labor, suspiró afligido y entonces la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿De verdad te gusto o sólo accediste a tener sexo conmigo por cumplir?-

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan absurda? Shun, si no me gustaras no tendría sentido que hubiese aceptado casarme contigo- contestó June sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- Me asusta la idea de que no te agrade mi cuerpo, desde nuestra luna de miel todo ha estado como conspirando en nuestra contra, primero no querías que te tocara, luego llegó tu período menstrual, ahora tengo turnos de noche en el trabajo, y durante el día todo el mundo nos interrumpe, y hoy-

\- No me dio asco tu semen, ni siquiera lo probé, y no podía tomarle el gusto porque había mucha gente en la cocina- se apresuró June en hablar antes de que su marido se pusiera sensible de nuevo por lo sucedido- Me gusta tu cuerpo, y espero ansiosa que regreses del trabajo para que hagamos el amor como en nuestra luna de miel, de verdad me excitas mucho, pero las cosas no se han dado a nuestro favor, quizás debamos tener paciencia hasta que nos mudemos, sé que falta mucho, pero estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa ¿No es así?

\- Sí, pero...- Shun empujó a June sobre la cama y depositó un puro y casto beso sobre su frente- Como hombre, hay cosas que solo quiero hacer contigo, y me frustra el hecho de que aunque estemos casados tengamos que esperar tanto para tener un poco de intimidad.

\- ¿Y no podemos aprovechar este mismo momento?- sonrió la amazona con un aire travieso, a lo cual Shun negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Oye, Shun, ábreme la puerta, Saori dice que escuchó un ventanal que se rompía, así que busqué por todos lados y me di cuenta que los vidrios salieron de tu habitación!- la voz de Seiya resonó a través de la puerta, June suspiró apesadumbrada, que los interrumpieran a cada momento ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

\- ¡Espera un segundo!- contestó Shun de mala gana tratando de ponerse de pie, pero su esposa lo abrazó por la espalda para impedir que se alejara.

\- En siete días más será mi cumpleaños, por favor, no quiero ningún regalo, sólo quiero un día tranquilo contigo a solas- dijo rápidamente y le dio un mordisco en la oreja a modo de juego.

\- Veré que puedo hacer, ahora, sal por la ventana, no quiero que Seiya entre y vuelva a decir "lamento interrumpirlos" porque esta vez de verdad no dudaré en sacarlo a patadas de mi habitación- contestó Shun sonrojado, besando a su esposa y ayudándola a salir por la ventana.

" _Hombre pervertido". Cada vez que intento acercarme a mi esposa, Saori nos interrumpe y me llama de esa manera, no me hace la menor gracia, y mucho menos la poca privacidad que tenemos en la mansión, ni siquiera puedo ir con June al bosque sin que aparezca hasta el jardinero de forma inoportuna. Quiero que los arreglos de nuestra casa estén listos pronto, para poder tener una vida marital tranquila, en la medida que se pueda._

 _Perséfone no ha vuelto a manifestarse como aquel día en el onsen, pero hay cosas en June que sí han cambiado de forma abrupta: su cuerpo huele a flores, y ese perfume va haciéndose más intenso o más suave según sus estados de ánimo, a veces la noto distraída, y en dos ocasiones, mientras cenábamos juntos, me preguntó si puedo escuchar unas pequeñas voces pidiendo ayuda, también dice que ve gente extraña merodeando por la mansión, pero ni Saori ni yo hemos podido sentir la presencia de nadie a nuestro alrededor ajeno a todos los que viven con nosotros, y ayer mientras regresaba de la clínica, la sorprendí en la calle hablando sola con el aire, tomé su brazo para indicarle mi presencia, y ella me sonrió y me preguntó por una calle que jamás en la vida había escuchado, pero lo más raro, fue que me indicó que un señor que estaba a su lado tenía que encontrarse con alguien en esa calle y no sabía cómo llegar, cuando le pregunté cuál señor, ella volteó hacia donde la sorprendí hablando sola, noté la confusión en su mirada, y me aseguró que ese señor estaba hace unos instantes ahí parado._

 _Temo que quizás Hades la esté haciendo perder la cordura, porque recuerdo perfectamente que Perséfone dijo que él nos arruinaría la vida como pudiera. Al menos, se ve que está feliz estudiando técnico agrícola, y no ha dejado sus plantas, y el huerto orgánico que está haciendo en nuestro patio trasero, trato de pasar tiempo con ella, y la deseo como un loco...pero Saori interviene una y otra vez, tanto, que a veces pienso que es peor que una suegra, y no logro comprender por qué desarrolló esa obsesión malsana por mi esposa._

 _Y todo se ha acrecentado desde que regresamos de nuestra luna de miel. Saori me dijo que durante nuestra noche de bodas, Hades nos hizo algo terrible, tanto, que no pudo explicarme qué fue, la vi sollozar por varios minutos de una forma sobrecogedora, y comprendí por qué Tatsumi pensó que June le había hecho daño, una parte de mi ansiaba saber qué sucedió, pero al ver a Saori tan desvalida, comprendí que lo mejor es que esto quede en secreto. Hablamos por un par de horas que se me hicieron demasiado largas, pero tenía que comunicarle que Perséfone se había apoderado por completo del cuerpo de mi esposa por unos instantes. Saori hizo muchísimas preguntas, y luego de que terminara su interrogatorio, noté que quedó pensativa, entonces, poniéndose de pie, puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza la cual sentí extraña, parecía como si estuviera invadiendo mi mente, y cuando terminó, mencionó con desconcierto que no tenía seguridad de qué Perséfone habitaba dentro del cuerpo de June._

 _Luego de eso, me explicó que había entrado en mi mente para ver lo mismo que yo cuando quedé inconsciente por la fiebre de aquel día en el onsen, y que la Perséfone que nos ayudó a purificar nuestros cuerpos del ataque de Hades, aparentemente era la diosa de la primavera, pero que había "síntomas" en June, que le hacían sospechar que quizás podía tratarse de un disfraz de la diosa de los infiernos para pasar desapercibida. Cuando le pregunté qué tipo de "síntomas" eran, ella mencionó que la diosa de la primavera tiene control sobre los ciclos de la tierra, sobre la flora, la fauna y el clima, mientas que la diosa de los infiernos, tiene control sobre las almas de los seres que ya han muerto, y en el caso de June, al parecer tiene una leve conexión con ambas cosas. No sé qué cara puse, porque Saori de inmediato tomó mis manos, y dijo que seguramente con el tiempo se nos aclararía cuál de las dos es en verdad, ya que es imposible que las dos encarnen en un mismo ser._

 _Después de esa charla que tuvimos, regresé a la habitación de June para dormir con ella, la vi tan tranquila e inocente cuidando sus plantas, hablándoles con ternura, que sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos de solo pensar que Hades ya ha empezado a hacernos daño, y quién más sufrirá es ella, por eso la estreché con fuerzas, la besé, la acaricié todo lo que pude, porque puede que a futuro se nos vengan tiempos malos, y en este momento, prefiero atesorar estos momentos de calma, donde ambos podemos ser felices. Es increíble que unos meses atrás todas mis preocupaciones se llamaban "Ikki", y ahora, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para pensar en mi hermano con todos los problemas con los que tengo que lidiar, supongo que debe estar bien, deambulando por el mundo, en ese sentido, estoy tranquilo, Ikki sabe cuidarse y es el poderoso Caballero del Fénix. Así que decidí que pondré toda mi atención en mi esposa, mi trabajo, y el lío de Perséfone._

 _Diario de Shun, Tokio, 10 de Abril._


	19. ¿Al fin a solas?

Hola a todos y todas, aquí estoy una vez más feliz de poder actualizar para ustedes, he tardado más de lo que pensé porque estaba en una crisis de "demasiadas subtramas" y no sabía cómo darle orden a esto, pero espero que haya quedado bien, ustedes son quienes me dirán ;)

Tal como dije en Contra el destino, me voy de viaje por el resto del mes de mayo y tengo una noticia más que comunicarles, me mudaré a otra ciudad, porque encontré trabajo, para ser más exactos, me voy de mi amada Concepción a Santiago...la capital no es mi favorita, pero allí si encontré trabajo, es lo triste de ser una joven emergente T-T siempre falta experiencia para cualquier puesto al que postulo, así que no me queda más que migrar más hacia el norte, quizás sería divertido hacer una junta de fickers de SS allá ¿No sería divertido? xD

Por eso mismo tardaré en actualizar saint rockers que es el próximo fic que empezaré a trabajar, así que por favor paciencia, sé que me la tendrán por eso los quiero. Este cap con todos sus altibajos, está dedicado especialmente para una de mis lectoras y amiga, que cumple años este mes, Maaya-Nodle muchas felicidades :D un gran abrazo y que pases un maravilloso cumple. También como siempre agradezco sus reviews, gracias Darkacuario, Tepucihuatl-Shun y a Jen 23, sus comentarios me animan a seguir aquí, y también a todos mis lectores silenciosos que yo sé que estan ahí, y tienen una paciencia inigualable para esperar cada cap de lo que sea que escriba.

Ahora sí, ya no los molesto más, los dejo leyendo, no olviden que los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y toda su extensa franquicia, yo sólo los tomo prestados para meterlos en mis ideas locas ;)

* * *

Y vivieron felices.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Alecto, la implacable, viajó desde el Érebo rumbo hacia aquella clínica privada en la que reposaba el cuerpo en estado vegetativo de Hades. Sus lóbregas alas eran seguidas por varias nubes oscuras, que corrían veloces tras la erinia ocultando los alegres rayos del Sol de aquella mañana, como si algo oscuro y diabólico estuviera a punto de suceder.

Al llegar, trazó varios círculos sobre el edificio, como si de un buitre sobre su presa se tratara, y descendió en silencio sobre el helipuerto de la clínica. Nadie notó su presencia, nadie pudo ver a la mujer alada de armadura color vino tinto, ojos amarillo topacio, y largo cabello rojizo, brillante como la sangre, de rostro casi tan pálido como la mismísima muerte, ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad instaladas por los pasillos del recinto.

El cuarto de Hades se encontraba en el noveno piso, y Alecto, con paso decidido se dirigió a ese lugar. Podía sentir el oscuro cosmos del dios del inframundo, y sonrió planeando el castigo ejemplar que le daría por la violación que cometió contra aquella pareja de mortales recién casados. Vio al guardia que Zeus dispuso para cuidar el cuerpo de Hades, parado junto a una puerta que tenía una ficha clínica bajo el nombre de "Luther Heinstein", y aunque él pudo notar su presencia, la erinia sopló sobre su rostro un polvillo de color rojizo dejándolo completamente adormecido.

\- Las presentaciones y formalismos no van conmigo cuando debo castigar a alguien- dijo abriendo de golpe la puerta- Que tu jefe Zeus se digne a dar la cara para darte una explicación.

Lo primero que observó la erinia al entrar en la habitación fue a un hombre muy pálido, de largos cabellos negros, conectado a un sinfín de tubos y máquinas, esas eran las condiciones en que se encontraba el verdadero cuerpo de Hades, aquel que Athena y sus caballeros lograron vencer hace ya casi quince años. Alecto lo miró con una frialdad sobrecogedora e hizo aparecer una botella de cristal con un líquido de color púrpura el cual le dio a beber al dios del inframundo, vertiendo su contenido sobre una sonda que conducía directamente hasta su estómago.

\- Violaste a una virgen amazona de Athena el día de su boda, utilizando el cuerpo de tu antiguo habitáculo, eres un cobarde miserable, te aprovechaste del cuerpo de dos seres inocentes sólo por tus ansias de placer y venganza, Zeus me mandó a castigarte, pero si no puedes sentir dolor, entonces nada de lo que yo haga tendrá sentido-

Apenas la erinia terminó de hablar jaló las sondas sin un ápice de consideración, adolorido, Hades abrió los ojos saliendo del estado vegetal en que se encontraba, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Alecto utilizó un lazo dorado que llevaba en su armadura y lo amarró con fuerza, lo levantó con uno de sus poderosos brazos por el cuello, privándole del aire que necesitaba, y golpeó su rostro con su garra que estaba libre, dejando cinco arañazos profundos sobre sus pálidas mejillas que de inmediato comenzaron a sangrar.

\- Debería ser ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Si violaste, deberías ser violado, pero tu hermano Zeus me pidió un poco de consideración, y de eso deberías estar agradecido, incluso entre divinidades masculinas se protegen- Alecto arrojó el cuerpo de Hades contra la pared, y empezó a golpearlo con una brutalidad sobrecogedora, no le permitía defenderse, ni siquiera le daba respiro.

\- Será mejor que te prepares, porque después de que torture lo suficiente a tu cuerpo, deberé castigar también a tu retorcida alma, para que no te atrevas nunca más a tomar lo que no te pertenece- rió Alecto con voz sádica, arrastrando a Hades sobre el suelo, pisoteando su rostro y su cuerpo con los tacones de su armadura, pero cuando su poderoso puño iba a impactar en el estómago de su víctima, este se liberó de sus ataduras y detuvo en seco su golpe.

\- En eso te equivocas, mi preciosa Alecto, June de Camaleón sí me pertenece, ese insignificante humano que era mi habitáculo, la eligió para mí, y lo que es mío una vez, lo será por toda la eternidad-

* * *

 _Hoy fue mi cumpleaños, el primero como esposa de Shun, y tal como se lo pedí, al fin pudimos pasar un día a solas sin que nadie nos molestara ni interrumpiera. Logró cambiar su turno de noche con un colega por el día de hoy, así que salimos a festejar sin preocuparnos de que tuviera que dormir siesta o regresar temprano a la mansión. Él siempre cumple lo que promete, me parece tan lindo en esos detalles e incluso los más pequeños, como llevarme a almorzar a ese kaitenzushi que visitamos el día que nos casamos por el civil, o esa maceta con begonias serpemflores que me regaló para darle más vida al interior de la sala de nuestra casa._

 _También salimos de compras, me obsequió una cantimplora y una mochila nueva para cuando salga de excursiones o de campamento, y compró también para él diciendo que quería que saliéramos a recorrer la naturaleza juntos, Shun siempre trata de entender mi mundo y eso me pone muy feliz, es por eso que yo debo esforzarme también por entender su complicada vida social de médico, tal vez ya llegó la hora que deje de lado mis aventuras protegiendo a la madre Tierra, y tome el lugar que como esposa de un Kido me corresponde, al menos eso es lo que dice la señorita Saori e insiste constantemente en ello, sin embargo es tan difícil, me cuesta abandonar mis causas, es algo que no puedo controlar, cuando veo que la naturaleza sufre siento la enorme necesidad de hacer justicia con mis propias manos._

 _Por eso, a pesar de que hoy fue un día muy divertido, no pude evitar tener algunos problemas con mi marido, primero fuimos a una tienda a ver algunos artículos que necesitamos para nuestra casa, en especial la lavadora, pero cuando pregunté si el aparato en oferta era amigable con el medio ambiente y no me convenció la respuesta del vendedor, Shun pareció irritarse un poco, y luego vi a un sujeto desagradable arrojando una colilla de cigarrillo aún encendida sobre el césped del parque donde estábamos comiendo helado, obviamente, no podía permitir una atrocidad como esa, el sujeto se enfadó porque le reclamé, quiso golpearme, pero yo lo derribé con facilidad, y entonces llegó un policía que quería llevarme detenida por disturbios en la vía pública, noté en el rostro de Shun que estaba avergonzado de mis actos aunque me ayudó a quitarme al policía de encima, me disculpé por ello, o al menos intenté explicarle mi punto y parecía estar de acuerdo pero señaló que mi forma de actuar no había sido la correcta, después de eso todo pareció regresar a la calma...hasta que fuimos a un love hotel._

 _Se enfadó porque me quedé dormida mientras lo estábamos haciendo, o al menos eso creo, no me di cuenta cómo pasó, estaba gimiendo mientras él acariciaba mi cuerpo estando dentro de mí, se sentía tan bien, tan duro y caliente, cuando creí que tendría un orgasmo todo se puso negro, mis extremidades se volvieron muy pesadas, sentí el jadeo de mi marido como si estuviera muy distante, hasta que repentinamente abrí los ojos, Shun estaba de pie a mi lado con sus mejillas empapadas por lágrimas, le pedí disculpas, temí de verdad haberlo ofendido demasiado el día de hoy, pero me dio la espalda para recoger su ropa, no entendí que rayos estaba pasando, llegué a pensar que el íncubo nos hizo daño, pero apenas le mencioné mi idea para salir de dudas, él me dijo que no se trataba del íncubo y que no insistiera con ese tema._

 _Nunca me había gritado, Shun jamás le grita a nadie por muy irritado que esté ¿Qué pasó mientras me quedé dormida? regresamos en silencio a la mansión donde la señorita me tenía preparada una fiesta sorpresa junto a Shiryu, Shunrei, Seiya y Hyoga. Ellos son toda mi familia en este momento. Marín y Shaina continúan sin dirigirme la palabra, e Ikki sigue sin asomar ni la punta de su nariz por la mansión, y este asunto del íncubo realmente me tiene nerviosa, sigo pensando que Shun y la señorita Saori me esconden mucha información, y estoy tan ocupada con mis estudios y mi huerto orgánico, que no tengo mucho tiempo para investigar por mi propia cuenta sobre ese asunto, y desde nuestra luna de miel me siento muy extraña, cada vez que voy a comer escucho pequeñas voces pidiendo socorro, y me topo a diario con gente que nadie conoce, o que nadie ve, incluso ese espíritu del abeto principal del bosque de la mansión, pareciera que sólo existe para mí, también esos borrones que me vienen repentinamente, todo se pone negro y luego despierto y siento como si me hubieran robado varios minutos de mi vida ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Quizás sea esquizofrénica o ¿Acaso ese íncubo me habrá hecho algo raro? Si las cosas siguen así, creo que tendré muchos problemas con Shun, y no quiero que eso pase, lo amo tanto, que quisiera hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo, siento que él se lo merece después de tantas guerras y de tantos sacrificios, pero ¿Y si sólo sirvo para traerle problemas?_

 _Diario de June, Mansión Kido, Tokio, 17 de Abril._

* * *

 **¿Al fin a solas?**

\- ¿Qué no puedo armar escándalo por una lavadora que no es amigable con el medio ambiente? - dijo June alterada en mitad del parque luego de haberse peleado con el sujeto del cigarrillo y con el policía ante un atemorizado Shun- ¿Sabías que el lavadero representa el 20% del consumo de agua dentro de una casa?

\- June, no exageres-

\- ¡El agua es un recurso escaso y ya no es renovable! Es vital tanto para los humanos como para todo ser viviente en este planeta ¿Y yo exagero? - contestó mirando fijamente a su marido, hasta que repentinamente puso atención a algo en particular- tu camisa...

\- ¿Qué tiene mi camisa? – preguntó el caballero de Andrómeda tragando saliva.

\- ¿Es de algodón? –

\- Sí, sabes que soy alérgico a las telas sintéticas, me irritan la piel-

\- La huella hídrica del algodón es de 2.700 litros de agua para una camisa de algodón de 250 gramos- explicó June mirando con seriedad a su marido.

\- Y ¿Qué quieres que haga? Las otras telas me dan alergia- contestó este sin comprender el punto de su esposa- además ¿Qué es una huella hídrica?

\- No estás entendiendo, no se trata que dejes de consumir ropa de algodón, se trata de que entiendas el gasto de recursos al producirla, la huella hídrica es el volumen total de agua dulce usado para producir un bien, o servicio, en este caso tu camisa, para producir un kilo de algodón se requieren once mil litros de agua que después servirán para producir tu camisa- explicó June con gravedad.

\- ¿Tanta agua se requiere para una sola camisa? –

\- No sólo para una camisa, la huella hídrica de una taza de café es de 140 litros por una taza, y en el caso de la carne se necesitan 15.500 litros de agua por un kilo de carne, saca el cálculo, y te darás cuenta que el sector de la ganadería es el que más gasta y despilfarra el agua y ni mencionemos el sector de la minería y los sectores químicos y petroquímicos- comenzó a quejarse June- y para colmo ese tipo tarado arrojando su maldita colilla de cigarrillo encendido sobre el pasto del parque, es un inconsciente, el pasto sufre, se podría provocar un incendio, y además esa odiosa colilla genera polución visual.

\- ¿Polución visual?- Shun estaba colapsando ante tanto tecnicismo, se preguntaba por qué June no continuaba con sus estudios de biología, si era una experta en ello, pero las cosas se salieron de control cuando su esposa vio a una chica pasar con un perro chihuahua metido dentro de su bolso Gucci, de inmediato fue a concientizarla de que eso era maltrato y no amor por su mascota y el caballero de Andrómeda previendo que todo terminaría en desastre, la cogió fuertemente del brazo y la sacó del parque- Ya pasó June, le diste una lección a ese tipo y dudo que vuelva a hacerlo, te prometo que buscaremos una lavadora que sea ahorrativa con el consumo de agua, pero deja de regañar con todo el mundo.

\- Shun ¿Viste cómo iba ese pobre perro dentro de ese bolso? ¿Y si se muere asfixiado por esa loca? El pelaje del chihuahua le combinaba con las botas, es horroroso, ese animal es un accesorio...¡Accesorio! nadie debería tener mascotas, los animales son libres, el peor error que cometieron los perros fue dejarse domesticar por los humanos...-

Cansado, Shun acercó el rostro de June al suyo y la besó para que se quedara callada de una buena vez. La amazona se sonrojó ante aquel gesto, ya que, en la cultura japonesa, besarse en lugares públicos era muy mal visto, según lo que le explicó Saori, así que lo evitaba para no molestar ni incomodar a nadie, aunque los labios de su marido le supieron a gloria en ese momento.

\- Vámonos de aquí, es tu cumpleaños, no deberías pasar este día enfadada, además, hay un lugar que quisiera visitar contigo- explicó el caballero de Andrómeda con una sonrisa misteriosa.

\- Lo siento, es que me pone de muy mal humor ver que los demás no cuidan el medio ambiente- bajó la mirada June consciente de que esta vez se había excedido en su enojo, en especial con su marido.

\- Ya veo por qué fuiste a parar tantas veces a una comisaría- suspiró Shun imaginando todos los líos en que Saori tuvo que ir a poner la cara para liberar a June de la prisión, y tomando la mano de su esposa, la condujo al siguiente lugar al que irían a festejar su cumpleaños.

\- Si eso ayuda a que las plantas y los animales sean respetados, creo que es un sacrificio que vale la pena- contestó June sin si quiera titubear.

\- ¿Y qué pasará conmigo? Te irás a la cárcel y yo me quedaré sólo- dijo Shun completamente serio- A veces se te olvida que yo también existo.

\- Lo siento Shun...yo...- la amazona no sabía qué decir, esta vez, su esposo tenía toda la razón.

\- No es necesario que digas nada, me basta con que reflexiones sobre tus acciones, y que lo pienses dos veces antes de volver a meterte en otro problema, no olvides que somos una familia, eres mi esposa, y así como mis logros y fracasos son los tuyos, todo lo que pase contigo también es mi responsabilidad-

June caminó junto a Shun pensando en sus palabras, y eso le provocaba cierto sentimiento de culpa por ser tan impulsiva, siempre que veía algo que no le gustaba tenía que entrometerse, sobre todo si estaba relacionado con la flora, fauna y medio ambiente, y muchas veces pasaba por alto su propia seguridad o si metería en problemas a otras personas, como las veces que Saori fue a sacarla de las comisarías donde estuvo detenida. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del lugar donde la condujo Shun, hasta cuando dejaron de caminar, y él le habló con una voz muy suave.

\- Ya llegamos –

June alzó la vista para ver qué se le había ocurrido a su marido para festejar, y sintió un ardor recorrer todo su cuerpo, al notar que estaban frente a la entrada de un "love hotel".

\- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos en este lugar? – esa pregunta apenas pudo salir de su boca.

\- June, no me hagas darte explicaciones en la calle, pensé que te gustaría, ya que al fin podemos tener un día a solas- Shun estaba tan nervioso como ella.

De miles de ideas que pasaron por su cabeza para saludar a June por su cumpleaños, tener un momento más que agradable en un love hotel le pareció algo muy sensato, considerando que en la mansión Kido era casi imposible gozar de un poco de intimidad, por la intervención de prácticamente todo el mundo. Los "love hotel" son muy usados en Japón por aquellas parejas que no disponen de un espacio en su hogar para poder tener relaciones sexuales sin que los molesten, y Shun quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para sacar a su esposa de la mansión sin que su diosa los estuviera controlando.

\- Si no quieres, podemos regresar a la mansión, de todas formas, Saori me dijo que teníamos que estar allá antes de las ocho-

\- Si quiero entrar- contestó June cerrando los ojos y sosteniendo la mano de su esposo con fuerza, ese gesto le pareció a Shun tan inocente y tierno, que esbozó una leve sonrisa, acarició la cabeza de su esposa como si fuera una niña, y murmuró en su oído con voz ronca.

\- Para defender el medio ambiente no te acompleja ni caminar desnuda por la calle, en cambio ¿Para algo tan biológico y natural como el sexo con tu esposo se te acaba la valentía de inmediato? – su voz sonaba tan sensual y burlona, que June en lugar de cohibirse, abrió los ojos, tironeó del brazo a su marido y entró en el "Love hotel" para alquilar una habitación.

En la entrada del edificio había una enorme pantalla táctil, en la cual aparecían una gran variedad de habitaciones. Shun le había preguntado a su amigo Yukio cómo funcionaban ese tipo de lugares, y él le explicó que las habitaciones que estaban iluminadas en la pantalla estaban desocupadas, mientras que las que estaban opacas no.

\- Puedes elegir entre las que están iluminadas- dijo a su esposa recordando las explicaciones de su amigo.

\- ¿Yo debo elegir? - contestó June sonrojada.

\- Claro, tú eres la festejada, elige la habitación que quieras- sonrió Shun, mientras la amazona miraba con detenimiento las que estaban disponibles.

\- Me gusta esa- señaló una habitación que más que un cuarto, parecía una sala de torturas, porque en la fotografía se apreciaba hasta una silla con esposas, algunas cadenas y cuerdas colgando desde las paredes.

\- ¿Estás segura que es esa la que quieres? ¿Sabes para qué sirven esas cosas? - Shun bajó la mirada apenado y con la voz entrecortada.

\- No, pero tiene cadenas...tú las usas ¿No es así? Ya te dije que...- June se acercó al oído de su marido y murmuró muy despacio- Ya te dije que alguna vez me gustaría verte desnudo saliendo de la ducha con tus cadenas enrolladas alrededor de tu cuerpo.

Shun sintió que le sobrevendría una subida de presión, porque se imaginó mentalmente enrollando a una excitada June con sus cadenas para hacerle el amor al más puro estilo boundage.

\- Te está saliendo sangre de la nariz- escuchó decir a su esposa, y rápidamente sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse.

\- Creo que aún no estamos listos para una habitación como esa- dijo tratando de recuperar la seriedad en su rostro.

\- Pero ¿podríamos más adelante? – preguntó June con cierto aire de inocencia- de verdad esa habitación me genera mucha curiosidad.

\- Sólo elige una habitación, por favor- contestó Shun mientras ardían sus mejillas y su ingle se ponía muy rígida.

\- Bueno, me gusta también esta- June señaló esta vez una habitación que parecía una nave espacial, dentro de ella había una cama circular y las paredes tenían imágenes del cosmos, incluso dibujos de satélites y parte de la superficie terrestre.

\- _¿Por qué elige las habitaciones más raras? –_ pensó Shun- ¿No te gustaría esa que parece jungla? ¿O quizás esa que tiene árboles de cerezo?

\- Es que- June volvió a acercarse a su oído y murmuró nuevamente muy despacio- podemos hacerlo a la intemperie cuando queramos, pero dudo que podamos subirnos a la estación espacial internacional para una experiencia íntima en el espacio, me parece que, si venimos a este tipo de lugares, deberíamos aprovechar al máximo la fantasía que pueden ofrecernos.

Ante aquel argumento tan lógico, Shun emitió un largo suspiro, y ya más convencido, apretó la pantalla táctil para darle en el gusto a su esposa, y así, minutos después, subían por un diminuto ascensor, hasta llegar al piso donde estaba la habitación que habían alquilado.

\- Pensaba que las otras habitaciones al simular tanta naturaleza, serían más útiles para combatir tu claustrofobia ¿Segura que aquí no te sentirás ahogada? - preguntó preocupado a June antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- El aire acondicionado funciona bien, no tengo esa horrible sensación de encierro- sonrió la amazona curioseando todo a su alrededor, y encontrando varios objetos que llamaron su atención, incluyendo trajes de astronautas, y hasta un dispensador de dildos y juguetes eróticos- ¡Mira, aquí hay revistas porno, y también varias películas!

\- ¿Quieres que veamos alguna? Ya sabes...para estimularnos- comentó Shun intentando hablar con naturalidad, acercándose a June para ver qué películas tenía entre sus manos, pero la amazona las dejó de lado, y empezó a ojear una revista.

\- Shun ¿Te excitan tetas tan grandes como estas? - preguntó mostrándole la página central de la revista.

\- Las tuyas están bien para mí- esta vez, el caballero de Andrómeda se acercó más a su esposa, le quitó la revista arrojándola en la cama circular, con delicadeza posó sus manos en sus voluminosos pechos, los comenzó a masajear con un poco de brusquedad, y la besó hasta casi robarle el aliento.

\- Shun- murmuró June con la respiración algo acelerada, mientras este la desnudaba prenda por prenda, desabotonando la blusa de color negro que llevaba puesta, mordiendo su cuello con suavidad, acariciando sus pechos y su espalda para poder quitarle el sujetador y una vez con su torso completamente libre, y sus pezones erectos, por una mezcla de frio y placer, deslizó su lengua sobre ellos, empujando a la amazona hasta la cama "espacial".

\- ¡Me haces cosquillas! - rió June mientras su marido succionaba uno de sus pechos con fruición.

\- Y te haré mucho más si me lo permites- sonrió pausando sus caricias.

\- Entonces... ¿Podríamos probar esta postura? – como pudo June alcanzó la revista que Shun le quitó, y buscó la página que más había llamado su atención, para enseñársela.

\- ¿Quieres probar esta postura? – el caballero de Andrómeda se sonrojó por las extrañas ocurrencias de su esposa- En la mansión te la pasas escapando de mis manoseos, y siempre tratas de frenar mis impulsos incluso dentro de nuestra habitación, pero salimos por un solo día fuera, y ¿ya quieres hacer de todo?

\- Es que en la mansión me siento incómoda, a veces temo que la señorita Saori tenga cámaras en nuestra habitación, o nos espíe, cada vez que estamos a punto de algo, siempre aparece ella o alguien más- June hizo un puchero que a su esposo le pareció encantador, y sonriendo la empujó de regreso a la cama, y la besó con lujuria, mientras continuaba masajeando sus pechos.

\- Tendré que traerte más seguido a un "love hotel"- murmuró mientras una de sus manos bajaba por su vientre, y se perdía bajo los pantalones y pantaletas de June, para acariciar su tibia vulva. El rostro de la amazona se ruborizó por completo, al igual que la piel de sus senos y su vientre, sus jadeos aumentaron, hasta que Shun puso su dedo medio y empezó a frotarlo sobre su clítoris.

\- ¡Ah! –

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta? – preguntó esta vez acercando sus labios al cuello de June para empezar a morderlo y darle pequeñas succiones, que dejaron marcas rojizas en su pálida piel.

\- Se siente muy bien- suspiró ella, casi perdiendo el aliento, porque en ese momento, su marido había dejado de acariciar su clítoris, e introducía dos de sus dedos por su vagina para estimularla aún más- ¿Harás tu práctica de ginecología conmigo?

\- Claro que sí, tu eres mi única paciente en esa especialidad- contestó Shun aumentando la penetración con sus dedos, alternando con roces circulares en el clítoris de su esposa, quien no paraba de tener sensaciones placenteras en aquellas zonas estimuladas, y poco a poco, se acercaba a un profundo clímax que culminó con un beso apasionado que le dio al caballero de Andrómeda por temor a que si gritaba alguien la escuchara.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? - preguntó con inocencia Shun.

\- Sí- contestó jadeante con sus mejillas teñidas de un intenso tono rosáceo.

\- Me parece bien, porque ahora se viene la segunda parte- June se dio cuenta que Shun dejaba de lado su mojada intimidad, y ahora estaba quitándole los jeans que llevaba puestos junto a sus pantaletas.

\- ¿Segunda parte? - pregunto esta vez un poco confusa, mientras Shun al dejarla completamente desnuda, continuó quitándose su propia ropa, dejándole ver a su excitada esposa su perfecto y escultural cuerpo, en especial su erguida masculinidad.

\- Recuerda que este es parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños- sonrió acariciando las delgadas piernas de su amazona- quiero darte mucho placer el día de hoy- murmuró cerca de su oído antes de besarla nuevamente.

\- Pero...no quiero...que hagas todo el trabajo...yo...también quiero darte placer Shun- jadeó June con la voz entrecortada, mientras la lengua de su esposo recorría su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen con delicadeza.

\- Juneko- murmuró ese nombre íntimo que había inventado sólo para ella- relájate, ya después tendrás mi cumpleaños para devolverme el favor- aquella voz le pareció a la amazona que escondía cierto aire de picardía, y entonces, Shun cogió sus piernas y las acomodó sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Darte en el gusto con la postura que me pediste- contestó él invadiendo su cuerpo con su endurecida masculinidad, embistiéndola, y al mismo tiempo recostándose sobre ella - si te sientes ahogada, sólo dímelo, y regresaré a la otra posición.

Pero el intenso y húmedo roce de su marido contra su intimidad, dejaron a la amazona sin ninguna preocupación por una posible falta de oxígeno, al contrario, sus sentidos se alborotaron por completo, cada caricia parecía quemar su piel, sus besos eran intensos como el sabor de su lengua entrando abruptamente en su paladar, aquellas sensaciones en ese acto apasionado se volvían electrizantes, y a su vez, como una especie de droga ya que a cada segundo, June deseaba que Shun jamás terminara de hacerle el amor, hasta que repentinamente, escuchó en medio de los gemidos de su esposo que ya pronto terminaría, los embistes se tornaron extremadamente placenteros, un maravilloso segundo orgasmo invadía su centro, pero algo misterioso sucedió en aquel momento, que escapó por completo al control de ambos.

June notó que su vista comenzó a nublarse, todo oscurecía con rapidez, al mismo tiempo, sus brazos, sus piernas, todo estaba pesado como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de plomo, intentó pedirle ayuda a Shun, advertirle que no se sentía bien, pero se dio cuenta que, aunque movía sus labios, su garganta no lograba articular ningún sonido, y escuchaba la voz de su marido resonando entre jadeos y gemidos agudos en la distancia, como si estuviera alejándose de él.

\- Te amo, Juneko, feliz cumpleaños-

\- _Shun, ayúdame, no sé qué está pasando, pero no puedo verte-_ intentó pedir auxilio una vez más, pero su esposo jamás logró escucharla, y aunque podía sentir que su cuerpo se retorcía de placer por el clímax de ambos, June terminó por perder completamente el conocimiento.

\- ¿Juneko?- Shun miró el rostro de su esposa, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras una sensual sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, podía notar no sólo el sudor de su frente, y de todo su cuerpo, también podía apreciar el subir y bajar de su agitado pecho, evidencia de su acelerada respiración, y ese perfume floral que exhalaba cada poro de su blanca piel, que se matizaba con distintas tonalidades de rojo y rosa, producto de la excitación del momento. Para Shun, en ese instante, June se veía perfecta, y lo que más le dejaba satisfecho, era que quien provocaba toda esa maraña de emociones, deseo, lujuria, placer, era él.

\- No me digas que te quedaste dormida- Shun en un gesto juguetón, dio pequeños besos a June en el cuello, y luego, mordisqueó la punta de su nariz, pero ella parecía estar sumergida en una especie de sueño profundo- Juneko...no me gusta tu broma- dijo esta vez algo más serio.

\- June- repitió el caballero de Andrómeda comenzando a inquietarse, y tomó de inmediato la muñeca de su amante para buscarle el pulso, pero antes de que pudiera formarse algún diagnóstico mental de lo que le pasaba, la temperatura de la habitación se elevó, al igual que el cosmos de la amazona de Camaleón, quién en ese momento abrió abruptamente sus ojos.

\- ¿Esto es lo que siente un cuerpo humano cuando hace el amor con quién de verdad ama? –

Al escucharla, al ver resplandecer su blanca piel, al notar que su rubio cabello crecía descontroladamente junto a varias enredaderas que trepaban por las paredes de la habitación, al percibir el intenso aroma a flores que se desprendía de su cuerpo, y notar el brillo verdoso de sus ojos, Shun comprendió que su esposa no estaba junto a él, y que otra mujer había tomado su lugar.

\- ¡Perséfone! – exclamó angustiado poniéndose abruptamente de pie.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustó mi visita? – preguntó la diosa con serenidad.

\- ¿Dónde tienes a mi esposa? Su alma... ¿Qué has hecho con ella? -

\- Quería saber qué se siente tener un orgasmo de alguien que de verdad te ama, por eso la dejé semiconsciente hasta que terminaste, deberías agradecerme y no mirarme con esa cara de molestia, ya que las dos hemos disfrutado de tu regalo de cumpleaños- Perséfone juntó las piernas, y se sentó sobre la cama.

\- ¿Con qué derecho has hecho algo como eso? lo que estábamos haciendo es algo privado entre un hombre y una mujer- le regañó Shun completamente disgustado.

\- Mi padre Zeus lo hace todo el tiempo y a nadie parece molestarle, y además, tú elegiste este cuerpo para mí, puedo usarlo cuando quiera Caballero de Andrómeda- la diosa se puso de pie, y se acercó a Shun para acariciar sus ardientes mejillas.

\- ¡No, no puedes! June tiene derecho a una vida normal, y ambos deseamos formar una familia y vivir tranquilos- contestó aún enfadado, corriendo las manos de Perséfone con brusquedad.

\- Y ¿En qué les molesto? –

\- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que esto no es sano? Ocupas el cuerpo de June sin siquiera imaginar el daño que nos haces, además...si tú estabas en ella cuando tuvimos el orgasmo...eso quiere decir que yo...le he sido infiel...-

\- ¿Infiel? Pero si es su cuerpo no el mío-

\- Pero tú estás en él, no ella-

\- Creo que exageras, ambas habitamos en él, sólo que ahora yo estoy consciente y ella no ¿Te has puesto a pensar que perfectamente Hades podría hacer lo mismo con June? ¿Usar tu cuerpo para mantener relaciones con ella sin que lo note? ¿eso convertiría a tu esposa en una mujer infiel, aunque Hades utilice tu cuerpo? –

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué mencionas algo como eso? ¿Acaso sabes lo que pasó en nuestra noche de bodas? ¿Hades utilizó mi cuerpo para estar con mi June?-

\- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de lo que pasó esa noche? Pero si es tan obvio-

\- ¿Qué es tan obvio? –

\- Aún no estás preparado para saber la verdad o definitivamente lo sabes y no quieres aceptarlo, eres un alma demasiado sensible, por eso mi hermana Athena no tuvo el coraje de explicarte lo que sucedió, para que te sientas mejor, no volveré a usar el cuerpo de tu esposa para tener un orgasmo, esta vez lo hice porque se me dio la gana, pero también para enseñarte qué tan lejos puede llegar Hades con tal de vengarse de ti, cuídate y cuídala durante las noches de luna nueva, te lo advierto, o terminarás arrepintiéndote toda tu vida de haberla desposado, arrastrándola a compartir con su cuerpo y con su alma mi destino-

El cuerpo de June dejó de resplandecer y cayó sobre la cama de forma abrupta, señal de que Perséfone se había marchado hacia lo más profundo de su ser. Pero Shun temblaba de impotencia, en el fondo, acababa de comprender lo que Hades le hizo a June durante su noche de bodas, con toda certeza él usó su cuerpo para yacer con ella.

\- Hades...maldito Hades...me usó para aprovecharse de June- varias lágrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas mientras contemplaba a su adormecida esposa. La revelación de Perséfone había sido demasiado dolorosa, recordaba con total nitidez el día siguiente a aquella noche de bodas, cuando June despertó angustiada, parecía tenerle miedo, y lloraba desconsolada sin saber por qué, también recordó el intenso dolor su propio cuerpo, en especial en su pelvis, como el que June mencionó tener en su interior, y que él pensó se debía a su propia brusquedad al momento de desposarla- Hades debió violarla, pero June no lo recuerda, y yo le he sido infiel con Perséfone...¿Cómo se supone que podremos vivir felices por siempre si nos pasan cosas como estas?

Shun sintió su pecho completamente oprimido, lloró en silencio por varios minutos sin saber qué hacer ¿Tendría que buscar venganza? ¿Cómo sería posible eso, si el verdadero cuerpo de Hades estaba en estado vegetal y para perpetuar aquel crimen había utilizado el suyo? En estricto rigor, él era el esposo de June, por lo tanto, quién la tocó esa noche físicamente fue él, no Hades, por otro lado, si viajaba a Alemania a matarlo, su acto constituiría una cobardía, usar la fuerza contra alguien que no puede defenderse no era algo propio de él, y peor aún, June no sólo fue ultrajada por su culpa, también le había sido infiel, porque, aunque el cuerpo con quién hizo el amor hace unos instantes era el de su esposa, el alma que lo dominaba era el de otra mujer.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, continuaba sin detener su llanto, intentaba encontrar una forma de solucionar lo que había sucedido, pero nada parecía consolarlo. Se sintió sucio, impuro, indigno de siquiera poder tocar a June, cuyo cuerpo y alma fueron profanados por cargar con el destino de Perséfone, destino al que él la arrastró por el sólo hecho de amarla, y de haberse negado a acatar la voluntad del dios del inframundo en el pasado.

\- ¿Shun?- escuchó la voz de June, había regresado en sí, pero no podía mirarla a la cara en ese momento, así que le dio la espalda e intentó buscar su ropa para poder vestirse- ¿Me quedé dormida? Cuanto lo siento, no sé qué me pasó... ¿Shun? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enfadado? De verdad, fue sin querer.

Sintió a su esposa hablar con un tono de preocupación en la voz, pero no sabía qué responderle, intentó ponerse el bóxer que estaba tirado en el piso, pero June tomó su brazo con delicadeza e intentó buscar su mirada.

\- Shun ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Sucedió algo malo mientras dormía? ¿Él íncubo se atrevió a hacernos daño? -

\- ¡No fue el íncubo, no insistas! - esta vez, Shun se descontroló, y le gritó a June mientras quitaba su mano de su brazo- ya vístete, Saori nos espera en la mansión para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

El viaje de regreso a la mansión fue muy incómodo para la amazona de Camaleón, Shun se secó las lágrimas y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, pero ella notó en varias ocasiones que algo andaba mal con él, ya que no le dirigía la mirada, tampoco se animaba a tocarla, pero sus ojos parecían irradiar un profundo dolor. La fiesta que organizó Saori no logró cambiar para nada la actitud de Shun, se sentó en el sector más alejado de ella, y luego, pretextando sentirse cansado, se fue a dormir a su vieja habitación.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? - ya en su habitación, June confundida, terminó de escribir su diario, y angustiada cubrió su rostro entre sus manos y lloró con amargura- él nunca me había gritado, jamás se enfada o lo disimula muy bien, si pudiera saber qué le molestó, entonces podría pedirle de verdad una disculpa, pero si no me habla no puedo entender lo que le pasa-

Cansada, entristecida, se tiró en su colchón y durmió muy incómoda, a ratos creía escuchar una perversa risa burlándose de ella en la distancia, despertaba a cada instante, su cuerpo sudaba, sentía el corazón oprimido, quiso ir a buscar a Shun pero temió que él aún estuviera enfadado con ella, e intentó dormir nuevamente.

Soñó que caminaba por un frío bosque oscuro y congelado, su cuerpo estaba desnudo, sólo cubierto por una gruesa manta para no congelarse. Mientras más se internaba en medio de los árboles, más afloraba en ella una extraña sensación de miedo, en ese lugar nada parecía estar vivo, ni siquiera sentía la presencia de animales pequeños, típicos del invierno.

\- _¿Qué lugar es este? –_ miró en varias direcciones tratando de encontrar algún camino para poder salir del tétrico bosque, pero se dio cuenta que estaba extraviada. Una fuerte y helada ráfaga de viento rozó su rostro, se deslizó bajo la manta, y rodeó cada parte de su cuerpo, como si estuviera acariciándolo, mientras que la risa que se burlaba de ella volvió a emerger.

Decidida, June empezó a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa maldita risa, sospechaba que se trataba del íncubo, y estaba más que dispuesta a enfrentarlo y si podía, vencerlo con sus propias manos. El eco de aquella voz la guio hasta una cascada congelada, que la amazona recordó muy bien, era aquella donde en sueños anteriores, antes de casarse con Shun, había sido violada.

 _\- ¡Sal de tu escondite, Íncubo! ¡No permitiré que arruines la vida de Shun y tampoco la mía! ¡Da la cara y pelea conmigo! -_ gritó algo nerviosa, no había olvidado que, bajo el sauce de su casa, no pudo defenderse ante esa criatura- _Esta vez será diferente-_ pensó elevando su cosmos.

 _\- ¿Íncubo? -_ habló la voz que se burlaba de ella, y luego, rió con fuerza- _¿Así que esa es la mentira que inventó Athena sobre quién soy?_

\- _Athena no miente, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -_ June buscó con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y distinguió una silueta que se estaba acercando hacia ella.

\- _June, mi querida June ¿Cómo puedes tratarme como a un miserable íncubo? ¿No sabes quién soy? Me ofendes, esa no es la manera de tratar a tu esposo-_ la silueta poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más nítida, y la amazona desconcertada, se dio cuenta que frente a ella se alzaba la inconfundible imagen de su esposo.

\- _¿Shun? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas enfadado porque me quedé dormida en el love hotel-_ dijo avergonzada, bajando la mirada con tristeza por aquel mal entendido.

\- _No estoy enfadado-_ Shun se acercó más a June, la rodeó con un abrazo, y acercó sus labios a los de ella- _Olvidemos lo sucedido, quiero felicitarte por tu cumpleaños._

\- _Pero si ya lo hiciste, varias veces durante este día-_

 _\- Nunca será suficiente para mí-_ sonrióShun antes de besarla, sólo entonces, June se dio cuenta que el aliento de ese hombre era frío, al igual que sus manos, su cabello se oscureció por completo y su cosmos estaba lleno de odio y de oscuros sentimientos.

\- _Tú no eres mi esposo-_ dijo inmediatamente, intentando apartarse de él, pero era demasiado tarde. Con pavor, sintió que las manos del íncubo se incrustaban en su cuerpo, impidiendo que ella pudiera moverse, mientras su lengua invadía con violencia su boca en un repugnante beso.

\- _No vale la pena que te resistas, soy mucho más fuerte que tú, será mejor que entiendas de una buena vez que eres mi mujer, no la de ese insolente mortal y que tarde o temprano te llevaré conmigo, lo quieras o no-_

June sintió que el íncubo la liberaba de su abrazo, estaba más que dispuesta a atacarlo, antes de que escapara, pero al ver su rostro igual al de Shun no tuvo coraje suficiente para hacerlo. Tembló de miedo, no sabía ante quién se estaba enfrentando, pero una cosa era más que cierta, sus sospechas de que Athena y Shun le decían verdades a medias era una realidad.

\- _¡Te equivocas, yo no soy tu mujer, Shun es mi único esposo, así que déjame en paz!-_

\- ¡June! ¡Despierta! ¡Es una pesadilla!-

La amazona sintió el cosmos del Caballero de Andrómeda rodeándola por completo, asustada, abrió los ojos, y se topó con el rostro de su marido a escasos centímetros del suyo. Con la respiración agitada, condujo sus temblorosas manos hasta él, tocó sus mejillas, su cabello, y sólo entonces al comprobar que se trataba de quién amaba y no un impostor, se echó en sus brazos y lloró desconsoladamente.

\- Tranquila, fue una pesadilla, todo estará bien, ya no estoy enfadado- Shun comprendió lo sucedido, estaba reflexionando en su habitación los hechos de ese día, cuando sintió un cosmos similar al de Hades recorrer la mansión. De inmediato salió al pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación de su esposa, cuando la escuchó gritar desesperada, al entrar, se percató que las flores de las macetas estaban completamente decaídas, y un frío sobrecogedor invadía todo a su alrededor.

\- Escucha Juneko, sé que ese íncubo te atacó, pero te lo juro, no dejaré que te haga daño de nuevo, nunca más volverá a tocarte-

Decidido, Shun cogió el rostro humedecido de su esposa, secó sus lágrimas, y la besó desesperadamente, borraría cada huella de Hades de su piel, la cuidaría como la joya más valiosa que poseía, y si algún día el cuerpo del dios del inframundo regresaba a la normalidad, le haría pagar por cada agravio cometido en contra de la mujer que amaba.

* * *

 _Después de que June me pidió un día a solas conmigo como regalo de cumpleaños, me tomé en serio aquella petición, e hice todo lo posible por concretarla y darle esa sorpresa. Incluso, le pedí consejos a mi amigo Yukio, respecto a estas calenturas que me vienen todo el tiempo para no estropear el momento, a lo que él me explicó que muchas parejas de recién casados, que nunca habían tenido sexo antes de la boda, pasan por esta etapa._

 _Sólo por eso, me animé a llevarla a un love hotel, si ella no deseaba entrar a ese lugar no la obligaría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, y creo que después de lo sucedido, puedo sacar varias conclusiones. La primera, para dicha mía, es que mi June es más desinhibida fuera de la mansión Kido, que dentro de ella, y nadie me saca de la cabeza que la presencia de Saori tiene que ver con ello, razón por la cual ansío que nuestra casa este lista pronto para que podamos mudarnos, la segunda es que es complicado vivir con una esposa ambientalista, pero me gusta cuando lucha con tanto ahínco por sus causas, eso hace que la admire mucho más, tanto como ella admira el amor que profeso hacia cada uno de mis pacientes._

 _Tercero, detesto la idea de que Perséfone tome su cuerpo y lo maneje a su antojo. Si fuera otra clase de hombre, debería sentirme feliz de mantener relaciones con mi esposa y una diosa, pero a mí eso no me hace gracia ni en lo más mínimo, y lo más terrible es que tengo dudas de si realmente le he sido infiel a June, sí, disfrute teniendo sexo con ella, pero jamás me imaginé que Perséfone estaba consciente en ese momento, es el cuerpo de mi esposa, pero si el espíritu de otro ser está en él ¿realmente le hice el amor a mi mujer?_

 _Y lo último y más doloroso de todo, fue saber lo que Hades nos hizo en nuestra noche de bodas, mi pobre June sufrió mucho sin siquiera saberlo, ni recordarlo, al igual que yo, si fue violada nunca podré perdonármelo, pero si mi cuerpo fue utilizado para ello ¿realmente fue una violación? Esta situación me tiene completamente confundido, los dioses hacen lo que quieren con nuestros nosotros, Hades, Perséfone, Zeus, Hera, soy un caballero de Athena, lucho por ella y por un mundo de amor y paz, pero ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz como lo deseo? ¿Cómo podría revelarle todo esto a mi esposa?_

 _Desde que regresamos del love hotel, pensé seriamente en decirle toda la verdad de lo que me sucedió en el inframundo, que ella es el habitáculo de Perséfone, que Hades es quién la persigue y no un íncubo, me mantuve distanciado de ella durante la fiesta sorpresa para poder pensar con claridad, pero al verla llorar en su habitación, al sentirla temblar bajo mis brazos, asustada, porque ese maldito volvió a entrar en sus sueños para acosarla, no tuve el coraje de revelarle todos mis oscuros secretos, deseo protegerla más que a nadie en este mundo, y aunque cargue con el peso de todas mis mentiras para mantener oculta la verdad, prefiero eso mil veces, a verla sufrir, deberé buscar una solución para poder liberarnos de Hades y de Perséfone, pero fuera de lo que Saori mencionó sobre ese nuevo bebé que nacerá con un corazón puro, no sé qué más hacer, tendré que ser paciente, estoy seguro que podré salir de esta compleja situación victorioso, tarde lo que tarde, y le daré a mi June un hogar cálido, lleno de amor, donde ambos podremos ser felices como una verdadera familia._

 _Diario de Shun, Mansión Kido, Tokio, 17 de Abril._

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	20. Nos veremos pronto

Hola mis lectores, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, he estado muy decaída emocionalmente, y ya saben, se ha cumplido ya un año desde que le hallaron cancer a mi mamá, este mes recién pasado ha sido bien doloroso para mí, pero en algún momento la vida tendrá que retomar su camino. Obviamente, no soy ni la primera ni la última persona que pasa por algo tan triste, por eso mismo quiero decirles a mis lectores y lectoras de México que mucho ánimo con todo lo que les ha pasado con respecto a los terremotos, sé en carne propia lo que es vivir una situación así de complicada (no olviden que viví el terremoto 8.8 de Chile el año 2010, bien pegada a la zona del epicentro aquella vez) y me agrada mucho ver cómo su país se ha unificado en una hermosa cadena de solidaridad, que espero alcance todos aquellos rincones donde se les necesite, un gran abrazo para todos ustedes, ya saben, las grandes muestras y ejemplos de humanidad se aprecian en los momentos más terribles y siempre en la oscuridad se puede encontrar una luz.

Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los tomo prestados para desarrollar mis locuras, sin lucrar con ello. Y debo agregar que este capítulo está dedicado con mucho cariño para Fanny S 22, creo amiga que te darás cuenta el por qué ;)

Y por último quiero agradecer como siempre sus reviews a Fabiola Brambila, Lallen, Darkacuario, Mary Martin-sempai, Maya-noodle y a Anebula-Chain.

* * *

Y vivieron felices.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Han transcurrido dos días desde el cumpleaños de June. Estaba tan esperanzado de poder festejar con calma… pero sucedió todo lo contrario, no sólo Perséfone nos arruinó la celebración, esa misma noche, Hades se atrevió a acosarla por medio de una pesadilla, y desde entonces, Saori ha entrado a nuestra habitación para encender su cosmos, y así evitar que él vuelva a molestarla._

 _Yo retomé mis turnos en la clínica durante la noche, y al regresar, entro con suma cautela en la habitación de mi esposa para asegurarme de que durmió bien. Saori permanece sentada junto a ella, y noto que la observa fijamente, con una expresión de tristeza que me conmueve, siento como si ella de verdad sufriera por esta situación, como si June de verdad fuera una hermana pequeña a la que desea proteger tanto como yo._

 _Hoy me dijo que tenía que hablar seriamente conmigo, y en lugar de ir a dormir a mi habitación, terminé algo cansado en su despacho, ese que siempre era portador de malas noticias, y esta vez, aunque no se trataba de algo malo, sí me dejó preocupado. Saori decidió enviarme a una misión importante a Minsk en Belarús (Bielorrusia), ahí se encuentra la mujer que dará a luz a ese bebé de corazón puro que será el sucesor de Hades, debo ir por ella, y ponerla a salvo en el santuario de Rodorio, y además, viajaré a Alemania, ya que también se me ordenó examinar el cuerpo en estado vegetal de Hades._

 _Realmente no sé si pueda hacer todo esto, cuando pienso en ese bebé y el destino con el que tiene que cargar desde antes de nacer, no puedo soportarlo, me pregunto si conmigo habrá sido similar ¿Mi madre sabía lo que de verdad yo era? ¿Sabía que su hijo había nacido con el único fin de ser el envase que albergaría el alma de un dios despiadado como Hades? Cuando se apoderó de mi cuerpo, dijo que mi existencia no tenía ningún otro propósito más que ese, era la única razón por la que yo había sido concebido, y que mi vida al servicio de Athena no era más que producto del azar, porque de todas formas, estaba destinado que yo jamás moriría hasta que Hades me usara, eso me hace pensar que incluso aunque hubiera viajado a Isla de la Reina Muerte en lugar de Isla Andrómeda, habría sobrevivido de todas maneras._

 _Por otro lado, deberé visitar a Hades para hacerle un chequeo médico, no sé si soportaré estar frente a su cuerpo en estado vegetal, sabiendo que violó a mi esposa usando el mío. Lamentablemente soy el único de confianza para esta misión debido a mis conocimientos de medicina, pero no quiero dejar sola a June, la luna está en su fase nueva, corre peligro, no quiero estar lejos menos el día de mañana, cumpliremos nuestro primer mes de casados, y ya que su cumpleaños no salió como yo quería, pensaba compensarla en esta fecha. Y para colmo, Saori mencionó que quiere celebrar un Hanami a mi regreso, y June y yo seremos los encargados de organizarlo._

 _Son demasiadas cosas, no sé cómo decírselo, sé que mi esposa se entusiasmará con lo del Hanami, pero estoy seguro que se disgustará con la idea de que salga a una misión justo mañana._

 _Diario de Shun, Mansión Kido, Tokio, 20 de Abril._

* * *

 **Nos veremos pronto.**

Shun caminaba con lentitud por los jardines de la mansión Kido, sabía que las clases de June en el Instituto de ciencias Agropecuarias terminaban ese día a las cuatro de la tarde, la esperó a la salida, pero no apareció, entonces le envió un mensaje a su teléfono móvil, y ella le contestó que ya iba en bicicleta de regreso a la mansión, porque la última clase terminó un poco más temprano.

Tenía que comunicarle lo de su viaje, mas no su misión, ya que estaba absolutamente convencido de que cuanto menos supiera June de Hades, estaría mucho mejor. Finalmente, tras dar varias vueltas por los alrededores, la encontró en uno de los invernaderos del jardinero de la mansión, frente a una gran cantidad de pequeñas botellas de plástico partidas por la mitad, en donde se veía algo de tierra y varios tallos de plantas.

June estaba muy absorta en ellas, las miraba fijamente y les hablaba con ternura, como si fueran sus hijas, y entonces, Shun presenció algo realmente impresionante, al menos para él. Su esposa encendió su cálido cosmos, posó sus manos sobre una de las botellas, y el tallo de la planta comenzó a florecer.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- preguntó con tono de sorpresa en su voz, ante lo cual June pareció asustarse, y volteó para quedar frente a él.

\- Recién descubrí que podía hacerlo- contestó con timidez- Mi cosmos…desde hace algún tiempo está reaccionando con el reino vegetal, al principio pensé que el íncubo me había lanzado alguna maldición, pero la señorita Saori dijo que eso no era posible, que el don de poder comunicarse con las plantas se debía quizás al hecho de estar viviendo en pareja, descubriendo el amor, por eso estoy desarrollando habilidades que antes no tenía, temía decírtelo, más aún después de que soñé con el íncubo el día de mi cumpleaños.

\- Ya no importa, no vuelvas a preocuparte por eso, voy a protegerte, confía en mí, esto que haces con tu cosmos es algo muy bonito, pero ¿Por qué tantas plantas en botellas? Aquí veo por lo menos unas cincuenta- preguntó esta vez Shun cruzándose de brazos con seriedad. Aunque lo del cosmos de June no le sorprendía, ya que era muy lógico que si Perséfone habitaba en ella, parte de sus poderes se activaran con el cosmos de su esposa, algunas de sus actitudes y acciones eran extrañas, y en ese momento, él no comprendía para qué quería tantas plantas en botellas de plástico.

\- ¿No te vas a enfadar si te lo digo?- June bajó la mirada algo apenada y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello, señal innegable de que le estaba ocultando algo serio.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que enojarme?- respondió Shun imaginando que se vendría una confesión de alguna cosa que su adorable amazona hizo a escondidas y que con toda certeza la terminó metiendo en problemas.

\- Lo que sucede es que en el instituto me uní al club de horticultura, pero te prometo que no golpearé a nadie, tampoco robaré equipos de buceo, ni volveré a parar a una comisaría como con mi grupo activista en la universidad- June intentó excusarse rápidamente, ante lo cual Shun sonrió con ternura.

\- ¿Eso era? Realmente tú no puedes quedarte quieta, no me enfadaré por eso, sólo quiero que te cuides y no vuelvas a cometer locuras, ni mucho menos involucrar a Saori en ellas- suspiró más tranquilo, prefería saber la verdad de inmediato, a tener que ser el último en enterarse de todos los desmadres en los que se involucraba su esposa.

\- Lo prometo, gracias, gracias por apoyarme- June en un gesto impulsivo, y ya que nadie los estaba observando, se atrevió a abrazar a Shun, darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y tomándolo de la mano le explicó para qué eran las botellas de plástico con tallos florecidos- pasado mañana será 22 de Abril, y se festeja el Día Mundial de la Tierra, en el club querían obsequiar a los alumnos del instituto y a la comunidad varias plantas para crear conciencia sobre el medio ambiente, y entonces pensé que si usaba mi cosmos, los tallos florecerían más rápido.

\- ¿Día Mundial de la Tierra?- preguntó Shun interesado en lo que su esposa le platicaba.

\- Sí, se conmemoró por primera vez el 22 de Abril de 1970, un senador estadounidense instauró este día para crear conciencia sobre los diversos problemas ambientales que azotan a la Madre Tierra…- June hablaba muy emocionada, tanto, que el perfume a flores de su cuerpo se hizo un poco intenso, y Shun, quién ya estaba habituado a ese aroma, logró distinguirlo de inmediato.

\- ¿Estás segura que tú no fuiste quién les metió esa idea a los del club de horticultura?- preguntó imaginando que June fue quién había dado la idea de obsequiar plantas ese día.

\- No, la verdad, es que pensaba cumplir con lo que te prometí, estudiar y terminar bien esta carrera y luego trabajar para la Fundación Graude, pero apenas entré al instituto me llegaron muchas invitaciones a varios clubes, los presidentes de varios de ellos habían participado en las protestas que organicé cuando estaba en la universidad, habían muchas caras conocidas, así que…elegí el club que menos daño podía causar- sonrió June agachándose nuevamente para continuar acelerando el florecimientos de sus plantas- Soy la esposa de un médico de prestigio, así que me comportaré como tal- agregó.

\- Ya veo, gracias por tu consideración hacia mí, estoy seguro que la gente que reciba esas plantas se pondrá muy contenta con el detalle del club de horticultura, y de seguro las cuidarán bien- Shun abrazó a June por la espalda, y habló con delicadeza en su oído, teniendo que agacharse bastante para poder alcanzarla- pero esas botellas de plástico ¿No se ven un poco horribles?

\- Estamos reciclándolas Shun, forman parte de la campaña para hacer conciencia sobre cómo cuidar a la Madre Tierra, mañana debo llevarlas al club para decorarlas y que se vean más presentables- sonrió June acariciando las manos de su esposo- ¿Vendrás al instituto pasado mañana? Guardaré una planta para ti, para la señorita Saori, también para Haruko y Midori, y si quieres, una para Yukio, todas son de interior, se llaman Begonia Elatior, algunos miembros del club están haciendo folletos con las instrucciones para cuidarlas, y también conseguimos un auditorio para hacer un taller sobre plantas de interior.

\- June, no podré asistir, lo siento- Shun la escuchaba hablar tan entusiasmada, que por un instante se sintió culpable de no poder ir, pero su esposa en lugar de desanimarse, sonrió con calma.

\- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo en la clínica? Descuida, guardaré una planta para nuestra casa- dijo de forma comprensiva.

\- De hecho…quería que saliéramos a cenar esta noche- continuó hablando Shun más animado al notar que su esposa no estaba disgustada.

\- Pero ¿Tu turno no empieza a las ocho?- preguntó June sin comprender aquella invitación.

\- Ponte algo bonito, quiero pasar una velada agradable en compañía de mi bella esposa, además hay algo importante que debo decirte- anunció con misterio en su voz.

Ese "hay algo importante que debo decirte" resonó toda la tarde en la mente de June, tenía la sensación de que algo malo sucedería ya que desde el momento en que su marido lo pronunció, su corazón se empezó a sentir angustiado. A la hora que acordaron para salir, lo estaba esperando con un vestido sencillo color esmeralda en la sala principal de la mansión, cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió, y un señor muy anciano, alto, de abundante barba y cabello canoso, vestido con un kimono, haori, y hakama de colores oscuros entró a ese lugar.

\- Buenas noches- saludó June con formalismo al desconocido.

\- Buenas noches- contestó este con amabilidad.

\- ¿Está esperando a la señorita Saori o a Tatsumi?- se atrevió a preguntar June notando que el anciano se quedaba de pie sin moverse hacia ningún lado.

\- No. Vine a ver a mis hijos, necesito hablar con ellos- contestó el anciano.

\- ¿A sus hijos? ¿Viven en esta mansión?- preguntó esta vez June con una mezcla de curiosidad por ese señor con expresión tan solemne, y a la vez con un poco de confusión, ya que en la mansión no vivía nadie que tuviera padres vivos.

\- Algunos, el resto al parecer ya no está con vida- explicó el anciano bajando la mirada. June sintió como si ese hombre guardara una gran culpa dentro de sí, iba a acercarse a él para darle algunas palabras de consuelo, pero la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse y Shun entró vestido con un traje formal.

\- Ya estoy listo, te ves muy linda, vamos, hice reservaciones en un restaurante que me recomendaron mis colegas- dijo muy animado, pero notó que June permanecía de pie mirando un punto vacío junto al sofá de la habitación- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Shun, tenemos visitas, este señor vino a buscar a sus hijos… ¿Cuál es su nombre?- June miró a su esposo para hablarle, pero en cuanto regresó su atención al anciano para saber cómo se llamaba, este había desaparecido- No puede ser, recién estaba aquí…

\- ¿Quién estaba aquí?- Shun se acercó a June y la tomó del brazo con suavidad.

\- Un señor muy anciano, vestido con ropa tradicional japonesa, como la que te pusiste en nuestra boda, dijo que necesitaba hablar con sus hijos, se veía muy triste- pese a que Shun quiso sacar a June de la sala, ella no quitó su vista del lugar donde estuvo la aparición del misterioso hombre.

\- ¿Un anciano vestido con ropa tradicional?- Shun se detuvo por unos instantes, pensó en la descripción que June hizo de la persona a la que había visto, y se atrevió a preguntar- Dime ¿Acaso era alto, de barba y canoso?

\- ¡Sï! ¡Exactamente!- contestó June.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

\- Dijo que necesitaba hablar con sus hijos- repitió June las palabras del anciano- me pareció muy extraño, porque los estaba buscando en esta mansión, y hasta mencionó que eran muchos y que algunos de ellos ya estaban muertos.

\- Juneko, vamos a cenar- Shun cortó abruptamente el tema. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba la aparición que vio su esposa, y pese a que él era un hombre pacífico y bondadoso, aún no le perdonaba a Mitsumasa Kido todo el daño que le había hecho a todos sus hermanos negándolos como hijos legítimos y forzándolos a convertirse en caballeros de Athena como si fueran unos esclavos- _Si June vio a ese señor, eso significa que los seres que se aparecen frente a ella, o bien son espíritus de la naturaleza, o gente que está muerta y no descansa en paz-_ pensó apesadumbrado.

Al notar la incomodidad en su marido, June decidió permanecer en silencio, se aferró a su brazo, y salieron juntos rumbo al taxi que Shun había pedido para que los llevara al restaurante, el cual resultó ser un lugar exclusivo y elegante de Tokio recientemente inaugurado.

June al verlo, pensó que su marido se había equivocado de lugar, pero cuando el garzón los condujo a una mesa que decía "reservado" y les extendió la carta con platillos extremadamente caros, la amazona habló con el Caballero de Andrómeda mediante su cosmos y le preguntó si realmente tenía dinero para pagar un lugar como ese.

Shun sonrió con calma, y también a través del cosmos, tranquilizó a su esposa diciéndole que como médico, tenía un sueldo bastante elevado, lo cual le permitía de vez en cuando, poder darse algunos lujos como salir a comer con ella a restaurantes de moda. June frunció el ceño, volvió a mirar la carta, y eligió algunas ensaladas, pero Shun le ordenó al garzón en buen filete tanto para él como para su esposa, y además, una botella de vino.

\- _Deberías ser más racional, no te olvides del préstamo del banco para comprar nuestra casa y acondicionarla para que podamos vivir en ella-_ insistió June mediante su cosmos.

\- _Tengo todo calculado, no tienes de qué preocuparte-_ contestó Shun tomándole la mano con ternura- Además- dijo dejando de usar su cosmos y hablando de forma normal- Debo decirte algo muy importante.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó June con inquietud.

\- Saori quiere que nosotros organicemos el Hanami de este año- respondió Shun aunque en realidad, quería decirle lo de su viaje, pero en tan sólo unos segundos, pensó que esa noticia podría estropear la velada, y prefirió buscar un momento más oportuno durante esa noche para comunicárselo.

\- ¿Quiere hacer un Hanami a esta altura del año? Pero, aquí en Tokio las sakuras ya florecieron, la mayoría ya echaron brotes nuevos, están de color verde, a menos que quiera que nos vayamos a Hokkaido y hacer un Hanami allá, son las últimas sakuras en florecer en todo el país- June se sorprendió por la petición de Saori, y de inmediato se cruzó de brazos pensando en cómo harían para celebrar un Hanami, aquella festividad en que los japoneses se dedicaban a contemplar los cerezos en flor.

\- Le dije exactamente lo mismo que tú, pero ella cree que ya que estamos recién casados, organizar el Hanami sería una buena oportunidad para probar nuestra relación en lo que a trabajo en equipo se refiere- explicó Shun acomodando una servilleta sobre su regazo.

\- Sí, pero viajar a Hokkaido es muy engorroso…- suspiró June, ya que en los Hanami, siempre estaban presentes varios caballeros de bronce, algunas amazonas, en especial Shaina y Marín, como también Athena y uno que otro dios invitado.

\- Lo sé, siempre somos muchos los que asistimos, pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Pensaba que ya que tu cosmos hace que las plantas florezcan, quizás puedas hacer que alguna sakura pueda darnos sus flores para poder observarlas- propuso Shun.

\- Tendría que ver si puedo hacer eso, tal vez podría buscar alguna sakura tardía, que aún no haya florecido y ahí podemos festejar el Hanami ¿Cuándo crees que podamos realizarlo? Mientras más pronto, mejor.

\- Estaba pensando celebrar el Hanami para el Midori no Hi, durante el Golden Week- señaló Shun.

\- Pero eso es el 4 de Mayo, aún faltan catorce días ¿Crees que para entonces habrá alguna sakura tardía?- June empezó a preocuparse- si hacemos mal el Hanami, si no les gusta, si no quedan conformes con nuestro trabajo nos considerarán un matrimonio torpe.

\- Eso no sucederá, lo haremos bien, sólo debemos planificar todo con cuidado- sonrió Shun para serenar a su esposa- pero necesito que me des ideas, sólo no puedo hacerlo, por algo somos un equipo.

\- Lo sé, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, de hecho, estaba pensando que podríamos hacer un Yozakura en lugar de un Hanami, a nadie se le ha ocurrido hacer uno, siempre lo festejamos de día- comentó la amazona tratando de ser creativa.

\- ¡Es verdad! Desde que Saori instauró que festejáramos el Hanami con ella, a nadie se le ha ocurrido hacerlo de noche-

\- Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo a esta altura del año cuando normalmente lo festeja a principios de Abril?- pensó June en voz alta, ante lo cual Shun contestó apenado.

\- Saori dijo que fue porque nuestra boda ocupó todo su tiempo, y se le olvidó por completo lo del Hanami, nos declaró responsables y por eso ahora quiere que lo organicemos nosotros-

\- Habrá que hacerle caso, es nuestra diosa- suspiró June apesadumbrada. En cierto modo, estaba acostumbrada a hacer todo lo que Saori le pidiera, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Mientras ambos empezaban a trazar planes para el Hanami, el garzón trajo la comida y la botella de vino. Pero en cuanto puso el grueso filete delante de June, esta sintió una extraña sensación.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shun al verla palidecer.

\- Ese olor es demasiado fuerte, además ¿No escuchas voces?- June comenzó nuevamente a mirar a su alrededor.

\- ¿Esas que siempre aparecen cuando estás comiendo?-

\- Sí, esas que piden auxilio- June bajó la mirada avergonzada de sus propias palabras- Sueno como una loca ¿Verdad?

Shun guardó silencio. No sabía qué contestar, había pensado en esa situación, las voces que June decía que pedían auxilio cada vez que ella intentaba comer algo, habían comenzado como unos susurros durante su luna de miel, pero con el correr del tiempo, fueron en aumento, poniéndose mucho más insistentes, y el Caballero de Andrómeda, temía profundamente que se tratara de alguna virtud que emanara de la diosa de los infiernos.

El silencio de su marido incomodó a June, pero las voces seguían resonando dentro de su cabeza, gritaban pidiendo ayuda, una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo el olor de la carne asada le sentaba fatal, no le parecía delicioso, sino más bien repulsivo, Shun tenía la mirada clavada en ella, se veía preocupado, y tratando de evitar que las cosas se pusieran mal entre ellos, intentó entablar nuevamente algo de conversación mientras cortaba un trozo del filete. Pero fue peor. Mientras la hoja del cuchillo se deslizaba desfibrando la carne, y un poco de sangre empezó a brotar entre medio, la amazona sintió como si estuviera asesinando a alguien inocente.

\- Shun, mejor comeré ensalada- comentó dejando de lado el filete, mientras que el Caballero de Andrómeda ya había empezado a comer su cena.

\- Como quieras, puedes tomarte tu tiempo para disfrutar de la comida, no estamos apurados- contestó este fingiendo naturalidad, aunque notaba que June estaba incómoda.

\- _¡Ayuda! ¡No me mates! ¡Por favor!-_ la amazona escuchaba constantemente esas palabras, la angustia emergida en ese lapsus de tiempo empezó a apoderarse de ella. Luego de probar las ensaladas que había pedido, retomó su atención en el filete, terminó de cortar el trozo que había dejado a medias, lo cogió con un tenedor y se decidió a probarlo, después de todo, su marido la había llevado a ese costoso restaurante para que pasaran momentos agradables juntos. Pero apenas la carne llegó a su paladar, mientras la trituraba con los dientes, las voces se intensificaron aún más, y June sintió en su lengua un nauseabundo sabor a sangre, como si estuviera devorando un filete completamente crudo.

Sus sentidos se alborotaron en el preciso instante en que tragó por completo lo que estaba comiendo, el sabor de la sangre se le hizo tan repulsivo como el aroma del filete, y junto a las voces que pedían ayuda, una gran cantidad de imágenes bombardearon su cabeza en tan sólo unos breves segundos.

\- _¿De quién son esas voces?-_ pensó temblando, el tenedor y el cuchillo cayeron al suelo, mientras Shun alarmado porque el cosmos de su esposa estaba elevándose descontroladamente, se puso de pie y corrió junto a ella.

\- _¡Nooo, no me mates, quiero vivir!-_ volvió a escuchar las voces, y finalmente, tras cerrar sus ojos, y taparse los oídos, pudo distinguir de quienes se trataba con claridad. Animales. Muchos. Cerdos, aves, vacas, ovejas, corderos, todos viviendo hacinados, mientras les inyectaban hormonas en el cuerpo con máquinas, algunos no conocían una vida en libertad, sino siempre tras las rejas, otros forzados a estar constantemente pariendo, o poniendo huevos, extrayéndoles leche a la fuerza con aparatos dolorosos.

Aterrada, June comenzó a toser, sentía como si el trozo de carne estuviera quemando su garganta por dentro, tenía que expulsarlo de su cuerpo cuanto antes, no podía ingerir algo que provenía de un mundo tan espeluznante, su organismo no podía alimentarse de una energía llena de miedo y desolación.

\- ¿Estás atorada?- escuchó que su esposo le preguntaba, señal de que le aplicaría la maniobra de Heimlich de ser necesario, pero la desesperación fue demasiada, la amazona empujó a Shun y corrió hasta el tocador del restaurante.

\- _¡No me mates, no me comas! ¡Tú nos proteges, tú les enseñaste a los humanos que todos debemos vivir en equilibrio! ¿Por qué ellos abusan de nosotros? ¿Por qué toman más de lo necesario para poder vivir? ¿Por qué te has convertido en una asesina igual que ellos?-_ las voces no la abandonaban, y aferrada al excusado, finalmente June vomitó el trozo de carne.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, yo no sabía que sufrían de esta manera, perdónenme-

\- June ¿Estás bien? ¡Déjame ayudarte!- Shun entró al tocador haciendo valer su título de médico para ir en socorro de su esposa, y la encontró llorando, sentada junto al excusado, abrazada a sus rodillas. De inmediato le ayudó a ponerse de pie, y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

\- Vas a estar bien, tranquilízate, por favor- dijo encendiendo su cosmos para serenarla.

\- Nunca más en mi vida volveré a comer carne- escuchó que ella murmuró aún asustada.

\- No digas eso, necesitas la vitamina B12 para estar completamente sana- comentó Shun desde su posición como médico, eso le habían enseñado en la escuela de medicina, y obviamente, el deseaba que su esposa mantuviera siempre una buena salud, por eso, encontraba sus palabras completamente disparatadas.

\- Tú no los escuchaste, esos pobres animales, todo lo que les hacemos en esos criaderos, cómo alteramos sus organismos, cómo se convierten en máquinas de producir huevos, leche y carne, es horrible, es contra natura, ningún ser sobre la faz de Gaia merece vivir de esa manera, ni animal ni vegetal-

Al escucharla, Shun se dio cuenta que por el cosmos extraño que emanaba el cuerpo de su esposa, tanto ella como Perséfone estaban conectadas en ese momento. Ambas pensaban exactamente lo mismo, esas voces habían manifestado algo que sólo su esposa y la diosa dormida dentro de ella comprendían, y él se sintió excluido en ese momento.

\- Haremos una cosa, yo comeré el filete que pedí para ti, y tú puedes pedir más ensalada si lo deseas, pero en cuanto regrese de mi viaje te harás un chequeo médico completo, y hablaremos con alguien experto en nutrición, no quiero que te de anemia por falta de vitamina B12, menos que se te caiga el cabello- dijo para calmar a June, tenía que ayudarla de alguna manera si pretendía seguir manteniendo en secreto que ella era el habitáculo de Perséfone. Deméter se lo había advertido, su esposa sufriría muchos cambios, y con toda certeza, aquello que había sucedido tenía mucho que ver con la advertencia de la diosa de la agricultura.

\- Viaje… ¿Qué viaje?- June detuvo su llanto, y miró fijamente a su marido, quién al oírla, se dio cuenta que ahora tendría que dar explicaciones.

\- Esperaba decírtelo con más calma- dijo casi en murmullos. Aclaró su garganta y habló más alto para que June esta vez pudiera escucharlo- Saori me envió a un par de misiones en Belarús y Alemania, debo partir mañana y no regresaré hasta el 30 de abril.

\- ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? ¿Cuándo fueras arriba del avión?- June retrocedió molesta por la confesión de su esposo- ¿Por qué siempre soy la última en enterarse de todo? ¿No me dices siempre que como matrimonio debemos tenernos confianza?

\- Saori me dio instrucciones hoy en la mañana, todo esto salió de forma repentina, no te enfades- Shun se acercó a June para tomarla de la mano y conducirla nuevamente a la mesa donde estaban cenando, pero ella se alejó de él, y caminó rauda a la salida del tocador a buscar su abrigo y marcharse del restaurante.

Shun pagó la cuenta lo más rápido que pudo, y corrió tras ella, alcanzándola justo frente a un parque cercano al restaurante. Intentó detenerla cruzándose frente a frente, pero apenas la abrazó, June furiosa, llena de lágrimas, golpeó su espalda para que la soltara.

\- ¡Tú y la señorita Saori siempre me tratan como una niña, tengo 29 años, y por si no lo notaste ya soy una adulta! ¡Lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí, pero siempre me excluyes, no sé nada sobre lo que te pasó en el inframundo, tampoco me dices mucho sobre ese íncubo, por qué me persigue, por qué me acosa a través de mis pesadillas, y nunca me dices nada por las cosas raras que me pasan, veo espíritus, fantasmas, bultos oscuros merodeando por las calles, escucho voces de animales que sufren antes de ser asesinados, las flores crecen al ser expuestas a mi cosmos, y tú, simplemente te quedas callado! ¡Si al menos me dijeran con claridad lo que está pasando conmigo estaría más tranquila! ¡Pero la señorita Saori y tú parecieran estar de acuerdo en mantenerme como una ignorante sobre mí misma!-

\- No pienses eso-

\- ¡Y qué demonios quieres que piense si me escondes todo lo que sucede a mí alrededor!-

June fue acallada por un beso apasionado de su esposo que contuvo su aliento por varios segundos, sus puños fueron sujetados con fuerza por las manos de Shun, por más que intentara liberarse de él, no lo conseguía.

\- No creas que con este beso olvidaré todo lo que dije- murmuró la amazona con las mejillas humedecidas, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de su marido.

\- Iba a hablar contigo por lo del viaje, pero quería que por alguna vez en la vida, desde que nos casamos, tuviéramos una velada tranquila…- Shun abrazó a June con delicadeza, como si ella fuera un ser demasiado frágil- No he olvidado que mañana cumpliremos un mes de nuestra boda, y había adelantado la celebración para hoy.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala suerte festejar por adelantado?- contestó June cerrando los ojos apesadumbrada- Shun, estoy cansada, quiero saber qué pasa con todo.

\- Ya te dije que lo del inframundo es algo muy doloroso y me cuesta hablar de ello, tenme paciencia, por favor, en cuanto a lo demás, mientras estés bajo la protección de Saori, el íncubo no se atreverá a hacerte daño, el resto es tu cosmos que se está desarrollando de forma abrupta por los cambios de este último mes, ya sabes, desde que hicimos el amor por primera vez, nuestros cuerpos han estado intercambiando flujos de energía, al igual que nuestros cosmos, eso es lo que te ha afectado- explicó Shun tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible con los argumentos que Athena le había mencionado.

\- Pero ¿Tú has tenido algún cambio como los míos?- preguntó June no muy convencida mirando a su marido directamente a los ojos- además ¿Qué sucederá cuando nos mudemos? La señorita Saori no podrá protegerme del íncubo si está lejos de mí.

\- Sabes que si ella no está, yo te protegeré, además, los baños de sal gruesa de mar durante la luna nueva también purifican tu cuerpo y alejan las malas energías, no debes temer- Shun acarició las mejillas empapadas de su esposa.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tus cambios?- insistió June.

\- Claro que he tenido cambios, aunque no son tan notorios, quizás porque mi cosmos es mucho más fuerte que el tuyo-

\- ¿De verdad?-

\- Puede ser-

Tanto Shun como June guardaron silencio. Una suave llovizna cayó sobre la ciudad en ese momento, y el caballero de Andrómeda no sabía si de verdad se debía a un frente de mal tiempo, una ligera lluvia de primavera, o si su esposa estaba triste y debido al cosmos de Perséfone sus emociones se manifestaban a través de la alteración del tiempo atmosférico.

\- Shun- murmuró la amazona de Camaleón, y este notó que sus ojos continuaban humedecidos- No me gusta que discutamos.

\- Yo tampoco disfruto con situaciones tensas entre nosotros- contestó casi en suspiros. Cansado por los acontecimientos.

\- Volvamos a la mansión, quizás, podamos dormir juntos antes de que te marches a Belarús- angustiada, June buscó cobijo en los brazos de su esposo, el cual la estrechó nuevamente con fuerzas.

Varios minutos después, ambos estaban completamente empapados entrando a la mansión por la puerta de la cocina a escondidas. Shun le dijo a June que no quería que Saori ni nadie se enterara que estaban de regreso, o no los dejarían en paz haciéndoles preguntas sobre dónde habían estado, por eso, ambos ocultaron sus cosmos para no ser sorprendidos por los residentes de la mansión.

\- Quítate esos tacones harán mucho ruido, yo te subiré hasta nuestra habitación- murmuró Shun muy despacio cuando llegaron hasta la escalera. June asintió, se quitó sus zapatos, y su marido la cargó en su espalda para subir silenciosamente hasta la alcoba donde dormían cuando él no tenía turno en la clínica durante las noches.

Al entrar, Shun recomendó tomar una ducha tibia para no enfermarse, June se sonrojó ante aquella petición, y el caballero de Andrómeda sonrió con picardía.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me digas que te da vergüenza ducharte conmigo? Pero si ya me has visto todo y tampoco creo que tú tengas algo que yo no conozca ¿O sí? Quizás debería inspeccionarte de nuevo, como en el love hotel-

\- ¿Y si la señorita nos descubre?-

\- Dudo mucho que se atreva a entrar para vernos en cueros haciendo "cosas hentai maritales"- se burló Shun recordando las palabras que Saori empleaba dramáticamente para referirse al sexo, mientras deslizaba el cierre del vestido de su esposa- vamos, no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo con esta ropa mojada.

Luego de desvestirse mutuamente, ambos caminaron desnudos hasta la ducha, abrieron la llave hasta que el agua comenzó a salir en un chorro tibio y vaporoso, y se bañaron juntos para quitarse el frío del cuerpo por la llovizna que los atrapó desprevenidos.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz en el pecho?- observó June a su marido.

\- ¿No te habías dado cuenta que la tenía?-

\- Sí, pero nunca me has contado cómo te la hiciste- explicó la amazona dándole besos en la cicatriz- debió dolerte mucho.

\- Fue un lanzazo que me llegó de un enemigo- sonrió Shun ante la delicadeza de su esposa al acariciarlo, y cogiendo una esponja, se atrevió a frotarla en su espalda.

\- ¡Me haces cosquillas! ¡No, déjame!- rio June, pero el caballero de Andrómeda divertido de aquella situación, continuó frotando la esponja por el resto del cuerpo de su esposa, para luego emplear sus manos alternando caricias que se fueron directamente a sus pechos, pero estaban tan blandos ante su tacto, que cambió de opinión y acercó su rostro hacia ellos- ¡Shun, mordiéndome ahí no me quitarás el jabón!

\- Si no puedo, entonces, te pasaré la lengua- Shun dejó de morder los pezones rosáceos de June, y deslizó su tibia lengua por ellos, empezó a subir por su cuello, y luego de succionarlo con fuerza, besó su boca y mordisqueó sus labios, atreviéndose al mismo tiempo a coger sus glúteos y masajearlos con movimientos circulares, mientras apretujaba su cuerpo contra el de ella.

June, excitada, frotó su intimidad con la de su marido, y se atrevió a hacerle chupones en el pecho que arrancaban gemidos profundos en él. Cuando salieron de la ducha, Shun cargó a su esposa y la recostó sobre el colchón, acomodándola de costado, colocándose tras ella levantó un poco una de sus piernas, y la embistió desde esa posición con ternura, con suavidad, aprovechando que tenía libre sus manos, y con ellas podía no sólo acariciar sus pechos, sino también masturbarla para proporcionarle un mayor grado de placer.

\- Nunca me dices de dónde aprendes estas cosas- gimió June sintiendo la dureza de la masculinidad de su esposo, entrando y saliendo de ella.

\- No hables tan fuerte, o nos van a escuchar- murmuró Shun en su oído antes de deslizar su lengua por él- A veces…leo artículos en algunas revistas de sexología, empecé a hacerlo antes de nuestra boda, no quería parecer un torpe en nuestra primera vez.

\- Shun…- June no podía resistirse, la estimulación de todo su cuerpo estaba provocando en ella el tan anhelado orgasmo, al darse cuenta, su esposo aceleró sus movimientos- ¡Se siente tan bien!

\- Sí, está muy tibio y apretado ahí adentro- gimió él con voz ronca, hasta que finalmente ambos alcanzaron el clímax, y Shun eyaculó dentro de su esposa.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminaríamos juntos de esta manera?- preguntó June dando la vuelta para quedar frente a su marido y abrazarlo.

\- Por un instante temí que te quedaras con Masaru, y yo tendría que soportar verlos juntos por siempre…por eso preferí proponerte matrimonio en lugar de que fueras mi novia- sinceró Shun sus sentimientos.

\- Entonces, deberé darle las gracias a Masaru- sonrió June mordiendo traviesamente la punta de la nariz de su amante.

\- No…no es necesario, no te acerques a ese tipo- contestó Shun frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pero es mi amigo-

\- Siempre te metes en problemas con él, es una mala influencia-

\- Shun- interrumpió June su conversación encendiendo su lámpara de vidrios de colores- me duele el cuello, creo que me hiciste un chupón muy brusco.

El caballero de Andrómeda posó su mirada en la zona que le indicaba su esposa, y notó que había quedado marcado un círculo de color morado. Sonrojado acarició con ternura la amoratada piel y le dio unos cuantos besos.

\- Lo siento, se me pasó la mano-

\- ¿Cómo voy a cubrirla? Es muy notoria, que vergüenza, así no podré ir al instituto agropecuario- alarmada, June se puso de pie para buscar un espejo, y con horror notó la marca en su cuello- además, me duele cuando lo toco.

\- ¿Ahora te quejas? Cuando te estaba mordiendo no dijiste nada, hasta me dio la sensación de que lo estabas disfrutando mucho- se defendió Shun acercándose a ella- seguro que con un pañuelo alrededor no se notará, vamos a dormir, mañana tendré que madrugar.

June asintió algo preocupada por el chupón en su cuello, si Saori se daba cuenta, seguramente no la dejaría tranquila dándole sermones sobre la conducta apropiada que debe tener la esposa de un honorable Kido. Shun pareció notarlo, y al apagar la luz de lámpara, la volvió a abrazar por la espalda, acarició sus pechos y luego aprisionó su cintura.

\- Saori no debiera decir nada, y aunque te regañe por ese escandaloso chupón, debes estar tranquila, porque en cuanto llegue de las misiones que me encomendó, podremos al fin mudarnos a nuestra casa- murmuró en su oído.

\- ¿De verdad?-

\- Así es, pasé a ver cómo iban los trabajos, y ya sólo falta la pintura de la fachada y del interior, seguro que en diez días estará lista y entonces, al fin Juneko, podremos empezar de verdad nuestra vida de recién casados, sin interrupciones, ni gente rondando a nuestro alrededor para controlar todo lo que hacemos-

\- ¡Shun!- June se sintió feliz por aquella noticia, cambió de posición quedando frente a su marido y le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de que ambos se quedaran al fin dormidos.

Shun fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente. Tenía que prepararse para viajar y cumplir con las misiones encomendadas, miró a su esposa adormecida e indefensa, acurrucada junto a él, y enternecido, cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana que seguramente se corrió mientras dormían, pero June abrió de inmediato los ojos y quiso ponerse de pie.

\- No es necesario que madrugues, mejor vuelve a descansar, son las cinco de la mañana- quiso empujarla con suavidad de regreso al colchón, pero June se negó.

\- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó aún con pereza.

\- Ya te dije que debo viajar a Belarús y a Alemania por unas misiones que me encomendó Saori-

\- ¡Por favor no vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo!- June al escuchar la respuesta de su esposo, de inmediato lo abrazó aferrándose a él para no dejarlo ir.

\- No puedo hacer eso…June, suéltame, tengo que levantarme para poder salir- al verse aprisionado por su esposa, Shun intentó quitársela de encima sin ningún resultado- ¿Qué sucede? Anoche hablamos de esto, déjame ir- insistió.

\- Algo malo va a pasar si viajas lejos de mí- suplicó June abrazando a su marido por la espalda apegándose con todas sus fuerzas para que él no pudiera sacarla.

\- ¿Algo malo? Sólo voy por unos diez días, no pasará nada, suéltame, en serio, June, tus pechos se están apretando contra mi espalda…eso me calienta- gimió Shun sonrojado mientras intentaba quitarse a su esposa, y sentía el fuerte roce de sus suaves pechos contra su piel.

\- ¡No, no vayas! Tuve un sueño muy feo en el que me abandonabas- pero ante la negativa de su marido, June se aferró de forma mucho más insistente.

\- ¡Me estás apretando el cuello con tus brazos! ¡Me voy ahogar!-

\- No te dejaré ir, iré por mi látigo y te amarraré al colchón si es necesario- amenazó la amazona, y pese a que a Shun se le hizo tentador que ella lo amarrara a la cama con su látigo, tenía que ir a cumplir con su deber.

\- Podrás amarrarme cuando regrese, Juneko, no insistas, no repetiré lo que sucedió cuando intentaste impedir que me fuera a pelear a las doce casas, confía en mí, todo saldrá bien-

\- ¡Si no puedo impedir que vayas, entonces llévame contigo!- suplicó June.

\- ¡Claro que no! Saori me ordenó sólo a mí que viajara, además tú debes ir al instituto, y ¿Qué va a pasar con tu día de la planta? No puedes abandonar a tu club de agricultura- trató de disuadirla Shun.

\- Es de horticultura, y no es el día de la planta, es el día de la Tierra…-

\- Como sea, June, compórtate como una buena esposa y bájate de mi espalda, de verdad me estás excitando-

\- ¡No quiero!-

\- Está bien, tú te lo buscaste, quise arreglar esto por las buenas pero no me hiciste caso- En su afán por liberarse de June, Shun, desnudo, con ella colgando de su espalda, caminó raudo hasta la ducha del cuarto de baño de la habitación, de inmediato entró en la ducha y largó la llave.

\- ¡Ay! ¡El agua está muy fría!- gritó con sorpresa June soltándose de la espalda de su marido, el cuál aprovechó la ducha con agua helada para sacarse la calentura del cuerpo.

\- Te dije que me soltaras- rió el caballero de Andrómeda acorralándola contra la pared- de verdad el chupón que te hice se ve horrible.

\- Estoy hablando en serio, tengo miedo que te vayas…- un estornudo interrumpió las angustiadas palabras de June. Shun cerró la llave de la ducha, y cubrió a la amazona de inmediato con una toalla para sacarla del cuarto de baño, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió con estrépito, dando paso a una flemática Saori.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Seiya me dijo que había escuchado gritos, más les vale que no estén haciendo nada pervertido o tendré que tomar medi- pero las palabras de la diosa pararon en seco al notar a su amazona cubierta con una diminuta toalla y a su caballero de Andrómeda completamente desnudo frente a ella.

\- Deberías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar- murmuró Shun apenado intentando cubrir su pubis, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Saori, quién tenía abiertos los ojos como platos, dio la media vuelta, cerró la puerta de golpe y se puso a chillar como loca por el pasillo.

\- ¡Seiya, por tu culpa terminé viéndole "la lombriz" a Shun!-

\- ¿De qué lombriz me estás hablando?- escucharon regañar al caballero de Pegaso.

\- Aquí vamos a empezar, seguramente Saori me dará un terrible sermón antes de que me vaya- suspiró el caballero de Andrómeda, quién era por lo general, quién recibía todas las quejas sobre "lo que no se debe hacer en la mansión hasta que cumplan un año de casados"- por suerte existen los love hotel- suspiró.

Minutos después se encontraba listo para bajar a desayunar y afinar los últimos detalles de su viaje antes de partir, pero June con una expresión abrumadoramente seria no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- Por favor, estaré diez días fuera, lo mínimo que me espero es un beso de despedida de mi dulce esposa amazona antes de marcharme- dijo acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Me prometes que te vas a cuidar?- preguntó June quién al ver la caja de Pandora de la armadura de Andrómeda junto al bolso de Shun con algo de ropa y utensilios de aseo personal lista, no pudo evitar cambiar su actitud severa por una mucho más sensible, al punto de casi ponerse a hacer pucheros.

\- No sé qué soñaste, pero te prometo que seré cuidadoso, ahora tengo alguien por quién regresar a esta mansión- contestó Shun dejando de lado su pequeño equipaje para sentarse en el colchón donde June permanecía quieta desde que salió de la ducha, quitó un mechón de cabello que ocultaba la mejilla de su esposa y depositó un suave beso sobre ella.

\- ¡No quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola!- la amazona no pudo contenerse y abrazó con fuerza a su marido. No sólo aquel sueño que ella consideraba grave era el motivo de su angustia- ¡La última vez que fuiste a una misión no te volví a ver por años, tengo miedo que te vayas para siempre!

\- Así que de eso se trataba- reflexionó Shun al fin comprendiendo la angustia de June- Te juro que no será como en las doce casas, sin importar lo que suceda, siempre regresaré a ti, porque eres mi esposa, y te amo-

\- Yo también te amo, y no quiero tener que verte partir a la muerte como en aquella ocasión-

En ese instante, June se sintió completamente débil exteriorizando sus emociones delante de Shun, se suponía que como amazona no debía comportarse de esa manera, tampoco como la honorable esposa de un Kido, siempre debía guardar la compostura, pero ella no podía ser así, eso de ser impulsiva siempre le jugaba en contra. Apenada, bajó la mirada, pero su esposo sonrió con dulzura para ella y limpió las lágrimas que traicioneramente resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Cuando regrese, quiero que cocines ese shoyu ramen que me gusta tanto ¿Podrías tenerme esa recompensa?-

\- ¡Sí, lo haré! Me quedará delicioso, ya lo verás, si no vuelves por mí, sé que lo harás por el shoyu ramen- intentó sonreír June para que su esposo pudiera viajar más tranquilo.

\- Entonces es un trato, y para no ser disparejos, yo me comprometo a traerte un regalo ¿Qué te gustaría?- preguntó Shun al notar que su esposa estaba algo más tranquila.

\- Chocolate- contestó ella.

\- ¿Sólo eso?-

\- Espera, no he terminado, quiero chocolate 100% cacao orgánico- los azules ojos de June brillaron intensamente.

\- Ya veo…seguro no será fácil conseguirlo, ¡eres una tramposa!- Shun empujó a June contra el colchón y ambos se besaron a modo de despedida.

\- Te extrañaré ¿No te molesta si te dejo mensajes en tu teléfono móvil todos los días?- preguntó June como si aún temiera que algo malo ocurriría.

\- Claro que no, yo también te dejaré mensajes y si puedo te llamaré, estos diez días se irán volando, así que debes pensar también en el yozakura que festejaremos junto con Saori, yo también anotaré ideas y verás que lo haremos muy bien- el caballero de Andrómeda se puso finalmente de pie para tomar sus cosas y partir.

\- Nos veremos pronto Shun- dijo June haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano.

\- Nos veremos pronto, Juneko- contestó él sonriendo mientras acomodaba la caja de Pandora sobre su espalda para bajar.

June lo observó fijamente al salir, y pudo notar que llevaba puesto en su mano derecha el anillo de bodas que ambos tenían, y entristecida por aquella despedida, observó la sortija, igual a la de Shun, que estaba puesta en su propia mano, símbolo físico de su alianza con el hombre que tanto amaba.

\- Por favor, ve con cuidado- murmuró mientras la silueta de su esposo desaparecía tras la puerta que dejó entrecerrada, como era su costumbre, para que a ella no le diera un ataque de claustrofobia.

* * *

 _Supongo que los problemas, las discusiones, y los malos entendidos son parte del matrimonio. Mis amigas suelen decir que cuando llegan a ser demasiados, se solucionan en la cama, y si allí no se resuelven, es porque ya no hay nada más que hacer. No quisiera que Shun y yo tuviéramos que pasar por algo así, quisiera no tener problemas, pero eso es imposible, así que, imagino que siempre tendremos que solucionarlo en nuestra habitación cuando sean demasiado graves._

 _No digo que eso me disguste, a pesar de que Shun es el único hombre con el que he estado en un plano más íntimo, me deja tan satisfecha, que no creo que tenga que buscar a ningún otro, a veces, en mis pensamientos más profundos, no puedo esperar a que llegue del trabajo para que estemos juntos, también me fastidia que nos interrumpan todo el tiempo, por eso, espero que pronto podamos mudarnos de la mansión. A veces tengo mis dudas sobre si realmente podré escapar de ese famoso íncubo, pero debo creer en mi esposo, incluso aunque me moleste que me esconda cosas._

 _De todas formas, espero que se me genere alguna ventana de tiempo para poder investigar por mi cuenta sobre ese asunto mientras él no está en Japón, siempre y cuando la señorita Saori también me permita respirar, los dos me están sobreprotegiendo de una forma muy exagerada ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Qué es lo que me esconden? Quisiera encontrar una respuesta, pero…si lo que encuentro no me gusta ¿Qué haré?_

 _También pienso en que no me agrada que se vaya a una misión de forma tan repentina, me recuerda todos los sinsabores de cuando se fue a luchar a las doce casas, si no puedo ir con él, me siento tan inútil como en aquella ocasión. Es cierto, protegí Isla Andrómeda como Athena me lo ordenó, pero mientras él sacrificaba su vida por este mundo y toda la humanidad, yo permanecía cómodamente lejos del verdadero campo de batalla, y eso me deprime._

 _Esta es la primera vez que nos separamos estando casados, no debería haber armado todo este escándalo, como amazona sé que este tipo de cosas suceden más a menudo de lo que uno piensa, pero ahora nuestra relación es diferente, no quiero decir que cuando éramos amigos me importaba menos, sino más bien, ahora que somos una familia, que nos hemos unido tanto en cuerpo como en alma, me es muchísimo más doloroso tener a Shun lejos de mí, es como si arrancaran una parte de mi cuerpo y se la llevaran muy lejos._

 _Tal vez por eso tuve ese sueño extraño anoche, en él, me encontraba en el bosque detrás de nuestra casa, el día estaba radiante, y varios pétalos de cerezos en flor caían sobre mí, busqué a mi esposo para que pudiéramos ver las sakura juntos, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, repentinamente, las flores dejaron de caer y comenzaron a secarse las hojas de los árboles, la primavera abruptamente se transformó en otoño, tuve la certeza de que algo malo sucedería y entré en nuestra casa, la recorrí entera gritando su nombre, y cuando subí a nuestra habitación, algo dentro de ella me dejó desconcertada…_

 _Vi mi cuerpo en el suelo, cubierto por un futón, pero mi aspecto era completamente diferente. Mi piel se veía resquebrajada y reseca, como la corteza de los árboles, mi cabello era blanco como la nieve, se notaba que estaba muy débil, y noté que mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, Shun apareció en ese momento abriendo la corredera de la habitación de golpe, entró de forma abrupta, me empujó sin darse cuenta de mi presencia y se arrodilló junto a mi cuerpo tomando mis manos entre las suyas._

 _\- Dime Shun… ¿Voy a morir?"- escuché mi voz hablar casi de forma temblorosa._

 _\- ¡No, claro que no! ¡No lo voy a permitir!- pude también escuchar la respuesta desesperada de mi esposo, y vi que las sortijas de nuestra boda, tanto la de él como la mía resplandecían intensamente._

 _\- ¿No me vas a volver a abandonar?- volví a escuchar mi voz, mientras mis ojos se cerraban definitivamente._

 _\- Juneko, nunca más te dejaré sola, fui un tonto, pero ya estoy de regreso, mírame, no cierres tus ojos…por favor- la voz de Shun se quebró en un triste sollozo que me partió el corazón. La ventana de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y una fría ráfaga de viento entró junto a varios copos de nieve. Fuera de nuestra casa, el otoño se había convertido en invierno, los árboles estaban completamente desnudos, todo se había vuelto en tonalidades blancas y grises, al igual que el cabello de mi esposo que encaneció de súbito, secó sus lágrimas, quitó el anillo de bodas de mi dedo anular y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa, besó mi helada frente, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada de nuestra casa._

 _Lo seguí sin comprender qué estaba pasando, hasta que llegamos al puente que conecta con la calle principal, la cual también estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve._

 _\- Llegué demasiado tarde, perdóname June, al final no pude protegerte ni a nuestro hogar-_

 _Al oír esas palabras, me di cuenta que Shun se marcharía para siempre, caminó por el puente, corrí tras él para detenerlo, quería decirle que estaba junto a él, que podíamos encontrar juntos una solución, lo llamé con todas mis fuerzas, pero no logró escucharme, mientras más intentaba acercarme a él, más se alejaba, una fuerte ventisca arreció en ese momento, su figura se perdió en el espesor de la nieve, y yo caí abruptamente al suelo. Sentí que me congelaba, pero el abandono de mi esposo resultaba peor que el frío que me envolvía…_

 _Desperté cuando Shun se levantó para arreglar todo para su viaje, e instintivamente traté de detenerlo, pero no pude, es obvio, no puedo impedir que un caballero de Athena cumpla con una misión que nuestra diosa le encomendó, espero que lo que soñé jamás se cumpla, que sólo se trate de un reflejo de mis temores, pero no de una futura realidad, ya suficiente tuve con esos pobres animales que vi cuando intenté comer el filete en el restaurante, no mentí cuando dije que no volvería a comer carne, pero ¿Por qué me está sucediendo todo esto? ¿Es realmente por lo que me han explicado Shun y la señorita Saori? ¿O de verdad el íncubo tiene que ver en ello? ¿O quizás se trate de alguien más?_

 _Diario de June, Mansión Kido, Tokio, madrugada del 21 de Abril._

* * *

Aquella mañana, mientras Shun se encaminaba al aeropuerto y June se apresuraba en escribir en su diario, para luego ir a clases en el Instituto de ciencias Agropecuarias, Saori recibía la visita en su despacho de tres jóvenes a quiénes había mandado a llamar. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto de piel bronceada, su rostro estaba cubierto por una barba corta, su cabello era largo y negro, atado en una coleta, y sus ojos eran de color avellana.

Junto a él había dos mujeres, una morena, alta, con una corta melena ondulada teñida de color verde que no alcanzaba a llegar hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, mientras que la otra era más baja, su tez era blanca, su cabello era lacio, estaba teñido de color fucsia, y sus ojos eran también de color verde, un poco más claro que los de su amiga.

\- Me alegro que hayan venido, Masaru, Midori, Haruko- saludó Saori cortésmente a sus invitados.

\- Mi señora Athena, venimos en cuanto recibimos el llamado de su mayordomo- contestó Haruko, quién era la chica de cabello fucsia.

\- ¿Para qué nos ha mandado a llamar?- preguntó Midori.

\- Es sobre la misión para la cual han entrenado estos diez años- contestó con seriedad la diosa.

\- ¿Eso significa que nos revelará quién es nuestra señora Perséfone?- preguntó Masaru inquieto.

\- Así es, las cosas se han vuelto demasiado complicadas, y aunque la he protegido todos estos años, y su esposo es un guerrero poderoso de mi orden, es insuficiente, el Olimpo nos vigila de manera constante y Perséfone es demasiado inestable, al punto que se comporta tanto como la diosa de los infiernos y la diosa de la primavera de forma simultánea, es imposible que encarnen ambas al mismo tiempo en un mismo cuerpo, pero en cualquier caso, si se dan cuenta que ella es una amenaza, la matarán sin piedad- explicó la deidad.

\- Nuestra misión entonces será protegerla del Olimpo hasta que se esclarezca qué diosa es la que encarnó- dijo Masaru en voz alta.

\- Así es- asintió Saori- es ella quién debe entregarles su armaduras cuando despierte por completo, pero yo los he reunido para entrenarlos como su escolta personal, mis expectativas sobre ustedes son muy elevadas.

\- Lo sabemos mi señora Athena, ninguno de nosotros le fallará, ni a usted ni a nuestra amada señora Perséfone- respondió Midori.

\- Entonces ¿Finalmente nos dirá en qué persona ha encarnado?- preguntó Haruko, ante lo cual Saori sonrió dulcemente.

\- Ya la conocen, de hecho, es amiga de ustedes tres desde que empezaron a estudiar biología, ella siempre ha estado a su lado-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

\- Así es, el habitáculo de Perséfone en esta era, es una amazona a mi servicio, ella es June de Camaleón, y desde hoy ustedes serán parte de su escolta, deberán protegerla incluso de sí misma, ya que ella no sabe quién habita dentro de su cuerpo, y todo lo que les digo debe permanecer en el más estricto secreto, hasta que Zeus dé su consentimiento para revelarle la verdad-

Haruko, Midori y Masaru se miraron entre sí. Los tres habían sido reclutados por la Fundación Graude hace diez años para convertirse en la escolta de la diosa Perséfone, ninguno de ellos imaginaba que June, su amiga, con quién habían estudiado biología y creado un grupo ambientalista era la persona a quién debían proteger, pese a estar informados que era una amazona guerrera al servicio de Athena.

Las jóvenes mujeres se dieron cuenta por qué fue tan fácil congeniar con June desde que se conocieron, como si tuvieran alguna conexión con ella, en cambio Masaru sintió con pesar de que la amazona fuera la diosa a quién debía proteger, no por el hecho de que sus sentimientos por ella no fueran correspondidos, ni tampoco por el hecho de que estuviera casada con Shun de Andrómeda, sino más bien porque conocía a la perfección el mito y el terrible destino de Perséfone, y jamás hubiera deseado eso para June.

 _\- Aunque no me ame, soy ahora uno de sus guerreros, y la protegeré aunque muera en ello-_ pensó plenamente convencido de que en nombre de su amor no correspondido, daría todo por ella.

Continuará…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, la escena de la carne está inspirada en uno de mis animés favoritos (está dentro de mis top ten) Arjuna la chica de la tierra, una maravillosa historia ecologista que se las recomiendo mucho son sólo 13 capítulos, así que no les quitará mucho tiempo ;)

Respecto a lo que es un hanami, un yozakura y el Golden week no se preocupen, se los explicaré más adelante, por ahora los capítulos que se vienen son de June esperando a Shun y de él cumpliendo sus misiones, así que los dos estarán separados por un tiempo cortito.

Un abrazo enorme a todos y nos leeremos, espero, pronto ;)

Mel.


	21. Corteza de Roble

Hola a todos mis lectores y lectoras 3. Primera actualización del año, estoy feliz de poder hacerla, había caído en un coma de hiatus pero al fin estoy saliendo de él, así que prepárense que este 2018, pienso actualizar todos mis fics, y por supuesto, lanzarme en algunos nuevos proyectos, aunque no para este fandom, o quizás sí...sólo les puedo garantizar que será un año de sorpresas :)

Quiero darles gracias a todos por sus lecturas y sus comentarios, especialmente a: Anebula-chain, Mary martin-sempai, Darkacuario, Acuario no June 4311, Tepucihuatl-Shun, I-will-love-you-recklessly, maya-noodle, y a Tot12, y al fin, a leer, ustedes me dirán qué les pareció este capítulo y si valió la pena esperar por él. Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, menos mis desechables oc ;)

* * *

 **Y vivieron felices.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 _Hace muchos siglos atrás, cuando los dioses olímpicos teníamos el control absoluto de la civilización y transitábamos libremente por este mundo, solía visitar constantemente a mi amada hermana, Perséfone. Hija de mi padre Zeus y de mi tía Deméter, ella acompañaba a su madre en la soledad de los campos y los bosques; era una diosa pura, ingenua, no sabía de rencores, de guerras, de traiciones, mucho menos de violencia…si tan sólo hubiese podido protegerla…_

 _\- ¡Athena! ¡Has venido a visitarnos!- una chica rubia, de ojos verdosos, muy parecida a June vestida con una túnica blanca, sin mangas, corría, veloz como el viento, en mitad de un enorme prado rumbo a un séquito de hombres armados que caminaban tras un carro dorado tirado por corceles blancos._

 _\- Perséfone, pensé que estarías en el hogar de Deméter- la puerta del carro se abrió, y tras ella, bajó una mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos castaños, vestía una elegante túnica de color blanco, sus brazos estaban adornados por brazales de oro con joyas incrustadas, y de su cuello colgaban espléndidos medallones con mochuelos y lechuzas ricamente labrados en el noble metal._

 _\- Hay mucho trabajo que realizar en los campos, la primavera es demasiado importante, debemos fecundar todo a nuestro alrededor, de lo contrario, animales y humanos sufrirán por igual- explicó sonriente la joven diosa abrazando a su media hermana- ¡Pero siempre tengo tiempo para ti, bienvenida! ¿Vas a quedarte muchos días?_

 _\- No estaré por mucho tiempo, harán fiestas en mi honor en Atenas, debo estar presente, pero quería visitarte y también a tu madre-_

 _\- ¿Crees que ella me deje acompañarte? Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo son las ciudades, mi madre jamás me permite viajar fuera de los campos y las montañas- Perséfone suspiro apesadumbrada, ya que la sobreprotección de Deméter le parecía exagerada._

 _\- No lo sé, pero en la cena de esta noche se lo podemos preguntar- Athena extendió su mano para coger la de su hermana, ambas subieron al carruaje, y este inició su marcha hasta el palacio de Deméter._

 _Perséfone observó a su alrededor, puso su atención en cada uno de los caballeros armados que servían de escolta a Athena, especialmente en uno de cabello alborotado de color castaño._

 _\- ¿Ese es tu caballero de Pegaso?- murmuró muy suave cerca del oído de su hermana._

 _\- Así es-_

 _\- Ya veo, es muy guapo, es tal como lo describiste- contestó Perséfone con una risita traviesa ante el sonrojo de Athena, luego bajando aún más la voz, de forma casi imperceptible dijo- Yo también tengo un secreto, conocí a un mortal muy lindo y amable con los animales, y me gusta…_

Saori abrió los ojos abrumada por esos viejos recuerdos de la memoria ancestral de Athena. Perséfone era su querida hermana, nunca deseó nada malo para ella, ambas habían sido cómplices en muchas cosas en su pasado, y siempre sería así en cada encarnación, pero desde la mitología no pudo protegerla, y Hades la secuestró delante de ella mientras recogían flores en un prado, sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, más que advertirle a Deméter de lo sucedido, y tratar de mediar con Zeus para que le permitiera regresar a la superficie.

A ella no le importaba si Perséfone era la diosa de la primavera o la diosa de los infiernos, era su amada hermana divina, la protegería a como diera lugar, y su habitáculo, June, también era importante para Saori, ya que con el tiempo, la llegó a considerar como su dulce hermana terrenal, aquella que siempre quiso tener cuando era una niña solitaria que vivía en aquella enorme mansión.

* * *

 **Corteza de Roble.**

Eran las seis de la tarde del mismo día que Shun partió rumbo a su misión en Belarús. Saori había tenido una intensa jornada de trabajando en la Fundación Graude, muchas reuniones, negocios, socios por los que velar, y al mismo tiempo, se le sumaban las preocupaciones de su santuario en Rodorio y su mismo rol como Athena.

 _\- Hades ha estado entrometiéndose en la vida marital de Shun y June ¿Qué es lo que está tramando? El plazo para entregarle un nuevo habitáculo aún no finaliza, tengo tiempo, pero al parecer, él no pretende quedarse quieto-_ reflexionaba mientras su chofer conducía hacia la entraba de la mansión Kido- _June se comporta como la diosa de los infiernos y como la diosa de la primavera al mismo tiempo, me pregunto si Hades tendrá que ver en ello, ya que es imposible que encarnen esas dos facetas de Perséfone en una misma persona, ese exceso de poder terminaría destruyendo el cuerpo de su habitáculo._

Al estacionar la limusina, Tatsumi bajó y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta a su señora. Saori le agradeció con cortesía, le indicó que quería estar a solas en su planetario privado, que nadie la molestara hasta la cena y avanzó por los pasillos de la mansión directamente hacia la cocina. Deseaba disfrutar de una taza de té, pero no tenía ánimos para pedírselo a su mayordomo o a alguna criada, sólo iría por lo que necesitaba y después, se encerraría en la soledad de su planetario para poder acallar su mente por unos instantes y así, poder ordenar sus ideas.

\- _Pese a que Hades violó a June en su noche de bodas, el Olimpo no ha hecho nada por sancionar esa conducta, mi padre sigue defendiendo a su hermano, aunque haya enviado a Alecto a castigarlo-_ Saori suspiró molesta, le desagradaba la forma que tenía Zeus para solucionar los conflictos que se daban dentro de su reino, especialmente, cuando se trataba de poner orden entre dioses y diosas- _ellos siempre ganan-_ pensó antes de dar vueltas a la perilla de la puerta y entrar en la cocina.

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, un agradable aroma se extendió alrededor de ella.

\- ¿Canela?- preguntó en voz alta notando la silueta de June sacando un par de bandejas del horno. Iba a saludarla y preguntarle qué estaba cocinando, pero apenas su amazona se ubicó frente a ella, notó con sorpresa, que sus ojos habían cambiado de color.

\- ¡Perséfone!-

\- ¿No te da gusto verme hermana?- contestó la diosa con una amplia sonrisa, dejando las bandejas de lado, para abrazar a Athena.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que…?- preguntó sin comprender que Perséfone estuviera ahí, sin su cosmos expandiéndose en todas direcciones, sin plantas floreciendo descontroladamente a su alrededor, ni su cabello y su piel resplandeciendo como solía suceder cuando ocupaba el cuerpo de su habitáculo.

\- June es una de tus amazonas, es diferente a mis anteriores habitáculos, puede controlar el cosmos, eso significa que yo también puedo hacerlo, hay muchas cosas de ella que me agradan- explicó Perséfone depositando nuevamente su atención en los rollos de canela que había cocinado- Su mente es muy fácil de leer, aprendo muy rápido a través de ella, y hasta puedo hornear esto que le llaman dulces, quería tenerlos listos para cuando llegaras, pero ese lugar llamado Instituto Agropecuario era bastante interesante, me quedé en clases hasta que terminaron, los mortales han inventado cosas muy extrañas para trabajar la agricultura sobre Gaia.

\- ¿Estuviste todo el día ocupando el lugar de June? ¿Desde qué hora?-

\- Tomé posesión de su cuerpo después de que se fue su esposo- explicó Perséfone tratando de buscar en la memoria de June el nombre del Caballero de Andrómeda- Shun, ese es su nombre ¿verdad?

\- Por favor, no hagas eso, es peligroso, si intervienes en la vida de June de forma repentina podrías meterte en un grave problema-

\- Lo sé, el Olimpo de seguro me debe estar observando, pero no me importa- sonrió Perséfone buscando un par de tazas- Seguro quieres beber té de jazmín, June sabe que es el favorito de tu habitáculo, lo prepararé en seguida-

Saori no perdió de vista ningún movimiento de su hermana divina, había tomado posesión absoluta de June, cada uno de sus gestos eran los de su amazona, aquel comportamiento le pareció desolador, Athena no era así de invasiva con ella, pero también suponía que no todos los dioses actuaban de la misma manera con sus habitáculos.

\- Estos rollos aún están calientes, te quemarás si no se enfrían- Perséfone elevó su cosmos, la ventana de la cocina se abrió de par en par, y una gélida brisa entró a la habitación enfriando los dulces para que pudieran comerlos.

\- Ya está, espero te gusten- Perséfone se sentó frente a Saori, le sirvió un poco de té, y quedó mirándola expectante de lo que le diría sobre lo que había cocinado.

\- ¡Están deliciosos!- contestó Saori al probar el primer bocado, y Perséfone sonrió satisfecha.

 _\- Esta humana me será de mucha utilidad-_ pensó.

\- Por cierto, hay una pregunta que he querido hacerte- Saori puso una expresión dulce y maternal en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano de Perséfone- Sobre tus poderes, he notado que June tiene control sobre la naturaleza, pero también sobre los muertos ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Podrías decirme si eres la primavera o la diosa de los infiernos?

\- ¡Qué directa Athena! ¿Tan preocupada estás por cómo se comporta tu amazona? ¿O quieres saberlo para ir con la información a mi madre y al Olimpo?- Perséfone probó un rollo de canela sin verse alterada por la pregunta de su hermana.

-¿Te he traicionado alguna vez como hermana?- preguntó Saori con naturalidad.

\- No, excepto cuando cuatro de mis reencarnaciones quisieron someter la superficie terrestre a los períodos de glaciación- contestó la diosa de la primavera con sinceridad- y cuando mi lado infernal encarnó tres veces.

\- Ibas a arrasar con todos los seres vivos- le increpó Athena.

\- Gaia estaba cansada, necesitaba renovarse, los congelamientos y calentamientos de este mundo no son por capricho, todo debe mantenerse en un constante balance, es parte primordial de los misterios eleusinos- Perséfone esta vez puso una expresión de disgusto.

\- Esta bien, no te enfades, sé que Deméter y tú protegen a la titánide Gaia, pero tus medidas en ese entonces fueron demasiado radicales- intentó arreglar las cosas Saori mientras bebía un poco de té.

\- De todas formas, no contestaré a tu pregunta- dijo finalmente Perséfone a su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- Porque no tengo muy claro lo que sucede con mi cosmos, tal como dijiste, June tiene poder sobre la naturaleza y el mundo de los muertos, pero no siento que mi yo infernal y mi yo primaveral estén juntos- Perséfone sonrió esta vez con dolor en su mirada al recordar el pasado- Si ambas partes estuvieran dentro de mí, sería insoportable, no podría controlarme entre amar a la humanidad, a Gaia, o destruirlos a todos, y todo ese poder desintegraría por completo el cuerpo de este habitáculo.

\- Es verdad, pero entonces ¿Por qué June se comporta de esa manera?- Saori palideció al escuchar el veredicto de Perséfone.

\- No lo sé, tal vez Hades sea el responsable, pero dime una cosa Athena ¿Qué lamentarías más? ¿Qué yo resultara ser la diosa de los infiernos o que tu amazona resultase gravemente perjudicada en este asunto? Yo soy eterna, siempre renaceré al igual que tú, pero June, a quien quieres tanto como a mí, no tiene esa posibilidad-

\- No me hagas esa pregunta Perséfone, siento como si quisieras que eligiera a una de ustedes, yo no puedo hacer eso, las quiero a las dos por igual, pero a ti, te he considerado desde siempre, June sólo es mi amazona en esta encarnación, y eso la hace mucho más valiosa, si muere tan joven, no podría perdonármelo nunca, pero si tu vuelves a sufrir de nuevo sin poder ayudarte, tampoco me lo perdonaría- contestó Saori mirando a Perséfone con tristeza.

\- Por algo eres la diosa de la justicia, siempre fallas de forma igualitaria para todos, no me disgusta tu respuesta, eso me hace preservar mis sentimientos hacia ti, como mi hermana más querida, dejaré a tu habitáculo hacer su vida tranquila, pero de vez en cuando, si estamos a solas, déjame compartir contigo una taza de té y algún dulce-

\- Sabes que adoro pasar tiempo junto a ti- sonrió Saori- Y debo reconocer que le sacas bastante provecho a las habilidades de June para la cocina.

\- Quería preguntarte algo más- contestó Perséfone.

\- ¿Qué cosa?-

\- Mis guerreros y mi escolta, imagino que el Olimpo debe estar preocupado por mi aparición, sé que tienen sus ojos puestos sobre ti y sobre mí, por eso…- Perséfone cerró su ojos apesadumbrada- antes de que Hades o Zeus hagan conmigo lo que siempre hacen, quisiera al menos poder defenderme, tu amazona sabe pelear, y eso es algo nuevo para mí, pero necesito a mis guerreros activos.

\- Respecto a eso, he seleccionado personalmente a tus escoltas y al líder de tus guerreros, son amigos de June, de seguro, cuando los veas, sabrás todo acerca de ellos- explicó Athena.

\- ¿Y mi consejero?-

\- Aún no he encontrado una persona con las cualidades necesarias para ello, pero ten por seguro que pronto aparecerá- Athena probó otro bocado del roll de Canela.

\- Imagino que al resto de mis guardias tendré que seleccionarlos yo misma- pensó en voz alta Perséfone bebiendo un poco más de té- Al menos en eso tengo algo de libertad.

\- Sabes que nuestro padre sólo me encomendó reclutar y seleccionar a aquellos que tengan más influencia sobre ti- justificó Athena aquella decisión que se repetía encarnación tras encarnación.

\- Es así como todos me controlan- murmuró despacio Perséfone.

La luz solar que se colaba por el amplio ventanal de la cocina se fue extinguiendo, el rostro y el cuerpo de Perséfone comenzó a resplandecer.

\- Ya es hora de marcharme, volveré otro día para comer juntas algo delicioso, lo prometo Athena- dijo despidiéndose de su hermana. En seguida, la piel de June dejó de resplandecer, y sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color.

\- Te estaré esperando hermana- contestó Saori posando su mirada en la taza de té y el roll de Canela que Perséfone había dejado a medio beber y comer.

\- ¿Cómo llegué hasta la cocina?- June al regresar a su cuerpo se sintió extraña, miró a su alrededor, todo le parecía desconocido- ¡Señorita Saori!- exclamó al ver a la diosa frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede June?-

\- Yo…no lo sé, estoy confundida, esta mañana Shun se fue a Belarús, entonces, me levanté para ir a clases, pero repentinamente me dio mucho sueño, y después desperté aquí, junto a usted- June miró a Saori angustiada- esto es extraño…siento como si hubiera ido a clases, como si el conocimiento estuviera dentro de mí, pero no recuerdo que he estado haciendo ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las nueve de la noche, tranquila, seguro debes estar tan atareada por el día mundial de la Tierra, que no te diste cuenta del paso del tiempo- sonrió Saori.

\- Tal vez…tenga razón- habló June sin estar muy convencida, aunque dentro de sus recuerdos se veía a sí misma con el club de horticultura preparando los detalles de la actividad para el día siguiente.

\- ¿No te gustaría ver una película juntas esta noche?- preguntó de improviso Saori.

\- Sería divertido- contestó June.

\- Entonces vamos, me han recomendado una romántica muy buena- la diosa comenzó a hablar sin detenerse demasiado, había cambiado de opinión respecto a ir a su planetario, prefería acompañar a su amazona, y esa noche, al igual que las anteriores, en ausencia de Shun, ella cuidaría con su cosmos, que Hades no se le volviera a acercar.

A la mañana siguiente, June desayunó temprano para ir al instituto donde estudiaba, ese día tenía mucho que hacer para conmemorar el día mundial de la Tierra, no había tenido tiempo de escribir en su diario, pero no le pareció realmente que hubiera algo que contar, así que lo dejó guardado bajo su colchón, y salió a toda prisa. Pero al ir a buscar su bicicleta, chocó fuertemente con alguien en la entrada del garaje.

\- Lo siento- dijo apenada, pero cuando levantó la vista, se estremeció por completo- es…es usted…

\- Yo también lo siento joven señorita, no imaginaba que nos volveríamos a encontrar- contestó el mismo hombre alto, de cabello canoso, vestido con ropa tradicional japonesa.

\- No soy señorita, soy señora, Kido, June Kido es mi nombre, encantada de conocerle- dijo June presentándose ante aquel hombre, y haciendo una inclinación de saludo delante de él.

\- ¿Kido? ¿Acaso eres la esposa de alguno de los herederos de esta mansión?- preguntó el hombre.

\- Shun Kido es mi marido- contestó June insegura de sí debía dar aquella información.

\- Shun…ya veo- el anciano permaneció en silencio por algunos instantes, miró a June como inspeccionándola, y luego sonrió- No me esperaba que él tuviera una esposa tan linda, pero debo reconocer que de todos, era el único que imaginaba que se casaría algún día.

\- ¿Conoce a Shun?- preguntó June, aunque le pareció que sus palabras eran algo ridículas. Por algo ese hombre estaba ahí en la mansión deambulando.

\- Él y los otros nueve, son los únicos de mis cien hijos que quedan con vida-

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Usted es el padre de Shun?- June pestañeó como creyendo que todo era un sueño, pero bastó sólo ese ligero parpadeo, para que el anciano desapareciera de su vista, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

\- ¡Espere! ¡No se vaya!- la amazona empezó a buscar a aquella aparición, pero al no dar con ella, se dirigió rápidamente al despacho de Saori.

\- ¿Qué sucede June?- preguntó la diosa al verla entrar agitada.

\- Vi a un hombre en el garaje, era anciano, canoso, alto, llevaba un kimono como el de Shun cuando nos casamos, dijo que era su padre, y el de Seiya y los demás-

\- Calma, estás muy agitada- Saori se puso de pie, tomó un vaso, puso agua de una botella de cristal en el, y se lo ofreció a su amazona.

\- No quiero, gracias-

\- Pero…-

\- Señorita, no trate de bajarle el perfil a este asunto, estoy cansada ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué ese hombre dijo eso? No soy tonta, hace dos días estaba en la sala del primer piso, Shun entró en ella y ni siquiera lo vio, es un fantasma ¿Verdad? ¿Quién es? ¡Necesito que me dé una respuesta, no puedo confiar en nadie más!- June estaba angustiada, Saori pudo darse cuenta de ello, para serenarla, decidió contarle esa pequeña verdad, dentro de muchas otras, que por respeto al pacto que hizo con Zeus, prefería mantener ocultas hasta que se le permitiera hablar con June.

\- Acompáñame- indicó con una expresión melancólica en su rostro. Ambas salieron de la mansión, caminaron internándose en uno de los bosques que la rodeaban, hasta llegar a una pequeña casita de estilo japonés, que Saori tenía destinada para recibir a los socios más antiguos de la Fundación Graude, un grupo selecto de veteranos de guerra, amigos del abuelo de la señorita.

June nunca había entrado en ese lugar, y pensó en ese momento, que ninguno de los otros caballeros de bronce lo hacía, ni siquiera Seiya. Al ingresar, notó que todo a su alrededor era de una decoración tradicional japonesa, tatami en el suelo, una mesa pequeña con un arreglo de ikebana en el centro, y cojines para poder sentarse en ellos. A un costado, se hallaba un brasero, y utensilios, que seguramente se utilizaban para hacer la ceremonia del té, pero lo que dejó sin aliento a la amazona, fue un altar que había frente a la mesita, donde entre velas e incienso, se alzaba la fotografía del mismo hombre con el que se había topado en la sala del primer piso de la mansión y en el garaje.

\- Quítate los zapatos June- ordenó Saori, y la amazona obedeció- Ya estoy aquí abuelo, he venido a visitarte- la diosa encendió las velas y el incienso, se acomodó en uno de los cojines, e invitó a June a hacer una reverencia al anciano de la fotografía y a sentarse con ella.

\- Él es Mitsumasa Kido, el hombre al que me entregó Aioros de Sagitario el día que logró rescatarme del intento de asesinato de Saga de Géminis- explicó Saori- También es el dueño de esta mansión y de la Fundación Graude, él es mi abuelo.

\- Mitsumasa Kido- murmuró June notando los ojos vidriosos de su diosa- entonces… ¿Ese señor es quién adoptó a Shun y los demás, y los envió a entrenar para convertirse en caballeros?

\- Así es, pero hay algo más- la mirada de Saori ensombreció repentinamente- Mi abuelo es el padre biológico de Shun y los demás.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero él jamás me habló de algo así!- dijo la amazona con sorpresa.

\- Quizás jamás lo haga, porque todos ellos prefieren hacer como que esto jamás ocurrió, desean olvidarlo, porque es muy doloroso- la diosa entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos para poder explicar lo sucedido- Mi abuelo mantuvo aventuras amorosas con muchas mujeres, de esos romances, tuvo un total de cien hijos. Cuando Aioros me dejó bajo su cuidado, él decidió informarse sobre el Santuario y los Caballeros, y reclutó a cada niño para que en el futuro me protegieran. No todos eran huérfanos, así que negoció con las madres, de otras tuvo que deshacerse, no conozco el detalle de lo ocurrido con cada una de ellas, lo cierto es que logró adoptar a cada uno de sus hijos biológicos, y luego los envió a los diversos campos de entrenamiento, a lo largo y ancho de este mundo. El resto de la historia ya lo sabes, sólo diez lograron regresar con vida.

\- Es por eso que Shun prefiere mantenerlo en secreto- dijo con tristeza June- _Otra cosa más que me escondes, sé que debo respetar esa decisión, pero me duele que no confíes en mí-_ pensó entristecida sobre su marido.

\- Por respeto a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Ichi, Nachi, Geki, Ban y Jabu, es que hice desaparecer todas las fotografías de mi abuelo de la mansión, su único retrato se quemó en un incendio hace años. Este altar es el único que hay para honrarlo como mi ancestro. Aunque puedo comprender el dolor de ellos, Mitsumasa es mi abuelo, la única persona que me dio cariño, comprensión y que me dio una niñez, antes de entrar en estas guerras encarnizadas, a pesar de todo, lo sigo queriendo, y lo extraño…pero tengo culpa June, porque era a ellos a quién él debió amar y consentir, no a mí, y yo los traté con la punta de mis zapatos, cuando eran ellos quienes debían estar en mi lugar.

June vio a Saori romper en un llanto silencioso, mientras a su lado aparecía el fantasma de Mitsumasa Kido. La amazona entendió que su diosa no podía verlo, porque sus poderes no abarcaban los del reino de los muertos, y trató de ser de ayuda para ella.

\- Señorita, no debería sentirse culpable, todo esto ya pasó, y usted ha hecho todo lo que está a su alcance para enmendar sus errores de niña, Shun y los demás lo saben, y la valoran mucho, el señor Kido está orgulloso de usted, creo que lo que él lamenta es no haberles pedido perdón a sus hijos, quizás, ese sea el motivo por el que aún ronda por la mansión- dijo de forma impulsiva, y se sorprendió cuando el anciano fantasma asintió ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Él está aquí? Yo pude verlo un par de veces, cuando recién iniciaron las guerras santas, pero a lo largo de los años, perdí por completo la conexión con él- Saori notó que su amazona miraba a un punto invisible al lado de ella, y supuso que su abuelo estaba con ellas.

\- Está…junto a usted señorita- contestó June con timidez señalando al hombro derecho de su diosa, donde Mitsumasa Kido posó su mano.

\- Me alegro que estés aquí abuelo- Saori detuvo su llanto y puso su mano sobre el hombro que la amazona le había señalado- Sé que no puedes descansar, porque buscas el perdón de tus hijos, no puedo ayudarte con eso, lo siento tanto.

\- Señorita Saori- June vio la expresión de tristeza del anciano sumada a la de su diosa- Si yo puedo ver a su abuelo ¿Cree que pueda ayudarlo a descansar en paz?

\- ¿Qué?- exclamó con sorpresa la diosa.

\- Si he estado desarrollando este extraño poder con mi cosmos de ver gente muerta, al igual que hacer crecer las flores y los árboles, quizás debería sacarle provecho ¿No es así? ¿Le haría feliz que su abuelo pueda descansar? Si es eso lo que usted desea, entonces, yo lo haré, buscaré la manera de ayudarlo- June se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la diosa y la etérea figura de Mitsumasa Kido- estoy siempre a su servicio, esa es la razón por la que vine a este mundo, es lo que me enseñó mi maestro.

\- ¡Oh, June!- Saori se puso de pie, y bañada en lágrimas abrazó a la amazona de Camaleón con fuerzas- de verdad te estaría muy agradecida si pudieras ayudarlo a expiar su culpa, y pudiera descansar finalmente en paz.

June correspondió al abrazo de Saori con un gesto de ternura y hermandad, Mitsumasa las contempló por unos instantes, y se esfumó con una sonrisa de esperanza. Aunque la amazona no sabía por qué podía ver a los muertos, el anciano al igual que Saori, sí sabía que ella tenía el poder suficiente para poder ayudarlo, porque de alguna manera, el cosmos del inframundo estaba dentro de ella.

June miró la hora en su reloj, y tuvo que salir de prisa rumbo al instituto. Debido al hecho ocurrido se le hizo tarde para llegar a sus clases y a sus actividades del club de horticultura, pero sus habilidades de amazona le permitieron aparecer justo al inicio de la segunda clase que tenía aquel día.

Transcurrió la mañana con bastantes ajetreos, las horas avanzaron con rapidez, y ya pasadas las cinco de la tarde, June estaba con su grupo terminando de entregar las plantas que habían preparado para conmemorar el día de la Tierra, luego del taller de cuidado de plantas de interior que impartieron.

\- El evento fue todo un éxito, debemos informar a la gente así, más seguido, casi no quedan begonias, hasta los profesores se llevaron una- dijo uno de sus compañeros.

\- Es verdad, quizás podemos hacer una jornada de autocultivo o de cómo hacer composta- señaló otra chica que estaba en el club.

\- Entonces preparemos un programa y lo presentamos para que nos den la autorización- sonrió June alegre por los resultados de la actividad, mientras apartaba unas cuantas plantas que quería llevarle a Saori, a Shun, y a sus amigos.

\- ¡June!- escuchó que le hablaban, y al voltear, vio a dos chicas que entraban al instituto. Haruko y Midori.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó con sorpresa.

\- ¿No te da gusto vernos?- dijo Midori.

\- ¡Qué bonitas begonias! ¿Guardaste una para mí?- preguntó Haruko.

\- Claro que me da gusto y guardé plantas para las dos- contestó la amazona animada al ver a sus amigas.

\- June, ya sólo nos queda ordenar este lugar, puedes ir con estas señoritas si lo deseas, nosotros terminaremos el resto- dijo uno de los chicos del club de horticultura.

\- ¿Están seguros?-

\- ¡Claro! Sólo danos la llave de la bodega para guardar las mesas y toldos que ocupamos, eres la que más ha trabajado en todo esto, no nos equivocamos al elegirte como presidenta del club- agregó otra muchacha que estaba guardando algunos flyers de papel ecológico que sobraron, y que usarían para otra actividad.

\- Gracias a todos la conmemoración del día mundial de la Tierra ha sido un éxito, los felicito, han hecho un buen trabajo, cuando terminen de guardar las cosas, pueden ir a la casa de té orgánico que está por aquí cerca, prometo alcanzarlos luego para festejar- ordenó June y luego fue donde sus amigas, quienes la invitaron a beber un jugo a una cafetería cercana.

\- Lamentamos tener que interrumpir tu actividad de club, pero te tenemos una grandiosa noticia- señaló Midori- por favor deme un jugo de mango natural.

\- Yo quiero uno de frambuesa- pidió Haruko al mesero.

\- Una limonada con menta y jengibre para mí, sin azúcar ni endulzante, por favor- June miró a sus amigas esperando que le dijeran cuál era esa grandiosa noticia.

\- Ya sabes que estamos casi terminando de estudiar biología, y que estamos becadas por la Fundación Graude- empezó a explicar Midori.

\- La señorita Saori Kido ha estado interesada en nuestra carrera profesional, y ayer nos llamó para hablarnos acerca de un proyecto de investigación en un lugar llamado Isla Andrómeda- continuó explicando Haruko.

\- ¿Isla Andrómeda?- June quedó confusa al escuchar a sus amigas hablarle sobre ese proyecto. Aunque Spica y Reda estaban a cargo de la isla, cualquier decisión sobre ella, la diosa solía preguntárselo, ya que quién mejor la conocía y administraba los recursos para los refugiados era ella.

\- Así es, el proyecto se trata de ir a la isla, explorarla e identificar tanto las especies animales como vegetales, haremos un catastro de todas ellas, y la mejor parte es que, si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, la señorita se comprometió a usar la información recolectada para convertirla en un santuario de la naturaleza- dijo emocionada Midori.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, tú vivías allá ¿Verdad June?- preguntó Haruko, pero el silencio de la amazona les hizo comprender que algo andaba mal- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te da gusto la noticia?

\- Claro que me alegra, es sólo que, la señorita Saori no me había hablado de ese proyecto, quizás se deba a que ya no estudio biología- June se sintió desplazada por la diosa, y por unos instantes, aquella decisión le pareció injusta, aunque también entendía que ahora las cosas eran distintas, ella estudiaba técnico agrario, y estaba casada con un prestigioso médico.

\- Bueno, no te lo dijo porque el proyecto está en pañales, haremos un diagnóstico primero, durante nuestras próximas vacaciones, además, ella nos dijo que como tú vivías allí antes de mudarte a Japón, estarías a la cabeza de nuestro equipo- agregó Midori. En el fondo, la diosa había organizado aquel proyecto, exclusivamente para que las dos mujeres pudieran estar nuevamente cerca de June, y así poder protegerla.

\- Quizás no te ha dicho nada porque no tiene tiempo, ya sabes cómo es ella, siempre nos dices que se la pasa ocupada en muchos compromisos de su fundación- Haruko intentó dar una buena excusa a su amiga.

\- Por cierto, Masaru aún no llega, le pedí que fuera puntual- Midori miró en todas direcciones buscando a su amigo, luego, sacó su teléfono móvil y le marcó-¡No contesta!- comenzó a regañar.

\- ¿Masaru?- preguntó June algo incómoda.

\- Él también está en el proyecto, se dedicará a estudiar la zona marina de la isla- explicó Haruko.

 _\- A Shun no le agradará esta noticia-_ pensó la amazona.

\- ¡Al fin contestas! ¿Dónde estás?- Haruko y June escucharon a Midori regañar por teléfono, mientras el mesero ponía su pedido en la mesa- ¿No puedes venir? ¡Te dijimos que es importante que June lo supiese! ¿Cómo esperas que la Fundación nos financie si te desapareces? ¡Eres un irresponsable!

\- Masaru se retiró por un tiempo de las actividades de nuestro grupo ambientalista, antes de que te casaras. La presidencia la asumió Midori, y él se reintegró después de que la señorita Saori hablara con nosotros para su proyecto- murmuró muy despacio Haruko, mientras su amiga seguía regañando al aludido.

\- Comprendo- suspiró June recordando todo lo sucedido, desde el beso robado, hasta el intento por impedir que se casara con Shun.

\- ¡Primera y última vez que te acepto esta falta de compromiso!- terminó de decir Midori colgando el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó Haruko divertida con la actitud de mando de su amiga, la cual tenía un carácter bastante fuerte a diferencia de ella, cuya personalidad era muy suave y delicada.

\- Que hoy tenía que ir a dar lecciones de buceo a Yokohama, y que lo había olvidado por completo- refunfuñó Midori.

Mientras charlaban, June no paraba de pensar lo difícil que sería su vida de pareja con Shun, si tenía que trabajar con Masaru, definitivamente hablaría con Saori al regresar a la mansión, sobre ese proyecto en el que quería invertir. Una hora después, la amazona se despidió de sus amigas, y se marchó a la casa de té orgánico, para festejar con su club de horticultura el día mundial de la Tierra, después de todo, los miembros del club trabajaron arduo por conmemorarlo y difundirlo en la comunidad, y había resultado todo mejor de lo que esperaban.

Eran las siete de la tarde. June estaba sacando su bicicleta de los estacionamientos de la casa de té, cuando sintió una presencia tras ella.

\- Masaru- dijo con una fría expresión, notando al voltear, la bronceada y alta figura que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella- Creí que estabas en Yokohama.

\- Llegué más temprano de lo que supuse, le pregunté a Haruko donde estabas, necesito hablar contigo- escuchó decir al hombre de barba poco abundante y largo cabello negro atado en una coleta, que la miraba con expresión grave.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que después de lo que me hiciste querría escucharte? ¡Casi arruinas mi boda! ¡Mi relación con Shun!- contestó molesta June a punto de hacer partir su bicicleta, pero Masaru la sostuvo por delante para impedir que se fuera.

\- ¡Perdóname! ¡De verdad quiero que me escuches!-

June asintió de mala gana, bajando de su bicicleta, suspiró algo contrariada, no debería escucharlo, pero era su mejor amigo, tal vez las cosas no podían ser como antes, pero si trabajarían juntos, era bueno dejar las cosas claras desde un principio. Ambos caminaron en dirección a un parque cercano, y tomaron asiento en una banca, mientras en el cielo, las estrellas comenzaban poco a poco a asomarse.

\- Haruko me habló sobre tu decisión de ser vegetariana, te he traído este obsequio- Masaru sacó una pequeña bolsa de papel ecológico con un frasco dentro- Son vitaminas, para que no te descompenses, si lo deseas, puedo recomendarte a mi especialista en nutrición, son pocos los médicos que están a favor de este tipo de alimentación, la mayoría te inducirán a que sigas con una dieta omnívora.

\- Gracias- contestó June recibiendo el obsequio. Masaru hizo una pausa antes de continuar con lo que tenía que decir. El sólo hecho de saber que estaba frente a la mujer que amaba, y a su vez, saber que era el habitáculo de Perséfone, le llenaba de tristeza.

\- No quería aceptar trabajar para el proyecto de la Señorita Kido, sabía que sería incómodo para ti y para tu marido-

\- Y si lo sabías ¿Por qué aceptaste?- preguntó June aún algo molesta.

\- Porque quiero conocer la isla de dónde vienes, y, quería volver a verte y ser tu compañero de equipo, como antes- contestó Masaru bajando la mirada apenado.

\- Sabes que no será como cuando estábamos en nuestro grupo-

\- Sí, ya no me tienes confianza, pero con trabajar al lado tuyo me basta, no necesito nada más, prometo no volver a entrometerme entre tú y tu marido- Masaru miró hacia las estrellas con resignación. Ella no le pertenecería nunca.

\- ¿Estás seguro que podrás contenerte?- dijo June insegura de que él pudiese cumplir su palabra si ya la había besado a la fuerza una vez.

\- No me subestimes, ponme a prueba si lo deseas- Masaru notó en ella una expresión de desconfianza.

\- No necesito hacer eso, me traicionaste ¿Crees que Shun se sentirá cómodo contigo rondándome?- dijo June enfadándose por el atrevimiento de Masaru.

\- Sólo…dame una oportunidad, June, tú y yo, dijimos que nos convertiríamos en los guerreros del arcoíris ¿Lo recuerdas?-

\- Sí, lo recuerdo-

\- Ambos nos prometimos regresarle a la madre tierra lo que le pertenece, es por eso que todos te seguimos en la universidad, creímos en ti, yo creo en ti, es sólo que me gustas mucho, pero ya entendí que no soy tu elegido, así que decidí ayudarte como tu camarada- explicó Masaru con sinceridad a June. Un silencio sobrecogedor los rodeó, y repentinamente, él notó que el cosmos de su amiga empezó a descontrolarse.

\- Si así lo deseas, yo no te lo impediré- murmuró June antes de sentir como si algo se apoderara de ella.

\- Háblame sobre esos guerreros del Arcoiris-

Masaru abrió sus ojos castaños enormemente. La pálida piel de June brillaba como las estrellas, su cabello creció de forma descontrolada, a su alrededor, los árboles y las plantas se movían como si danzaran, y florecían constantemente. June posó su mirada en él, el azul de sus ojos fue devorado por un intenso color verde.

\- ¿Usted es Perséfone?- dijo impactado al ver a su amiga transformada en una diosa.

\- Así es ¿Masaru es tu nombre? Entonces, te ordeno, háblame sobre esos guerreros del Arcoiris ¿Qué es lo que sabes?-

\- Son…son una leyenda de los pueblos originarios de Estados Unidos…- Masaru estaba tan impresionado por el cosmos poderoso de Perséfone, que apenas le salían las palabras- Luego de que América fuera invadida por los europeos, las tribus fueron despojadas de sus territorios, además, no veían con buenos ojos, cómo los blancos se relacionaban con la madre Tierra, abusaban de ella, tomaban más de lo que necesitaban para vivir, hasta que un día, un chamán anunció la venida del Guerrero del Arcoiris, habría muchos como él, y su misión es la de restaurar el equilibrio entre nosotros y la naturaleza.

\- Ya veo- Perséfone posó su mirada en las estrellas- Los humanos siguen con su asqueroso afán de acuñar riquezas a costa de Gaia y todo lo que ella, amorosamente nos da.

Masaru vio a la diosa ponerse de pie, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta el centro del parque donde estaban, y entonces, su cosmos se expandió hasta formar una cúpula dorada alrededor de ellos. Después de eso, varias enredaderas surgieron de la tierra, y rodearon el cuerpo de June, formando una armadura vegetal, junto a un báculo de madera, en cuyo centro se alzaba un topacio con forma de semilla. Perséfone dio un golpe con el báculo al suelo, primero, emergieron unos pequeños tallos, que rápidamente echaron hojas y brotes, en la medida que crecían, el joven estudiante de biología marina se percató que lo que germinaba frente a él, era un enorme árbol.

Los verdes ojos de la diosa brillaban como dos estrellas fugaces. Cuando el árbol terminó de crecer, el resplandor del cuerpo de June se extinguió, y Perséfone habló a Masaru.

\- No te preocupes, nadie está viendo esto, para eso cree la cúpula dorada, lo que aquí suceda, solo será entre tú y yo, eres amigo de mi habitáculo, y deseas seguirla y seguirme hasta el final, no importa cuál sea ¿No es así?-

\- Sí, es todo lo que deseo, poder cuidar a la madre Tierra, junto a June y a usted- contestó Masaru tratando de calmarse.

\- ¿Sabes que árbol es este?- preguntó la diosa, apuntando al árbol mágico con su báculo.

\- Sí, es un roble, Quercus robur- contestó luego de mirar en detalle la corteza, el tronco, y sus hojas.

\- ¿Cuál es la cualidad humana que mejor encaja con este roble?- volvió a preguntar Perséfone.

\- La fortaleza- Masaru lo dijo casi sin pensar. Entonces, el topacio del báculo de la diosa brilló con intensidad, lanzó un rayo hacia el tronco del roble, formando un hueco, dentro del cual se hallaba una armadura hecha con su corteza.

El cosmos del joven empezó a resonar con la armadura, esta se elevó, se desensambló, y se adaptó a su cuerpo.

\- Masaru de Roble, tú, que has demostrado una lealtad especial hacia mí y mi habitáculo, en nombre de tu amor no correspondido, hoy te concedo el deseo de pasar a ser uno mis guerreros del Arcoiris, te entrego la Corteza de tu árbol guardián, el más fuerte de los árboles de mi bosque, y te nombro el general de todo mi ejército. Tu misión es mantener el equilibrio dentro del reino de Gaia, de acuerdo a los misterios eleusinos, me obedecerás y velarás, porque humanos, espíritus del bosque y animales, se relacionen siempre en armonía.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras. Un orgulloso Masaru, se arrodilló delante de Perséfone, para besar su mano en señal de gratitud por haberlo elegido.

\- Mi señora, no la decepcionaré, lo juro, voy a respetarla, y a June, hasta que muera-

La diosa acarició la cabeza de su guerrero. Un intenso perfume floral emanó desde ella. Varias esporas cayeron desde el cielo dorado de la cúpula, en homenaje a su general, y entonces, susurró en su oído.

\- Sé que eres digno de mi confianza-

Masaru iba a contestar, pero en tan sólo un parpadeo, la cúpula dorada desapareció, junto a las esporas, las enredaderas, la armadura y el báculo de la diosa, dejando a una pálida June con los ojos cerrados, al borde de un desmayo.

\- ¡June!- gritó el joven sosteniéndola para que no se golpeara.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la amazona- Estoy muy cansada…Masaru, llama a la señorita Saori, no me siento bien…- alcanzó a decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

El ahora guerrero, iba a llamar a una ambulancia en lugar de pedir ayuda a Saori, pero en el preciso momento en que estaba marcando, sintió una oscura presencia a su alrededor. Miró en todas direcciones, y se percató que una oscura bruma estaba acercándose a ellos. Los árboles se agitaron, los animales empezaron a comportarse de forma extraña, algunos arrojándose contra la niebla. Sólo entonces, al verlos morir, Masaru se dio cuenta de quién los estaba acechando.

\- Tú debes ser Hades-

\- ¡Ah! ¡Vaya! Así que mi dulce esposa ya ha encontrado a su principal guardaespaldas, no creí que anduviera tan rápido en esta encarnación- contestó el dios de los infiernos en señal de burla.

\- ¡Aléjate de June y de la señora Perséfone!- Masaru recostó a la amazona con suavidad en el suelo, y con la corteza cubriendo su cuerpo, se puso en posición de combate- No permitiré que te la lleves.

\- Ya veo, siempre que quiero hacer las cosas por las buenas, aparecen valientes idiotas como tú, que me obligan a hacerlo por las malas- La bruma comenzó a tomar forma de un ser humano, que se abalanzó contra Masaru. Este trató de golpearlo, pero su puño pasó de largo a través del ser de bruma.

\- ¡Maldición!- dijo al caer al suelo, de inmediato, se puso de pie para seguir atacando. Pero ninguno de sus golpes lograba hacerle daño a Hades.

La bruma alcanzó a June, y comenzó a levantarla por los aires, un agujero se abrió en la tierra, seguramente conducía directo al inframundo. Y Masaru, en un arranque de ira, elevó su cosmos, no permitiría que Hades se la llevara lejos del mundo de la superficie, nunca.

\- No pensé que esto saldría tan fácil, sin ese entrometido de mi habitáculo, sigues siendo igual de inofensiva, Perséfone- se escuchó reír triunfal al dios de los infiernos, hasta que una voz poderosa, lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Hoja del Roble Indestructible!-

Entonces, el hombre de bruma se partió en vertical por la mitad, atravesado por una espada de madera, cuya hoja, era tan dura, y bien trabajada, como si estuviese hecha de metal.

\- Así que no eres basura, está bien, me marcho, pero me llevo lo que me pertenece- rió Hades mientras la bruma que sostenía a June se esfumaba, y la amazona caía en dirección al agujero en la tierra.

\- ¡June! ¡No!- Masaru se movió velozmente, y de un salto, logró atraparla antes de que unos brazos que emergieron del túnel, la cogieran, para llevarla al inframundo.

\- ¡Malnacido humano!- Hades furioso por su plan estropeado, usó la bruma para envolver a Masaru y asfixiarlo, pero una luz poderosa emergió en ese momento, y el dios del inframundo debió retirarse.

\- ¿Athena?-

\- Descuida, ahora todo estará bien, sentí el cosmos de mi hermana con demasiada intensidad, vi la hora y fui a buscarla al instituto, allí me dijeron que te habían visto con ella en este parque, June jamás puede estar sola de noche, o de lo contrario, Hades la atrapará y ya no podremos salvarla- explicó Saori acercándose a su amazona.

\- La posesión de Perséfone ocupó mucha de su energía- murmuró la diosa al tocarla- pero ya te ha entregado tu corteza divina, y la has protegido, gracias Masaru.

\- Hice lo que correspondía, jamás permitiré que ese Hades toque a June, ni a la señora Perséfone-

 _Ha pasado ya un día con Shun muy lejos de mí, y empiezo a extrañarlo, a pesar de que tengo mis actividades en el instituto y el club, lo que me mantiene ocupada. Hoy festejamos el día mundial de la Tierra y todo nos salió muy bien, tanto, que me quedé dormida en la banca de un parque, y ni siquiera lo recuerdo._

 _La señorita Saori dijo que Masaru quiso hablar conmigo sobre el proyecto de conservación de Isla Andrómeda, y que él la llamó para que me fueran a buscar en la limusina junto a Tatsumi porque le fue imposible despertarme. Pero yo tengo de nuevo esa sensación de que me hubieran robado parte de mi tiempo, como si otra persona tomara mi lugar. Son las cuatro de la madrugada, desperté hace poco, y no puedo dormir, a mi lado se encuentra la señorita Saori, pero se quedó dormida luego de explicarme cómo regresé a la mansión._

 _Le pregunté por qué no me había dicho lo de Isla Andrómeda, pero ella se excusó diciendo que no había tenido demasiado tiempo en hablar conmigo de ese asunto, y además, quería saber si Haruko, Midori y Masaru colaborarían. Tiene puestas sus esperanzas en mí, y en los demás, piensa que es bueno que la isla empiece a desarrollarse en base a los recursos naturales con los que cuenta, eso, ayudaría mucho a los refugiados que habitan en ella. Estoy de acuerdo, es sólo que…a veces creo que ella trata de desviar mi atención para que no haga preguntas, como la misión de Shun, el acecho del íncubo, o esas personas muertas que se aparecen a mi alrededor, como el señor Mitsumasa Kido._

 _Tal vez, no debería dudar tanto de ella y de Shun. Quizás, debo dedicarme a hacer mis cosas, preocuparme de mi carrera, de mis plantas, de ser una buena esposa, y ahora de este proyecto en la isla, tendré que hablar con Spica y Reda en algún momento. También me preocupa lo del hanami, aunque aún falta para la fecha que fijó mi esposo, hay mucho que hacer, debo encontrar una sakura que no haya florecido, y enviarle a Shun por correo todas las ideas que se me ocurran para hacer de esa festividad algo exitoso._

 _Por otro lado, también debo hablar con el fantasma del señor Mitsumasa, y saber qué necesita, para que pueda descansar en paz, aunque, creo que lo que él busca es el perdón de sus hijos, pero, no estoy segura si los muchachos querrán perdonarlo, si lo que me dijo la señorita Saori es cierto._

 _Shun, apenas ha pasado un día de que te fuiste y estoy llena de tareas que hacer ¿Cómo te estará yendo a ti? Espero que cumplas pronto tu misión, y que regreses sano y salvo, te estaré esperando, y entonces, podremos al fin vivir en nuestra propia casa._

 _Diario de June, Mansión Kido, Tokio, 22 de Abril._

* * *

Zeus descansaba en un diván junto a la diosa Hera, ambos comían algunas uvas y parecían estar en uno de esos escasos momentos en que podían llevarse bien, sin discusiones maritales por infidelidad. Un sirviente anunció la llegada de la diosa Artemisa, y el matrimonio dejando de lado sus bocados, se acomodaron para recibirla.

La diosa de dorada y larga cabellera entró armada con su arco y su carcaj con flechas, los cuales dejó a un lado, en el piso de mármol. Tras hacer una reverencia para saludar a su padre, comenzó a hablar con voz calma.

\- He venido para darte un informe respecto a la amazona de Athena-

\- Dime, hija mía ¿Qué novedades traes?- preguntó Zeus con curiosidad.

\- La he observado desde hace un mes, sin que mi hermana se dé cuenta, y debo decir que las noticias no son muy alentadoras- habló Artemisa.- La amazona controla tanto el clima, la naturaleza, como también puede ver a los seres del inframundo, mayoritariamente fantasmas, también puede entablar comunicación con ellos.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que la diosa de la primavera y la diosa de los infiernos han encarnado en ella?- preguntó temerosa Hera.

\- Ni la misma Perséfone lo sabe- contestó Artemisa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijeron alarmados tanto el rey como la reina del Olimpo.

\- Escuché una conversación entre Athena y ella, donde le asegura que no tiene claro qué aspecto de su personalidad está presente, teme que Hades le haya hecho algo a su habitáculo, la noche en que la violó-

\- Es verdad, Hades nunca se ha comportado de esa manera, hasta que logra secuestrar al habitáculo de Perséfone y se la lleva al inframundo- pensó en voz alta Zeus.

\- Hay algo más, creo que todos sentimos el cosmos de Perséfone expandiéndose el día de hoy- continuó Artemisa con su informe- ella ha comenzado a usar el cuerpo de su habitáculo, y ya ha nombrado al general de su ejército-

\- Ya veo- Zeus miró con seriedad a su hija- la inestabilidad de Perséfone es peligrosa, más aún si ya está despertando a sus guerreros.

\- Pero eso nos podría servir como una pista, supongo que los guerreros del arcoíris sólo obedecen a la diosa de la primavera- intervino Hera.

\- No es tan así- contestó Zeus- Los guerreros del arcoíris, en estricto rigor, obedecen a Perséfone, incluso si el habitáculo resulta ser la diosa de los infiernos, ellos la seguirán hasta el final.

\- Pero son guerreros de la naturaleza, seguro obedecerían a Deméter si ella interviene- insistió Hera.

\- A diferencia de Perséfone, quién es la protectora de la titánide Gaia, Deméter sólo se dedica a hacer germinar su reino, siempre han trabajado en conjunto, nuestra hermana, Hera, tiene sus guardianes pastores, y también, a las guerreras semillas, pero su poder no es bélico precisamente, a diferencia de los soldados de su hija- sentenció Zeus.

\- Entonces ¿Qué haremos? Debe existir alguna manera de poder descubrir qué diosa se encuentra dentro de la amazona de Camaleón- Hera se cruzó de brazos algo dubitativa respecto a la situación.

\- Quizás puede existir una manera- Zeus se puso de pie del diván donde estaba sentado junto a su esposa- Artemisa, deberás atacar al habitáculo de Perséfone, para que ella se anime a pelear.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Hera y Artemisa al mismo tiempo.

\- No deben estar ni sus escoltas, ni su general a su lado, saca todo su poder a relucir, si se trata de la diosa de la primavera, sus ataques definitivamente serán usando la naturaleza a su alrededor, si se trata de la diosa de los infiernos, utilizará energías oscuras del inframundo para combatirte-

\- Padre… ¿Qué sucede si las dos diosas están dentro de esa amazona?- preguntó Artemisa preocupada por tan drástica determinación de su padre.

\- Si controla ambas cosas, es difícil que tanto poder se mantenga en ese frágil cuerpo humano, seguramente se destruirá, y ya no tendremos de qué preocuparnos- respondió Zeus cogiendo unas cuantas uvas para comerlas sin un ápice de preocupación.

\- Pero si eso sucede, desencadenaremos otra guerra con Athena, ella ama profundamente a su hermana Perséfone y su habitáculo- dijo Hera, temerosa de que nuevamente la hija favorita de su esposo llegara hasta el Olimpo para destruirlo.

\- Artemisa, eres una hija inteligente- habló Zeus a la diosa cazadora- estoy seguro que puedes urdir un plan que sirva para liberar el cosmos bélico de Perséfone, sin que el Olimpo se vea implicado, no me falles, confiamos en ti.

\- Sí padre- contestó la diosa no muy convencida del plan del rey de los dioses, pero debía obedecerle, ya que su palabra, era incuestionable.

\- _¿De esta manera piensas resolver el problema Zeus? Como siempre, tú decides lo que es justo y lo que no, aunque no tengas la verdadera razón, esta vez no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, no permitiré que maten a esa muchacha por tu miedo al poder de Gaia y las diosas de la Tierra-_

Una sombra se escabulló entre los pilares del palacio de Zeus, el dios de los cielos ignoraba que alguien más sabía de su plan, y que impediría que se concretara.

 **Continuará….**

* * *

Notas breves de la autora:

* El título del capítulo me quedó muy Thorin escudo de Roble xD, pero estoy basando a los guerreros de Perséfone en los signos zodiacales del horóscopo celta y algunas de sus características, la fortaleza es un atributo del Roble.

* La leyenda del Guerrero Arcoiris es de verdad, hay material escaso pero interesante respecto al tema, yo lo simplifiqué un poco, de hecho, Rata Blanca le hizo una hermosa canción 3

* Como dato extra, las apariciones de la June-Perséfone primaveral tienen un tema musical, bien clásico del New Age, si les interesa (quizás leer las escenas de Perséfone haciendo germinar la tierra o entregando cortezas) la canción es de la cantante Miriam Stockland y el grupo Adiemus, en el album Eternal, la canción se llama "Adiemus"

* Les adelanto que el próximo fic a actualizar, espero a finales de marzo o principios de Abril será "Paralelamente", es de mis historias más complejas y más amadas, así que si eres fan del Shun-June, te la recomiendo, aún tienes tiempo para leerla o rememorarla ;)

* Nos leemos pronto :D

Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.


End file.
